Through everything
by dreamgirl789
Summary: After Esther has ben resurrected in Cassie's body she figures out the only weakness her son have is his love for Caroline. She makes her greatest mistake when she tricks Caroline into coming to New Orleans. Will Caroline's appearance in New Orleans shed some light that the future has been changed, and it's up to her and Klaus to fix it. Klaroline - Stebekah
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I started writing this fiction after the finale of TVD and TO. I know it's far from anything reasonable, but I just thought to give it a try. **

**This chapter will be mainly about Esther and and her plan. It will also have a little Stefan and Caroline, but no Klaus :(**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 1

It has been two weeks since Esther has been resurrected in Cassie s body. She is still determined to undo what she has done thousand years ago. Although she has been lacking her white oak stake that kills all her children if one of them got staked with it, she's been trying different spells to locate its whereabouts. But no luck.

"It is as if it's under a cloaking spell," the original witch sounds desperate.

"Maybe you can find the witch who performed the spell and ask her to undo it, I mean there must be something in your old grimoire that can help" her most trusted witch, Amanda, tries to help.

After several moments of frustration Esther rises "I think I know where it is" she continues, "When I first created the stake I gave it to the hunter by the name Alaric, but when he died my son Nicklaus was in the same room as he, so he must have taken it."

"And here goes our chance at succeeding, I bet his first thought was to burn it and that's why we can't locate it. It's because it doesn't exist anymore!" Amanda looked into Esther's face hopelessly.

"That can't be possible because I made sure that it wont burn or break unless all vampires become extinct" Esther explains, "so obviously he must have it under a cloaking spell."

"So why don't you just go and ask him about it." Amanda suggested.

"I can't, he will start questioning me as he doesn't know that I'm the one in Cassie's body. And I'm depending on the element of surprise, so that's not even a topic to be considered. And even if he found out that it's me he will make sure that even he will not be able to find it, after all he does remember me trying to kill him and his siblings back in Mystic Falls and trying to kill his daughter here. Even though I personally failed to do both, I m thankful that somebody was able to do the second one." The witch smirked.

Then suddenly Esther and Amanda start to bleed out of their eyes. And that's when Esther yelled "fine I will get it from him." But the spirits weren't so sure so they kept on hurting them until both of the witches were seconds apart from death.

When they stood up they saw the spirits have left them a message on the wall written with there blood. **MAKE SURE YOU DON'T FAIL OR YOU'LL END UP AS A FORGOTTEN TALE**. They both knew what does that phrase means, it means that if they fail, the spirits will make sure that they will live on the immortal world but shall be invisible, which is worse than the other side because when they are on the other side due to them being witches they are able to communicate with the rest supernatural being but, being invisible here will forbid them to use their powers which will make them suffer more than death. So now they must retrieve the white oak.

First Esther was panicking because she knew that her son would never give her the one thing that may kill him. Then she thought about blackmailing him but she knew that nothing means to him and he has no weakness, even if she tries to black mail him with his siblings freedom she knew it would be impossible for her to catch one of her children.

"He must have a weakness, everyone does" Amanda snaps.

"I know my son and I know he never lets anyone or anything become his weakness and even if he does he will do anything to keep it hidden and never expose it." Esther explains.

After a few hours of reading grimoires Amanda rose from her place and shouts, "I think I ve got it" Esther walk fast toward her while Amanda explains "There's an old spell here that might work, it can identify the weakness of someone if you have his blood."

"That wouldn't be too hard. Half this city is from Nicklaus s bloodline. I m sure we can drain one of them till all the mixed blood is gone and all that's left is Nicklaus s pure blood." Esther say with a relief tone in her voice.

A few hours later the two witches have found a vampire that is in the process of being drained. Several hours later the vampire has been drained of his blood and staked so he will not tell anyone about what is going on.

The witches have set candles all around the room and a crystal ball in the middle with a map beside it. They dropped the blood on the map and started chanting. Minutes later the blood started to move from New Orleans to Mystic Falls. The witches hoped to see the stake in the crystal ball, which is what they assumed is his greatest weakness. But they were both startled by seeing a blonde vampire. Esther has finally remembered who that girl was due to the fact that she saw her dancing with Nicklaus in Mystic Falls at the ball she arranged couple of years ago. "

"I thought Nicklaus wasn t capable of love, but I take that back. I think that baby blonde vampire has stolen his heart, and in order to keep her safe he left Mystic Falls." The original witch admits in shock. " Lets see if that vampire shares the same kind of feelings with her."

* * *

At the same time in Mystic Falls Caroline has just entered the grill with Stefan. They both sat down while Caroline was still trying to comfort Stefan about Damon and how Damon would want nothing but to see him move on.

"Come on Stefan at least smile, I bet Damon is know sitting with us trying to reach you to tell you the same thing." Caroline smiles at him

"You don t understand he isn't on the other side anymore, he died trying to save me. It should be him here instead it's me. I would do anything to get him back." Stefan says in frustration.

"I'm really sorry Stefan for what happened and I..." just as Caroline was about to continue her mobile rang.

"Hello may I speak to Caroline Forbes please, it's important" the anonymous voice startled her.

"This is she, is everything okay?" Caroline looked at Stefan worried.

"Yes everything is fine, I just called to inform you of the ball Mr. Nicklaus Mikaelson is throwing which you are invited to. The ball is on the day after tomorrow at 7 o' clock. Mr. Nicklaus has informed me to let you know that that you will be expected to arrive early for some personal matters."

"What's the occasion?"

"Mr. Nicklaus has said that it will be a surprise."

"Wait. What..." Caroline tried to ask her but the woman on the other side of the phone has ended the call.

Stefan looked at her worried with a questioning look, "What do you think this is about?"

"I don't know" Caroline took a sip of her coffee, "the last time I saw him was when Katherine was dying"

Caroline didn't know what to do. Should she go to New Orleans. After all he promised not to come back again. But he wasn't coming back, he was asking her to come to him. And even if she went, it's going to be awkward with Hayley and his baby in the picture. Yet she couldn't deny her desire to go and see him again. She owed it to her self to find out if he was lying when he promised her that he was going to wait for her. And at the same time, she wanted to save her self from the embarrassment if he really moved on. She looked at Stefan with a confused look on her face, "Do you think i should go?"

"It's up to you Care" Stefan took a sip of his coffee, "I mean, you two have the most complicated relationship I've ever seen. I don't think I can give you any advise how to handle each other"

"Still what do you think. Do you think I'm a horrible person for actually wanting to go" She looked at him more confused but determined.

"I think you guys owe it to yourselves to find out were you stand in your relationship" Stefan straightened his back on the chair, "I mean, you could deny it as long as you want, but it's pretty obvious you have feeling for him and he does too. And I don't think a one night stand with Hayley and a baby after nine month are enough for him to move on. I know the guy and I know how many times you distracted him and any other person than you would be dead, but you're still here."

"So you think I should go" She took a sip from her coffee.

"Remember my friend Lexi" She nodded, "well, she once said that when it's real you can't walk away. And you two have a problem of walking away from each other, you always find away to come back"

She straightened her back and looked at the clock on her phone then at him hesitated, "Would you go with me?"

"I don't know Care" He sighed

"Come on Stefan, 50 bucks that Damon is now looking at you shouting, 'Don't be dumb Stefan, go with Blondie'"

He chuckled, "I have no idea why he called you Blondie"

"Stefan!" She looked at him both laughing and sighing.

"Fine I'll go"

"Great. Three hours from now and we'll be on the road, that way will be there a couple of hours before the ball" She placed a the money on the table and both of them headed out of the Grill.

* * *

After Esther has ended the call with Caroline both witches smirked and Esther said, "Finally after all these years I'll undo what I have done. Now lets get prepared, she'll be here tomorrow night."

* * *

_**Hope you liked it :)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Basically, this chapter will be of Esther's plan and Klaus' reaction to the whole thing. Caroline would finally get to the fact that she's indeed a weakness to Klaus, and that he must truly love her. Klaus won't take the information lightly and is at bay with wether he should give his mother her request or...**

* * *

Chapter 2

After 12 hours of driving Caroline and Stefan have reached New Orleans. As Caroline was driving with Stefan sleeping in the driver's seat, she saw two girls standing next to the Welcome To New Orleans sign. She assumed that they running because of the look on there faces and decided to stop the car.

"Hey, do you need a lift I'm just on my way to the city?" the blonde vampire asked.

"Actually we'd really appreciate that, as you can see you've been running for the past two days and we'd really appreciate some rest" the sixteen-year-old witch tried to look pathetic.

"Just come on in"

After the two witches jumped in the car, Caroline tried to start a conversation.

"So where are you headed?" the baby vampire continued. "I'm actually on my way to the Mikaelson's Mansion so you can tell me where to drop you off"

"Oh, don't worry about us just drop us at the cemetery at the French Quarter" Amanda replied trying to fake a tear.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked with concern. "You said you were running for the past two days, who are you running from?"

"Actually we are not running" the two witches said while opening their bags and getting out of it a white powder. "We are hunting, and we are hunting you."

Before Caroline was about to wake Stefan and stop the car the two witches has laid a napkin with the white powder on both their faces, and with that the two vampires where unconscious. "Who said kidnapping was hard?" the two witches laughed.

* * *

After two hours Caroline woke up to see her self chained to the wall next to unconscious Stefan. She tried to remember what happened but all she could remember was picking up the little girls. She tried to wake Stefan up. "Hey Stefan wake up. Stefan."

After her shaking him with her leg several times he started to move. "Caroline what happened, where are we?" he asked while trying to look around.

"I don't know I think we've been kidnapped by the…" as she tried to continue the two witches appeared.

"Well, well, well, look at what we've got here. We've hoped to get the girl but instead we also got his brother from the 20s. How do you both feel to be used as leverage against Klaus?" Amanda looked at the two vampires.

"Wait who are you?" Stefan asked

"I'm sorry where are my manners. I'm the original witch Esther but as you can see I'm not in my body, and this is Amanda my most trusted witch. I was hoping it wouldn't go that far but I need to use you both as leverage so I can get the remaining white oak stake from my son Nicklaus." The original witch explained.

"And why would you think that Klaus would even care about our lives. And if he does do you really think that we would help you kill your children which will lead to the extinction of us all" Caroline said raising her voice.

"Well as you see we did a weakness spell and we found out that you are my son's only weakness so we're a step ahead. And if you even think that you are match for me I suggest you reconsider. Now shall we call Nicklaus." Amanda handed the phone to Esther.

Caroline couldn't believe her ears. Was she really Klaus's only weakness. If she was his weakness then he must be in love with her, after all he was the one who always says love is the greatest weakness to a vampire. But did she feel the same way about him. She knows that she cares deeply about him but does her feelings grew to be love. Was it even possible for her to fall for the big bad hybrid?

After Esther dialing Klaus's number the phone began to ring and suddenly a British accent guy spoke. "Who is this and what do you want?"

"I don't think that's the way to greet your mother after she has been resurrected or is it Nicklaus?" Esther replayed.

"I'm gonna repeat my self one more time, who is this and why are you impersonating my dead mother?"

"Nicklaus do you really think that anyone would be brave enough to impersonate me after all the hatred you've shown toward me. And let's be honest do you really think that nature will allow me to rest in peace while the vampire species still roam the Earth. I thought you were clever than that."

"Mother!" Klaus whispered from the other end of the phone

"Yes it is me. And I need something which you posses"

"Off coarse it is you. You are the only mother that would ignore the motherly-son concerned speech and jump right to your demands." Klaus said sarcastically with his trade smirk that he always wear.

"I've missed you to Nicklaus"

"Now what is it you want. I have the feeling that it concern the demolish of your children."

"Actually yes. I would like to have the white oak steak that I gave to the hunter Alaric. I've been informed that you posses it."

"And why would you think that I would even give it to you. After all it is the only way to kill us"

"Well I thought about it a lot and I confess it was really hard to find your weakness but I found it after all I am the original witch"

"I have no weakness mother" Klaus laughed a low laugh expressing his mother's stupidity in it.

"Well that's what I thought too before your little blonde baby vampire came to town with your old friend Ms. Salvatore" Esther replied with a smirk knowing that she hit the mark.

Klaus could actually feel his heart stop for a second that felt like eternity, "What have you done to her"

"Nothing yet. I will give you till 9 o'clock tonight to make your decision. If you stand in my way, your vampire here will suffer and so will Mr. Salvatore."

"I will not have my hand forced by you or anyone else."

"I think your two friends here are going to suffer for what you have just done" Esther looked at Amanda and waved "bring in the werewolf venom"

"Wait what are you doing" Klaus's voice sounded scared but yet fierce

"I told you if you stand in my way your friends would pay the price"

"Klaus don't lesson to her, two dead vampires are better than a whole race" Stefan tried to speak to Klaus hoping he would lesson

"Klaus please don't listen to her we'll be fine" the voice Caroline in pain is what drove him crazy.

Klaus couldn't believe what was happening on the other end of the phone. He has done everything to keep Caroline safe and yet she's now suffering because of him.

"I just shot each one of your friends with two wooden bullets soaked in werewolf venom so know they only have three hours before they dye. I hope I have made my self clear."

"Crystal" Klaus ended the call

* * *

"Elijah were are you, I have no time for this" Klaus walked through the halls shouting his brother's name. "Elijah!"

"You don't need to shout Nicklaus I'm right here" Elijah walked out of the study

"Good then guess who rose from the dead?" Klaus looked right at his brother "Our beloved mother"

"That's impossible" Elijah looked at him as if his brother was going crazy and handed him a drink

"So is being alive for thousand years, but here we are" Klaus looked at him sarcastically at Elijah while drinking his whole drink in one gulp.

"So she came back to undo the evil she created one again" Elijah was actually starting to believe what his brother was saying, after all his mother new no bounds.

"Yes. And I think she's got the upper hand here"

"What do you mean"

"I mean she happen to hold Caroline and Stefan hostage with werewolf venom that will only keep them alive for three hours."

Elijah thought to himself, he heard the name Caroline before but he couldn't remember. After a second a light bulb appeared over his head as he remembered who was Caroline. She was the baby vampire his brother had talked about once when he was drunk. He told him how he never felt more alive in his thousands years than when he was with her. He told him that she was different, she didn't let anyone boss her around, especially him. She was so full of light.

"And what does she needs in return." Elijah looked at his brother knowing that whatever Esther had asked for she will get since she's got hold on the girl.

"The last remaining white oak stake."

* * *

**_So what do you think? Write your thoughts down, every single word counts._**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: In this chapter, the first sign to how the future has been changed is revealed. Some of you won't be able to figure it out at first but it's there. **

**I'm trying to make a habit of updating everyday... Enjoy... **

* * *

Chapter 3

Elijah didn't spend much time in Mystic Falls when his siblings were resident there, but by the anger his brother was showing, he drew the lines between the dots.

Klaus was was pacing the room, hitting chairs and destroying furniture, then suddenly Elijah spoke. "I can see that you're upset brother, but destroying your own room wont help you save her."

"Then what will, can't you see that mother is using my only weakness against me. I can't help but think of the ways my mother is torturing her and it's all because of me." Klaus throw the chair that was in his hands at the window "I can't take this anymore. If she wants the steak she can have the stake."

Klaus pushed his bed. And under it was a black carpet. He pulled the carpet and under it was a safe's door. He dialed the password and the door opened. He lifted up a key and went out of his room toward the study. He looked at his brother and saw a questioning look on his face.

"Do you really think that I would keep the stake in here." Looking at his brother while opening the first drawer in his desk and pulling out a new key.

"Where did you exactly leave the stake brother because I'm getting kind of lost while you are pulling keys out of drawers and safes"

"Where do you think. The only people that would actually come looking for the steak are our parents, Esther and Michael, and they are the only ones capable to man up and face the originals. So I had to keep it somewhere safe but not so out of reach if Michael shows up again. But I also needed to keep it out of their reach so I thought of the only place these two wouldn't dare come near."

"What are you implying Nicklaus?"

"Come on Elijah, I thought you were the smart one." Nicklaus opened the last drawer and pulled a map out of it." It's somewhere where certain supernatural creatures roam. And it happened to be that those creatures despise both of our parents for what they have done. Mother for creating a race superior to them, and father for always slaughtering their packs along his journey."

"Please brother tell me it's not in the bayou"

"It shouldn't have taken that long for you to figure out. And this map will help us locate its whereabouts in the bayou."

* * *

After two hours from the phone call with Esther, Klaus and Elijah have located the steak and now on there way to the Cemetery. They have just entered when Esther and Amanda showed up.

"Here's what you want mother" Elijah said while staring at Cassie's body. "Now show us that Miss Forbes and Ms. Salvatore are safe and you can have the steak"

"Elijah you should know how much sorry I am for what I'm doing" Esther looked at her sons and the steak Klaus was carrying.

"Save us your motherly rubbish mother, we all now what you're trying to do so please don't hide behind your stupid pretend love for us and just show us that Caroline and Stefan are okay." Klaus yelled at her

"I'm really sorry Nicklaus that all you have toward me is hatred and anger, but it is my duty to undo what I've done. And for the staking part, you can rest I will not stake you today."

"Just let us be done with it."

"As you wish, follow me" Esther opened the door and looked at her sons, "I will have the steak now and you have my word that I will not harm any of you tonight."

Elijah gave the steak to his mother while Klaus rushed in. He took a cup from the table and bit his wrist to let the blood drop and then gave it to Stefan, "For the werewolf venom."

"She needs it more than I do" pointing at Caroline

"I've got her" Klaus pulled Caroline into he his lap while he sat down.

Caroline looked at him "is it really you"

Klaus looked at her with his blue eyes "I've got you, love" and then bit his wrist and placed it on her mouth "here you go"

As Klaus placed his wrist at her mouth he didn't feel her fangs. He looked at her with fear in his eyes that he might be late, but then he felt her fangs make it's way to his veins. She placed her arms around his hand while he brushed her hair with his other hand. "Have at it, love." But she couldn't stop. After two minutes she felt her self daring him so she forced her self to stop. She pulled her fangs out of him and looked him in the eye while whispering his name then felt unconscious on his chest.

Klaus looked at Stefan, which was fine unlike Caroline. Stefan looked at him and said, "They gave her a doubled doze, it's a miracle she's still alive"

Klaus looked at Caroline in shock that Stefan was actually right, she would have been dead by now. He stood up and carried Caroline in his arms while his brother and Stefan followed him As he made a mental note to figure out how Caroline survived the venom.

* * *

When they reached the compound Klaus told Elijah to show Stefan his room while he will take Caroline to hers.

Elijah was walking Stefan to his room when he looked at him and said, "If I may ask, what were you and Miss Forbes doing in New Orleans?"

"I don't know, a day ago a girl called Caroline and told her that Klaus was throwing a ball and that he insist on her being there" Stefan looked at Elijah "But then she dragged me with her as she thought that she could get me out of my grief."

"What do you mean 'your grief'?"

"Didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"We lost Damon and Bonnie while the other side was being destroyed"

Elijah's mouth would have dropped if he wasn't controlling him self. Even though he might not know the two very well, but he knew that they were good and didn't deserve what happened to them.

"I'm sorry for your lose" Elijah stopped and opened a door room, "This is your room, feel free to stay as much as you need. Breakfast is at 8 in morning"

"Thank you" Stefan closed the room door.

As Klaus reached the nearest room to his, he entered and placed her down on the bed. He took off her shoes then went to the bathroom. When he returned he had a wet cloth in his hand. He sat down beside her and cleaned the blood out of her body. When he was done he stood up and put the cover on her.

He looked at her then walked toward the chair and sat down.

He started thinking of the reasons why would Caroline and Stefan be in New Orleans, and if he should tell her about his daughter and Rebekah , and if she already knew about Hayley. But the thought that he could never found an answer for was that she knew that he would be in New Orleans yet she came even after the promise she made him.

Elijah walked toward Klaus's room to talk to him but he was startled to find him in the room next to his. He was a sleep in the chair next to Caroline on the bed.

He has never seen this side of his brother even when he's with his siblings. He has turned from this monster to this gentleman.

He closed the door careful not to wake him up.

He stood in the hallway analyzing what he has just seen and knew that he should do whatever it takes to keep Caroline here.

Even though he knew that hope is Klaus's redemption, Caroline has a big part in it too.

* * *

_**Please Review, every word count**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_So... Caroline's finally awake. How will she handle the fact that her life was once again saved by Klaus. Will she run for the hills as soon as she wake up? Will she tell Klaus that she knows about Hayley and Hope? Will she meet Hayley, right away? Will Klaus tell her about the Hope and his sister?_**

**_Answer all those questions and read the new chapter._**

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

Chapter 4

Caroline woke up the next day 7 o'clock only to see Klaus sleeping calmly on the chair beside her. She checked her shoulder and leg for any sign of blood but she found herself clean.

She glanced at Klaus one more time and saw that he was deep in sleep. Was he the one that cleaned her up? She couldn't stop here self from smiling as she imagined Klaus cleaning her leg. Her mind swirled around to the day before. She didn't even know if she was going to make it considering the fact that the witches gave her a doubled doze. Caroline stood up from the bed and inspected the room around her as she made her way to the bathroom.

The room was dark and lonely, just like Klaus; she thought. She entered the shower and let out a moan, which she hoped he didn't hear, as the warm water hit her back. She knew that Klaus saving her was probably the dimmest thing he ever did. If she died he would still live and so would a whole race of vampires, but if he dies then so long gone for half the population of vampires.

After what seemed 5 hours of showering and killing her brain cells with all her questions, she finally got out of the shower. Since her all cloth are in her bag back in her car, which now she has to go find, she wrapped a white towel around herself and stepped out. And to her luck, Klaus was just waking up.

Klaus fluttered his eyes open to see the blonde beauty standing in front of him with her wet hair and only a white towel around her. _Today must be my lucky day;_he thought. "Morning" he greeted as he stretched his hands over his head revealing a little of his torso. "I see you're all good"

"Ya thanks to you, I guess" she smiled back. She didn't miss the way Klaus' eyes kept staring at her. For the first time, she didn't feel comfortable with only wearing a towel. Even though she's always confident about her body, she still feel a little nervous whenever Klaus bore's his eyes at her, undressing mentally.

A moment of awkwardness past before Klaus stood up and walked toward the door. "So, I guess I'll leave you now to return to whatever you were doing." He hesitated before he added reluctantly still not knowing I'd she was staying. "Breakfast is at 8"

"Klaus, wait"

"Is there anything you need, love?"

She needed a lot of thing. She needed to tell him that she knew about his baby and Hayley. She needed to ask why did he save her even though now his mother has the only weapon capable to kill him. But above all that she needed to tell him how much she missed him and that she should have told him that the promise was bullshit.

She hesitated and settled for a simple, "It's good to see you... and... thank you"

"What are friends for" He smirked as he left the room.

* * *

When he reached his room he walked in to see Elijah standing next to the window waiting for him.

"Good morning brother" Elijah greeted and to Klaus' surprise he was smirking. It's always a bad sign when Elijah smirk... at least to Klaus. "I see you didn't sleep in your room last night"

"No I didn't. I thought that she might wake up in the middle of the night and not recognize her whereabouts," trying to hide his face so his brother wont know the real reason.

"Oh, how thoughtful" Elijah's smirk only grew wider

"I presume there's a reason why you're here" Klaus gritted knowing that his brother is up to no good

"Yes, it looks like Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennet had passed away when the other side was destroyed... for good"

Klaus was shocked but tried to hide his face, "and why would I care it's not like I enjoyed either of them."

"You see Miss Forbes was dragged here by false pretences said by our mother and Stefan came with her as she insisted that New Orleans would bring him out of his grief." Elijah looked at his brother, "So if you don t mind, I asked Mr. Salvatore to stay here as much as he wanted."

Klaus was beyond ecstatic because he knew that if Stefan decided to stay that means Caroline is going to stay. He knew that it's selfish for him to want her here with all that's going around.

"And what did he say?" Klaus asked skeptical

"Well he said that he would discuses the mater with Miss Forbes."

Klaus knew that if Caroline knew anything about Hayley she would be gone in seconds. But he also knew that if she found out that he was lying to her then she will hate him forever. He stood in his room trying to analyze what is he going to say to her, and that's when he heard a knock on the door. He looked at the door only to see Caroline wearing a beautiful light blue dress with her hair down in curls. She looked at him as he nodded for her to come in.

"Elijah" she greeted the older original as she entered. She never had a conversation with the brunette original before, all she knows about him was what the others had told her. She knew that he was loyal and noble and would honor his word under any circumstance as long as it doesn't interfere with his family.

Elijah nodded at her then turned to his brother. "We'll then I guess I'll return to my studies." He glanced one more smile at Caroline before drifting away from the room.

She sat on a chair and looked at him. "Stefan tells me that Elijah said we can stay if we want, but I wanted to know how you felt about it."

"I surely don't mind you either staying love, but there's something you should know before you make your mind." He knew that he would regret what was about to come out of his mouth but he just couldn't lie to her.

"There's someone else staying here other than me and my brother-" he started but was cut off shortly.

"I know about Hayley and the baby" she interrupted.

She wouldn't lie and say that the truth hurt even more than a pencil dipped in vervain. She always thought that Klaus was the only person to actually put her first,but she was dead wrong. He had slept with the slut she-wolf that she would gladly have her head at a silver plate. Even though she knew that she doesn't have any hold over Klaus' sexual life, but it hurt her that he had slept with someone else. That's when she found out that she was a bit possessive when it comes to him.

He looked at her with a surprised look, "How did you know?"

"Do you really think The Great Katherine Pierce would pass away before leaving her mark" she smirked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Katrina Petrova ... And I believed my brother when he said she changed." He chuckled

"Ok listen, regardless of how much I hate Hayley, I promised Stefan to help him and that's what I intend to do, so if you don t mind I think I would like to stay a little longer here." She stated. She already knew that he won't have a problem with her staying, but still she couldn't not let her insecurities get the best of her.

"Not at all love, make your self at home." He glanced at her, "I believe Elijah is waiting for us for breakfast, shall we."

* * *

When they got down stairs she saw Stefan, Elijah, and a dark colored man waiting for them. She looked around waiting for the wolf and her baby to show up but there was no sign of them.

She sat down between Stefan and Klaus. As she glanced at the new guy waiting for him to introduce himself, other surprise he didn't flinch.

Elijah glanced at her and said, "Good morning Miss Forbes, I hope you slept well"

"Yes thank you, and Miss Forbes is my mother, it's just Caroline here"

"Off course." He chuckled. "Now what would you like for breakfast, we have AB, A+, B+, and B-."

She noticed that by the way Elijah, Klaus, and the strange man were sitting that this wasn't strange to them.

"I would like the B+ please"

He gave her the cup while looking at Stefan, "and what about you"

Stefan looked at him, first hesitating to drink human blood but then knew that he should start controlling himself. "I would like the B+ also"

He handed Stefan the cup then looked at the strange man handing him another cup, "AB like always Marcel"

So that's what the strange man's name she thought.

Elijah then took two cups of B+ one for him and the other for Klaus. They all sat down eating breakfast as Elijah explained to Caroline and Stefan the new state of New Orleans..

"Stefan, Caroline as you see New Orleans is holding a war between the species as in vampires, werewolves, witches, and humans. Two weeks ago the representative of the human faction turned out to be a werewolf who's trying to take New Orleans back to the wolves." Elijah explains.

"Wait, I thought New Orleans was the only remaining place were all species lived together" Stefan interrupted

"Well yes it was. As I was saying she turned out to be a wolf and with the help from a witch she got her self and her brothers moonlight rings." He paused to see Caroline and Stefan shocked as to they don't know what the moonlight rings are. "Moonlight rings to werewolves are just like Daylight rings to vampires. They give them the ability to control their curse so they can turn whenever they want, and their bite becomes fatal even if they are not in their wolf form."

"Is that even possible, I mean this changes everything for the wolves."

"We're aware of that Caroline, so you and Stefan should be extra careful when you're walking in the streets. No one knows how much there willing to take this until they have New Orleans back."

"So your telling me that tonight is the full moon and we're not going to see any wolves?" Stefan asked

"I doubt that, only few members of the pack possess the rings" Elijah looked at Klaus and then continued, "and as you see to make the moonlight rings you need blood from a wolf who can control..." Elijah was about to continue when Hayley walked through the doors with her mouth covered in blood.

"I see you started breakfast without me."

"Well it looks like you already had breakfast, love" Klaus looked her way

"Hayley what did we tell you about killing those witches, it wont change anything" Elijah stood from the table and walked toward her.

"Exactly, they are not worth anything more than food" Hayley walked passed him and sat on the table. She looked at Caroline and Stefan with a shock trying to analyze the situation.

"Is that blood, I thought you are a werewolf" Caroline looked at her puzzled.

"Well, my throat had been cut after I gave birth, and to my surprise I woke up as a hybrid." Caroline looked at her still in shock because she knew that only Elena's blood can make hybrids. "It's ironic though, I became just like the person who put me through hell"

Klaus noticed Caroline's and Stefan's confused faces. "Well love you see, Hayley got those grudges over the witches because they tried to kill her baby and killed her. But lucky for her the baby is like her father a hybrid" He said with a hint of pride. "So when the witches killed Hayley she still had the baby's blood which is my blood in her system. So she woke up as a hybrid."Klaus exclaimed.

"So if the baby is a hybrid, where is she know"

"The baby is dead"

* * *

_**Hate it? Love it?**_

_**Write your thoughts down and don't be shy.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**What?!**

**Hope's dead. And that's how all the hatred Caroline felt toward Hayley crashed down. Caroline always had a soft spot for kids and a mother who lost her daughter before she her first week must be devastating.**

**Caroline learns what Tyler was doing all along in New Orleans in the first place. What will her reaction be, and how will she handle it. And most important, how will she react to Klaus' full moon drama. And would Esther plan to attack now or will she just lay low for now.**

**Read and find out... Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 5

Caroline chocked on the blood she was drinking. Stefan looked shocked and snapped, "What do you mean she's dead, she's a hybrid, she can't die"

"Well the Guerrera werewolves made it pretty clear that they hate being turned into hybrids sired to a baby. So they knew that the only way to stop Nicklaus from even thinking about turning them into hybrids is to kill the baby" Elijah exclaimed.

"But you said that the witches were the one after your baby" Caroline asked looking at Klaus.

"Well you see love, in order to save New Orleans from being burned to the ground for the third time the witches had to complete a ritual but they needed a lot of power to do it. And since my mother has never been buried her body still owns her powers, so we buried her here so the witches could continue the ritual." He sighed, "And as you all know how much our beloved mother loves us, she ordered the witches to sacrifice my baby"

"But you said the Guerrera werewolves killed her" Stefan interrupted getting lost.

"Exactly. We saved her from the witches only to be killed by the werewolves."

Every body was silent for a moment until Caroline looked at Klaus and Hayley, "I so sorry for your lose"

"Please save your breath. We all know how much you hate me and how much you hate the fact that Klaus had a baby from me not you" Hayley snapped

"What?" Marcel looked at Caroline and Klaus trying to understand what did Hayley just say.

"Long story" Stefan looked at Marcel and gave him a nod that he will tell him later.

Caroline tried to hide her emotions that agreed with Hayley, "No I really mean it, and trust me I don't hate you because of Klaus, I hate you because you snapped my neck and almost got Tyler killed."

"Oh right, so tell me how's the hybrid that tried to kill me. Are you still mushy together."

"You mean the werewolf that tried to kill you"

"Did he change back?" Klaus looked at Caroline in shock

"There was a traveler in his body so I killed him, but when he returned from the other side it's like he lost his vamparism. And Hayley as for the mushy part, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I dumped him"

"I thought you were stupid enough to keep on waiting for him. What happened?" Hayley looked at Caroline surprised

"I'm sorry to disappoint you... again. But I made him chose either me or his stupid revenge on Klaus, he chose wrong"

Klaus smiled as he remembered that he didn't do the same mistake as Tyler.

"That's good since, the boys here are not going to let either of us rip the other's heart, so at least we have something in common" Hayley looked at Caroline with a smirk

"And what's that?" Caroline was confused

"We both hate Tyler" The two girls snickered at the thought and knew that they could live with each other and put the grudges away for a while.

"Am I missing something" every body looked at Marcel, "Who the hell is Tyler?"

"He's my first Hybrid. I'm sure you know him, he was the one that told you that my baby is a hybrid." Klaus tried to remind Marcel

"Oh ya. That son of bitch told me that you are gathering an army so you can create them into Hybrids and take over the city" Marcel looked at Hayley, "He told me the only way to stop him was by killing you and the baby."

"Well the Guerrera's finished his job" Hayley said with sigh

* * *

Esther sat down next to Amanda waiting for Francesca to show up.

"I hope you know that she won't let us kill Klaus" Amanda looked at Esther

"She won't let us kill Klaus only if she knew that her ring only works if he's alive" Esther opened the drawer and pulled out the white oak steak.

"But what if she knows" Amanda stood up from her chair

"She don't. I made sure of that. I asked Genevieve and she told me that she doesn't know anything."

"So what's the plan. Ask her to help us surround the compound and then you and me go in and finish him off while he's weak"

"Exactly" Esther pressed her lips. Both witches turned toward the door when they heard someone coming. They shared a knowing look and prepared themselves for the worst.

"I heard you witches needed to talk to me" Francesca opened the door and walked in.

"Yes, I'm aware that you want New Orleans back to the werewolves." Esther looked at her and looked at the empty chair to motion for her to sit, "What would you say if I could give it to you on a silver plate."

"And how could you do that if I may ask" Francesca sat down looking at the two witches.

"Well for starters, would you like some tee" Esther asked as she poured a cup for Francesca in no time for her to answer. "We need to guarantee that werewolves and witches can live here in piece"

Francesca narrowed her eyes at the witch in front of her. "I guarantee you that that the witches will be respected and unharmed if what you say is true."

"Then let's go directly to business" Amanda and Esther sat facing Francesca and placed the steak on the table, "as you see this is the last remaining white oak steak"

"What does that mean" Francesca rolled her eyes at the two naive girls in front of her.

"This is the only weapon that can kill an original"

Francesca's eyes widened and looked at the steak, "So why don't we go now and steak him and be done with it"

"Because then he will kill us"

"And how do you think you're going to steak him then"

"Tonight when the full moon rises your pack will be at it's strongest form, so we need you to surround the compound and kill any vampire that goes in or out"

"That doesn't change anything. There are two originals in there do you really think you can steak them?" Francesca already knew that the originals are not to be estimated. You never know what hides underneath a thousand years of knowledge.

"At every full moon Nicklaus get's weaker due to his condition as a hybrid, so he'll be easier to stake and as for Elijah I can use a spell on him that can weaken him too." Esther reassured her.

"Are you sure that this will work" Francesca raised her eyebrow

"100 percent sure"

"Then, we have a deal" Francesca offered her hand to shake which Amanda and Esther gladly shook and watched as Francesca gave them one last smile that has fake painted all over it and left.

"Do you really think…" Esther put her hand on Amanda's mouth and signaled to he with the other that she can hear.

After Francesca left the cemetery Esther looked at Amanda, "see, she doesn't expect anything. Now all we have to do is wait for the full moon."

* * *

Before one hours from the full moon Klaus, Elijah, Stefan, Marcel, Caroline, and Hayley were all sitting in the study talking about their adventures in Mystic Falls. Hayley and Carline we're making a lot of progress to not rip each other's hair. Stefan and Marcel became quick friends and so did Caroline.

"Did you actually kill 12 witches?" Hayley looked at Caroline, "I thought you were the good vampire"

"I am but I couldn't let Bonnie die" she looked at Stefan and Klaus, "and as you see Stefan and Klaus as you may know them as the ripper and the original hybrid were so scared to do it"

"Now love, I don't remember me being scared from killing witches" Klaus looked at Caroline, "I was just trying to prevent hell on Earth"

"Maybe, but I specifically remember you being scared when Silas got into your head" Caroline looked back at him.

"Wait, Silas as in the legendary Silas" Marcel looked at Klaus.

"Yes. That's exactly him and do you know what was the bigger surprise" Klaus looked at Stefan

"Let me guess it involves me as well" Stefan looked at Hayley, Marcel, and Elijah, "It turned out that he is my ancestor and doppelganger."

"So you're a doppelganger too" Elijah looked at Stefan

"That's what it turned out to be, then he put me in a safe and dumped me at the bottom of the lake."

"Nobody told me that" Klaus looked at Stefan

"Well nobody knew. Although there's this witch Qetsiyah who kept sending weird dreams about me drowning to Elena but she never thought they would be real"

"Well if she sent them to me, I would have probably gave more thought into them than Elena" Klaus smirked at Stefan.

"Why, so you can either convince me or compel me to shut my humanity off, and then I'll be your side kick again" Stefan stared at Klaus back

"Please Stefan just admit that we made a grate team back in Mystic Falls" Klaus patted his hand on Stefan's shoulder

"Okay maybe we did but that doesn't mean that I enjoyed ripping people's heads off"

"Yes actually you did, you know why, because you're the famous ripper that rips people's heads off and then stash them back together" Klaus clicked his glass with Stefan's as he got back and sat on the couch.

"You're the ripper" Marcel looked at Stefan, "Man, I got to visit Mystic Falls someday"

"Well trust me you wont be disappointed, just make sure that the hunter doesn't notice you" Klaus now looked at Marcel

"There's a vampire hunter there" Marcel gasped

"Actually one of the five, remember the ones I told you about"

"And how do you exactly cope with him" Marcel looked at Stefan and Caroline

"We taught him how to control his thrive to kill us" Marcel looked at him shocked, "We had to, we couldn't kill him. His sister is one of our friends but she's also a vampire so we taught him only to kill vampires who are a threat to him or us"

"I almost forgot how's Elena I heard…" Klaus couldn't continue as he started to throw up blood

Elijah looked at the window then looked at Stefan and Marcel, "Help me carry him to his room, it's the full moon, Caroline and Hayley follow us"

Stefan and Marcel lifted Klaus up and carried him to his room. They put him on the bed and waited for Elijah to close the door.

"What the hell is happening" Stefan looked at Elijah

"As I was telling you this morning, the moonlight rings needs blood from a werewolf that can control the curse. When Nicklaus volunteered the witch didn't tell him that every full moon he will be weakened so the werewolves don't turn into wolves." Elijah tried to explain.

"But why would Klaus volunteer to help other werewolves, it's not like it's from the kindness of his heart" Stefan tried to make sense of what's happening.

Klaus started shouting and screaming and some of his bones started to break. Caroline vamp sped to Klaus and sat on the bed with one hand on his head and the other holding his hand, "Hey, it's me, it's going to be okay I promise." But he continued shouting and screaming again, "Klaus, focus on my voice, it'll be over soon" He looked at her eyes trying to focus on her voice but he kept on screaming.

Elijah looked at Stefan and continued, "He wasn't doing the rings for the Guerrera's. He found his pack from his werewolf side so he wanted to create the rings for both his pack and Hayley's but Francesca stool the rings"

Caroline looked at Elijah with concern, "when will this stop, it's killing him"

"Once the full moon is over"

She looked down at Klaus with her hand in his, "It'll be over soon just keep on focusing on my voice talking to you and my hand in yours okay, you'll get through this"

Every one was startled to see the effect Caroline has on Klaus as he started to calm down.

After a few moments they started hearing screams from outside the compound. They looked from the window and saw the Guerrera's killing all the nightwalkers. And Suddenly there was banging on the room door.

The door opened wide and Esther walked in holding the white oak steak along with Amanda.

She looked at Elijah then at Klaus next to Caroline, "Hello my sons"

* * *

_**So what do you think will happen now with Esther and the originals. Leave your thoughts down, every word count.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Esther has finally reached Klaus in his moment of weakness, will she succeed?**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 6

Esther walked in the room with all eyes fixated on her hand that holds the steak. Elijah vamp sped toward her but Amanda quickly lifted him up in the air.

"Mother please don't do this, nature has already found a balance to what you've done." Elijah tried to reason with Esther, "If you kill all the vampire race you will unbalance the nature again."

"I think I know what I'm doing son" Esther looked at him

"But do you really think killing us all is the solution" Stefan stood between Esther and the bed which Klaus lays on.

"Stefan please, my fight is not with you" Esther tried to go around him to reach Klaus.

"Maybe it wasn't but you made it when your trying to kill us" Marcel walked over making it impossible to reach Klaus.

"And I specifically remember you ordering the witches to sacrifice my baby, so ya your fight is with all of us" Hayley walked directly toward her.

Klaus looked at Caroline trying to understand what's going on. He lifted his head up and freezed when he saw Esther in his room and Elijah in the air. He nodded for Caroline to help him up.

"I thought you went back to your little town, that you were the smartest, but I guess I was wrong" Esther glanced at Caroline

"And I thought that when Bonnie's mother opened your coffin you really came back to reunite with your family, that you missed them, but I guess I was wrong too" Caroline snapped.

Klaus looked at Caroline and smirked at her smart talk back.

"Mother do you really think that you can take all of us down, because all I see is that there is no other witches other than you two and there is six of us and two of us are originals. If you want, there is still time to walk back the way you came in." Klaus walked toward his mother.

"Haven't I taught you that the number doesn't matter?" Esther looked directly at her son, "I have the power of a whole coven"

Klaus was shocked but he kept on his murderous face, "And haven't you learned any thing" Esther looked puzzled, "I can take down a whole coven with a blink of an eye"

"That's maybe true, but did you think that I forgot that tonight is the full moon"

"What different does it make, we are going to end this right here right know"

"Indeed we are"

Before any one could take a step, Esther held the steak tightly and staked her son.

* * *

Rebekah was held Hope in her arms telling her, her usually bed time story. She still wasn't over the fact that she became an instinct mom, but she couldn't care less. She was happy that her niece was growing up, and she wanted it to be perfect. She wanted her to grow up and have the normal life she never had.

"Once upon a time, there was a majestic king. He was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter for whom he wished only peace. Still, the king had demons who pursued him. There was a ruthless beast who wanted to take the kingdom for her own. Armed with a pack of untamed creatures, she drove all the other magical beings from the land. And there was a wicked sorceress with enchanted stones that weakened the king every full moon. Seeing the shadows his enemies caused upon his home, the king was driven to send his beloved princess away, convincing all that remain that she was forever lost." She ended the story with a kiss on her forehead.

Rebekah held Hope so she can put her in her crib. Suddenly Hope opened her eyes, which were turned completely black, and her heart started to glow gold.

Rebekah panicked, she didn't know what to do or who to call. She started thinking that maybe the witches have hunted her down, but that was impossible due to the cloaking spell.

She picked her phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Esther looked at Klaus surprised, "How could that even be possible!"

She kept on trying to steak him bet she couldn't. Klaus started shouting and then his eyes went completely black, his heart started to glow, and fell unconscious.

Caroline vamp speed toward him before he hit the ground. She looked at Stefan and he helped her carry him to the bed.

"What did you do to him, can't you just let him live in piece" Caroline looked at Esther angrily, "You let my Michael tournament him all these years, you are always trying to kill him, you tried to kill his baby, and you don't know why he's a monster!"

"I truly don't know what's happening" She looked at all the vampires in the room, "Do you really think I would try to stake him and if I knew this will happen."

"Here, try to stake the pretty one" Amanda dripped Elijah back to the floor and pushed him toward Esther.

Esther held the stake and pushed it toward his heart. But she couldn't get it to go through his skin. Suddenly Elijah started shouting and his eyes went completely black, his heart glowed, and before he fell to the ground Hayley vamp sped toward him and Marcel helped her carry him to the chair.

"That's impossible" the two witches looked at each other.

They started to run toward the door to exit all the mess they just created when suddenly Stefan and Marcel appeared in front of them, "Now what did I say about witches using magic in the quarter" Marcel looked at Esther then Amanda.

Amanda was about to open her mouth and begin to chant when the two vampires shoved a piece of cloth in their mouths.

"If I hear one voodoo crazy witch craft, death will be the kindest thing I will do to you," Marcel snapped at Amanda.

Stefan and Marcel carried the witches down to the dungeons while Caroline and Hayley stayed with Klaus and Elijah. Klaus's phone began to ring; Caroline looked at the Caller ID and answered.

"Nik we've got a problem…" Rebekah sounded terrified.

"Rebekah it's Caroline" Caroline interrupter, "Klaus is unconscious. Are you Okay, you sound panicked"

Hayley heard Caroline say Rebekah's name and turned toward Caroline, "put her on speaker" Caroline pressed the speaker button, "Rebekah its Hayley, what's wrong"

"Is there any oneother than you and Caroline" Rebekah tried to be careful.

"No it's only us, what's wrong"

"I don't know. Hope's eyes turned black and her heart began to glow, then she suddenly fell unconscious."

"Wait, who's Hope" Caroline looked puzzled at Hayley

"She my daughter" Hayley looked at her directly in the eyes

"I thought she was dead" Caroline's mouth formed an 'O' as she narrowed her eyes at the brunette hybrid in front of her.

"Well she's not, but nobody knows that"

"Did you forget I'm in the middle of baby crises right now" Rebekah's voice broke the confusion that was in the room.

"Oh yes sorry" Caroline looked confused but then snapped and looked at Hayley while talking to Rebekah, "o my god, did you say that her eyes went black and her heart glowed then she fell unconscious?"

"Yes, why?" Rebekah seemed confused

Caroline looked at Hayley, "Do you think that maybe she's the reason that Esther couldn't stake Klaus and Elijah?"

"That's impossible she doesn't have any powers" Hayley looked at Caroline.

"Wait, mother was there and tried to stake Nik and Elijah" Rebekah sound shocked.

"Yes, but she couldn't get the stake to go through them and suddenly they started shouting and there eyes went black, there hearts glowed, and then they fell unconscious." Caroline explained

"That's exactly what happened to Hope." Rebekah stood on her feet in shock.

Caroline looked at Hayley, "Think about it, we all know that this baby is some kind of a natural loophole. So why is it impossible for her to be a witch and a vampire and a werewolf at the same time." Hayley was starting to consider the possibilities, "And after all, her grandmother is the original witch"

"She might be right" Rebekah looked down at Hope sleeping in her crib, "I'm gonna bring her back to New Orleans so we can figure this out"

"Are you out of your freakin' mind, every one will try to kill her" Hayley snapped

"She just prevented the white oak steak from hurting my brothers that are if you might wanna remember originals, I think she might handle 15 hours of driving without anybody hurting her"

"Fine, just be careful" Hayley sighed

"We will, see you tomorrow" Rebekah assured them

"Bye" Caroline ended the call

Caroline looked at Hayley, "So what now?"

"I'll take Elijah to his room and you stay here with Klaus until he wakes"

"Okay" Caroline sighed as she watched Hayley pick up Elijah like a feather and carry him out the room. She walked toward the bed and sat down beside Klaus's body and started talking to him while he's unconscious, "You know you're a jerk, right. I mean it was a total dick move not to trust me with the fact that your baby is alive." She sighed, "Maybe I tricked you into traps in the past, but after I… after I showed you how I feel about you, you had no right to think I would trick you again."

Caroline looked directly at him, the way he slept, he wasn't Klaus the monster, he was just someone who has been hurt a lot and hadn't had a good night sleep in a long time. "And by the way, how dare you leave me without calling? Even after the promise you made me, you promised me before that you would be my last love. And now your daughter was seconds away from death and you don't even call me!"

She's now stretched on the bed next to him, "Did you think that I would see you weak if you called me, or I would laugh at your face. Or do you just not see me special anymore, because if that's what it is I will and trust me when I say it I will hate you forever… I mean it's not fair to just come in some girl's life and swoop her off her feet with you romantic drawings… your expensive gifts… your capability to always sheer her, and for her to always know that your there for her and then suddenly leave her when she falls for you."

Caroline suddenly realizes what she has admitted. She put her hands on her mouth in shock but then start to smile, she lean toward him "I just figured out that I love you" she whispered."And how much it sucks because now I can't tell you that so you can focus on saving your daughter first," she looked at his lips "so I will keep it to my self right now but you should always know that you can count on me to be by your side, and I will always look for excuses to stay here so I when the time comes I will tell you…"

She leaned toward his lips and kissed him then she whispered in his ears, "I love you Klaus"

But little did Caroline know that even if Klaus wasn't able to move, he was able to hear every word she had said.

* * *

_**Caroline just found out that she's indeed in love with Klaus. What do you think? Was it cheesy? Did you love it? Did you hate it?**_

_**Leave your comments below. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Klaus heard every single word Caroline said and he's over shocked. Will he confront her about her feelings, or will he give her, her time? How will he react to his sister's coming back with his daughter? **

**Questions, questions, questions...**

**answer them all and read chapter 7 **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 7

Klaus woke up the next day with Caroline sleeping on his chest. She had her head on his chest secured by his arm around her. He thought that last night was only hallucinations, but he was surprised to see that Caroline was really in his arms and that she really kissed him and confessed her love for him.

He was enjoying every second with her in his arms. He forgot how it felt for him to touch her, to hold her, to know that she wanted it too. But she was right about him having to focus on his daughter and he knew it. He tried to enjoy her as much as he can because he knew that it's going to be a long journey before he can assure his daughter's safety.

Klaus heard a nock on the door that sounded much like his brother's knock.

"Come in" Klaus lowered his voice in a way that if Elijah wasn't an original he wouldn't here it.

Elijah walked in and stared at his brother who was holding sleeping Caroline in his hands. He looked at Klaus and raised his right eyebrow.

Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother and gave him the look. "So what's wrong Elijah, it's six in the morning"

Elijah knew it would be better not to push his brother mush more and sighed. "According to Hayley, it looks like Rebekah is on her way home "

"What do you mean she's on her way home" Klaus started to look angry, "doesn't she know that Hope will be in danger"

"Well brother it looks like after we fainted Rebekah called and informed Hayley and Caroline that Hope had the same reactions we had when mother tried to stake us."

Klaus looked confused.

Elijah continued to explain, "So as I was saying Hope had the same reactions, so Caroline had a theory that Hope was the one who prevented the steak."

"But that's impossible, she's just a baby and she's not a witch" Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"That's what Rebekah and Hayley said but Caroline said that this baby is already a natural loophole and her grandmother is the original witch so why would it be impossible for her to be part witch along side being part vampire and part werewolf."

Klaus looked down at Caroline and smirked. He always knew that she wasn't just a pretty face. No one back at Mystic Falls gave her the credit she deserved. Even Tyler didn't even deserve to look at her. He was always so blinded by revenge that he couldn't notice that she was the one looking after his back. "So when will she be here?"

"She said it will take her 15 hours to reach New Orleans so I think she will be hear around 5 in the afternoon" Elijah walked toward the door then looked at Caroline then at Klaus, "She's the best thing that ever happened to you along side the baby, don't let her slip away"

Klaus kept holding Caroline in his arms for the next 15 minutes while she slept. He then looked down at her and whispered, "What have I done to deserve you?"

He still couldn't get over the fact that she indeed fell for him. She was the first person that was able to looks past the monster he is and bring out the good in him. He deduced that yesterday when he was fainted, his hearing was the first thing to recover and that's how he must have heard her. He knew that she was already changing him. He'll, the old him would have probably suffocated her with accusation as soon as he wakes.

Caroline started to wake up on the sound of his voice. She felt herself sleeping on his chest and curled up in his arm. She first thought about pretending to be asleep so she can enjoy the moment a little more, but then she realized that he was already awake.

She jumped right of his chest and looked at him, "o my god, are you okay, what the hell happened to you last night, you scared me to death!"

"According to what my brother has told me, you already have a theory to what happened" He smirked as he saw the panic in her eyes. He didn't really enjoy seeing her scared, but her being scared for him made him smile.

Klaus pulled her back to him, and when she landed on his chest she sighed and said, "Then I guess you know that Rebekah's on her way here"

"Yes, I've been informed" He looked down at her, he remembered how angry she was last night when she knew about his daughter, "I'm sorry I haven't told you about Hope before, its just that if anyone knew about what you know they will torture you in ways I couldn't even imagine."

"Even though, I wouldn't say anything-"

"And your torture would have never ended" He interrupted. "If anyone knew what you mean to me they will have it their mission to use you against me-"

Caroline raised her head from his chest and looked at him, "But it's my choice Klaus. I choose to stay here and help you when you need me, and you can't just push me away when you think that I might be in danger."

She rested her head again on his chest and whispered, "and you should know that I'm not super strong without you"

He tightened his hand around her, and the two of them kept on staring at the wall in each other's arm. He couldn't hide the smile on his face that she didn't scoffed when he told her that she meant a great deal to him. He already knew that there's nothing you can make Caroline Forbes do if you don't have a good reason, and telling her to turn her back on someone she clearly loves is beyond impossible.

* * *

Every one was sat in silent as they ate their breakfast. They wasn't anything they could talk about to ease the tension. Rebekah was coming back and brining Hope with her. For all they know, Hope might be a tri-bid and the most powerful being on the Earth. Caroline could actually feel how stressed Klaus is to see his daughter again. If he was grape, he would've probably be juice by now.

Elijah broke the silent and looked at Stefan and Caroline, "Stefan, Caroline as you see our lives are never going to be simple, so I'm gonna give you the chance to walk away if you don't want to get caught in the middle of all of it."

Stefan and Caroline glanced at each other, she looked at Klaus and he nodded at her. She looked back at Stefan and then looked at Elijah, "We're already caught in the middle of it"

"Then that settles it, now you need to know that no body knows that Hope is alive except the people who are sitting here and Rebekah, and we are going to keep it that way until we know who might be a danger to her."

"But what are you going to tell the people who see's Rebekah holding a baby" Stefan looked at Klaus then Elijah

Elijah took a sip of Blood and stood up addressing every one at the table, "Everyone knows how much Rebekah wanted to have a family, so were going to tell everyone that she found Hope one night on someone's doorstep and since then she took her in as her own."

"But Hope is much likely a tri-bid, that means the witches will know about her from the spirits" Caroline stated

"Not if she's under a cloaking spell" Elijah took another sip from his cup, "Rebekah found a very powerful witch and asked her do a cloaking spell on both Hope and her self, and we already consider this witch family so I don't think she will try any funny business with us."

"Okay but what about Esther and Amanda. We have them both in the dungeons surrounded by Mimulus but the second this baby comes in Esther will know it" Marcel looked at Elijah.

"Well then I think you and Stefan are going to have to take them to were your guys spend the night, on the other side of the river."

"We'll get in to it after breakfast" Stefan looked Elijah and nodded.

* * *

After breakfast in two hours Stefan and Marcel toke the witches and are on there way to the river. While Hayley and Elijah went to make sure that it's safe for the baby to come without anyone noticing. Klaus insisted to tag along and make sure that he's daughter will be safe, but Elijah told him that it would drive too much attention if the three of them went.

So now Klaus and Caroline were alone in the compound sitting in the study. Klaus kept pacing the room angrily as Caroline kept reading some book she found. Caroline had had enough as she glanced at him and stood up trying to pull him to sit next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong" she looked at him and knew that there was something on his mind bothering him, "talk to me"

"I'm scared" he looked her right in the eyes as he let his guard down. He knew that whenever he lets his guard down something terrible happens, but he couldn't help himself. Since the moment his eyes locked with hers the first day they met there was a connection that couldn't understand. If she were a wolf, he'd probably say that she was his mate. But since she's not a wolf, Klaus couldn't get his finger on what made it so special when they looked at each other. "I'm scared that I will not be a good father... I'm scared that I would grow up to be just like Michael and I don't know what to do" he whispered as he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Your nothing like Michael" she held his face in her hands to bring his eyes back to her, "listen to me, your nothing like him. When I first knew you I thought you were a ruthless beast, but then you let me in, you let me see the side of you that was still human. I found out that you are hurt and mistreated. But I also found that you have passion and you care and love. And those things Michael can never posses."

Caroline pulled Klaus to rest on the couch with his head on her laps. She brushed his dirty blonde hair and looked at his eyes, "She's lucky to have you as a father. I wished I had a father who cares that much about me"

He glanced at her one last time before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

Caroline looked at him as his breaths became steady, but at the same time alert if anything happened. She kept ruffling his hair with her hand as his head lay on her laps. She held his hand with her free one and locked her fingers with his as she closed her eyes.

* * *

When everyone was back, they were surprised not to find either of them around the compound. Then suddenly Elijah walked in the study and whispered for every one to come in.

They were shocked to see Caroline sleeping on the couch and in her laps was Klaus's head also sleeping. She had one of her hands on his temple and the other in his hand.

They all stared in awe. Who would have thought the original hybrid would find peace in a baby vampire's hold.

* * *

At 5 o'clock in the afternoon, Elijah, Hayley, Marcel, Stefan, Caroline, and Klaus stood at the door waiting for the original vampire to arrive.

After two minutes they heard a car park next to the door and suddenly the door opened.

Rebekah stood there holding Hope in her arms. Her hair was in curls, and she wore skinny jeans with a purple tank top. She held Hope in one arm and in the other she held her shower bag. She looked at everyone, and then caught a glance of tears in Klaus's eyes.

She walked toward him and looked him in the eyes, "Hello Nik"

* * *

_**So... Rebekah's back.**_

_**How did you like all the sweet Klaroline moments? Tell me in the reviews. Every comment whether good or bad counts.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Rebekah and Hope are back!**

**What do you think will happen now, and how will Caroline react to seeing Hope for the first time?**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 8

Rebekah walked toward him and looked him in the eyes, "Hello Nik"

Klaus couldn't hold his tears any longer. "Hello sister" he looked down at his daughter, "May I?"

Rebekah handed him Hope who was still sleeping and in her hand was the knight that he carved. She was bigger than the last time he saw here. She's now one month old but she looks older. He looked confused but then remembered that she's a hybrid and it's natural for her to grow quicker.

When Klaus held Hope she woke up immediately as if she sensed him. She looked at him with her small brown eyes and giggled. A tear fell from his eyes and landed on her hands.

Caroline was standing next to him. She leaned down and looked t her, "She's beautiful... She's just like her mother, but I swear there is something in her eyes that is just like you"

Klaus looked at Caroline and saw her making funny faces for Hope to laugh at.

"Well she has a hint of the devil in her eyes" Klaus looked at Caroline who's know looking at him too. "That's all me"

"Well she makes it look much cuter" Caroline replaced her gaze on Hope again.

Everyone now was standing next to Rebekah and Klaus. They started welcoming Rebekah one by one while Klaus was with his daughter.

"How's my favorite hybrid?" Rebekah hugged Hayley then she pulled back to allow Elijah to welcome his sister.

"Sister I see you look well as ever" Elijah hugged Rebekah then gave her to Marcel.

"I see you made peace with my brother as soon as I left" Marcel looked at Rebekah with an offended look then gave her a hug.

Rebekah walked toward Caroline, "I can't believe that I'm saying this but I'm actually glad you're here" Caroline hugged Rebekah but were interrupted by Stefan.

"And what about me, aren't you happy to see me" Rebekah glanced Stefan then went to him and gave him a long hug.

Hayley took Hope from Klaus's arms stating that she's her mother much as he's her father, and every one laughed.

They all headed to the study before anyone from outside would get a glance at the baby.

* * *

Everyone sat down except Elijah, who offered everyone a drink and then looked at every one and began.

"Let's get down to business, Caroline may you state your theory again" looking at Caroline.

Caroline stood up and looked at everyone, "well it's not much of a theory, I just thought that since Hope had the same reactions Klaus and Elijah had at the same time she'd be the one who prevented the steak."

She sighed before continuing, "and we all know that Esther's mission is to finish off the vampire race, but still she choose for her first actions since she's been consecrated in the New Orleans soil is to sacrifice the baby."

"What are you implying Caroline?" Rebekah asked her before taking another sip from her drink.

"I'm just saying that Esther wouldn't want the baby dead if she's not a threat. Esther loves nothing in this world other than the fact that she's the original witch and the strongest of all."

Klaus stood up and looked at Caroline, "So you are saying that Hope is stronger than Esther, and that's why she wants her dead."

Caroline walked toward Klaus but still addressing every one, "Think about it, Hope would be dead if Klaus dies but still she focused on killing her before." She looked at Elijah and then at Rebekah and then landed her gaze at Klaus.

Elijah took another sip of his glass and then stood up, "its because she knows that if Hope still lives she wouldn't be able to harm any of us." He looked at Rebekah and Klaus, "mother as always, never misses a thing."

"So what now, your mother knows that she can't harm any of you" Stefan looked at Rebekah who was sitting next to him.

"Now we need to know how much power she posses" Marcel stood up and looked at Klaus, "If you want I can get Davina to help and you'll compel her to forget"

"No, we need someone much stronger to do that" Elijah looked at Klaus, "How do you feel about bringing someone back from the dead."

"Elijah who are you talking about" Rebekah stood up next to Stefan as everyone looked at Elijah confused.

Elijah looked at his siblings and smirked, "The only person who can understand her powers is mother-"

"Are you mad brother, you want to put my-" Klaus looked at his brother with his angry face.

"Please let me finish Nicklaus, as I was saying mother is the only one with such power, but what if there was someone who's powers are slightly less powerful than mother's, but still just as strong." Elijah looked at Klaus.

"I don't remember us knowing such a witch" Klaus looked confused

Elijah looked Rebekah, "I'm sure you remember her Rebekah, after all you were her favorite"

Rebekah's faced turned blank then she turned and looked at Klaus and Elijah, "Ayana?"

"But that's impossible" Klaus turned and looked at Elijah, "She's been dead for the past thousand years how can we get her back?"

"I found a spell once in mother's grimoire that can bring a witch back if you still have her bones" Elijah turned to fetch his mother's grimoire.

"Still, we lack her bones and a witch" Rebekah turned to face Elijah.

"Not Exactly, there is a witch in Italy who owes me her life and she would be happy to help."

"So what, we still don't have her bones" Stefan looked at Elijah with a confused look.

"When Ayana died, the witch Selina preserved Ayana's body. And after that she placed her body in a safe under a cave in the Palau island" Elijah placed his mother's grimoire and a map of the island on the table.

Klaus looked at what his brother has placed on the table then looked at him, "What are you proposing brother?"

Elijah looked at everyone in the room the held the map, "I think it's time for all of us to have a family bonding trip to the Palau island"

* * *

After Elijah had told everyone what they must do now, she found her self wondering in the compound aimlessly. Half an hour ago, they got news about problems across the river with some wolves so Marcel and Hayley had to leave to find out what's wrong. Rebekah already got bored and went to the bar along side Stefan to have a drink and blow up some steam. Elijah and Klaus had some 'pressing matters' to do and headed toward the study to.

Caroline found herself standing in front of Hope's room. Hope was sleeping in her cradle with her thumb in her mouth. Just as Caroline entered the room, Hope's fluttered her eyes open and looked at Caroline. Caroline couldn't hold back a smile at how the baby was able to figure out when someone knew enter her sight.

Caroline walked toward the crib and Hope instantly raised her hand trying to get a hold of Caroline's golden curls. Caroline smiled as she brought her finger for Hope to hold instead of her hair, but Hope pushed it away and kept trying to get a hold of her curls. "You're just as stubborn as your father" she chuckled

Hope looked at her with her big brown eyes and flipped her lip as if she was going to cry. Caroline looked at her as she laced her arms around her back and held her off from the cradle. "Shhh. It's okay. It's not your fault"

Caroline looked at her as Hope got her fingers into her hair and pulled it. "No one can choose who their parents are. But don't worry, you've already got your daddy wrapped around your little finger" assured her with a low laugh. "He would probably spend the night in the North Pole if you ask him too"

Hope giggled and placed her head slowly at Caroline's shoulder already feeling safe around her.

* * *

_**I know that this chapter is probably the shortest one ever, but I didn't have much time. Hope you like it, and it would really mean the world to me if you wrote your comments down.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**So now they are on their way to the Island. Everyone is super excited and well, who wouldn't?**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 9

Everyone back at the compound was getting ready for the trip. Elijah made it clear the island was deserted, so they won't expect luxurious mansions and Hawaii-like-beaches.

Marcel has informed them that a friend of his is going to join them, but when Caroline saw Camie and Marcel together she knew that she wasn't only a friend and Marcel asked her to join them so he can keep an eye on her.

Caroline didn't know what to take to the island. She wasn't familiar with the weather on deserted islands, so she just packed wintry cloth and summery cloth just in case. She packed her brown leather jacket with the off-white colored scarf that goes perfect with the cotton purple sweater that she bought to match her new jeans and her knee-high brown leather boots, just in case the weather was wintry. And she packed her denim shorts with her new lace crop top and the denim shirt in case it breezed and she threw in her hot red bikini just in case it was really sunny and every one decided to swim.

She was already wearing her dark jeans with her yellow top, when she finished packing. She threw sunscreen and a brush in her bag and rested her head against the pillow on her bed waiting for everyone to finish packing.

Everyone had the same difficulties she had about deciding what to pack, they didn't know if the weather will be sunny or cold. Rebekah found her self at Caroline's door knocking to ask her what does she think the weather will be.

"Come in" Rebekah heard Caroline's voice and opened the door.

"You're already done packing, that's not fair" Rebekah looked at her packed bags in shock, "Come help me finish mine, I can't decide on what to bring"

"Neither did I, so I packed an outfit if it was sunny and one if it was cold" Caroline stood from the bed and walked with the original blonde to her room.

As Caroline entered her room she saw cloth all over the place. She looked at Rebekah with a shocked look.

"So are you going to keep on standing there or you're going to help" Rebekah looked at her still trying to catch her eyes that were flying all over the room.

Rebekah's room was not like the other rooms in the compound. The walls were painted with crème colored paint and from the ceiling was a hanging the most beautiful chandelier Caroline has ever seen. The floor had the same print as all the other rooms, old vintage bricks. Her bed was like an old princess bed, it was a poster bed canopy and the wood of the bed was carved into symbols, which Caroline thought told a story.

Realizing that Rebekah was still looking at her, Caroline looked at her "No, I was just… Your room is different from the other rooms, it's more…"

Caroline was about to continue when Rebekah cut her off as if knowing what she's going to say, "Full of light, innocent, has a character of it's own"

Caroline looked at Rebekah in confusion, Rebekah turned to face the cloth scattered around trying to tidy up, "Nik was always the one to design our compounds and mansions, he always designed all the rooms in a way that reflected how was he feeling at the moment, but when he comes to my room he always designed it in a way that reflected his feelings when he was still human, when he was still innocent."

Caroline stood there lessening to every word the blonde original was saying. She felt a tear coming down her face while she spoke, as if she misses that part of him too, the part where he was still human.

Caroline grabbed a tissue and gave it to Rebekah. Rebekah looked at her with a shocked look that the baby vampire actually felt her tear. Caroline looked up at her and said, "I'm sure that part of him is still there but afraid to show up." Rebekah looked at her with a genuine smile, "I mean he's doing his best trying to show it in his passion for art, beside we are going to a deserted island that has a chance of being sunny 50 percent have you at least thought about packing your bikini?"

Rebekah looked at her and giggled, "Are you seriously thinking about swimming there?"

Caroline looked at her while trying to help her tidy her room, "Why miss the chance, I mean we are in New Orleans, there is no place to swim, why would you want to miss the chance of swimming in the ocean and tanning under the sun"

"You know that we can't get tanned, right!"

"I maybe blonde but I'm not dumb" the two blondes laughed and then Caroline looked at her, "Even if I can't get tanned it's fun to pretend that I'm still human"

"Then that settles it if it was sunny we are going swimming."

Rebekah looked at Caroline who had already picked her an outfit that suits the both weather conditions. She paired a pair of lacy denim shorts with a green crop top that would show her eye color, and a dark blue shirt just in case it was sunny. And in case for the cold weather she paired a pair of white jeans with a grey comfy sweater and black leathered jacket and knee-high boots. And she didn't forget to throw in her pair of aqua colored bikini.

Rebekah took the cloth from Caroline's and started putting them in the bag, "You're a genius Caroline"

After she finished packing the bag the original blonde yelled for Hayley and Camie to come.

"I've heard you call me the first three times, you didn't need to call seventeen more times!" Hayley walked through the door and after her Camie, they looked at Caroline and Rebekah's faces full with excitement, "what is it?"

"Make sure you bring your bikinis as well as my niece's" Rebekah looked at the two women standing in front of her.

"Why, we don't know if it's going to be sunny?" Camie looked at Rebekah with a confused look.

"Well just in case" the baby vampire spoke from behind Rebekah, "I mean why miss the chance if it was sunny and we are already on an island?!"

"I suppose you have a point" Hayley looked at Caroline, "But the boys won't let us waste any time 'swimming' and 'tanning'"

Rebekah looked at all three women in the room and then shouted, "screw them, I'm not going to waste such an opportunity and beside it's going to be Hope's first swim"

All four girls were now on deck with the idea of swimming. Rebekah and Caroline helped Hayley and Camie pack, then all of them helped Hayley choose the perfect outfit for Hope.

* * *

Elijah, Klaus, Stefan, and Marcel waited for the girls to come down. All the men were dressed as if they were going hiking; even Elijah wore blue shorts and a beach shirt. When everyone was down Elijah silenced everyone and began to speak.

"Everybody listen to me, I need to check if we missed anything. Now the map and grimoire are with me. The two tents are with Nicklaus, one for us and one for you ladies. Stefan, Marcel did you check up on Esther?"

"Yes. She's surrounded by Mimulus along with Amanda" Stefan replayed

"That's good. Marcel did you bring Davina?" Elijah asked Marcel

"Yes she's right outside" Marcel walked to the doors to open them. A girl that looked sixteen walked through the doors.

"Hello Davina. As you know I would have to compel you not to tell anyone about what I'm going to ask of you" Elijah looked at the sixteen-year-old brunette

"Marcel already told me that you are going to compel me" Davina looked at him still steady as if she's not a bit afraid.

"Good then look into my eyes" Elijah leaned looking directly at her pupils, "I need you to cast a spell upon the dungeons that would prevent anyone from getting out of them"

Elijah then paused and looked at Davina normally, "Can you do that?"

"Off course, I can get it done in a few hours"

"Good, look me in the eye again" Elijah leaned again looking directly at her pupils, "You will not tell anyone what I have just told you. You will forget what I just asked you to do after you do it. You will not be able to go down to the dungeons which you don't need to go down to until you complete your task."

Elijah leaned back and straightened his back then looked at Davina. "That's all thank you"

Davina went inside to grab Esther's grimoire and sat on the floor chanting.

Elijah looked at everyone and motioned toward the door, "Shall we"

When every body was out they found a long black limousine waiting for them. The chauffer got out of the car toward Elijah, "Hello sir, may I have your bags to put them in the trunk."

Elijah gave him his back and told everyone to do so.

"Thank you Izic" Elijah thanked him as he opened the doors for everyone to get in.

As they got in, everyone sat according to how they entered. Starting with Rebekah, Stefan, Caroline, Klaus, Marcel, Camie, Hayley and Hope, and finally Elijah.

Since the island is deserted they will have to reach it by a plane. The Mikaelsons' already owned a plane so it was much easier for them than to compel a whole plane. When they reached the hanger everyone got out of the car and Elijah tipped Izic.

As the stairs of the plain game down every one climbed the stairs excitedly. As all usual plains, every two seats were glued together. So every two sat together. Rebekah sat next to Stefan, Hayley next to Elijah, Caroline next to Klaus, and Camie next to Marcel.

As soon as they were up in the sky the flight attendant came with champagne. Everyone took a glass. At first they were laughing and telling jokes, but after half an hour everyone was tired and couldn't laugh any more.

* * *

Rebekah was half asleep when she saw Stefan open his wallet and look at Damon's photo. Rebekah couldn't help herself but imagine what he's feeling right now. It took her days to move on when her brothers died even though they weren't close. But Stefan and Damon were 'The Salvatore Brothers'. They were best friends before they met Katerina she thought, and even after Stefan made his brother feed so he wont be lonely for eternity. As hard as she tried to imagine what he's feeling right now she couldn't.

"I'm sorry about Damon" was all she could think of saying.

Stefan didn't even notice that she's been awake. He looked her in the eye and saw that she means it, "Thank you"

He then closed the wallet and returned to her, "You look tired, if you want you can lean on me and sleep. I don't mind"

"Thank you" Rebekah leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She always liked Stefan when he's being kind to her, and most of the time he is. She was happy that someone other than her siblings is being nice to her without ulterior motives.

Meanwhile, Caroline was looking out of the window admiring the clouds beneath her. She realized that this is the first time that she's been on an airplane. She then remembered when Klaus promised her to show her the world. She thought he was crazy then, and why would she even be traveling the world with him, but now she has left Mystic Falls for him and now on an airplane for the first time sitting next to him. She started to giggle and that's when he opened his eyes.

"What's so funny, love" He asked her with a smirk showing his dimples.

"I just find it funny how you were right" She stopped giggling and looked at him with a smile.

"Even though I know I'm always right, I need you to be a little more specific" he smirked

"Well remember when you promised me to show me the world and I laughed because I knew that you were probably crazy"

He nodded.

"Well now I'm on my first time on a plane going with you to some freaking island"

"I see it now" He smirked, "So you're actually going to let me show you the world someday"

She looked at him with a genuine smile, "Someday maybe, when your daughter is safe, I'll take it under consideration"

He suddenly remembered what else she promised him when his daughter will be safe.

_So I when the time comes I will tell you… I love you Klaus_

Both of them fell in comfortable silence until Caroline broke it with the most inconvenient way, "Why didn't you call me after what happened…you know in the woods" her tone was serious now.

He knew that he should be honest with her, but he also knew that this question really meant to her as he remembered her being pissed at him when he was unconscious for the same reason.

"I thought that's what you wanted… to be free" He new that he needed to bend the truth a little but found him self only telling the whole truth.

"Ya, maybe you're right. After all that's what I said." She sighed and closed her eyes shut.

He felt her being mad at her self for using to want it.

She opened her eyes again and looked out of the window, "I know you know that I only said that because I thought that was better, so I wouldn't have to be judged by my friends"

"I know"

She looked at him surprised.

"I knew that every time you tried to reject me in an way was because of your friends"

"But you never left, so why then?" she looked at him looking for answers.

"I knew that the longer I stay the more your friends would try to play with your thoughts. So I knew if I left then they'll forget about me and then you'll understand your self better, without anyone trying to change your thoughts."

She looked at him with her green eyes thinking how he could he always say the right thing.

"Do you know what I found out?" She tried to change the romantic atmosphere around them

He looked at her with a smirk, "What?"

"I actually don't hate"

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it? **_

_**Leave your thoughts below.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**They finally arrived at the island! **

* * *

Chapter 10

Everyone got off the plane and was amazed by the island. It looked like a tropical island. The sun was very hot and the weather was warm. The beach included the outer line of the island and in the middle was a deep forest. They could see that the forest was full of tropical trees and they could here the birds and monkeys among it. The beach has golden sand and a lot of starfish and shells. Also there are a lot of palm trees on the beach and different sized rocks.

Elijah told the pilot to park the plane somewhere the near ships won't find it. The pilot and the flight attendant are going to sleep in the plane until everybody finds what they want and come back.

Elijah asked everyone to gather around. Everybody stood under a palm tree except Caroline and Rebekah who were still changing their cloth to the ones that goes with the sunny day. As soon as they joined the rest, Stefan and Klaus's jaws dropped to the ground, and Elijah started checking on everything. "As you all now deserted islands have unstable weather so I need everyone to check if they brought a jacket, if not there are extra ones on the plane before we leave."

Everyone nodded and confirmed that they brought their jackets.

"Good" Elijah continued, "Now the cave is right in the middle of the island, so it will take us two days to reach it and two days to reach back. I brought two big tents, one will be for us and one for you ladies."

Elijah opened his backpack and got from it the map and the compos, "We will walk according to how I'm going to explain to insure the safety of all. I will go first then Hayley and Hope followed by Nicklaus to assure the safety of Hope, Stefan will follow after him Camie and Marcel to assure the safety of Camie since she's not a vampire, and after them will come Caroline and Rebekah to make sure no one is following. Is there any problem until now."

No one said anything so Elijah continued, "I brought flashlights for everyone."

Elijah opened his backpack again and handed everyone flashlights, "before I forget Stefan and Marcel there are two cooler bags that include blood for everyone and some food foe Camie. You'll be carrying them"

Stefan and Marcel nodded. Everyone secured their bags and Hayley secured Hope in the baby carrier she was wearing. Now everyone was heading in to the jungle in the same order Elijah just said.

Caroline thought that the jungle was really beautiful. It had all different kinds of tropical trees that were holding several tropical fruits. Different kinds of flowers grow from the ground; there were white flowers that had the color yellow at the end of each petal, and there were blue flowers that also had the color green at the end of each petal, and there were flowers that had really thin colorful petals going in all directions. But the color green mostly covered the whole jungle.

As they were walking they came across a waterfall that both Caroline and Rebekah stopped in shock to look at it. They had never really seen something as beautiful as it. Rebekah leaned next to Caroline and whispered, "We are totally going to swim in here"

The two girls still stood in shock to admire the waterfall. Elijah looked back as he noticed that there are less footsteps than before. He looked back and saw that Rebekah and Caroline were still standing near the waterfall, "Rebekah, Caroline we don't have all day, let's go"

The two girls snapped from their gaze at the sound of Elijah's voice and continued walking. Caroline and Rebekah were defiantly not like they were back in Mystic Falls. Both of them now are being nicer to the other. Sure they are not best friends but they are getting along just fine.

They walked side by side. Both girls look like supermodels when they walked together. Both of them were wearing tiny shorts that showed their whole legs that they covered in oil to shine, and both were wearing crop tops that showed there also shining flat tummies, and they tied there shirts on there waists.

Rebekah leaned to Caroline to whisper so no one else would here, "I heard your conversation with Nik on the plane."

Caroline looked at her surprised then the blonde original continued, "You feel more than you tell."

Caroline looked at Rebekah then said, "I thought you were asleep on Stefan's shoulder"

"And I thought that I was the bad girl for eavesdropping" She narrowed her eyes at Caroline

"I mean you said you found out that you don't hate him, yet from what Hayley and Elijah told me you were afraid to death about him the other night" Rebekah looked at her with a more serious tone.

"I don't know"

"You mean you don't think you should tell me"

Caroline looked at her with a questioning look.

"I don't blame you for not wanting to" Rebekah said while holding the branch that was in their way.

Caroline kept thinking for a second then looked at Rebekah, "How about a fresh start"

Rebekah looked at her surprised, "In one condition, you don't tell anyone what I tell you especially Nik and Elijah."

"Deal and you do the same" Caroline extended her her pinky and they shock their pinky promise.

"So would you like to tell me now what's the deal with you and Nik, I mean no one could calm him like you" Rebekah looked at her curiously

"I don't know, I mean the first time we met I was on my death bed because he told Tyler to bite me" Rebekah looked shocked, "But he let me drink his blood even though at first he wanted me dead to teach Stefan a lesson. And at your mother's ball he said he fancied me because of my light."

"That's weird he never 'fancied' anyone and he was never open to anyone like that. By the way how is your pup?"

"I dumped him. He preferred his vengeance toward Klaus is more important than me so I broke up with him. But when you left him in Mystic Falls as a gift for Matt, he looked like he wanted to get me back. But that didn't work, he hated me the next day."

"How complicated! Why did he hate you"

"Katherine noticed he was eavesdropping on us so she started asking me about what happened between me and Klaus in the woods."

"Katerina Petrova. How I would've paid anything to see her dye"

"You should've, it was just as apic as she wanted it to be."

"Huh! So if I may ask what happened between you and Nik in the woods?"

Caroline was silent for a few seconds then she decided to fully trust her, "Well I kissed him which was totally great and then he kissed me back and you know what that would lead to…"

"Ohhh"

"Yes. Ohhh"

"So you actually like Nik. I mean I met a lot of girls who would sleep with him for nothing, but you're not one of them or you wouldn't have captured his attention"

"No I actually more than like him" Caroline's cheeks blushed.

Rebekah looked at her surprised, "Then what are you waiting for. You both love each other, you'll have a perfect life"

"I know. But whenever I look at him I remember that it wouldn't be fair to just take his attention off his daughter when she most need him"

"You're right. Anyway even though you are not together he still never lets you out of his sight. And so you know, if you want to talk about him anytime I'm here for you"

"Thank you. And same to you, I know that you've got 'dibbs' on Stefan as you guys say it in British" The two girls giggled.

* * *

It was almost dark when they found a place to camp. They set the two tents facing each other and between them a camp fire. When they finished unpacking and setting the sleep bags, they all went outside and sat on logs around the fire. Elijah and Hayley sat on one log while Hope slept in her mother's arms, Marcel and Camie sat on another, while Stefan, Rebekah, Caroline, and Klaus sat together on a big log.

The weather on the island changed from being a sunny day to a clod night. They all sat in their jackets and scarves sticking marshmallows on sticks and pointing them toward the fire.

"Let's play a game" Everyone looked toward Camie, "It's going to be a long night in a deserted freezing island, at least let's make the best of it!"

"Well, what do you suggest sweetheart" Klaus looked at Camie with a smirk.

"I don't know" Camie sighed the raised her head, "How about truth or dare."

"Well I guess it's better than nothing" Marcel looked at everyone and they nodded.

"So who's going to start?" Klaus asked

"How about we start with the youngest" Stefan suggested

"Then I guess Hayley it's your turn" Elijah looked at Hayley

Hayley looked confused about whom to pick then she looked at Caroline, "Caroline, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Hayley paused for a moment, "When we first met, what did Tyler tell you I am to him?"

Caroline looked at her with her both eyes full of hatred when she remembered that Tyler lied to her, "He told me that you're just a friend that helped him break Klaus's sire bond. I knew he was lying, but I just couldn't do anything more than believe him"

Caroline looked around to see that everyone was looking at her as if she was telling a sad story.

"Love, I think it's your turn" Klaus looked at Caroline with a smirk.

Caroline suddenly remembered that she couldn't wait to go swimming so she looked at Elijah, "Elijah, truth or dare?"

Elijah hesitated for a moment then looked back at her, "dare"

"Then I dare you to say yes to what Rebekah is going to ask you"

Caroline looked at Rebekah and signaled to her to remember about the waterfall.

Rebekah smirked then looked at Elijah, "Can we swim in the waterfall that Caroline and I stood by today when we're on our way back?"

Elijah looked at Rebekah and Caroline and smirked at them, "You've been planning this since before we left, haven't you. Well I guess I'm obliged to say yes but what about the rest, how will we swim."

The two vampires smirked at each other then looked at Elijah, "Don't worry, we packed swimming suits for everyone."

Elijah looked at them shocked then looked at Klaus, "Nicklaus, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Klaus said with a smirk.

"I dare you to sing to us right now the same song you used to sing when we were still human."

Klaus looked at his brother with his murderous eyes then said, "I believe I can switch to truth if I didn't like the dare"

"Fine. How about you tell everyone the story of the killer and grey whales."

"You're pushing it big brother"

"You can still do the dare if you want"

"No. I'll tell the story"

Elijah smirked and looked at Klaus. He knew that Klaus wrote this story about himself and Caroline.

Klaus looked at everyone, "I'm only going to say it once so listen carefully.

"Once upon a time the killer whales seemed to have extinct, only five of them remained alive. Those three killer whales were the deadliest in the ocean, followed by the grey whales wish only get stronger when they grow up. One day one of the killer whales saw ship in the middle of the ocean, and in it he saw something shiny that he wanted. Known by his greediness and stubbornness, the other four killer whales agreed to help him get it. When they reached the ship they saw that a group of grey whales has already taken over it. The killer whales killed everyone in their way to get to the ship. Once they were there the greedy killer whale noticed a very beautiful grey whale still helping her friends defend the ship. He told his friends that whatever happens to not harm that beautiful grey whale. But by the time the killer whales had taken what they wanted, the greedy killer whale noticed that even if they didn't harm that grey whale physically they harmed her emotionally by killing her friends. And since then he vowed to make it up to her, but on the way he fell in love with her and couldn't live without her. The grey whale had the same feelings toward him but was afraid if it was really the right thing to do. At the end she gave up and walked away leaving him heart broken. But they both knew that one day they will meet again and fall in love with each other over again and stay together forever no matter how much long was that."

Everyone listened carefully to the story. Everyone except Marcel, Camie, and Hayley knew that the story was about Klaus and Caroline. Caroline looked at Klaus with tears in her eyes; she couldn't believe that he actually wrote a story about them. She felt angry toward him. She thought if he loved her that much why didn't he try to make a move.

Klaus looked at everyone then landed his gaze on Caroline. He saw how much tears her eyes were holding but also saw how much angry she was. She looked at him one final time and vamp sped into the forest crying.

"Nice one brother, now look what you've done" Klaus looked at Elijah angrily.

"Nik let it go." Rebekah looked at Klaus, "I'll go talk to her"

She vamp sped the same direction Caroline did. She suddenly heard her crying near a tree, she stopped a walked toward her. She put her hands on her back to calm her down. When Caroline noticed Rebekah's hands on her back, she turned around hugging her and sobbing.

"It's okay, it's just me" Rebekah tried to calm her down, "Would you like to talk about it"

"I just… I just can't believe he would do that to me… I mean if you love someone that much you would do something about it… you wouldn't just write a story and torture them with it" Caroline kept sobbing into Rebekah's shoulder.

"I admit love I'm a jerk" Klaus suddenly walked out of the woods, "I mean I keep doing the same mistakes over and over again… _I mean it's not fair to just come in some girl's life and swoop her off her feet with my romantic drawings… my expensive gifts… my capability to always sheer her, and for her to always know that I'm there for her and then suddenly leave her when she falls for me_"

His words ringed in Caroline's head. She could swear that she heard them before but then remembered that they were her words. Her eyes shut open wide with more anger coming out of them. "You were awake?"

"I'm gonna leave you both to solve whatever this is" Rebekah vamp sped toward the campfire,

"So I guess you now know what it feels to have the person you love, love you back but not doing anything about it" Klaus looked at Caroline with a more serious tone.

"It's not that I didn't want to do anything about it, it's that I couldn't" Caroline shouted angrily at him.

"You couldn't because of my daughter" Now they were both shouting at each other.

"Yes I couldn't. I couldn't take you away from here"

"Then why not just tell me, why tell me when I'm unconscious?"

"Because I would take you away from here more then"

"God Caroline. Don't you know that you're just as important as her…" Klaus walked toward her faster in a human speed and crushed his lips against hers while holding her face.

She was waiting for this for so long that she couldn't walk away. He slipped his hands down to her waist while she raised her hand and held his neck. At first the kiss was really passionate and innocent, but then Klaus licked her bottom lip asking for permission and both their tongues became fighting for control. After several moments Klaus backed away and looked her directly in the eye.

"To me" He finished his sentence, "You're just as important as her to me"

She looked at him with her blue eyes, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry about everything…I didn't mean-"

Klaus kissed her again then looked at her, "Don't apologize love, beside if you haven't done that I wouldn't have build the courage to kiss you"

She giggled and then kissed him feverishly on the mouth and smiled at him, "Come on, I think it's your turn."

When they reached the campsite they found out that everyone was in the tents and asleep.

Klaus looked at Caroline with a smirk, "Would you like a blood bag"

"Yes please."

Klaus handed her the blood bag and sat leaning against a tree with Caroline between his legs leaning on his chest.

"You know, I never thought anyone could look behind all my flows and still see the humanity in me" Klaus said as he drank from the blood bag and then give it to her.

"Well you really can't blame them" She took a sip from the bag and then give it back to him, "I mean, you only show this human part of you to me"

"I can't trust anyone not to use it against me" He took a sip then give it back to her, "I only trust you"

She took a last sip then gave it to him to finish it, "You trusted a lot of people who let you down. Your hurt that you don't trust anyone, so you hide your humanity so no one could get under you skin"

"I still don't know how some one stupid as me ended up with someone smart as you"

"Your not stupid" Caroline giggled, "You're just misguided"

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you, because I can say it again"

"Okay"

"I love you"

She raised her head up while he leaned down and kissed her, "I love you too"

She rested her head on his chest and he secured his arms around her as they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

**_Soooo!?_**

**_leave your comments below._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 11

Caroline and Klaus woke up before everybody at the sunrise. They changed into there sunny outfits and went looking for eggs for breakfast. They walked hand in hand listening to the surrounding. Once they located a nest, Klaus climbed the tree and got five eggs. Once they got enough eggs they returned to the campsite.

"Are you sure you know how to cook omelets" Caroline looked at him while giving him a pan.

"Sweetheart your doubts are insulting me" Klaus started to break the eggs.

"I'm just saying I can cook them, I mean have you ever cooked in your life"

"How about a bet, if the omelets tasted delicious you'll admit that my cooking is delicious and amazing and all those adjectives you say to tell someone how his cooking is wonderful" He smirked at her.

"Fine. But if the omelets tasted honorable you're going to take cooking classes once we get back."

"Shut up you two" Rebekah got out of the tent, "I'm trying to sleep for the past ten minutes"

"Sorry Bekah, But Klaus is insisting on cooking breakfast." Caroline walked toward her and gave her a blood bag.

"I've heard it all. And by the way you shouldn't have said yes to the bet."

"Why"

"Well, has Nik ever told you that he already take cooking classes since he was 300 years old."

Caroline looked at Klaus who had a smirk on his face, "I must have forgotten"

"That's not fair you always play unfair"

"Define unfair, love"

"I can't even look at you" Caroline said with a giggle

Klaus vamp sped toward her that there is only two inches between their faces, "Well I can think of something we can do without you having to look at me."

She kissed him then noticed Rebekah who was eyeing them, "So I guess you solved your problems last night."

"Dear sister, why do you always have to ruin the moment" Klaus looked Rebekah

"Because you ruined our game last night"

"Well, I would beggar the difference, I would say that last night's game was a total success"

"Stop annoying your sister" Caroline kissed him feverishly then walked toward Rebekah and sat beside her, "I'm sorry about all the drama last night"

"It's fine. I'm happy for you" Rebekah then looked at Klaus, "I'm happy for both of you"

"Are the omelets ready" Stefan walked out of his tent followed by Elijah.

"Yes. It just need two minutes" Klaus looked at Stefan and Elijah, "wake the rest, shall you please"

After everybody has woken up, they all sat around the burned woods in the middle and started eating their breakfast.

"I advise that you all gather your strength. Today we will reach the cave" Elijah looked at everyone who nodded.

They cleaned up the place behind them and continued walking.

* * *

It's been almost six hours since they began walking, the sun was really hot and the air was really warm. Everyone was tired and couldn't take it anymore. Elijah gave permission for everyone to take a break to regain their power.

"We will need four more hours to reach the cave, and we are going to stay there in the night so make sure you get everything you need from here" Elijah looked at everyone.

"I'm out of water" Stefan looked at everyone while holding his bottle upside down, "I'm going to look for a water source, it won't take long"

"Wait, I'll go with you I'm out of water too" Rebekah stood up and walked toward Stefan.

They started walking then Stefan looked at Rebekah, "Who is Ayana? I mean I know she is a witch from when you guys were human, but what makes her so special"

"Well, for starters she's a Bennet witch"

Stefan looked at her shocked, "She's Bonnie's ancestor?"

"Yes, and she's also a descendant from Qetsiyah"

"That crazy witch who fried my brain"

"That will be here"

"And are you sure her powers haven't faded"

"Off course, she was not buried so her powers are still in her body"

"Look" Stefan motioned toward a lake.

They both walked toward the lake and opened their bottles to fill them.

Suddenly Rebekah saw a cute baby monkey sitting in the lake. "Stefan look, it's a baby monkey"

Rebekah looked toward the monkey and started motioning for him to come to her, "Come, come. I wont hurt you, come here"

The monkey started swimming toward Rebekah then landed in her arms. Rebekah smoothed his hair and held him as if he's a baby human.

Stefan looked at her. He thought how much cute she looked while holding the monkey. She had tears in her eyes. He remembered how much she wanted to have a family one-day.

"You would have made a wonderful mother" She looked at him surprised.

"Well, we're vampires. We have all the time in the world, yet we can't have a family"

"You can always adopt. I mean maybe you want be her birth mother, but you'll defiantly be her mom."

Rebekah let the monkey down so he can run to his mother; "It doesn't work that way with Nik around. He's my family, _always and forever_, and having a baby girl around other than Hope, it just won't work. Beside who's going to help me raise a baby girl."

"Well it looked like you were doing a great job with Hope alone. And beside if you want help you can always count me in"

"Really, I mean don't you have things to do"

"It looks like we're stuck with you guys, so no, apart from all this drama I have nothing"

Rebekah looked at him and knew that he was thinking about Damon. She then made a mental note to ask Ayana if she can get him back for Stefan. "Come on let's go, they'll probably start worrying about us."

* * *

When they got back everyone else was waiting for them. They started walking in the same order they were walking from the beginning. The jungle became darker every second they walked in it. The light green leaves turned into darker and the sunrays seized to exist. They have been walking for the last three hours and a half when they started seeing the door cave from the mountain in front of them.

"Elijah never said anything about climbing" Caroline looked at Rebekah shocked.

"Don't look at me, I didn't know that the cave which was ground level would actually become a mountain"

"Did you say it was ground level?" Caroline narrowed her eyes at the blonde

"Yes, it must have changed through the years" Rebekah shrugged

"Weird" Caroline muttered under her breath

"Ya weird, anyway I want to ask you something about Stefan" Rebekah asked skeptical

"Sure, what do you want to know"

"Has he ever talked about having a family?" Rebekah asked curiously

"Well, when you guys were looking for the cure he wanted to take so he can have a family, so ya I guess he wants a family. Why?"

"Just curious. He said something about it today when we were looking for water"

"Huh, so what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing, were just friends, but I don't know, I feel good when I'm around him"

"You should, I mean he always said that it's not your fault your hostile it's Klaus's"

"Ya, and by the way I think Nik will start to ask you to calm him Nik so I think you should start getting used to it"

"Huh"

"Everyone gather around" Elijah's voice interrupted them.

Everyone gathered under the mountain.

"As you see it looks like the cave turned into a mountain, so we need to claim up there." Elijah started to explain, "Fortunately I brought two climbing gear, the first will be for Camie and the next for Hayley and the for the rest I think you can manage to climb without any"

Everyone started to climb up the mountain. After ten minutes of climbing they reached the cave's door. Marcel was the first to reach the cave, followed by Klaus and Stefan. Marcel helped Camie while Klaus and Stefan helped Caroline and Rebekah, then Elijah pushed Hayley up and then Klaus and Stefan helped him up.

They entered the cave and turned on their flashlights. They saw stairs that led to the bottom of the mountain. They started walking down the stairs that were really old. Caroline held on to Klaus's arm scared that she might fall down from the stairs, and he put an arm around her to secure her next to him. Rebekah walked near Stefan and he sensed that she was afraid of the same thing so he held her close by the waist and she clung to his arm.

They reached the bottom of the mountain were there was an old wooden door. Klaus walked toward the door with Caroline still glued to him. He pushed the door open and everyone walked in. There was a table in the middle of the room with a coffin on it. Elijah walked to the coffin and opened it. They all leaned and saw the body of an old dark skinned woman who had the same hair color as Bonnie.

Elijah and Marcel closed the coffin. Elijah looked at everyone, "I guess were going to stay the night here."

Everyone unpacked their stuff and changed into a much warmer cloth. Klaus sneaked up on Caroline and grabbed her by the waist and whispered into her ears, "Come with me"

They sneaked out of the room and Klaus held her hand and started to guide her through the cave.

"Were are we going?" She whispered so no one can hear her.

"You'll see, it's one of my private places, beside were already there"

She looked around and saw a wall filled with the same symbols as the original cave back in Mystic Falls.

"What is this?" She put her hand on the wall.

"These are Viking symbols"

She looked at him surprised, "What does they say?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

Caroline looked at him with a questioning look.

"It's just that no one knows of this place and I'd like to keep it that way" Klaus looked at her with his blue eyes.

"As long as you tell me what it says" She looked at him right in his eyes, "It'll be our little secret"

Klaus kissed her then turned her to look at the wall and started talking explaining, "When I was still human, I used to love romantic stories. When William Shakespeare rewrote _Romeo and Juliet_ I fell in love with it, so I compelled him to give me a copy before it was even in the stores."

Caroline looked at him surprised while he continued to explain, "So when I read it first I translated it right away to Viking and came hear and wrote it on the wall"

"You actually wrote _Romeo and Juliet_ on the wall in Viking" Caroline approached the wall and started touching it. She then noticed an area that was written in it in different symbols.

"What about those symbols" She pointed toward them while looking at Klaus.

"These symbols are witch's symbols"

She looked shocked and he smirked.

"You know witch's language!"

"Well I think I do covering the fact that also wrote those symbols"

She looked at him with confusion, "What do you mean you wrote them"

"Caroline, come sit these symbols have a long story"

Caroline came toward him and they sat on the floor leaning on a wall while facing the symbols.

He took her hand into his and looked at her.

"These symbols are thousand years old, no one in my family knows they exist. The day I brought Henric dead in my hands, I noticed that mother and father had a crazy look in their eyes. Later that day before dinner I sneaked up on mother and saw here performing a spell on a cup of blood then pour the blood in six glasses. After she left I sneaked up a saw that she has written the spell on a piece if paper. I hid the paper so I can ask Ayana what does it mean after dinner. But after dinner Michael plunged a sword in our hearts and we woke up as vampires. Later mother explained to us what she's done but she couldn't find the spell anymore." Klaus finished then pointed at the symbols.

Caroline looked at him with shocked eyes then at the symbols, "Is this the immortality spell"

"I prefer to call it the _forbidden spell_"

"Why did you write it here, I mean what if some one found it"

"Sweetheart, do you really think some one would come to a deserted island and climb a mountain and then walk toward it's bottom and find weird symbols and understand them."

"When did you become such smart-ass" She looked at him sarcastically.

He held her by the waist and placed her on his laps, "When did you become so beautiful?"

She crashed her lips on his, and soon there tongues became fighting for control. They lost track of time while she was sitting on his lap and her tongue in his mouth. They kept on making out while his hands slid around her waist under her shirt, while her hands slid under his Henley on his back.

They were parted when they heard Rebekah and Stefan's voices calling them. They were hardly breathing when they parted away. They looked right at each other and giggled. They had both been waiting for this for so long. When they were kissing it was like they were one. There bodies would collide and they would be one.

When they stood up, Caroline put a hand on her head and felt pain. Klaus looked at her and noticed. He looked at her eyes and suddenly saw a golden flare escape her eyes and vanish into the green color of her eyes. She then stood up and looked confused as to what happened.

"Sweetheart, what just happened" Klaus looked at her with the same confusion she had.

"I don't know, it happened to me last night when I was sleeping and I think it happened to me last time when we were in the woods and I was getting back"

"But why? Are you feeling okay" He put a hand on her back and helped her walk.

"Yes just fine, it's just weird"

"We'll see about when we reach back"

They walked out of the secret place and walked into Rebekah and Stefan.

Stefan and Rebekah saw that Klaus was holding Caroline tight and that she was leaning on him. Stefan ran toward her and held her from the other side just like Klaus, "Klaus what happened? Care you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine Stefan, it's just my head, it hurt a little" Caroline leaned at Stefan as well as Klaus while Rebekah led the way.

"Careful sweetheart" Klaus helped her sit down then motioned for Stefan to follow him while Rebekah stayed with her.

"What happened" Stefan said as soon as they were out of the room.

"I don't know she suddenly felt pain in her head and" Klaus hesitated.

"And?" Stefan demanded.

"I swear I saw a flare of gold in her eyes"

"What?" Stefan was shocked

"She said she get the same feeling every time we kiss"

"So what do you think this is about"

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about it" Klaus said as he put his finger on his mouth as they reentered the room.

"How do you feel Care?" Stefan sat on the floor next to Rebekah.

"Better"

"Don't worry, love. We will see about this as soon as Ayana come back" Klaus sat down next to her and held her and placed her between his legs, "Why don't you go to sleep, sweetheart"

Caroline nodded and leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

Rebekah and Stefan left them and walked to the end of the room. They sat down and leaned against a wall.

"What happened" Rebekah looked at Stefan with a scared look.

"Klaus said that whenever they kiss she feels pain in her head and"

"And what?"

"He said that he swore he saw a golden flare in her eyes."

"But that's impossible"

"We know that, we are going to wait for Ayana"

Rebekah yawned and looked at Klaus and Caroline asleep then looked at Stefan, "It's been a really long day"

"Hey if you wanna lean on me, I won't mind"

"Thank you"

Rebekah leaned on Stefan's shoulder and fell asleep while he wrapped his other arm around her to secure her.

Everyone woke up the next day at seven o'clock and packed their stuff. Stefan and Rebekah walked toward Klaus and Caroline who were still packing their stuff.

"So how are you feeling Care" Rebekah walked toward Caroline and handed her water bottle from the ground.

"Better I guess" She looked at her and smiled

"Are you sure you can walk today" Stefan looked at her with a concerned look

"I'm fine I swear" She picked her bag from the ground, "Beside I'll have Bekah with me"

"Are you sure sweetheart, I mean we can stay a little longer if you want" Klaus helped her up.

"Yes I'm sure" She kissed him feverishly and they all walked out of the room.

* * *

_**So in this chapter a lot of hints on how the future have been changed is listed.**_

_**Love it? Hate it? **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Stefan, Rebekah, Caroline, and Klaus walked out of the room. Klaus walked directly to Elijah and looked at him, "Brother, if you don't mind I'm gonna walk along with Caroline at the back."

"Why? Is everything okay" Elijah looked concerned and looked at Caroline.

"Yes everything is okay, it's just that she didn't sleep well last night and she has a headache, so I thought of staying with her just in case."

"Okay what ever you like" Elijah looked at everyone, "Then now just like before I'm going to go first then Hayley and Hope followed by Marcel and Stefan who are going to carry the coffin while Camie and Rebekah carry the cooling bags and at the end are Caroline and Nicklaus."

Everyone nodded and started walking. Caroline held on to Klaus's arm while going up the stairs. She leaned toward his ears and whispered, "Why did you do that, I feel perfectly fine"

"I just thought that you would like to lean on me while going up the stairs." He smirked at her while holding her so she won't slip.

"Klaus, I'm serious" She looked at him demanding.

He tried to change the subject then looked at her with a smirk, "Love, please call me Nik"

She smiled giggled and looked at him, "Fine Nik, I'm serious"

She knew how much she meant for him since he asked her to call him _Nik_. Only his family calls him _Nik_. Even Marcel who's his adopted son calls him Klaus.

"Well sweetheart if you insist I'll tell you when we get out of this bloody cave." He looked at her and gave her his hand to step on the last stair.

"Fine" She took his hand and stood now facing the cave door.

"Everyone gather around, Marcel and Stefan you'll get down first then we'll bring down the coffin with Hayley and Camie on it. And then we'll follow" Elijah started bringing out the climbing gear.

"Hey, be careful" Rebekah got Stefan's pack off his back and held it.

"Ya thank you" He started walking toward the cave door, "And make sure these two keep their hands off each other," pointing at Klaus and Caroline who put on offended faces.

"Ya don't worry" Rebekah waved at him before he jumped.

After Marcel and Stefan landed on the ground, Klaus and Elijah tied the coffin tightly with Hayley and Camie on it and let it drop carefully. Once the coffin reached the ground, Rebekah and Elijah picked up the rest of the stuff and jumped to the ground instantly. Klaus held Caroline's hand, "Together" she nodded and they both jumped just like Elijah and Rebekah and landed on their feet on the ground.

"Is everyone okay" Stefan looked at everyone helping them to their feet.

"Yes let's go" Rebekah walked next to Caroline, "we need to get to the lake today if we wanna swim"

"What?" Elijah looked at Rebekah shocked.

"Don't look shocked big brother, you were the one to say yes" Rebekah looked at him then smirked at Caroline.

They all started walking in the jungle the same way they came in. Caroline held Klaus's hand and looked at him with her look that says '_what's going on_'

He started to slow down and looked at her to do the same then put his finger on his ear then to his mouth. After several minutes he looked at her, "I don't mean to frighten you love, but I need your full focus with me"

She looked at him confused, "Kla… Nik, what's wrong?"

He hesitated for a moment then looked at her, "Last night when you felt pain in your head I looked at your eyes and I saw a golden flare, then it suddenly disappeared"

"But that's impossible" Caroline looked shock.

"I know, I asked Stefan about it to but he said that he never saw it in your eyes before"

"Wait, you told Stefan"

"I'm sorry love but I was freaking out, and as for Stefan he wanted to tell you but also thought that you should rest"

"No am not mad but surprised, what do you think the color gold mean other than werewolf"

"I don't think it has another meaning, I mean black and white are for the travelers and witches, red is for vampires, and gold is for werewolves"

"Then it's probably not a good idea to tell you that after what happened in the woods back in Mystic Falls, when I felt pain in my head, I saw a vision of a blonde wolf in front of me."

"What?!"

"I mean I could swear I could feel that, that wolf is me and she's begging me to come out. The vision was only for a few seconds"

"But that's impossible, you're not a werewolf nor a hybrid"

"That's what I thought when I first had it but then I thought that you would have something to do with it since you're the hybrid"

"Caroline, sweetheart, making love doesn't let a wolf come out of no where"

"I don't know, it's pretty messed up" Caroline giggled

"Do you remember anything about the wolf that you saw"

"Not much, she was blonde, very beautiful, that's all" She looked at him then her face rose up, "She had an _A_ near her right arm, it was as if it's been drawn on her shoulder but the fur that was making up the _A _was white as snow."

"That's weird, was she howling?"

"Yes, but I don't know how but I was understanding her, as if she was Caroline and then she would say _Amory_"

"I remember once hearing about a clan called Amory, they had a grudge over us because Michael slaughtered the whole clan except for two girls so they can live alone."

"Michael" Caroline felt anger rushing toward her even though she didn't know why.

"Wait, Elijah stop I need to talk to you" Klaus shouted to his brother.

Elijah stopped and walked toward Klaus with a questioning look, "What is it"

"Do you remember a clan called _Amory_?" Klaus looked at him while trying to read his face.

"Oh yes. Father slaughtered the whole clan except for two little girls" Elijah had a shameful look on his face.

Caroline felt this anger rush inside of her again; she looked at Elijah and asked demandingly, "Why?"

"Well you see Caroline, The Amory was a royalty clan just as the crescent clan and the sole clan and a few other clans. Michael hated the werewolves so much that he went after the royal clans. The Amory was the most powerful clan ever, so Michael being Michael made some powerful allies and went after the clan. He killed all the werewolves and left those two little girls because they were the daughters of the alpha male and female in the clan. He left them so they could live a miserable life without any family, and he knew no one would take them in since they already triggered there werewolf curse."

"But they could still pass the werewolf gene, right?" Caroline said at him angrily which everyone noticed.

"Yes, but the stories say that they never told there kids about them being werewolves so Michael wouldn't find them, but rumors has it that every century someone triggers the curse accidentally but keeps it hidden."

Caroline could feel the rage boiling in her. She was angry with Michael that she wanted to be the one who killed him. She looked behind her and saw a tall thick tree; she punched it with one arm focusing all her anger in her fist. Suddenly the tree fell down to the ground and the birds on the island flew away.

She looked back at everyone who were looking at her with shocked eyes, "Are you okay, love, you seem a little angry"

Klaus held her fist and wiped all the blood away from it.

"I don't know what happened" She looked at everyone confused, "I just felt anger growing in me but I couldn't let it out"

"It's okay Care, we all hate Michael" Rebekah went to Caroline and hugged her then looked at Klaus, "Stop doing whatever you were doing"

Everyone looked at Klaus and giggled.

After that they all continued walking. Klaus held Caroline close to him as she leaned on him. He didn't want to ask her in other questions so she won't get angry or something, at least not until they figure what's wrong. The weather became really warm and hot, and the sun was blazing at them. They kept walking for seven hours straight when Rebekah started noticing that they are getting closer. They continued walking for one more hour when they reached the waterfall.

The waterfall was just the as beautiful as it was last time they saw it. The water was coming from between the rocks to splash in the lake creating a rainbow. The water in the lake seemed very cool due to the trees keeping the sunrays away.

Rebekah changed her cloth in seconds and was jumping alongside the waterfall. Caroline changed her cloth into the bikini while Hayley gave all the guys there swimming suits.

"Come on guys. The water is freaking wonderful." Rebakah walked out of the lake with her aqua bikini.

"Just a sec. Beka, I'm tying my hair" Caroline was tying her hair when Klaus vamp sped toward her. He held her in his arms then jumped in the lake with her.

"I'm gonna kill you, Nik" Caroline rose her head out of the water while trying to find Klaus.

"You better catch me then" Klaus was right behind her.

"That wouldn't be hard" She tangled her legs with his and without him noticing, she grabbed him from under the water and turned him to look at her.

"You got me by surprise, love." There faces where two inches away when she leaned to kiss him.

Just right before there lips crashed she sank in the water and swam toward the floor of the lake keeping him hanging. He sensed her swimming underneath him, and without even hesitating he got under the water and cashed her with his arms. He crashed his lips upon here and she quickly did the same.

There bodies got glued to each other and they couldn't part away. He grabbed her by her hips while she wrapped her legs around his waist and held him from his neck. Their tongues were fighting for control while they were trying there best not to float on the water. They didn't want anybody seeing their intense making out. But they couldn't think about everybody due to their hunger for each other.

He suddenly remembered how good it felt when they were in the woods and there bodies became one. He wanted her so badly that he couldn't let her go. It felt so right whenever they were together.

Without even noticing they were afloat and everyone looked at them. They giggled then looked around to see that everyone was already in the water. She looked at him with her eyes turning gold while she placed a hand on her head trying not to make a scene or grab attention. He looked at her eyes and saw how the gold spread in her eyes then disappear. He held her close to him and whispered in her ear, "Are you okay"

"I saw the wolf again. This time her fur was glowing and she kept howling my name then Amory several times."

"Don't worry love, just keep it together until tomorrow then we'll see Ayana" He hugged her so tight to him.

She leaned into his ears, "I'm scared"

"I'm offended sweetheart, do you really think that I would let anything hurt you"

She looked right into his blue eyes then giggled, "Promise me that you're not joking around with me"

Klaus looked into her green eyes, "I promise you that I will protect you with my life and that I intend to live the rest of my life right beside, and I solemnly swear if I was in any way joking around with you that I will let you take my heart right out of my chest with your hands."

She looked at him with a genuine smile then suddenly crashed her lips against his. The kiss didn't inquire any tongues; it was just simply passionate and innocent.

He parted from here then looked into her eyes, "What about your pain."

"I don't care, I just love you so much that I can't feel the pain"

He kissed her again then parted and took her hand, "Come on love, let's see how the other are doing."

Rebekah and Stefan where playing with each other while Hayley and Camie played with Hope and Marcel and Elijah were in some kind of a contest to see who is faster.

Caroline and Klaus swam toward Rebekah and Stefan.

"So what would you guys like to play?" Stefan looked at Rebekah, Klaus, and Caroline.

"How about chicken fight?" Klaus looked at Rebekah and Caroline

"Fine, care to make the game interesting?" Rebekah looked at Klaus and Stefan.

"What do you have in mind sister?" Klaus looked at Rebekah with a smirk.

"If Stefan and I win, you and Caroline would have to carry our bags to the plane" Rebekah looked at Caroline who nodded.

"But if Nik and I win, you and Stefan would have to carry our bags to the plane, and don't forget you're already carrying the coffin and the cooling bag" Caroline looked at Rebekah who nodded.

Caroline got on Klaus's shoulder and Rebekah got on Stefan's. Caroline and Rebekah started fighting each other while Klaus and Stefan laughed at the catfight happening above them. Rebekah knocked Caroline three times while Caroline knocked her five times.

Klaus and Stefan kept laughing about what was happening above. Caroline and Rebekah noticed that they were laughing at them. So Caroline knocked her self a couple of times until they were at a tie. When they got back on Klaus and Stefan's shoulders they used their vampire strength to turn them over. Klaus and Stefan were now standing on their hands in the bottom of the lake with Caroline and Rebekah sitting on their backs.

The girls started to laugh then felt sorry for the guys under them. Caroline got off Klaus and Rebekah did the same to Stefan.

"That's what you get for laughing at us" Rebekah helped Stefan get the sand out of his hair.

"You thought you could laugh at us while we chicken fight" Caroline did the same with Klaus's hair.

"So who one, are we holding extra bags" Stefan looked at Rebekah while he dipped his hair back for the last time"

"No one" Rebekah looked at him with a smirk.

"What do you mean no one" Klaus looked at Rebekah and Caroline

"We tied the score to get back at you" Caroline looked at Klaus with a smirk.

"Hey guys, would you mind keeping an eye on Hope" Hayley swam toward them while holding Hope.

"Sure" Stefan looked at Klaus as he held Hope.

Klaus held Hope in his hands while everyone looked at them, "How is daddy's little princess?"

Hope smiled and looked at Klaus trying to reach his face with her tiny hand. Klaus leaned his face so his baby daughter can touch it. Klaus, Rebekah, Stefan, and Caroline played with Hope in the water. She was really funny whenever they poured water on her face and she turned her bottom lip upside down.

"Nicklaus, it's getting dark, I suggest you get out of the water' Elijah walked toward the lake with a towel in his hand.

Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah, and Stefan started swimming toward the land. Once they were there Klaus handed Hope to Hayley. Rebekah and Caroline walked into their tent while Klaus and Stefan did the same. After ten minutes everyone gathered around the fire. They were toasting marshmallows and warming in front of the fire.

Hope started crying from in side the tent, Rebekah stood up and looked at Hayley, "I've got this"

She walked into the tent. She held up Hope then walked out of the tent and into the woods. She started soothing her and began singing.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Beka's going to buy you a mockingbird.  
And if that mockingbird don't sing, Beka's going to buy you a diamond ring.  
And if that diamond ring turns brass, Beka's going to buy you a looking glass.  
And if that looking glass gets broke, Beka's going to buy you a Billy goat.  
And if that Billy goat won't pull, Beka's going to buy you a cart and bull.  
And if that cart and bull turn over, Beka's going to buy you a dog named Rover.  
And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Beka's going to buy you a horse and cart.  
And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

Soon Hope fell asleep in her aunt's arms.

"You have a wonderful voice" Stefan walked out from the woods

"Stefan, I didn't know anyone was her" Rebekah looked surprised

"It's just me" Stefan sat down on the floor leaning on to a rock behind him.

Rebekah came and sat beside him, "It's just you"

Stefan looked at Rebekah. She looked so beautiful. She would have definitely made a great mom. She noticed that he was glancing at her. She turned her head. Now they were both looking at each other eyes. He leaned down and crashed his lips against hers.

Rebekah was shocked.

At first the kiss was really passionate and slow, but then she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth while she deepened the kiss. Rebekah felt something really weird while kissing Stefan, a feeling that whenever she felt it her brother would take it away from her.

Stefan parted away while still looking deep into her blue eyes. She understood why he parted away, he wanted to take it slow with her this time.

"Come on, they'll be looking for us" Stefan stood up while offering her his hand.

When they reached back to the campsite they saw the everyone was sleeping in their tents except for Caroline and Klaus. They walked toward them and sat across from them. "Give me our littlest princess here, I haven't seen her all day" Caroline looked at Rebekah.

Caroline held Hope in her arms while she slept. Klaus looked at them, he couldn't believe how beautiful Caroline looked while holding his princess. Caroline and Hope were the two most important people in his life alongside his baby sister.

All four of them sat on the floor across from each other. Caroline looked at Stefan and Rebekah and saw how close they were sitting next to each other, she felt that something had happened.

"So what happens when we reach back New Orleans" Stefan looked at Klaus.

"Well first we will get Ayana back to see about Hope, and we'll ask her about Caroline" Klaus looked at Caroline who nodded.

Caroline got Hope in side the tent and slid her next to her mother in her sleeping bag. She then heard Rebekah entering the tent, "Nik and Stefan went to sleep"

Rebekah and Caroline got into their sleeping bags and were ready to go to sleep.

"What's going on between you and Stefan" Caroline looked at Rebekah

"We kissed." Caroline looked shocked, "Well he kissed me and I kissed him back"

"I'm so happy for you" Caroline looked at her and gave her a genuine smile.

"Thank you" She smiled back and the two girls drifted into their slumber.

* * *

_**I hope you like :)****  
**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Everyone woke up the next day and started packing their stuff. Elijah made it clear for everyone to not leave anything behind, because today there are going back home.

It took them five hours to reach the plane. When they all hoped on the plane, they instantly fell asleep. Just like before Elijah and Hayley sat together, Marcel and Camie, Stefan and Rebekah, and Caroline and Klaus. The only different thing was that Stefan and Rebekah held hands while sleeping and so did Caroline and Klaus.

Through this trip to the island everything began to change. Caroline and Klaus admitted their feelings to each other, Rebekah and Stefan started dating again, and it looks like they're already in love. Elijah showed another side of him that enjoyed having fun. Caroline and Rebekah became really close friends and thought of each other like sisters.

It took them another five hours to reach New Orleans. Once the plane landed, they were already awake. As soon is they got down Elijah started making phone calls to make sure the witch is already at the compound. Two of Marcel most trusted vampires came to welcome them back. The helped with the coffin while Stefan and Marcel were getting it down carefully.

As soon as they were at the compound they saw a bronze colored women standing in the middle of the compound. She had dark colored hair and light blue eyes.

"Tasha" Elijah walked toward the witch to greet her.

"Elijah, I hope it's all alright. You told me it's a matter of life and death" Tasha looked concerned.

"Let's take this conversation to the study" He looked back at he rest, "I would like you to meet my siblings, Nicklaus and Rebekah" Tasha greeted them.

"And this is Hayley, Caroline, Stefan, Marcel, and Camie, they are also part of the family" Tasha greeted them all then they all went to the study.

"Tasha if you don't mind, but we don't want anyone to hear us" Klaus looked at Tasha while giving her some sage to burn.

"It's done" Tasha motioned to the burning sage, "Now if you don't mind telling me what's happening"

"We brought you the body of a very powerful Bennet witch" Elijah motioned for Marcel and Stefan to open the coffin, "And as you see we need you to get her back to life"

Tasha stood confused for a while then looked at Elijah, "If I'm going to do this I'm going to need a lot of candles and off course your mother's grimoire"

"Done" Rebekah look at both of her brothers, "Now let's bring back my favorite Bennet witch"

Klaus and Elijah placed Ayana's body in the middle of the room surrounded by hundred of candles. Tasha sat on the floor in front of Ayana's body. She opened the grimoire and placed it in front of her. She placed both her hands on Ayana's head and started to chant. Tasha had been chanting for several moments when her nose started to bleed.

Rebekah looked at Ayana's body that started to move her chest up and down. "It's working. Keep going, she's breathing."

After three minute of chanting and bleeding, Tasha stood up and looked at everyone, "She needs time, she would be awake in several minutes."

They all thanked Tasha for her help and she left. Rebekah and Caroline lifted Ayana's body to the coach while everyone was thanking Tasha at the door. Rebekah didn't look as happier as she was minutes ago. Caroline noticed and looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Rebekah looked at her then waved her hand, "It's nothing"

Caroline arched her eyebrow, "You are a terrible liar"

"Fine. I'm just worried about what Ayana would thing about me now." Rebekah sighed, "I mean I'm a monster. I killed a lot of innocent people, and it doesn't matter how much changed I am now, it will always haunt me"

"Do you really think she would actually try to kill you" Caroline looked at Rebekah confused.

"I could never bring me self to do it"

Rebekah and Caroline looked toward the coach to see Ayana trying to stand up.

"Let's help you with that" Caroline and Rebekah walked toward Ayana to help her stand up.

Ayana looked at Rebekah who had tears in her eyes, "What's wrong honey?"

"I just missed you so much" Rebekah took Ayana into her arms. She was really careful not to crush her, but she missed her so much.

"I've been with you all the time, you just didn't see me" Ayana brushed Rebekah's hair behind her ear and smiled genuinely, "I looked over you all the time from the other side."

Ayana turned and looked at Caroline, "And you my dear, I'm so glad that there is someone who can teach Nicklaus how to love again. And it's an honor to meet the last descendant…"

"Ayana!" Elijah and Nicklaus came rushing to the room.

"Oh my dears" Ayana walked toward Elijah and Klaus and hugged him.

"We've missed you so much" Elijah looked at Ayana and gave her a genuine smile.

"I've missed you too so much. Elijah I'm so proud of you, and you two Nicklaus, I'm so happy for you"

Stefan, Marcel, Hayley, and Camie went inside the room and greeted Ayana.

"Now Ayana please we need your help" Klaus looked at Ayana with his concerned eyes.

"What's wrong Nicklaus?"

"We need you to see my daughter" Klaus held his daughter from her crib and looked at Ayana, "We think she's a witch"

"Let me see her" Ayana took Hope from Klaus's hands.

"She's beautiful" Ayana looked at the baby in her hands. Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked at Klaus.

"Take her"

Klaus was confused as he took Hope from Ayana's hands, "What's wrong?"

"Nicklaus, who's the mother?" Ayana looked at him with wide eyes.

"That will be me" Hayley walked toward the baby.

"But that's impossible" Ayana walked backward surprised landing on the couch with her gaze at Klaus.

"She's natural loophole" Klaus looked at his daughter.

"I'm not talking about her, I'm talking about the mother" Ayana looked at Hayley.

"I'm a hybrid, I used to be werewolf. Werewolves can conceive" Hayley looked at Ayana confused.

"It's not that dear, it's just you weren't supposed to be the mother" Ayana was now looking at both Klaus and Hayley.

"What do you mean she's not supposed to be the mother" Elijah walked toward Ayana confused.

Ayana walked toward Caroline and looked at her, "it should have been you, and that's why the spirits wants her dead. It's because if you are not the mother, then this child would bring nothing but harm to the supernatural world"

If Caroline was still human, she'd probably be unconscious right now. She looked at Klaus then at Ayana, "I'm a vampire, I can't get pregnant"

"No your not" Ayana looked at her confused, "You are werewolf, you are an Amory"

The room felt dead silent. Caroline was handling the fact that maybe she should have been the mother, but for a thousand year old witch to tell her she's a werewolf, that she couldn't handle.

"No am a vampire, look" Caroline looked at Ayana and showed her, her vampire face.

"Dear Caroline sit down for a moment" Ayana motioned for Caroline to sit on the coach, "and for you all, I need you to focus for what I'm about to say"

"What's wrong Ayana" Caroline looked at her scared.

"I'm sorry Caroline to be the one to tell you but you should know that you are the last descendant of the Amory clan" Ayana continued, "Your werewolf gene is so powerful that if you died with vampire blood in your system, before triggering the curse, you would wake up as a hybrid without needing the doppelganger blood and I guess that's what happened to you"

"But I never turned into a werewolf, and I've been bitten twice and I was going to dye" Caroline looked at Ayana confused.

"Give me your hand, child" Ayana took Caroline's hand. She closed her eyes and started chanting quietly.

Ayana opened her eyes and looked at Caroline, "You've been compelled to hide your werewolf side"

"But that doesn't explain why I was about to dye from a werewolf bite"

"Even if your werewolf gene is powerful, if you don't turn into a wolf you can't use your werewolf strength. So a werewolf bite won't kill you, but it will send you into unspeakable pain" Ayana explained

"But only originals could have compelled me" Caroline looked at Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus.

"We didn't do it" Elijah looked at Ayana.

Ayana nodded, "I believe you Elijah, but I still need to see"

Elijah nodded and gave her his hand. She closed her eyes and chanted. After a minute she turned to Elijah, "You're clean"

She looked at Rebekah who gave her, her hand. After a minute she looked at her, "You're clean"

"Klaus walked toward her and gave her his hand, "I compelled everyone I have ever met, but I never compelled Caroline"

Ayana nodded at took his hand. She closed her eyes and started chanting, but before a minute passed she opened her eyes and looked at him, "I never thought you would be dumb enough to compel your self"

Everyone looked at Ayana confused. She looked at Klaus then at Caroline, "He compelled you when you made your first kill, but it looks like he later compelled himself to forget that he compelled you"

"That's impossible, 'A' he wasn't even in Mystic Falls when I made my first kill. 'B' he can't compel him self" Caroline looked at Ayana trying to make a point.

Ayana turned and pulled a necklace out of her neck. It was silver colored medallion with a design of little circles in it. She looked at Klaus and motioned for him to sit on the chair, "This will hurt a little" She place the necklace in one of her arms and then placed both her arms on the side of his head.

Klaus started to scream and sweat covered his face. After a few seconds Ayana took her hands of his head and looked at him, "do you remember"

Klaus stood up from his chair and looked at Caroline confused, "You are a werewolf!"

Caroline was defiantly going to faint if she was still human.

"That explains the visions and the golden flare in your eyes" Klaus continued to explain but still sounds confused.

"What are you talking about dear" Ayana walked and stood in front of him confused.

"Every time we're together she feels pain in her head and her eyes turn gold for seconds" Klaus explained, "but it happened twice that she saw a blonde wolf calling her name then Amory, as if begging her to come out"

Ayana looked at Caroline and Klaus. She took both their hand and dragged them to the couch. She sat between them and sighed, "It's because you're mates. You are the alpha male and she's the alpha female. Your wolf side, Caroline, it's been hidden for too long that it's aching to expose it's self." Ayana continued, "He marked you as his mate, and since then your werewolf side wants to come out to mark him"

"So you are saying that I should turn into a wolf!" Caroline looked surprised

"No. This way you'll upset nature even more. I'm going to have to send you back in time to fix your mistakes and conceive the baby together, both of you" Ayana looked at Caroline and Klaus then at Stefan, "and if you don't mind you'll join them, you need to make sure no one finds out"

"Ayana wait" Caroline looked at Ayana, "Both my parents had killed people, yet non of them are werewolves"

"Michael was always clever. If a female werewolf conceive babies from a human, she doesn't give them the gene but her grand children inherit it." Ayana explains.

"So one generation is human but the other is werewolves and so goes on?!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Your grandmother was a really brave wolf, she fought Michael really bravely and she even bit him three times, but Michael was a thousand years older… anyway she would have been really proud of you today."

Late that night Caroline was sitting on her bed staring into nothing, confused. She heard a nock on the door that followed by Klaus's head peeking in, "Hey"

"Hey, come in" She moved to allow some space for Klaus to sit beside her.

He took of his shoes off and climbed into the bed next to her. She leaned against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Caroline, I really had no intention of compelling you," Klaus confessed.

"I'm not mad at you" Caroline sighed, "I'm just scared"

"I will never let anything harm you, you know that, right?"

Several minutes passed and just when they were drifting off, Caroline lifted her head and looked at Klaus, "Why did you compel me?"

Klaus was surprised by her question, off course he knew the answer now that he remembers, he didn't know how to explain it.

"Elijah was informed by Katrina that there was a doppelganger back in Mystic Falls and that she wanted her freedom for this kind of information. Off course I wanted to be sure for my self so I went there without being noticed. There was some kind of a festival when I got there, and I saw you with all this hunger in your eyes. I watched feed on that guy till the point of death, and suddenly your eyes shifted gold." Caroline was now sitting across of him listening carefully.

"It first I couldn't believe that there was an another hybrid and I was astonished by you. But after a moment your bones started to break, I was really terrified of what will you become. But surprisingly you were able to control your self. I approached and asked you who you are…

_"Who are you and how did you do that" Klaus looked at her with snake eyes._

_"I don't know what's happening to me" Caroline was shaky and afraid._

_"What is this mark on your shoulder" Klaus walked toward her and looked at her shoulder, "You are an Amory?!"_

_"What does that mean?" Caroline became terrified, "Is there something wrong with me"_

_Klaus could see that she was innocent and didn't know anything about her past. He brushed her hair with his hand then looked at her, "What's your name, love?"_

_"Why should I trust you?" Caroline was trying to sound tough_

_"Touché, I'm Nicklaus Mikaelson but you can call me Klaus" He extended his for her to shake which she did, "I'm actually just like you, half vampire and half werewolf a hybrid, but for now I'm afraid I need to be the only one"_

_"Are you going to kill me" A tear drifted on he cheek._

_Klaus whipped her tear a way, "On the contrary love, I'm going to let you conceal your werewolf side until I can break my curse, but I will come for you after I break it"_

_"How can you make me conceal it"_

_"I need you to look me in the eye" after she did what he wanted, he looked at her with his compelling voice, "You are going to forget about your werewolf side. You will conceal it until I tell you not to. You will forget this conversation and keep going with your life. And never forget to hide the mark on your shoulder." _

_He parted from her then looked at her, "I will see you again, I promise" _

"Why didn't you come find after you broke the curse" Caroline looked at him sad more than confused.

"I saw how happy you were and I couldn't just snap you out of your life"

"But I was living a lie" She snapped

"You were living a pretentious human life. I wanted you to experience a human life before entering the supernatural world"

"Then why did you compel yourself, why didn't you just wait for me"

"The day I turned Lockwood into a hybrid, Damon told me that Michael was on his way and in addition I saw how much you care about Tyler and that you will never be with me even if I made you remember. So I compelled my self to forget."

"But you never gave your self a chance for me to fall for you"

"I thought you'd never fall for me"

"Never say that" She leaned and kissed him deeply, "Because I fell and I fell really hard "

"And I cached you just like you cached me" He placed a feverish kiss on her lips, "Now come on, Ayana said tomorrow she would send us to some place in time for starters"

Klaus took his shirt off and lay on the bed with Caroline's head on his chest. He put a hand behind her head while she held his hand with one of her hands and placed the other on his chest near her head while their legs were wrapped around each other. They knew how much they needed to shred each others cloth, but they also knew that know is not the time. So they drifted to sleep in each others arm hoping that tomorrow will be the day they will complete the puzzle of Caroline's brain.

While in Rebekah's room the atmosphere was the opposite of Caroline's. Rebekah and Stefan lay naked on the bed with just a white sheet to cover them.

"I thought you were going to take things slow" Rebekah panted.

"How am I supposed to take things slow if when I just walked here you attacked me!"

"It's not my fault I missed"

"And who said anything about it being my fault, since I'm the victim"

"Oh yes I forgot to tell you"

"Tell me what?"

"Tomorrow when you go back in time, I need you to bring something very personal to Damon and something to Bonnie"

"Why?"

"Would you keep a secret?"

"Off course, what is it?"

"Ayana agreed to help bring Damon and Bonnie back after we are done with Caroline and Nik drama"

Stefan jumped out of the bed and couldn't believe what he just heard, "Are you serious"

"But just after we take care of Hope"

"I don't know how to thank you enough"

"Sure you do, you can continue round two with me…"

* * *

_**Hope You Liked It :)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Caroline and Klaus woke up the next day still sleeping in each other's arm. This was one of the few nights when both of them slept peacefully through the whole night. They woke up the next day just like they slept the day before. Her head was rested on his arm while her cheek rested on his bare chest. Their legs were still entangled with each other, while his body provided her warmth and comfort.

"Do we really need to get up" Caroline yawns as she just wakes up.

"Ayana says today she'll be sending us to prevent compelling me"

Caroline never thought she ever heard anything sexier than his sleepy morning voice.

"But I don't wanna leave" She complains, "I wanna stay here with you, in this moment with my head rising with your breath"

She raises her head until there are only inches between them, and then he leans his and collide his lips with her. Suddenly he uses his vampire sped to flip them over so he would be on top.

"That's not fair" She giggles

"Who says I play fair!?"

She opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. His tongue entered her mouth while his hands sneaked under her top, and her hands snaked around his neck. Her lungs felt trap so she broke the kiss to be breath while he laid butterfly kisses along her neck to her collarbone, and with every kiss a sweet moan escapes her mouth.

"Wake up you two love birds, breakfast is ready" Rebekah interrupted them from behind the door.

"Give us a second, we're just waking up" Caroline giggled.

"You know I have super hearing, right! I can hear you two giggling from down stairs"

"Calm down sister, at least we didn't keep the whole compound awake like you and Stefan!" Klaus teased her.

"Shut up Nik, and come down both of you" Rebekah snapped, "and stop giggling"

"Come on love, I don't want her coming in her" Klaus smirked at her as soon as Rebekah left.

Caroline placed her hand on her head while pain comes and fade, it's starting to get a lot painful that the first time.

"Sometimes I hate her so much" Caroline complained as she got out of the bed leaning on Klaus.

"Trust me, I hate her sometimes too"

"I can hear you" Rebekah shouted from downstairs.

"Come on let's go down" Klaus kisses her on her forehead.

As soon as they were down, everyone sitting on the table. Elijah was sitting on the head of the table with Klaus on his right then Caroline and Marcel, and Rebekah on his left then Stefan and Hayley, and Ayana on the other head of the table.

Klaus got up from his chair and went to were Hope was sitting to pick her up, "How is daddy little princess"

Hope woke up as soon as Klaus held her and started to giggle, "I'll take that as wonderful" Klaus kept bouncing her in his hands.

"Klaus stop doing that or she'll get used to it" Hayley looked at him annoyed.

"What's the point of being king if I can't spoil my princess" He looked at her as if her as if he won the conversation.

"Nicklaus please sit down, Ayana has important news" Elijah looked at his brother and motioned for him to sit down, "So Ayana if you may start…"

"Thank you Elijah" Ayana stood up to address everyone, "As you all know today I will send Nicklaus, Caroline, and Stefan back in time to prevent Nicklaus from compelling him self.

Now when you go back you will be invisible, I don't have enough powers to send you physically. But you will be able to communicate with your past selves by thought. So everything you will think your past self will think. For example if you thought about not doing something and you had a reason, you will be able influence your past self.

I'll have to wait for the full moon to channel its power to get you back. So for us, it's going to be a week without you. But for you it's going to be three years without us." Ayana looked at Klaus, Caroline, and Stefan for confirmation.

The three of them nodded and continued eating breakfast.

"So Klaus, what are you going to do about the moonlight rings" Marcel looked at Klaus, "I mean, the full moon is in one week"

"Indeed, Marcel has a point Nicklaus" Elijah landed his gaze on Klaus waiting for his suggestion.

"I didn't think about it yet" Klaus confessed.

"How about we trick them here and cut of there fingers" Stefan suggested.

"But they are smarter than to negotiate with us" Hayley snapped.

"What about Esther" Caroline and Rebekah said at the same time.

"Esther is here?!" Ayana looked at the two blondes confused.

"Yes, she has been resurrected in a harvest girl" Klaus sarcastically explained, "and I'm sure you know how our beloved mother loves us to death, literally.

She blackmailed us in giving her the white oak stake for Caroline and Stefan's freedom. But when she tried using it on me and Elijah, Hope saved us in some way. So now we have mother and her witchy friend in the dungeons here, surrounded by Mimulus and under a spell so who ever comes down wont be able to come up again"

"Klaus, I suggest what the blondes suggested" Marcel placed his glass on the table, "Esther had a deal with Francesca before, that means there is something between those two, and we can use it…"

Marcel wasn't able to continue as the doors opened and the brunette came in with her brothers, "Excuse me, but when I hear my name I feel obligated to interfere"

"How thoughtful, what do you want Francesca" Elijah stood up, "You have no right to be here"

"I want to have my witch Cassie back" Francesca smirked.

Klaus noticed that Francesca has no idea that the original witch is the one in Cassie's body.

"Well we will not…"

"Brother calm down" Klaus interrupted Elijah and walked toward him and Francesca, "I believe if she wants her witch, she can have it"

Elijah looked confused at him while he continued, "After all we don't need Ayana to listen to how brutally Caroline and Rebekah are torturing her."

"If I may, who's Ayana?" Francesca snapped

"How rude of me, Francesca I want you to meet an old friend of mine, Ayana, she'll be spending the week with us" Klaus motioned for Francesca to walk toward the table.

"It's nice to meet you dear" Ayana stood up and greeted Francesca with a smirk, "After all, you get a little curious to meet the person everyone is so fond off"

"Likewise" Francesca smirked at Ayana then returned her gaze to the Michelson brothers, "so back to my witch friend"

Caroline and Rebekah understood what Klaus was doing and joined him.

"But Nik I didn't have my fun yet, after all she kidnapped me" Caroline snapped and walked toward Klaus.

"She's right Nik, we didn't have our fun yet with her" Rebekah walked toward Klaus and Caroline.

"And who are you two" Francesca eyed the two blondes.

"I'm Caroline Forbes, I'm sure you remember me. I was part of your plan to take Nik down" Caroline smirked at her, "and a little advise, if I were you right now I would probably sleep with one eye open"

"We didn't meet officially due to family issues but I'm sure you've heard of me, I'm Rebekah Mikaelson" Rebekah walked toward her invading her personal space, "And I get my temper from my father, so I suggest if you wanna blackmail us with any of our friends again, make sure you've accomplished your dying wish"

"Girls, please, there is no need for being brutal" Klaus pulled Rebekah back, "Now, Francesca, back to our problem"

"Yes please, I want Cassie back" Francesca demanded

"Well as you know I'm not known for the kindness of my heart" Klaus smirked at her and walked toward the table to get a drink, "but I will make an exception for you"

"Please, do enlighten us brother" Elijah looked at Klaus still confused trying to read his face.

"I think Caroline and Rebekah both have had there fun with her, so I suggest we make a deal" Klaus handed a drink to Francesca, "I give you Cassie and you keep your wolf sniffs out of my business"

Francesca turned around to look at her brothers who nodded. She returned her gaze to Klaus, "Deal, where is she?"

"Love, I'm afraid you'll have to get her yourself" Klaus gulped his drink, "You see, I ask a werewolf to carry her to the dungeon after Caroline and Rebekah have there fun with her because the dungeons are vampire proof, and my werewolf is on vacation. So either you wait for next week or you go get her yourself. I won't bite."

"Were is she?" Francesca demanded.

"In the dungeons, I'm sure Rebekah, Caroline, and Stefan would love to take you there" Caroline and Rebekah smirked.

Everyone left on the table smirked as they finally understood Klaus's plan. Stefan stood from the table and walked toward them with a smirk on his face and a knife under his sleeves.

"Lead the way" Francesca motion for them to go before her.

After Rebekah, Caroline, and Stefan left for the dungeons, Elijah hissed to Klaus, "What are you doing?"

"I believe I've just got the werewolves right were I want them, for no future disturbances." Klaus smirked.

"You let them right into the trap" Elijah snapped

"Indeed I did, brother"

Once Rebekah, Caroline, and Stefan reached the dungeons, they motioned for her to enter. She hesitated for a moment then looked at her brothers, "Go get her while I wait here"

The four brothers entered the dungeons not knowing their fate while Francesca waited for them. Francesca kept her eyes on the dungeons' door and still eyed the three vampires in front of her. After a few moments they heard footsteps on the stairs. Every two brothers held one witch, when they reached the door to get out, they felt theme selves being electrified and falling on there back.

"What just happened?" Francesca looked at them surprised.

"Did you really think we'll let you use Nik again" Caroline walked closer to her, "I told you to be careful"

Suddenly a wet cloth dipped in wolf's bane got sucked into Francesca's mouth and her hands got tied back.

"I think I'll have that back" Klaus hissed from behind her.

He then pushed her into the dungeon and smirked, "Don't worry about your brothers, you'll finish them off when you turn next week then you'll live an eternity of misery alone until you die of starvation"

Rebekah closed the dungeons door and looked at Klaus, "Well we've got the bitch, what do we do know"

Stefan wrapped his hands around her waist, "Now we enjoy our breakfast as normal vampires, hybrids, originals, and compelled royalty do"

She placed a feverish kiss on his lips and they walked back to the breakfast table.

"A thousand years of experience" Caroline smirked at Klaus, "finally paid off"

"You think that's the only thing I've got experience in" He smirked at her seductively.

"Well I'm sure you didn't show me anything else that paid off"

"Love, I'm sure you don't want to test me now" He wrapped his arms around her waist, "You don't want anyone watching the restricted rated things I'll do to you"

She looked at him seductively, "maybe tonight I'll get to rate those things, PG or restricted"

"I sure hope you know what you signed up for, love"

"I sure do" She kissed him feverishly to avoid the pain and sat at the table.

"Well done brother, I take back everything I said to you about your dark mind" Elijah sat in his chair.

"Apology accepted" Klaus raised his glass for Elijah to clink.

"But Elijah, I mean you should give Care and I some credit being the only two who understood what Nik was planning" Rebekah looked at Caroline and smirked.

"What do you suggest sister?" Elijah looked at his sister and sighed knowing that some bad idea is going to get out of her mouth.

"Well I was thinking, actually we were thinking, until Ayana is ready to do the spell for going back in time, we can go shopping, me and Care" Rebekah looked at her brothers with her puppy eyes.

"Out of the question" Klaus snapped, "The Guerreras will notice that Francesca is gone"

"Come on Nik, Do you need me to remind you that I'm an Original and can't be killed and your girlfriend is royalty among the wolves and the most powerful" Rebekah pleaded, "beside, I can just compel her to turn into a wolf if anyone showed up"

Both Klaus and Caroline felt a shiver run down there spine when Rebekah stated that Caroline is his '_girlfriend_'. She thought about it and didn't know if they were stated as '_girlfriend/boyfriend_' in their relationship. He didn't know if she really wanted to be his '_girlfriend_' nevertheless if she wanted him to be her '_boyfriend_'. After all it has been a thousand years since he had a 'girlfriend', and even before, Tatia, wasn't really '_girlfriend_' material.

"Rebekah, I think Nicklaus has a point, beside you heard Ayana, we can't compel Caroline to change yet" Elijah was trying to reason with her.

"Puff fine," Rebekah sounded annoyed.

"But if you want you can have the Cinema all to yourselves today until Ayana is ready" Elijah suggested.

"Come on Bekah, I'm sure we can find something to watch, and then some other time we'll go shopping" Caroline took a sip of blood.

"Fine, but I'll choose the movie" Rebekah insisted

* * *

After breakfast everyone went his separate way. Rebekah and Caroline went to watch Valentine's Day, Hayley went to the Bayou, Marcel went to the other side of the river with Stefan, Elijah and Klaus went to work on the status of the quarter, and Ayana went to practice for the spell.

"So brother, now that we cached Francesca and her brothers" Elijah went to the table to pour glasses of drinks for him and Klaus, "What do you are your thoughts about the quarter?"

Klaus took the glass from his brother and sat on the couch in the study, "The witches had lost Genevieve and two harvest girls and the two remaining; one of them is loyal to Marcel and the other is a prisoner, which makes them in no place to fight" Klaus took a sip of his drink, "and the Guerreras just lost five wolves of their pack whom carry the moonlight ring, so if my calculations are right then we have two more rings to rule New Orleans again."

"And what do you propose?" Elijah took a sip of his drink.

"For starters I know that one of the rings is on Oliver's finger, the werewolf from the Crescent Clan" Klaus smirked, "But I guess we don't have to worry about him, since he wade the foolish decision of tricking Rebekah"

"Indeed foolish" Elijah took a sip of his drink knowing that his baby sister would be more than pleased to do their dirty work with Oliver.

"And for the remaining werewolf, I'm sure he'll die of fear of always watching his back once Rebekah deal with Oliver" Klaus promised.

"And after all is solved?" Elijah stood and walked toward the desk.

"We'll rule New Orleans just like before, but this time without any complications" Klaus walked toward the drinks to pour another glass.

"Then let's discuss the matter of going back in time" Elijah walked toward his brother.

"What about it?" Klaus took a sip of his drink

"Well as you see, Caroline is going to be the mother not Hayley. So it's going to be as if we haven't met Hayley at all, she won't be here after we fix the past" Elijah explained to his brother as they walked over to the couch.

"And that bother you… because…?" Klaus looked at his brother trying to solve the puzzle.

"I just think that we owe it for Hayley to know" Elijah took another sip

"Non sense" Klaus smirked, "beside she'll be happily living with her pup Tyler since Caroline won't work with him after I compel her to remember."

"You have a point but…" Elijah couldn't continue as the door of the study opened wide and the two blondes came in whining.

"Nik we are bored" Caroline walked toward the couch and lay down with her head on Klaus's lap.

"Come on Elijah, we've seen two movies until know, let us go shopping" Rebekah walked toward Elijah and put her head on his shoulder pleading.

"Rebekah I'm sure that the werewolves are looking for Francesca now" Elijah gave his drink to Rebekah, "and two of them have moonlight rings, we won't risqué you or Caroline going into severe pain"

"You two being overly protective sucks" Rebekah stood to go get another drink.

A few minutes later Stefan and Marcel walked into the study with a hand Marcel was holding. He placed the hand on the table between the couches as he sat on one after cleaning his hand. Stefan sat next to Rebekah taking her onto his lap while Marcel sat on the third couch. The hand that was placed on the table was cut of man, then everyone noticed that there was a moonlight ring in one of the fingers.

"Please don't tell me that was Oliver, I was brain storming ways to torture him" Rebekah cried.

"No it wasn't" Marcel took a sip from a glass on the table, "We found him looking for the rest of the Black Kyanite Stones that I took from Jackson and Oliver"

"Who's Oliver" Stefan looked into Rebekah's eyes confused.

"He's just someone who used my affections against me and walked me into a trap" Rebekah spoke with venom in her voice.

"Then don't worry, I'll help you brain storm more ideas into torturing him" Stefan pecked Rebekah on the lips.

"So now we only have one more ring to rule" Elijah took the ring out of the dead hand to clean it.

"Bekah I suggest you brain storm faster, need I remind you that the full moon is in a week?" Klaus looked sarcastically at his sister.

"Fine, tomorrow I'll tear out his limbs then his tongue, I'll drain him out of his blood but stop before the death point, and I'll finish with tearing his heart out" Rebekah then looked at Stefan, "Will you come with me?"

"You know I wouldn't miss tearing the person, who tricked, to shreds for the world" He pecked her on the lips and she giggled.

"Perfect" Klaus pecked Caroline on the lips and stood to go get a drink, "Now, does anyone has any news about Ayana"

"What are we supposed to do anyway, when she sends us back" Stefan asked with his curiosity tone.

"I need to get Nik to confess compelling me and then let me remember and you'll be the only one who we are going to tell" Caroline took the drink from Klaus and leaned into him when he sat down.

"But that would be the night Klaus compelled me to shut my humanity off" Stefan looked at Klaus for some answers.

"Don't worry mate, I specifically remember compelling you before that to do as I tell you" Klaus took a sip from his drink, "So we won't have a problem"

"Why the hell in there a handless man in the Bayou" Hayley barged in angrily.

"Don't worry love, he wasn't from your clan" Klaus smirked at her

Hayley walked to sit on one of the couches when she see a hand on the table, "Is that his hand?"

"Marcel and Stefan found him across the river" Elijah took a sip of his drink.

"And who did the honor of cutting his hand" Hayley looked at Marcel and Stefan sarcastically.

"That will be me" Marcel handed her a drink.

"I heard Ayana just finish the spell" Elijah stood up, "let's go"

Everyone entered the room Ayana was practicing in. They saw Ayana spraying salt on the floor to create three circles connected with each other. Around each circle were five candles lit and ready.

"So I guess you heard me finishing the spell" Ayana looked at them as she finished the last circle.

"Yes" Klaus walked forward, "So what's the plan"

"For starters I'll need blood from all three of you" Ayana looked at Klaus, Stefan, and Caroline and then handed them a knife, "each one of you will put a few drops of blood on the salt that will be surrounding you"

Stefan kissed Rebekah then went to stand in side the circle of salt and start to pour some blood on the salt. Klaus and Caroline did the same, and when they all finished poring there blood, Ayana looked at Klaus, "Remember what I told you about communicating with your thoughts"

Everyone nodded at her then she looked at Klaus, "What's the date?"

"October 13, 2011"

Ayana stood in the middle were the circles of salt connected. She began chanting and the fire of the candles started rising. The blood that was spilled on the salt began to boil and within seconds the three of them fell to the ground.

"Ayana what happened?" Elijah looked at Ayana with shock while still looking at the bodies on the floor.

"They are traveling now" Ayana walked toward were everyone was standing, "We can't move them or they won't come back. Let's go wait know"

* * *

Klaus found him self standing invisible in front of his past-self threatening Damon.

"Don't you wanna know about your friend Michael?" Damon was trying to talk while Klaus pinned him to the car hood from his neck.

Klaus was about to pull his heart out when he heard the word '_Michael_', his tone changed into a little bit of fear "What do you know about Michael?"

"Just that he knows you're here" Damon tried to provoke him and in the same time escape.

Klaus kept looking at Damon with his venomous eyes thinking, then thought about testing Damon "Your bluffing"

"Katherine and I found him, consider it our leverage" Damon spoke those last words before Klaus slammed him to a car and vamp sped toward his truck.

Future-Klaus sped behind his past-self to find him checking that all the coffins are still there. Future-Klaus remembered what Ayana had told him about communicating with thoughts and started to talk some sense into his past-self.

_You need to go find Caroline, if Michael was really here then she might be in danger and she doesn't even now it. You're the only one that can help and protect her. You compelled her to hide her werewolf side and without it she's just a baby vampire compared to Michael. He can smell Amory right off her, and will kill her within seconds. You don't have anytime to waste. She's probably still in the school. Go find her and compel her to remember. But you need to make sure that no one except you two and Stefan know for Caroline's sake. And whatever you do don't leave her unprotected, even if that means that you stay here or take her with you. Stefan is compelled to do whatever you want him to do, then he's the only one you could tell._

Klaus closed the door of the truck after he checked on his siblings' coffins. He felt the need to go find Caroline and compel here to remember, but he didn't know why he was thinking that way. He stood in the middle of the street confused as to way he felt the need to. Finally, he thought that maybe his conscious was right and the Michael would kill here right away. He vamp sped toward the halls of the school to find her.

Caroline found her self standing invisibly next to her past-self who was walking with Tyler in the hallway after Tyler's transition.

"…everything is just better" Tyler then held Caroline bride-style and span her around landing her on her feet. He crashed his lips against hers and then giggled, "This is going to be an amazing year"

Future-Caroline stood there watching the seen and thinking if that's really how they looked together. She then turned around to see future-Klaus standing next to her, _"My past-self will be here in a minute."_

Klaus appeared from behind the lockers and stood in front Tyler and Caroline. Caroline saw him and the fear filled her voice, "What do you want?"

"Nothing much love, I just want you to come with me" He vamp sped toward her invading her personal space and holding her wrist.

"She's not going anywhere with you" Tyler rushed to Caroline's side and held on to her wrist.

"I think we started on the wrong foot" Klaus looked at Tyler and smirked, "You are going to let go of her and she's going to come with me for urgent matters"

Tyler didn't know what to do. He felt himself obeying what Klaus told him to do and taking his hand off her wrist without even wanting to. "Tyler, you're not going to leave me with him?" Caroline snapped at him.

"I can't do anything about it, he told to let you go and that's what I'll do" Tyler looked at Caroline then Klaus confused.

Tyler turned around walking to leave the hallway until Caroline shouted at him with tears in her eyes, "I swear Tyler if you leave you'll never see me again"

He looked at her one last time with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry Care" and then he disappeared.

"Now look what you did, let me go" Caroline looked at Klaus with her eyes filled with tears and anger.

Future-Caroline knew that this is her time to start persuading her past-self.

_Come on Caroline, you can trust him. You are not human, so he wont drains you. You are not a werewolf, so he won't turn you. He probably has an important reason. Beside, he didn't compel Tyler to leave you that means he's behaving civil. You need to take a chance on him. Maybe he's not what everyone thinks of him._

"I'm sorry love, but I need you to come with me right now"

Without even giving her the chance to protest, he vamp sped himself with her to his mansion.

"At least tell me what do you want of me" Caroline snapped at him still angrily.

He remained silent and motioned for her to get inside the mansion. The mansion was really big from the inside. The walls were dark velvet with a hint of a cream when they touched the walls and the ceiling. There were three black leather couched in the middle of the room and in the middle there was a black wooden table. The fire place was already lit and lighting the whole room. Some of Klaus's paintings were hung on the wall and the floor was covered with old carpets.

Klaus shut the door behind them and stood in front of Caroline. He put his two hands on her shoulders and looked her directly in the eye, "you may remember"

* * *

**Hope you like it :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Just as Klaus muttered those words to her, screams began to exit her mouth. She felt every bone in her body break and heal at the same time. She looked up at him with her now golden eyes filled with anger, "What have you done to me? What is happening to me?"

"Easy, love, you need to shift into a wolf so the pain will go" He walked to her and put his hands on her shoulder just like before, "I give you my word that I don't intend to hurt you, in fact I will be happy to help you if you let me"

_Come on Caroline, you need his help. He can help you shift to a wolf and back, it's better than you having to do it on your own. Beside you saw his compulsion, he didn't kill you back then and he will not kill you now. Take a chance…_

Caroline felt her conscious telling her to trust him and that he wouldn't hurt her but at the same time she was afraid of what will she become after she shifts. She reluctantly raised her head and looked at him, "Are you going to hurt me?"

"Never"

She could see it in his eyes that he would never get his self to hurt her. He gave her his word that he will protect her, and for the first time his voice was dead serious. There was no sarcasm, mocking, or any British humor in his voice, he was honest. "Then can you help me, I really don't know what's happening to me," she cried.

"For starters, I'll be brief, you are from a clan called Amory, you are wolf royalty, your werewolf gene is so powerful the it can turn you into a hybrid if you were a vampire before triggering the curse and you won't need doppelganger blood, and I guess that what happened to you" He looked at her to see if she was still with him, "Now, you need to turn into a wolf so you can obtain your werewolf gene completely"

"How am I supposed to do that?" She snapped at him still worried and feeling pain.

"You'll just have to surrender for the curse, you'll have to let it consume you. It's just the first time that hurts, but then you'll be able to control it since you're a hybrid…"

He was interrupted by her screams and shouts of the pain. He really never thought that a day would come when he would feel bad for someone. He stroked her hair bag and looked at her, "Listen to me Caroline, I've been in the same situation. The faster you let go the easier and faster it'll get"

She nodded and then within seconds she returned to shouting and screaming, and her bones started to break louder and harsher. He took his hands of her to allow her to transform, he was on his way to the couch when he heard her calling him, "Klaus." He turned and looked at her to see her lying on the floor with her hands on her tummy from the pain, she looked at him and whispered "will you turn with me"

He didn't know if he heard her right, but something was telling him that she asked him to turn with her. He didn't know what to do, should he change with her or should he just laugh at her for such a question. There was something in him that felt the pain that she was feeling in some way. His heart felt pain whenever he heard a bone break or her voice as a scream. He decided against his better judgment and vamp sped toward the door.

A few seconds later he came back holding a cover and placed it on the couch, "you'll need that when you change back"

He suddenly started taking off his shoes and his jacket then his Henley shirt. He walked slowly toward her and locked his gaze with hers, "My transformation will be a lot easier than yours, but still, copy everything I do"

A few seconds later, Klaus started to scream in pain and Caroline joined him. Both there bones were breaking and healing rapidly and her screams were a lot louder that his.

They kept on screaming for about two minutes when Caroline finally stopped. Klaus looked to his right to see a beautiful blonde wolf standing beside him with an A on her shoulder . He finally turned into a wolf too, and forceful grey wolf was now standing on his paws.

The two wolfs eyed each other for what seemed like forever. They stood in the middle of the room over the scraps of cloth beneath them. Klaus started to howl, and in a weird way, it looked like Caroline understood what was he saying and she howled back.

She walked toward the cover that was on the couch and pulled it on her. Within seconds, the beautiful blonde wolf that was just standing on her paws shifted back to the beautiful human she is. Caroline laid on the floor, with a piece of cover on her, to tired to move. Klaus, who was still in his wolf form, walked toward her and laid beside her. His fur was so soft and comforting that Caroline actually moved her hand in a soothing way on him. She whispered to him _Thank you_ and drifted in his fur to sleep. He lay besides her comforting her in his body warmth and his soft fur.

Caroline woke up the next day with headache in some weird room. She looked around her and noticed that this wasn't her room. Suddenly she remembered the events of the day before and looked at her self to see that she was still naked under the covers. She looked at the chair beside her and saw a shirt laying on it. She wore the shirt and head down to get some breakfast.

As soon as she entered the kitchen she saw Klaus sitting on a chair with a blood bag in his arm and his phone in the other. She noticed that he was so fixated on his phone that he didn't even hear her enter. She grabbed a blood bag from the refrigerator and sat across from him, "I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed your shirt"

He looked from his phone to her and smiled genuinely at her for the first time, "Not at all, love, so how are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly good" She took a sip of blood then looked at him again, "but I really need an explanation, like right now, how the hell am I a werewolf?"

He looked at her then shut his phone down and placed it on the table, "Do you remember what I told you yesterday about how is it possible that you didn't die when you were in transition?" she nodded.

"Well that's all I got right now about your status" He looked at her hesitatingly then said, "Do you like to know a little about your history"

"Yes, I mean I'm a werewolf, as might as well know my own history" She took the last sip of blood and threw it a way to the garbage can.

He stood up and looked at her, "Well I recommend moving this conversation to the study"

* * *

"So what now" Rebekah looked at Ayana, "we just wait for the full moon?"

"I believe so"

Rebekah, Ayana, Elijah, Marcel, and Hayley sat in the study. Rebekah was pacing the in room, while Ayana was looking through grimoires, Marcel was poring drinks for everyone, Elijah was reading a book, and Hayley was soothing Hope.

"So when will the effects of what they changed start to reveal" Elijah closed the book and walked toward Ayana.

"The minute I bring them back, everything will change" Ayana flipped the page of the grimoire.

* * *

Caroline sat on the couch on the study crossing her legs since she was only wearing Klaus's shirt. Klaus went to the bookshelves and grabbed a book then took a seat across from Caroline. He looked at her from the corner of his eye while opening the book, "What I'm about to show you will anger your wolf side, I need you to stay as much calm as you can. I don't have another shirt and Rebekah is still at school"

She rolled her eyes at him and took a sip from her drink. She suddenly remembered school and snapped, "I totally forgot about school"

"Don't worry, love, I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to tell you all the gossip" He stood up and moved to sit beside her, "Now, to more serious matters"

Caroline looked at the page Klaus was pointing at. It had a long family tree, but the name that cached her attention was the last name at the tree, _Elizabeth Forbes. _"My mom" She whispered.

"Yes, as you see, you've got your werewolf gene from your mother" Klaus took a sip from his glass.

"But I don't understand, she killed before, but she is not a werewolf." Caroline flipped the page to see if there was more.

"If you want to be precise, you've got your gene from your grandmother" She shot him a confused look, "When werewolf conceive a children from a human, her children doesn't inherit the werewolf gene, but her grandchildren will"

"So my grandma was a werewolf?"

"It looks so, but I'm not certain if she triggered the curse" He flipped the page back to the family tree, "And as you see you are the last descendent"

"Oh" was all that exited her mouth as she examined the tree, "So what happened to everyone else"

"They got slaughtered" He took a sip from his cup

"Slaughtered" She snapped

"Now what did I tell you about staying calm" she nodded, "As I was saying, they were slaughtered by my one and only father, Michael"

"Your father slaughtered my whole family," She snapped at him angrily and standing up.

"Easy love" he took her hand and pulled her back to the couch, "Your clan was wolf royalty, Michael hated the werewolves, connect the dotes"

"And you let him?" She looked at him confused but still angry

"I wasn't there when he's done the dirty work" He motioned to her drink with his eyes for her to take a sip and calm down, "But he left the daughters of the alpha male and female and you are one of there descendents"

"Why did he let them live?" She took a sip from her drink trying to cool down.

"Well he enjoyed them always feeling afraid that if their descendents ever triggered the curse he will kill them"

"Is that why you compelled me to hide my werewolf side?" She shot him a questioning look.

"Indeed" He sipped the last drop of his drink, "but it looks like your friend Damon and Katrina had found him, and it wasn't safe anymore for you to only be a baby vampire"

"Damon and Katherine found him?" She looked at him confused as she flipped the page"

"That's what Damon told me yesterday" H e went to pour another drink for himself

"And what makes you so sure that he will know that I'm from the Amory clan?"

"He can sense you" He sat beside her just like before, "Killing a whole clan really help with memorizing their scent"

"And why do you think that now, that I let the gene consume me, will help defending my self"

"Well believe it or not but being a werewolf give you extra strength" He took a sip from his drink while she kept reading from the book.

After a few minutes later Caroline started to chuckle and he gave her a questioning look, "It's nothing, it's just that I noticed that I'm actually having a normal conversation with the big bad almighty original hybrid" she took a sip from her drink.

He chuckled and looked at her, "Well I'm not that bad I'm I?"

Just as she was going to answer Rebekah flashed into the room and looked at the girl who was only wearing her brother's shirt confused, "Your Caroline, right?" She placed her bag on the floor and walked toward the table to where they were all sitting still confused, "Nik, why do I smell Amory?"

"Just what I wanted to talk to you about" Klaus handed Rebekah a drink, "It looks like Caroline is the last descendant of the Amory"

Rebekah looked at Caroline with the most surprised look Caroline had ever seen, "How is that possible"

"It looks like Klaus has compelled me to hide it when I made my first kill" Caroline explained, "He made me remember last night after the whole Tyler drama"

"Aha" Rebekah took a sip fro her drink, "By the way, Nik, your hybrid is well and healthy"

"You've been with Tyler?" Caroline looked at her surprised.

"I've been helping him, although he's really annoying" Rebekah shot Klaus a look.

"Well feel free to snap his neck whenever you want" Caroline closed the book, "I'd be really thankful if you already did that"

"I thought you two were together" Rebekah looked at her confused.

"Well he left me with Klaus yesterday" she sighed, "ignoring the fact that he might kill me"

"But I didn't" Klaus looked at her offended.

The two girls looked at him with a look that said '_as if you did that from the kindness of your heart'_ and chuckled. "Look at that, the two girls who hated each other last night are finally getting along" Klaus smirked at them.

"Well having a something in common helps" Rebekah looked at Klaus then at Caroline, "I hope you know what part my family plays with you being the last descendent before you befriend us"

"If you are talking about Michael then I'm all on board" Caroline took a sip from her drink, "So what are you guys doing about him, especially now that Damon and Katherine found him"

"Michael is here!" Rebekah whispered with the most frightened look she could ever pull.

Caroline looked at Rebekah and could actually see her frightened. She never thought she would actually see an original frightened, especially Rebekah, "I thought Klaus told you"

"No he didn't" Rebekah looked at her trying to cover her frightened look, "Nik, what does she mean by Damon and Katherine found him"

"Way to ruin the surprise Caroline" Klaus looked at her sarcastically, "Rebekah, little sister, would you believe that your least favorite doppelganger after Elena has a claim that she found our dear father and she's using it along side Stefan's brother, Damon, as a leverage. So I guess you now know why I had to make Caroline remember"

"But what if they were telling the truth, what if he is really here" Rebekah stood up looking worried at Klaus, "Nik, I'm tired of running"

"That's exactly why I will be leaving for a couple of days" Klaus looked at the two blondes in front of him giving him a questioning look, "If Damon and Katrina are right, then I'm going to create more hybrids just in case Michael shows up"

"What do you mean your going" Caroline stood up gazing at him angrily, "Your not going anywhere, not after you made me remember. What if he comes and you're not here, I have no idea how to actually use my werewolf strength like you said"

"Easy love, you've got Rebekah" Klaus motioned toward still standing Rebekah.

"I'm not playing baby sitter," Rebekah snapped

"I'm actually with her on this one," Caroline stood next to Rebekah so that now both girls were staring at Klaus.

"You two will do as I say" Klaus stood up and walked toward them, "You two are going to have a little slumber party, just you two, until I get back so you can keep an eye on each other"

"That's not fair" Caroline snapped at him.

"By the way" Rebekah got his attention, "did you forget that I'm an original vampire, why do I need her to watch over me?"

"And as I remember," Caroline got his attention back, "you said that my werewolf gene is quit powerful, so why do I need a baby sitter"

Klaus sighed and looked at the two girls in front of him. He never thought that he would actually have to look out for two Rebekahs. The two girls have a lot in common than they think. He looked at Rebekah and then at Caroline, "Then I guess, Rebekah, you won't have a problem if I use one of the daggers, and Caroline, you won't have a problem if I compelled you to come with me"

Caroline and Rebekah's faces turned from angry to complete paleness, and that's when Klaus knew that he had hit the mark. He looked at them with his trade smirk, "Glad we're on the same page, I recommend the sleep over to be at Caroline's house, since the mansion here is not quit done." He rested his glass on the table and tuned to leave the room, "I'll be leaving tonight" but before he left the room he looked one last time at them, "I wish if you two would keep the whole Caroline being an Amory a secret until now, I would only tell Stefan since he's compelled, we don't know if Michael has any spies here" and with that he left the room.

The two girls looked at each other and sighed.

"So what time should I be at your house" Rebekah looked at her as she lifted her bags.

"7 would be good" Caroline sipped the last sip of her drink and headed back to Klaus's room to fetch some descent cloth.

Caroline headed home after she got dressed. She called Elena and Bonnie to explain to them that she won't be attending the Bon Fire, which was her idea, because she's not feeling well. And then she got some blood bags and ice cream for when Rebekah will be showing up and some chick flicks. At 7:15 Rebekah showed up at her door.

Rebekah and Caroline never thought that they would actually get along after yesterday, but they found a lot of common between them. The two girls loved shopping and chick flicks and ice cream. They had spent the first two hours talking about when Rebekah met Katherine for the first time and how much Katherine was a bitch. They ate tons of ice cream and watched _How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days._

"So when you were still human your father didn't let any guy court you?" Caroline looked at Rebekah confused while eating another spoon of ice cream.

"No" Rebekah sighed, "He never thought any of the guys were good enough for me, especially that they were werewolves. No offence" She slipped a spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

"Non taken. Don't get me wrong but your father sounds like a …." Caroline couldn't find a word that would actually fit Michael's personality.

"A dick" Caroline looked surprised at Rebekah's confession, "Don't hold back any thing you want to say about him, I know the feeling when a person takes everything from you"

Caroline saw how much sad Rebekah was. She looked at her with her most comforting eyes, "Why do you say that?"

Rebekah shrugged for a moment before answering her, "All I wanted when I was human was to love and be loved and have a family, but when we changed and took off… Nik killed every guy I ever fell for and fell for me, he thought that they were probably using me and he always said…"

"Love is vampires greatest weakness" Caroline finished Rebekah's sentence feeling sorry for her, "You know, he really loves you. He just have a weird way of showing it"

"I know" Rebekah gulped a huge spoon of ice cream to her mouth.

Caroline's phone rang and she picked it up knowing that the caller was no one other than Damon, "Where were you all day Blondie?"

"What do you want" She said starting to get annoyed.

"Well for starters, we tried to capture Stefan but things went wrong and we didn't succeed, secondly Elena almost got barbequed"

"Wait, what happened" She was starting to get anxious when she heard what happened to Elena.

"Long story short, don't bail on something that was your idea" Damon was trying to sound sarcastic.

"Well is she okay?"

"She just went home with Ric I'm sure she'll be good in the mourning"

"I'll check on her in the mourning"

"You do that, and I'll check on my brother who is off the rails again" And with that Damon ended the call.

"They are stupid it they think they can capture Stefan when he's on ripper mode" Rebekah looked at Caroline sarcastically, "Trust me, I knew him when he was a ripper, it's going to be really hard to crack up some emotions in him."

"Well we can't just let him be" Caroline snapped

"Your right, you can't" Rebekah put her ice cream bowl on the table, "Little advise, anger and hatred are the easiest emotions to crack up first," and with that the two girls went to sleep.

* * *

_**Hope You Liked It :)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It has been a day since Klaus left Caroline and Rebekah to create his army of hybrids. Just like the day before, Rebekah showed up at Caroline's house at 7:15. Caroline had told her about the whole ghost drama that they encountered that day. She told her how they destroyed the necklace and apologized since she knew how much it meant to Rebekah. They watched _Back-up Plan _and ate tons of ice cream just like the day before. Caroline also told her that they are forcing some emotions into Stefan, which didn't bother Rebekah since she stated that at least this way she can get back at Klaus for leaving her.

They woke up the next day 5:15. They toke a shower, one after the other, and helped each other pick an outfit for the day. Caroline offered to give Rebekah a place on the cheering squad, which Rebekah accepted. Surprisingly Caroline's mom was still at home, Caroline had already told her mom that Rebekah is an original and she's going to stay with them for a couple of weeks. Liz didn't have a problem with Rebekah staying over and had been very nice to her just like she's with Caroline.

The two girls had arrived to the school and Caroline had already given a place on the squad to Rebekah just as promised. She had showed her the routine that Rebekah had memorized quickly. As the two of them were doing back flips, they noticed that they were going to stumble into Elena and stopped. "You" Rebekah looked at Elena, "Goodie"

"Hey Elena" Caroline gave her a genuine smile from where she was standing behind Rebekah.

"Hey" Elena returned Caroline's smile but then turned to Rebekah, "I was hoping we could talk"

"What about?" Rebekah asked.

"About this" Elena opened her bag and showed her a picture of her name, in Viking, carved to a wall, "I'm curious why you and Klaus had spend a thousand years running from your father"

Rebekah's expression turned to pale when she noticed the picture. She remembered that she was the one who carved her name that was in the picture, when they were still human. But most importantly she was surprised how Elena knew Michael was her father. Rebekah didn't know what to do or say, she looked at Elena, "I should get back to the girls"

Just as Rebekah was turning around she heard Elena's voice "Then maybe I'll ask Michael when we wake him"

Rebekah looked at Caroline and knew that the name _Michael_ had caught her attention. Rebekah turned around and looked at Elena just as the same time Caroline came brushing toward her, "Are you crazy Elena, do you really think it's a rational idea to wake Michael" she hissed.

"How do you know about Michael" Elena looked surprised at Caroline knowing that non of them had told her anything about him since she was AWOL the day they found him.

"Oh right I forgot" Caroline switched to angry in a second, "Why am I always the last one to be informed about something, and from someone other than you guys."

"I'm sorry care it was just that you were busy and not feeling well" Elena looked at her apologetically

"Don't want to be the one who ruins the moment" Rebekah looked at Elena sarcastically, "but no one knows were Michael is"

"Then who is in the cemetery in Charlotte" Elena looked at her knowing she just hit the mark.

"If you wake Michael we're all doomed" Rebekah hissed at her angrily

"Are you crazy Elena!" Caroline hissed at her joining Rebekah

"Caroline what's going on with you" Elena looked at her friend surprised.

"I just realized that I'm the smartest one in all of you" She looked at Elena angrily then at Rebekah, "I'm going to change, meet me when you're done"

Rebekah nodded to her and then looked at Elena, "Are you mad!"

"Then tell me about him" Elena insisted.

"Why do you wanna know?" Rebekah asked

"Why don't you want us to wake up Michael" Elena answered her question with another question.

"I need to get back to the girls and check on Caroline" Rebekah turned around and walked away hoping the doppelganger would drop the subject.

After Rebekah had left Elena she walked back to the changing rooms to catch up with Caroline. She could sense that she was getting angry when she heard about Michael and what her friends were trying to do, and frantically she didn't know how to deal with an angry royal werewolf. She walked into the changing rooms and found Caroline sitting on chair with water across her face, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I just felt rage about what just happened. I felt the wolf in me wanting to get out" Caroline sighed, "I brushed some cold water on my face till I cooled down"

"Good to know" Rebekah sat next to her, "So what do you think we should do about the whole Michael situation" she sighed, "I hate Nik in these situations. He just leave and let me handle everything"

"For starters" Caroline stood up to take her cloth out of the locker, "since they haven't told me about this, I'd take Damon is in charge. And right now Damon is looking for anyway possible to kill Klaus to save Elena and Stefan. And since Elena wants to talk to you I'd also take it as Damon asking her to get information out of." Caroline closed the locker's door, "And finally, since my survival is bound to Klaus's then we need to find out what Damon is plotting and stop him"

"So you think I should go on with what ever Elena wants from me till I found out their plan" Rebekah asked her as she was closing her locker's door.

"Exactly. But right know I don't trust what Damon has told her, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't trust what she's going to do" Caroline stepped out after she changed her cloth, "So how about we go dress shopping for home coming then we go talk to Elena, because I really need to get my mind off of everything"

"Sounds good to me, I really do need to get a new dress for this century" The two girls got out of the changing rooms and went to go dress shopping.

* * *

"Rebekah will come around" Elena looked at Ric insisting that Rebekah would talk, "Though there is something weird with Caroline"

"What do you mean?" Ric looked at her confused.

"I don't know, but she seems different." Elena sighed, "I mean she accused me of craziness when I said we were going to wake Michael"

"Do you think she's compelled" Ric asked

"No, she's on vervain" Elena said. Suddenly her phone ringed and text has been received. She held the phone up to Ric. '_Come along to chat -Rebekah'_

"Better go then" Ric looked at her with a smirk

* * *

Rebekah had told Elena to meet her at the Salvatore boarding house, since she can't tell her she's been sleeping at Caroline's. Rebekah and Caroline had already bought dresses and talked about what Rebekah is going to tell Elena.

Elena walked into the boarding house when she heard giggles. She found both Caroline and Rebekah laughing and drinking. She glanced at them and cleared her throat for them to notice her, "I'm here"

"Oh hi Elena" Caroline got up and handed Elena a drink smiling at her as if nothing had happened.

"Hi" Elena looked at her then decided confront her, "What are you doing here"

"What do you mean" Caroline smiled at her genuinely, "I've been with Rebekah, and trust me when I say this but she's actually fun, we've been dress shopping."

"I see that" Elena glanced at the shopping bags on the floor. She looked at Rebekah, "So you wanna talk"

"I thought you wanted that" Rebekah smirked at her, "but I'll be clear on one thing, if I don't want to talk about something, I wont"

"Fine" Elena took a sip from her drink still locking gaze with Rebekah

Rebekah spent the next couple of hours explaining to Elena their story along side Caroline. She got really emotional at times which surprised Elena when Caroline tried to comfort her, or when Caroline got mad about Michael and Rebekah tried to calm her down. Caroline and Rebekah found out from Elena that Damon had let Stefan out, which really didn't surprise them. At the end Elena left and Caroline and Rebekah stayed. "I'm sorry about what happened to you through the years" Caroline looked at her sympathetically.

"Well no one told me all this is part of the package that comes with being an original" Rebekah took a sip from her drink.

Caroline chuckled, "You know, when I first met you I read you all wrong, I'm sorry"

"Thank you, it means a lot" Rebekah smiled at her genuinely

"Rebekah" The two girls looked at Elena who came rushing through the doors.

"I thought I told you we're done" Rebekah walked toward her

"What makes you so sure that Michael killed your mother" Elena jumped right into the point

Caroline stood up from her place and walked toward them, "Elena what are you talking about?"

Elena walked toward the table followed by the two blondes. She laid a few photos and looked at Rebekah, "those photos are taken from the cave, they tell the story of your family" she pointed toward one photo, "how you turned," then she pointed toward two photos, "this one is for the original witch, your mother, and that one is for hybrid" then she took one last photo in her hand, "and this is the story of your mother's death"

"What are you saying Elena" Caroline looked at her confused.

Elena looked toward Rebekah, "Klaus killed your mother"

"No" Rebekah shook her head with tears threatening to fall.

"He killed her and never told you so you won't leave him" Elena insisted

"Elena that's enough" Caroline stood in front of Elena warning her.

"No Caroline" Elena brushed to Rebekah, "He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone for a thousand years, we've got to make it stop"

Rebekah grabbed all the photos angrily with tears and shoved them toward Elena, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm just saying we need to stop him" Elena insisted

Rebekah vamp sped toward Elena and shoved her to the wall holding her from her neck, "Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to you before"

"Rebekah that's enough" Caroline shouted at Rebekah to release Elena. She looked at Elena who was catching her breath, "Leave. Now."

Just when Elena left, Rebekah broke into tears and sobbing. Caroline tried to comfort her but Rebekah was far more devastated. Caroline didn't know what to do. They haven't reached the level in their new friendship were they comfort each other about sensitive stuff. She couldn't imagine the pain she was feeling, the feeling that your own brother had ripped your mother's heart. But in some weird way she found herself defending him by his mother's actions.

After a few hours of crying, Caroline took Rebekah back to her house and offered her some drink so she can ease down on her self. She saw that tears were threatening to come out of her eyes again, so she gave her a blanket and put her hand on her shoulder, "Hey, it's going to be okay"

A few tears escaped her eyes and she said, "I just don't know why he lied"

"Rebekah you said it your self that he loses his mind when some one betray or disappoint him, let alone his own mother" Caroline tried to comfort her

"But why didn't he tell me" Rebekah asked between her sobs

"He loves you so much that he couldn't risqué loosing you" Caroline even found her self surprised how much she's defending him.

Rebekah shoved her self into her arms sobbing. Caroline smoothed her hair and comforted her, avoiding the awkwardness, tying only to imagine what would it be like for Rebekah to never have someone by her side all this time. After an hour of sobbing and comforting, Rebekah finally slept.

* * *

"Caroline wake up" Rebekah shouted to Caroline from the dresser at 5:10. "Caroline wake up, it's important"

"What is it" Caroline raised her head annoyed at her

"They've got Michael" Rebekah said

"What" Caroline jumped out of bed a snapped

"Elena called me and told me that they have a plan to get Nik back but I'm the one who should talk to him since he only trust me" Rebekah explained

"And that's the way it should be" Caroline walked toward her, "Rebekah he's your brother. Your mother cursed him, turned her back on him. He felt disappointed…betrayed…alone, and his emotions were heightened. I mean you were going to kill Elena just for having your necklace"

"What do you think I should do" Rebekah looked at her defeated

"You should do exactly what they asked you to do" Rebekah looked at her surprised as Caroline continued, "You will go there and trick Klaus into coming back and when your done I'll talk to him and inform him about what's going on"

"Are you sure" Rebekah asked confused

"Michael is here, which mean we need Klaus to come back. You can make him come back and make sure that everyone thinks you're with them in case they have any daggers. And after your done I'll call him and tell him everything" Caroline said

"You know, Nik was right about you" Caroline looked at her confused, "You're not just a pretty face"

"Thank you, now go and make sure that Klaus come back" Caroline said as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Back at the boarding house, Rebekah sat in silent watching Stefan explain their made up story to Klaus. She thought how stupid was her brother to actually believe what they are saying. She looked at her father's body on the floor, she hated him all her life, he made her life miserable. She was awoken from her gaze as she heard Klaus wanting to talk to her. She explained to Klaus how the Salvatore was right and that there father has really taken a tragic turn.

Just as soon as she was done, she texted Caroline to talk Klaus and to till him the truth. The last think they needed was a surprised angry original hybrid.

* * *

Caroline got Rebekah's text and dialed Klaus's number.

"Hello love" Klaus greeted from the other end of the phone, "I've got a surprise for you. Michael's dead"

"Ya about that…he's not dead. It is just a plan to get you here and kill you" Caroline said

"What" Klaus snapped, "I've talked to Rebekah…"

"Klaus" She interupts him, "She had to talk to you as if nothing happened so your surprised expression will be believable" She sighs, "We found out about Michael this morning, Elena asked her to be there cause she know's you'll want to talk to her. She made them believe that she was on their side, incase they have any daggers, and at the same time she made sure your surprised expression is real"

"So your telling me Michael isn't there," Klaus asked defeatedly angry

"No, I haven't said that. I said he's not dead. He's actually healthy, alive and roaming Mystic Falls…sadly" She sighs

"But Stefan's still under my compulsion" Klaus stated

"From what Elena said, Michael threatened Damon's life." She pauses, "So he had to find a loophole…which he did"

"It looks like I'm gonna have to pay my dear old father a visit today" He concludes

"Looks like it" she paused to think her words through before saying them but finds the words out of her mouth in no time, "Do you think you can face him after all this time?"

She remembered everything Rebekah said about Michael treating Klaus. She remembered her talking about the beating…the insulting…the scars, everything. Even though Klaus didn't show, but she can sense him tense every time Michael is mentioned. Michael never treated him right, even thought he wasn't his real father, no kid should be allowed to feel what Klaus felt.

She doesn't know what drives her to think that Klaus is who he is because of Michael. Because of all the terrorizing he has done to him, because of all the insecurities that he laughed at and made fun of, Klaus is who he is.

She could sense him tense at the other end of the phone and sighs after a few minutes releasing the breath that he was holding. He didn't know how to respond to her genuine caring. He has never felt someone caring for him in all his centuries; that the subject became foreign to him; even his siblings have limits for their caring for him. Yet, this one girl, who he hasn't done anything for is caring what he feels. He settles down after a few minutes of deep thinking and try to change the mood, "Do I have to remind you of who am I, love." He pauses, "you caring about my feelings defiantly offend who I am"

"Right, I forgot that" she chuckles, "I'm sorry that I hurt your non-emotional, thousand year old ego"

"Apology accepted" he let out a low laugh, "I can count on you to tell me any new plans, I don't want my plan of slow and painful death to be ruined?"

"Off course" She said sarcastically, "Wouldn't want your fatherly bonding time tonight to be disturbed"

She hears the doorbell ring and then returns to her phone call, "I have to go. I'll call you if anything happens" and she hangs up the phone.

* * *

Elena walked into the room Rebekah was dressing in. Rebekah was dressed in a short red dress with her short blonde hair in curls. Rebekah was standing in front of the mirror when she noticed Elena behind her. She knew that Elena wouldn't fully trust her if she saw her crying that her brother is going to walk into a trap, so instead she look confidently at her self in the mirror showing Elena that she's not going back with her decision.

Elena walked further into the room and sensed that the original blonde is tensed and watching her every move carefully. She tries to lighten the mood maybe she'll be able blind her for moments so she can do her dirty work, "You look beautiful"

"Thank-you, this is kind of my first high school dance" Rebekah confess

"You've never been to a school dance" Elena looked surprised

"No, Nik and I were always on the run …I didn't have time for high school then…" Rebekah could feel the tears at the back of her eye and stops talking in hope that she will regain her previous state in seconds.

Elena walked toward her and opened here hand to show her _her_ mother's necklace. She noticed that the original's eyes started to fill with tears, knowing that she hit the mark she looked at her, "I thought you might want to wear this tonight, have a part of her with you…May I?"

Rebekah nodded and lifted her hair up for the doppelganger lock her necklace. After she let her hair rest she looked at Elena to thank her but within seconds she feels a dagger go through her back and reach her heart. And the last thing she could her was the brunette apologizing.

* * *

Caroline walked toward the door and opened it. Her least favorite dark haired guy startled her with a smothering hug then he pressed his lips onto hers. Without even thinking, she used her new strength to yank him off her and throw him on the wall across. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I've missed you Care" Tyler straightens himself, "You have been dodging my calls and Elena said something about you acting weird. I needed to see you"

"Well now that you've seen me, do you want anything else?" She snapped at him still standing near the opened door wishing he would get the hint and leave.

"I wanted to tell you that the night of the prank night, when I left you with Klaus, I didn't have a choice." He sighed, "Damon figured it out the next day at the Bon Fire. I'm sired to him Care, he gave me this most wonderful gift, I don't need to turn any more every month." He started walking slowly toward her, "I didn't know then, but I know now. Care I love you, and what we have is much stronger than any sire bond." He leaned down to kiss her when he saw her hand dart in front of his face to stop him. "What's wrong?"

"You don't understand Tyler, I don't care if you're sired to him or if he compelled you to leave. You left without even questioning him or trying to fight what ever is making you do what he tells you to do" She raised her voice, "Stefan was ready to die for Elena. He was going to stake him self so he won't hurt her. He fought Klaus's compulsion. If you really love me like you said then why didn't you fight for me. You gave in willingly to what he told you, that's a reason enough for why I think you don't truly love, and if you did, then you don't love me enough to deserve me"

"Care…" He started to apologize when she interrupted him.

"Tyler I said what I needed to say." She grabbed her bag, "Now if you would excuse me I need to be somewhere, so…" She trailed off hoping for him to understand that he needs to leave.

He looked at her one last time and spit his words with venom, "So you're leaving me for him. Just for you know, I won't be here to bury you when he gets bored and tears your heart out"

She was getting angry and didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she would turn into a wolf or if her fangs would appear and she would actually bite Tyler. She didn't know how to handle being a hybrid. But most importantly she was angry because he thought that she was leaving him for Klaus, and that Klaus would only want her as a distraction. Like no one would actually want her for her, that if anyone wanted her that's because there are ulterior motives. She found herself standing in front of Tyler seconds away from ripping him to shreds. She locked her gaze with his and without any hesitation she slaps him hard on his face. She was even able to hear his scull crack. He looked at her surprised; he was not expecting her to do anything and yet she slaps him. She looked at him one last time and with the same tone he spoke to hear earlier, "I'm leaving you period. Not for him and not for anyone. And if you think that low of me to actually ask you for your help, then you're unfortunately wrong" And with that she left him astonished with his hand in his cheek still feeling the pain.

* * *

Caroline went back to school to continue working on the homecoming dance. Finally she looked at her phone and noticed that it only an hour before the homecoming. She returns back to her home hoping that Tyler would have left, and start vamp speeding so she could finish early and go check on Rebekah. After 3o minutes, she had showered, done her hair and makeup, and wore her new red mini dress and heels.

She drove to the boarding house and parked her car hoping that she would catch Rebekah before she leave. She enters the house and called for Elena or Damon but no one was home. She tried to listen to her surrounding just in case Michael is still here but the house was dead silent. She felt something wrong and started to check the house. She looked into all the rooms except for Stefan's since it was the last room in the house. When she walked into it, she found a blanket in the floor and what looks like a body under it. She walked toward the blanket and yanked it off to reveal a grey Rebekah with a dagger in her back. She placed a hand on her mouth to cover her surprise, but nonetheless she lowers her self and pulls the dagger out of her back. She vamp sped out of the room and a few seconds later she's back with a few blood bags, guessing that the original might be hungry.

It took Rebekah a few moments to rid her self from the grey color on her skin and get her skin color back. Caroline placed the blood bag near Rebekah's face and walked back a little not sure how would she wake up. A few seconds later Rebekah stood up at a vampire speed and looked around cursing, "That bitch..."

"Rebekah" Caroline left her place between the closets and stood in front the angry original, "What happened, how did Michael get to you"

Rebekah picked the blood bag from the floor and opened it to start drinking, "It wasn't Michael. It was that doppelganger bitch. She started talking about rubbish and I actually thought she cared, but that's when she stabbed me in the back, litterly"

"Elena did this" Caroline seemed surprised.

"Who do you think" Rebekah through the empty blood bag at the bed and looked at Caroline angrily, "When I get my hands on her I'm gonna make her…"

"Rebekah we don't have time for this" Caroline snapped, "Remember Michael. Klaus. White oak stake."

"Fine. But I'll show her a piece of my mind after were done" Rebekah said, "So what now"

"I just got a text that the homecoming has been moved to the Lockwood mansion. And from what Klaus told me today, he's going to pay Michael a visit. So I conclude that this visit will be the finale of the homecoming," Caroline explained while the two girls took off to the Lockwood mansion. "And please don't kill anyone tonight" Caroline gives her a warning look.

"As long as Michael dies and I give Nik what he deserves for his lie" Rebekah said

"Oh right I almost forgot, I didn't tell Klaus about what you found out" Caroline looks at her with a smirk, "I think his surprised face and his nose, that I'm sure you'll break, would be enough to satisfy you"

"And a stake in the lag?" Rebekah asks amused by Caroline's witty

"As long as no one ends in a coffin or a grave or daggered" Caroline motions for her that they're in the Lockwood property already.

"Agreed" The two girls get out of the car and continues toward the party.

The two girls walked into the party and headed directly to the brunette that was surprised to see Rebekah standing. "Rebekah!"

"Save it Elena, I'll deal with you after I finish something" Rebekah shoots her daggered eyes.

"How did you…who …" Elena looked at her terrified trying to make sense of what she's saying.

"You mean who un daggered me" Rebekah smirks at her, "If you wanna keep something hidden, you hide it"

"Elena" Caroline steels her friend's attention from the original, "How many times are you going to do this to me. Stop not telling me what's going on"

"Hey Elena I got you a…" Matt couldn't finish his sentence when he saw Rebekah standing next to Elena

"Save it Matt" Rebekah took the drink out of his hand, "I'm sure she told you what happened, and I'm sure you didn't even try to ask her why"

Just as Rebekah finished talking they heard Klaus's voice from outside. The two blondes glanced at each other and before anyone could say anything, they both headed outside.

They saw Klaus talking to Stefan and approached knowing that as soon as Stefan leaves they'll be able to talk to him.

"Where's my sister Stefan" Klaus asked Stefan

"Right here" Rebekah and Caroline walked toward Stefan and Klaus and smirked to each other. "I guess this party is for our beloved father, isn't it?"

"Well you know me, not a fan of funerals" Klaus said sarcastically then turn his gaze to Caroline, "I see you managed to survive with my sister"

"There's nothing I can't handle, beside you were right about us having a lot in common" The two girls smirked at each other.

Stefan notices that this is too friendly and looks at Caroline, "What's going on?"

Klaus answers before she could even try to find an explanation, "So Stefan where is the guest of honor?"

"Back at the boarding house" Stefan said

"Well that won't do. Bring him to me" Klaus commanded

"And my freedom" Stefan asks

"Granted as soon as I see his rotten body," Klaus replied and with that Stefan disappears.

"So what did I miss" Klaus looks at Rebekah and Caroline with a smirk

"Nothing much" Caroline answers before Rebekah, "I hope you're ready"

"Am I not always" Klaus grabs two drinks and hands them to the blonds. "Now if you would excuse me, I need to talk with one of my hybrids, Tyler"

Klaus leaves Caroline and Rebekah and heads toward Tyler. After he made his point, he went to Elena and restated his point about always being one step ahead.

He went to the drinking booth to fill his time until Michael shows up. After two minutes his hybrid Mindy comes and informs him that Michael is waiting for him. He turned to his hybrids and informed them to get everyone out. He then walked toward the door and glanced at the guy standing in front of him, "Michael, what an unpleasant surprise"

"Hello Nicklaus" His father greeted him

"It looks like you rose from the dead" Klaus smirked at him, "Can't say I'm shocked"

"Sorry that I ruined your surprise" Rebekah comes and stand next to Klaus and behind her Caroline.

It took Michael a few seconds before he darted daggered looks at Caroline, "it looks like we have an Amory werewolf"

Caroline walked toward the door careful not to step to close. She looked him in the eye and hissed while her eyes shifted to gold, "Actually an Amory _hybrid_. You killed all my clan and to that I'm gonna make sure you die a slow and painful death"

"I'll take you up on that" He smirked at her then looked at Klaus, "Why don't you come out side and face me like the man you claim to be"

"Why would I do that if I can just enjoy the show" Klaus smirked at him and motioned for him to look at the army of hybrids behind him.

"You haven't changed Nicklaus, always hiding behind something, just as the coward you are." He smirks, "But you know I'll admit, maybe your plan would have worked. But you always forget that they are part vampire, that part that can be compelled" Just as he finish Mindy walks and stands by him.

Klaus's face turns pale and then within seconds he shifts back to his usual trade smirk, "Do you really think that I would come here willingly unprepared after I knew you would be here"

Michael looked at him for one more second and then grabbed Elena, "Were you prepared for this"

"Elena" Caroline looked at her friend knowing that if Klaus doesn't kill Michael this second, she'll be dead.

"Oh look. I can hurt you both just by killing one person. Come out and face my boy, or she'll be dead"

"I told you I came prepared, didn't I" Klaus opened his jacket and took from it the white oak stake.

Now it was Michael's turn to become pale. He loosened his grip from Elena to search his pockets, but found them empty. He looked up at Klaus, "I'm impressed. But I still stand by my word, come out or she dies"

"I call you bluff father"

"Now why would I be bluffing if when I kill her you won't be able to create anymore of your abomination. And those who are behind me will be your last, and you'll get to watch everyone of them dies in front of you" He smirks, "You'll get to live the rest of eternity alone, with no one by your side, except those who you force loyalty upon. You'll be alone, because no one will ever want you, boy"

Klaus's eyes were filled with tears that he is trying his best to contain. Caroline looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. She surely know now that Michael is the reason for Klaus being like this. She took advantage of Michael's attention to Klaus. She vamp sped toward Michael, and within seconds she untangled Elena from him and through her inside, then she pierced her fangs in his neck and returned safely back inside, "Let's see you deal with your biggest fears now, it'll only take a few minutes before the venom is spread and then the hallucination will start"

Michael couldn't believe what just happened. He put his hand on his neck and his face went pale again, "You bit me"

"You took me on my word" She hissed back at him, "Now let's see you beg for Klaus's blood"

"Color me impressed" the brunette looked at her shocked.

"Katherine" now it was Caroline's time to be shocked, "Where's Elena"

"Don't worry, safe and sound" She walked toward the door and looked at Michael, "You didn't really think I would forget the fact that you drained me, did you"

"Katrina if I were you, I would probably run for the hills from me" Klaus glared at her.

"I saved your precious Elena" Katherine glared at him back

"And for that I'll give you five seconds to run…5…4…3…" He didn't need to continue when she was vamp speeding out of the room

"Blondie" Damon looked at Caroline confused and shocked yet angry, "What are you doing"

"Now is not the time Damon" She looked at him trying to explain to him with her eyes how sorry she was, but all of them got distracted with Michael's scream.

They turned around to see that Klaus has plunged the stake through Michael's heart. Caroline and Rebekah vamp sped toward Michael for one last look before he burned to the ground.

Damon looked at Caroline and gave her a daggered look then launched himself at her. For his surprise, she was faster and stronger. She grabbed him from his wrist before he could anything and throw him toward the wall, "Are you that stupid Damon?"

Stefan just walked through the doors and looked at his brother. He then turned to Klaus, "I believe you owe me something"

"Thank you old friend, your free" Klaus directed his pupils on Stefan's as he said those words. Stefan looked at his brother and flashed out.

"You see Damon, I made the mistake of not distinguishing between the _Petrova Doppelgängers _and accidently spilled a secret to the wrong Elena. And it looked like Katrina succeeded at protecting you and saving Stefan." Klaus explained.

Damon wasted no time, he vamp sped out of the room leaving Klaus, Rebekah, Caroline, and the hybrids. Klaus looked at the hybrids and signaled for them to go out. He looked at Rebekah then at Caroline, "I say tonight was a success, you truly impressed me Caroline"

"Well he did kill my clan" She looked at Rebekah and then back at him. She walked toward a chair and yanked one of his feet to form a stake. She walked toward Rebekah and handed it to her, "Just like you said broken nose, stake in the leg, and a surprised face. Nothing more"

She smirked at her then looked at her brother, and in no time he had a broken nose and a stake in his thigh. He looked at her surprised as ever and shouted, "What the hell 'Bekah"

"Defiantly satisfied" She smirks then hissed at him, "That's for lying about my mother's death"

Klaus looked at her with her jaw opened and his eyes wide. He tried to talk so many times but found himself at lose of words. He looked at her to see that she pulled the stake out of his thigh then looked at him, "Never lie to me again or I swear I'll never let Caroline talk me out of not hurting you and I'll walk away" she leaned back and straightened up, "Thank you for killing Michael. I'm going to stay at Caroline's until the mansion is done"

Before she attempts to leave he grabbed her wrist, "Are you walking away from me"

"You know I could never do that even if I wanted to" She looked Caroline to see her having a hand on her shoulder to support her, "But I'll need a day to my self"

She then let her wrist free from him and hugged him lightly, she let go and looked him in the eye, "You're my family"

He kissed her on the cheek as he see the two blondes walk away. But before they went too far, Caroline stopped and looked at Klaus one last time, "If you dagger her, I swear I'll find her and help her to torture you"

"Are you sure that you are capable of what your saying, love" He smirked

"We both know that I am, and we also know that I would be happy to help kick your ass. But are you sure that your non-emotional thousand year old ego wouldn't get offended if a baby vampire was able to stake your leg?"

Caroline and Rebekah vamp sped out of the place leaving Klaus shocked that there was someone who's bold enough to talk him that way, nevertheless, he enjoyed it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Klaus was standing in front of the Forbes house knocking on the door that was more likely to be broken in the next three second. He couldn't even believe how stupid he was to give Stefan his freedom without threatening him about his family. He was just about to un dagger them when he found out that Stefan had took them away.

Caroline stormed toward the door, still wearing her tank top and shorts, and opened it to scream at the person who's making all the noise when she saw Klaus. She had never seen him too angry and upset since she met him. He was having the murderous look in his eyes and his fist was locked. She looked at him surprised, "Klaus?"

"Where's your mother, I need her to invite me in. I need to talk to Rebekah," He said still tense.

"Well nice to see you too. My mom is not here, she just left" She sighs sarcastically, "You said you wouldn't dagger her, and you'll…"

"I'm not going to dagger her" He snaps at her, "I need to talk to her immediately"

"Well she's asleep," She said

"It's two in the after noon, wake her up," He snaps

"I don't think that's a good idea…she's still an emotional wreck" She walked out of the house and closed the door behind her, "What's wrong?"

Klaus didn't know if he should trust her or just vamp speed out of the place. Caroline has been really helpful with his sister, and had a huge part in Michael's death, and more importantly she hadn't been rooting for him to die like her friends. He had to admit that she was growing on him and Rebekah and more likely she can be trusted. He tried to calm down and loosen his grip but found himself tightening it even more. Caroline noticed his fist and the still murderous look on his face; she reached his face and cooped it between her hands trying to let him look at her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Stefan" His fist loosened down on the touch of her hand, whish really surprised him, "His emotions are on again and he focused on rage. He took away my siblings"

"Siblings?" Caroline looked at him confused as she took her hands off his face slowly

"Yes, Elijah, Kol, and Finn, the originals. I was going to wake them when I found out he took them away from me" He said

"So a very angry Stefan took away three daggered originals to get back at you," She concluded, "Where did he hide them?"

"Do you really think that I would be here if I knew where he's hiding them" Klaus glared at her sarcastically.

"Calm down, I was just trying to help" She sighs, "If you want I can ask Damon or Elena, I'm sure they know a thing or two"

"I already did, they have no idea where he is" He sighed

"So what now?" She asks

"Now, I go look for my beloved family" He headed down off the porch, "Tell Rebekah to call me as soon as she wakes up"

"Klaus" He turned around to see her still looking at him, "Try not to kill everyone" and with that he was gone.

When Caroline went in side the house she found Rebekah sitting in the kitchen with her jaw opened and her eyes had Klaus's murderous look. She walked toward her and put a hand on her shoulder, "You heard?"

She nodded, "What if Stefan already done something to them, what if…"

"Klaus said he'll find them" Caroline assured her, "I believe him, and you should too"

"You don't know Stefan when he focuses on rage, he will risk losing anything. Nothing Nik says or do would change his mind" Rebekah looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"How about we go to the boarding house" Caroline suggest, "We can talk to Damon"

"But Nik said he…"

"Do you really think Damon would tell Klaus where the coffins are?" She asked her

"Fine" Rebekah walked out of the kitchen, "give me an hour"

* * *

The two girls parked the car in front of the boarding house after an hour and a half since Klaus informed Caroline of the news. As soon as they walked in side, Caroline got attached to the wall with Damon's hand on her neck, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you Blondie"

Rebekah yanked Damon away from Caroline and looked at him, "She can bite you and you will die"

"She's not a hybrid" Damon looked at her sarcastically but still shooting dagger eyes at Caroline.

"Wanna bet?" Caroline pierced her fangs out and her eyes turned gold

"What the hell happened to you?" Damon looked at her shocked

"Where's Elena?" She asks

"At her house" He spit, "wanna tell me what's going on"

Rebekah and Caroline shared a look then motioned for Damon to sit down. Caroline explained to him how Klaus compelled her to forget, how he helped her turn, and how Michael killed her whole family so she had to kill him. Damon listened to Caroline explain, he said a couple of smart remarks every once in a while but ended up listening to the whole story. As soon as Caroline finished he looked up at her with the most sarcastic look he can ever pull, "So now you're the originals new buddy?"

"Seriously Damon. I'm serious" Caroline snapped

"So am I, I have no idea where Stefan is or where he's keeping the rest of the ancient family" he sipped a gulp from his drink

"Caroline, Bekah, I see you two have already talked to Damon" Klaus walked into the boarding house with his usual trademark smirk.

"Klaus, what can I do for you" Damon glared at him, "Oh right, I forgot. You want me to tell you were Stefan is so you can wake up your family and we'll have more originals roaming the Earth…splendid"

"Damon, mate" Klaus walked toward Damon and put a hand on his shoulder, "I advise you to answer the simple question, or else extreme measures will be taken"

"Damon, come on" Caroline said, "If anyone know where Stefan would be, it'll be you"

"Believe me Blondie I have no idea where Stefan is" Damon poured another drink and looked at Klaus, "I thought you two were best buddies back in the days, aren't you the one that should know where he is"

"It looks like you wanna play games" Klaus looked at Damon then at Rebekah, "Bekah, sweetheart, would you like showing Damon that trick you use on people who take you for a fool"

Rebekah glared at Klaus and smirked, and within seconds Damon was pinned to the wall with Rebekah holding him by his neck. "Where is Stefan?"

"Rebekah put him down, he doesn't know" Caroline vamp sped toward Rebekah tried to let her loosen her grip on Damon, "If he knew he wouldn't be here, he would be wherever Stefan is beating him for saving Klaus"

Rebekah loosened her grip around Damon throat enough for him to talk, "Last chance, where is Stefan?"

"I don't know" Damon coughed, "You can drain me and compel me and I'll still say I don't know"

"Rebekah put him down" Caroline glared at Rebekah then Damon, "Damon please if you know something, tell us"

"I told you before, I have no idea" Damon spat at Caroline

"Well then, Rebekah I'll let you deal with Damon" Klaus headed toward the door, "Caroline, love, make sure Rebekah doesn't kill him. He may be needed alive in the future"

"Where are you going?" Rebekah glared at him

"I still have a mansion to build" Klaus looked at Rebekah and vamp sped out of the house.

"Well I'm not staying in this boring house" Rebekah looked at Caroline, "Let's go"

"I'm sorry Damon" Caroline glanced at Damon one last and then vamp sped out of the house with Rebekah

* * *

Damon went to Elena's house to tell her what Stefan stole from Klaus. Elena then traced the dots and told him about Bonnie's dreams and how they also had four coffins just like what Klaus is looking for. Bonnie told them that Stefan is at the old place where the hundred witches were burned. Once Elena reached the place, she confronted Stefan and slapped him and stormed out of the place angry. Damon told her to go home and that he'll deal with Stefan. Just as Elena went Damon vamp sped into the house ignoring the sunlight that was burning his skin. He last reach a room where he bumped on the floor until his skin heals.

"Wow, that was impressive" Stefan stood up from his seat and glared at Damon, "Look the coffins aren't here so…you can go away now"

"I don't care about the coffins" Damon tried to get off the floor but still feeling pain, "We need to talk"

Damon was about to stand up when another sunray burned him and he started screaming. Stefan looked at him amused, "Okay… let's talk"

"First things first, did you know about Blondie and her new buddies" Damon glared at him

"Klaus compelled me to forget about it unless Caroline or either him or Rebekah ask me about it" Stefan sighed at him with a smirk, "Now that we covered this, what else do you wanna talk about?"

"Before we talk…" Damon didn't continue his sentence as he launched himself at Stefan and pinned him to the wall. Stefan tried to fight him off and pushed Damon's face toward the sunrays so he can get off of him. Damon recovered within seconds and shoved Stefan out of the house and drove and branch through his body, "Why the hell did you break my neck and gave Klaus the only stake that could kill him, answer me" Damon demanded

Stefan coughed as he tried to speak, "He took everything away from me, and I'm doing the same to him"

Damon shoved the stake even further as he shouted at him, "I had him you idiot, why did you have to screw it up"

"I did it to save you" Stefan coughed one last time as he pushed Damon off him, "I did it to save your brainless ass" Stefan pulled the stake out of him, "He was always one step ahead of us… Katherine was the one who figured it out"

"What?" Damon tried to sit up, "You didn't do this for me, and as hell neither did the she devil"

"Klaus told his hybrids that if he died that they'll have to kill who ever killed him," Stefan snapped

Damon stood up and shoved the branch in him again, "For the last time, STOP SAVING MY ASS"

Stefan pulled the branch out of him and stared at Damon who was staring back at him. They kept staring at each other until Stefan broke his gaze and went inside the house. After a few hours of brotherly-bonding over the fact that both of them is accusing the other of being an idiot, Stefan has allowed Damon to help him and as long as he keeps Elena out of it.

* * *

Rebekah and Caroline spend most of their day at the grill trying to sort out some ideas about where the coffins may be. After several hours of draining the grill from the drinks Rebekah declared that she was beyond tired and she is going to head home. Caroline told her to go ahead of her as she is still not feeling tired.

Caroline started walking through the streets of Mystic Falls trying to analyze all the new drama that has been happening. After half an hour of walking aimlessly she found her self-standing in front of the still-in-progress Mikaelsons' mansion. She stood there looking at the place from outside considering if she should walk in when she heard Klaus's voice in her ear, "If you like, you can come in"

Caroline looked around her trying to find where was he when he spoke again, "I'm inside"

Caroline looked at the mansion trying to figure out how he found her but she let it go and came in, "I was just walking around and I thought- where are you?" she looked confused

Klaus stood behind her in a flash a tapped on her shoulder, "Right here"

Caroline almost jumped from her place when she saw him, "Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack"

"Sweetheart your dead, you can't have a heart attack" he offered her the bottle that he was drinking from but she declined, "and you should've been able to find me"

She looked at him confused do he resumed, "Listen to your surrounding, one of the perks for being a vampire"

"I'll keep that in mind" She sighed, "Any luck in finding your siblings?"

"Not any" he sighs is frustration. After a few seconds of awkward silence he looked at her with a smirk, "Wanna see something?"

"What?" She asked him curiously

"Come on" He vamp sped out of the place and she took that as an invitation to join him. She vamp sped after him, but stopped once she looked around and didn't find him, "Up here," she heard him call her from the roof of the mansion. She remembered Stefan once teaching her how to jump. She took one last breath a jumped to the roof.

He was lying on his back with the bottle still in his hands, "In all my centuries, I've never seen the stars shine brightest than at midnight"

"Really?" She walked toward him and lay beside him with her back on the roof, "How old are you?"

"huh!" he looked surprised at her

"I mean Rebekah told me how you turned but she never said how old were you" She looked at him curious, "So how old are you physically and actually"

"Well…when I was turned I was twenty three, but now I'm actually one thousand and eighteen years old" He confessed

"So you're older than me in just one thousand years" She sounded surprised

"So you're eighteen?" He asked

"Tomorrow I'll be" She sighs, "But I'll be stuck at seventeen"

They shared a moment of silence before he spoke again, "Thank you…for what your doing to Rebekah…she never had a friend before, and the fact that she trust you means she's considering you one" He said

"Well she's actually nice, and I can somehow relate to what she feel" Caroline said

"Well thank you for that" He sighs, "do you think that when I'll wake them, they'll want to leave"

"Your siblings?" Caroline asked

He nodded

"I'm sure they'll be mad at you first, but then they'll understand that you were doing it to protect them, even though you do it in the creepiest way ever." He chuckled, "but ya, they are your family, always and forever, they'll come around" She said

"You know, Finn, my oldest brother, he always despised what we are. I daggered him most of his life. Nine hundred years." He sighed, "Then there's Elijah, he was always by my side until Katerina came. He fell in love with her. I accused him of being the person who helped her escape. After that things weren't the same as before… And then there's Kol," he chuckled, "He always looked up at me when we were still human. He was turned at twenty, so he's practically stuck in a hormonal body and being a vampire doesn't help. He can be a bit nuisance." He let out a low laugh, "And then there is Bekah, she's the youngest. She was always by my side, even more than Elijah. She always craved what I could never give her…someone to love her"

"You seem like you really love them" She smiled at him, "I don't think you should worry about anything, then" She stood up, "I should really be going, Rebekah will be waiting for me" She stood at the edge of the roof and jumped to the floor then disappeared.

Klaus was still lying on the roof surprised about what he just said. He never opened up to anyone like that before, and she listened. There are a lot of questions in the back of his head nagging him to be answered, but he just laid there looking at the stars thinking about her.

* * *

Caroline woke up the next day with a surprisingly better feeling than any other she ever had since she died. She still couldn't believe that Klaus has opened up to her. The big bad hybrid had opened up to her. Though, there was something in the way he talked about them, as if he was still human. He pretends that he doesn't care about humanity, but when it comes to his family he shows it. But why did he show it to her, what makes her any different from her friends or similar to his siblings. She was pulled out of her gaze to notice _'Happy Birthday –Klaus'_. She opened the box to see a beautiful diamond bracelet.

"You're awake" Rebekah walked into the room holding a tray and placed it on her bed, "Happy birthday… Nik told me"

Caroline looked at the tray on her bed. It had pancakes with syrup and cupcake with a candle in the middle and two mugs; one had warm blood and the other coffee, "Thank you"

"No worries, I always wanted to make a birthday breakfast" She smiled at her genuinely, "So what did Nik get you, he refused to let me know"

Caroline brought the bracelet to Rebekah's vision. Rebekah gasped and pulled the bracelet away from her. "I remember this one… _Marie Antoinette_ wore it before she was crowned… I stole it two days after her coronation"

"Wait, this was Marie Antoinette's" Caroline asked surprised

"Ya" Rebekah reached her hand to place the bracelet around her wrist, "I knew he would give you something from our collections, but I never thought it will be this"

"Why?" Caroline asked as she looked at the bracelet around her wrist.

"This one is his favorite" Rebekah took out a lighter and lit the candle, "Wish for something…"

Caroline closed her eyes and blew the candle. The two girls then ate the breakfast and headed toward the school. Rebekah parked the car then she and Caroline got out of it. They were walking toward the school when Tyler blocked their way, "Hey Care…Rebekah!"

"What do you want Tyler" She shot him daggered eyes, "I thought I made my point clear"

"I'll wait for you inside" Rebekah said

"No this won't take long," Caroline reached her before she left then looked at Tyler, "Will it?"

"What's going on with you" Tyler snapped, "At prank night you wanted to smoother her and now she's your best friend…did you forget about Bonnie and Elena" There was a long pause before he spoke again, "wait are you compelled?"

The two girls looked at him and laughed. Rebekah looked at Tyler trying to stop laughing, "I don't think you want to talk to her like that"

Tyler looked at Rebekah with a questioning look and she resumed, "She's the alpha female hybrid and an Amory, she can rip you to shreds."

Now it was Tyler's turn to laugh. Caroline looked at him and let a flare of gold cross her eyes. Tyler stood there astonished not knowing what to say. Caroline took his silent as her cue to leave, she looked at him last time, "I really thought you changed, but it looks like you're still the old you"

Rebekah and Caroline were walking to the class when Rebekah's phone rang. She opened it and saw a text, _'Stefan just dropped by. Come to the mansion'_

"Stefan just dropped by. Nik wants us to come" Rebekah stopped Caroline before entering the class

"Now?" Caroline asked

"Yes now" Rebekah said as she and Caroline walked out of the school.

* * *

They parked near the mansion and got inside. They saw Klaus standing near a window holding a drink. Rebekah cleared her thought to catch his attention. He looked at the two girls and offered them a drink, "Stefan decided he wants to play games"

"Mind telling us what happened?" Rebekah took a sip from her drink

"Well he came here and asked more like threatened me to keep my hybrids away or else he'll dump Elijah in the Arctic" Klaus said trying to look dramatic, "and he slaughtered Mindy"

"Are you crazy" Rebekah snapped, "Do you not care at all about Elijah"

"Off course I care" Klaus was getting angrier, "He's bluffing"

"What if he isn't" Rebekah said

Klaus stood there in silent. What if Rebekah was right and he wasn't bluffing? What if Stefan actually dumps Elijah in the Arctic? What if he dumps all his siblings in several oceans across the world?

"I say you do as he says" Caroline said and both Klaus and Rebekah looked at her surprised, "When I first turned he was the one who taught me about vampirism, he also taught me about the switch. He told me that when someone switch it back on and focuses on one thing, it's like he still has no emotions except for the thing he focuses on and he would be willing to loose everything for it"

"Nik, I'm with her on this one…" Rebekah was about to speak when they heard Tyler speed in to the mansion.

"Klaus were are you" Tyler shouted angrily and started walking toward the room Klaus was in, "What the hell did you do to Carol…"

Tyler stood dead in his place as he saw Rebekah and Caroline already in the room. Klaus walked toward Tyler and put a hand on his shoulder and smirked, "Did the cat eat your tongue?"

"Tyler what the hell is wrong with you" Caroline walks toward him angrily, "Did you seriously think that they compelled me, I don't know if you remember but I'm pretty sure capable of taking care of myself and don't even think you're in a place that give's you the permission of worrying about me"

"If you dumped me that doesn't mean I'm not aloud to care about you anymore and are you even listening to yourself right now?" Tyler said

"Easy, mate" Klaus warned

"I dumped you because you left me, remember" she hissed at him and then looked at Rebekah, 'I'm going home, I can't take him anymore"

"I'll stay here a bit and then I'll catch up with you" Rebekah said before Caroline left the room.

"What do you want with her?" Tyler looked at Klaus angrily

"Upset her one more time and I'll tear up your liver" Klaus eyed him with a murderous look

Rebekah stood there not able to say anything. Klaus never threatened anyone if it doesn't go back to him or his siblings. Why is he threatening Tyler over Caroline?

"Why do you even care?" Tyler snapped

"I suggest you shut that pretty mouth of yours before I shut it for you permanently" Klaus said

* * *

Caroline walked into her house and rested her purse on the table. She was just going to walk in when Elena, Bonnie, and Matt showed up in front of her and shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

"Aw thank you" Caroline smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Well since you ditched school we thought we'd celebrate somewhere else" Elena said

"I thought you guys were still mad at me" Caroline said

"Damon explained everything, you're just sad that you didn't tell us" Bonnie hugged Caroline

"I'm sorry" Caroline said and hugged Elena and Matt, "Thank you so much for everything but I just don't feel like my birthday this year"

"What?" Bonnie looked at her surprised, "You've already declared it everyone's favorite day of the year"

"I know but with all the drama that happened I just don't feel like the person I used to be" Caroline frowned

"You feel that the old you died and there is someone else instead" Elena looked at Caroline with a smirk, "I know the perfect place"

Elena's idea of a perfect place for Caroline's birthday was even weird for them. She brought them to the cemetery so Caroline could say goodbye to her old self. Elena had already brought the cake with them and Bonnie took care of the fire and Matt took care of the drinks. Caroline blew off her candles and wished her wish and they started eating the cake. After they ate the whole cake they started drinking and Elena looked at Caroline, "So how's the whole hybrid thinking going?"

"Pretty great actually" Caroline said, "And am an Amory, so I'm werewolf royalty, and the alpha female hybrid"

"Is that so?" Matt asked

"Ya I mean when I turned I felt this huge power, I mean even though I'm a vampire I fell this power in me and when I shifted into a wolf, I fell all the power in the world in me" Caroline said as if she's still feeling the power

"You shifted" Bonnie looked surprised, "When?"

"Prank night" Caroline explained, "Tyler left me and Klaus took me to his mansion and helped me shift"

"Didn't know Klaus was a softy" Matt smirked

"Well he's much better than Tyler" Caroline snapped, "And now he thinks he has some thing on me and has the right to care and all"

"Klaus or Tyler, cause I'm kind of lost" Bonnie asked

"Tyler" Caroline said

"Oh right about that" Elena looked at Caroline sympathetically, "What happened between you and Tyler"

Caroline took a sigh before she started explaining, "On prank night Klaus asked Tyler to leave me with him and Tyler just left without even trying to fight for me. Klaus didn't even compel him. I mean Stefan was going to stake himself so he wont hurt you but Tyler just left… And before homecoming he came to my house as if nothing happened and started talking shit about the sire bond and stuff like that and when I tell him to leave he thought that I'm dumping him for Klaus" She took a dramatic pause, "And today he thought that I was compelled and came looking for Klaus at the mansion to threaten him and he accused me of being crazy. And on top of all that he thinks that we're over because of me and even though we're over it doesn't mean that he can't be a psycho-jealous-maneiac-ex boyfriend who thinks he have the right to question my life and decisions."

"Wow" was all Elena was able to say, "He really is a … dick"

"Care don't take it to hard on your self, your not the only one who's pissed at him," Matt said

"Ya he's right Care, Tyler is a total idiot" Bonnie took a sip from the bottle

"Thank you guys so much for everything. I kind of thought that you wouldn't wanna talk to me anymore" Caroline frowned

"We know each other since… for ever" Matt offers Caroline the bottle, "You're kind of stuck with us"

"Wasn't that cozy" Stefan walked into the room and looked at the four of them. He looked at Caroline and then at Bonnie and within seconds he flashed and snapped Caroline's neck and hit Bonnie's head, "Now, coureter back, what would you like the easy way or the hard way?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Matt glared at him, "Why…" He couldn't continue his sentence as Stefan hit his head just like Bonnie. He looked at Elena and smirked, "I think it's time we go for a ride"

* * *

Caroline woke up after several minutes. Due to her being a hybrid it doesn't take her long enough to wake. She looked at Bonnie and Matt who were still lying on the floor. She bit into her wrist and fed her blood to them in case they were injured. She then left them a note that she had to go to find Elena and to be careful that there is vampire blood in there system. She drove to the council meeting knowing that she'd find Klaus and Rebekah there and hopefully Damon.

Once she was there she found Klaus and Rebekah talking to Carol Lockwood and Damon talking to Liz. She motioned for all of them to follow her into an empty room. As soon as they were inside she closed the doors and looked at them, "Stefan took Elena"

"What do you mean he took her?" Damon asked as he took his phone and dialed Elena's number, "Hello Damon?"

"What the hell are you doing with Elena's phone?" Damon asked

"Making my next move" Stefan said

"Guess Blondie was right" Damon stiffened, "Leave her out of this Stefan"

"Tell me what can Klaus do if he can't create anymore hybrids" Stefan said as he hung up the phone

"Do you mind telling me how Stefan got past you and witchy?" Damon looked at Caroline.

"He caught us off guard. I was drinking and then he came and snapped my neck and when I woke up I saw Bonnie and Matt unconscious so I feed them my blood and came here to see what's going on" Caroline snapped, "So if you want to blame anyone it should be you since you were the one who couldn't keep an eye on his brother"

"Whatever" Damon looked at Caroline and then at Klaus, "So how about now you listen to what he says?"

"He's bluffing" Klaus sighed, "When it comes to Elena he'll always bluff"

"But can't you see, he's not himself. He's operating on crazy," Damon snapped

"Crazy or not, that kind of love never dies." Klaus took a step toward Damon, "He could never kill her"

"Well am not taking that chance" Damon took and step toward him, "He told me he's willing to loose everything and I'm not sure what everything involves in his head. So I suggest you do as he says. I know my brother better than anyone and right now if he says blink you blink"

Klaus was about to respond to Damon when he's phone rang. He took the phone out of his pocket and answered, "Stefan, how nice to hear your voice"

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus" Stefan threatened

"It's not going to happen unless I have my coffins back," Klaus sounded amused

There was a long pause before Stefan responded, "okay… then I'm going to drive your blood source out of Wickery Bridge"

"Klaus" Damon snapped and shot Klaus daggered eyes

"I don't believe you Stefan, you won't kill her" Klaus said

There was another long pause but this time they heard Elena's cry "What are you doing,"

"What's going on," Klaus asked angrily

"I just fed her my blood, no more hybrids if she's a vampire," Stefan said

"You won't do it" Klaus said

"Really, try me, and then your coffins are next to go…say goodbye to your family Klaus" Stefan threatened

"Nik!" Rebekah snapped

"Stefan slow down…Stefan… Stefan… Stefan stop the car," Elena cried

Klaus looked at Caroline's face who was pale and knew that if he let Stefan do this she'll never forgive him. He didn't why she mattered to him but he knew that if he couldn't let her go. He thought for a moment then spoke again "Fine I'll send them away, you win"

"Stefan" Elena's cried as the car was reaching the bridge

"Stop the car Stefan" Damon and Klaus shouted at the same time. And then after two seconds they heard the car stop and Stefan hang up.

"So you get it now" Damon snapped, "My brother is gone" and walked out of the room.

"Did you have to be that dramatic?" Rebekah snapped

"I confess I never thought he'll consider changing her" Klaus sighed

"Well maybe next time you can figure it out before my best friend's life becomes on the line" Caroline said

"I never thought he'll use Elena" Klaus replied

"Well can you for once, think about someone other than you" Caroline asked angrily

"Do you really think I enjoy this, I never planned for him to be like this" Klaus snapped

"Well this is life, you can't control everything" Caroline glared at him

"I'm a thousand year old hybrid, I think I can" Klaus smirked

"Cocky much?" Caroline crossed her arms and took and step toward him

"Well love I'm indestructible, I can afford to be" Klaus said as he took a step toward her until there was only inches between them

Rebekah stood there eying the two of them, "You two are the weirdest couple I've ever seen. You fight like an old married couple and make up as ten-year-old kids"

"We are not a couple." They snapped at the same time

"Say as you like, but you're not fooling anyone" Rebekah smirked, "Let's go or someone will get suspicious"

* * *

"Rebekah wake up" Caroline was shaking Rebekah for half an hour to wake up, "Come on Rebekah"

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Rebekah said lazily

"Elena and Bonnie sent me a text that they are going somewhere and they won't be back till later" Caroline offered a blood bag

"And since when is this my problem?" Rebekah asked as she sipped her blood bag

"Since it's three in the afternoon and I'm bored" Caroline tosses her a pair of jeans.

"Why can't Nik amuse you" Rebekah smirked, "you two were hitting it off yesterday just fine"

"Because a) we were not hitting anything off and b) he's busy with his evil plan making" Caroline said

"So what's the plan, go get drunk aimlessly at the grill" Rebekah said as she fetched for a shirt

"I thought you would think of something, I'm not the one who lived a thousand years," Caroline said as she handed her a shirt

"Fair enough" Rebekah took her cloth in her hands and headed toward the bathroom, "How about vampire tricks?"

"Vampire tricks?" Caroline asked her from behind the door

"Ya how to use your vampire senses" Rebekah explained

"Is this your way of saying that I should have sensed Stefan's actions" Caroline asked

"At least give me credit for sugar coating" Rebekah opened the door and stood out waiting for her

"Fine" Caroline took her purse as they headed out of the house.

Rebekah took Caroline out in the woods since it's all nature and stuff. She started with the basics as teaching her how to use her hearing senses and since Caroline is a hybrid it wasn't too hard for her. Caroline learned how to have fast reflexes and how to run several miles without even getting tired. It was about eight at night when Caroline had a call that her father is it the hospital.

The two girls got into the car and drove to the hospital as fast as they could. Once they were there, they compelled the nurse to let them in. Caroline walked into the room followed by Rebekah who locked the door so no one could get in. Caroline approached her father who was resting on the hospital bed, "daddy?"

Bills eyes flung open then rested on his daughter, "Caroline, honey, I'm so glad you're okay?"

"What happened?" Rebekah asked as she stood by Caroline

Bill looked at Caroline's eyes for confirmation that it's okay to talk when she's here. Caroline nodded and then Bill explained, "Tyler told me that he wanted to surprise you and break the sire bond, as an anniversary gift"

"Daddy, Tyler and I broke up a week ago" Caroline looked surprised

"But he told me you guys were happy as ever…"Bill trailed off knowing that what ever he was going to say is lie, "I was helping him break the sire bond and things got out of hand and he lost it"

"You know, I think I'm the one who's going to kill that hybrid after all," Rebekah said and Bill and Caroline chuckled

"Sweetie, why don't you go home" Bill looked at her with a sympathetic smile, "I'm sure your tired and I'll be fine here"

"But daddy…" Caroline was going to continue but he interrupted her

"No buts, go home and get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow" Bill said then looked at Rebekah, "you seem really good to her, thank you"

"No worries" She nodded to him then looked at Caroline, "Come on, we'll drain another bottle, you deserved it today"

When Caroline and Rebekah sat in the car, Caroline got a text from her mother that she won't be coming home tonight. "Great, now my mother is working all night"

"It may not seem the best time to tell you, but Nik told me the mansion is done." Rebekah said, "Wanna come spend the night"

"No it's fine I'll be alright"

"No I insist. You helped me with my parents' drama; it's time for me to help you with yours. What do you say, wanna watch a chic flicks or hot shirtless guys getting killed?" Rebekah smirked

"Hot shirtless guys getting killed it is" Caroline said as they walked into the mansion.

Rebekah and Caroline walked into the house and stood there shocked when they saw Elijah standing in front of Klaus.

"Elijah?" Rebekah walked toward her brother and hugged him, "How are you here, I though Stefan had you"

"I'm glad to see you two" He said eying his brother then looked at the blonde who was standing shocked, "And who you may be?"

Caroline recovered from her shocked status and answered, "Caroline, Caroline Forbes. I take it you're Elijah?"

"That's correct, I'm sure my siblings told you about me" He walked toward her to greet her but then stood with a puzzled look on his face, "Amory?"

"Ya, I'm kind of the last descendant" She said

"Love, I don't think 'kind of' should be used in your sentence" Klaus walked toward her.

"But your heart is not beating" Elijah said

"I'm an Amory hybrid, I'm sure Klaus would love to tell you the story and how I got my revenge" Caroline smirked

"Revenge?" Elijah asked

"Right, forgot." Klaus smirked, "You missed daddy's funeral"

"Michael's dead" Elijah whispered

"White oak steak right in the heart. You should've seen how dramatic his last moments were. Although it was pretty ironic how the steak that was supposed to be for me ended in his heart at my hands" Klaus whispered his last words as a dramatic ending

"Right, I almost forgot" Rebekah walked toward them, "Caroline is spending the night, so you two can figure out whatever you wanna figure out somewhere else"

"Any thing wrong?" Klaus asked

"Nothing. Just the fact that my ex psycho-boyfriend called my father, told him we were still happily together, so he can help him break the sire bond and then ended by almost killing him" Caroline said

"Don't worry I'll take care of him" Klaus said as he was trying to control his temper

"Klaus" Caroline warned, "Don't kill him"

"Why would you even think I would do that" Klaus tried to look innocent, "I would never dream about hurting a soul"

"Ya right" She smirked, "If you kill him, I'll kick your ass"

"I'll keep that in mind" He said with his trademark smirk

Caroline and Rebekah went up to Rebekah's room leaving the two Mikaelsons brothers alone. Elijah looked at Klaus with a shocked expression, "I believe we have a lot to catch up on"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"So I'm going to get my dad out of the hospital today" Caroline said as she sipped some blood in the kitchen

"Are you sure that's a good idea, I mean he was almost killed last night" Rebekah said

"Ya well I need him as far away from Tyler as possible" Caroline said as she drains the blood bag

"Right, what are you going to do about Tyler anyway" Rebekah smirked, "If you want I'll wake up Kol, he's an expert when it comes to torturing. I mean Tyler should feel honored if he was being tortured by Kol"

"No one is going to wake anyway before Nicklaus and I take care of something" Elijah walked in the kitchen, "Good morning Bekah, Caroline"

"Good morning" Caroline greeted

"I see you already bought a new suit" Rebekah narrowed her eyes, "and a new hair cut"

"Who's Tyler if I may ask" Elijah ignored his sisters comment and looked at the two girls

"Klaus's first successful hybrid and my ex psycho boyfriend," Caroline said with a dramatic sigh, "unfortunately"

"Can I come with you today, you know to the hospital" Rebekah asked

"Ya sure" Caroline said, "Oh and we need to meet this Fell doctor. Elena wants to make sure she's not a psycho since she's dating Ric"

"Since when Elena is the one to make sure he's not dating a psycho" Rebekah narrowed her eyes with a smirk

"Since he's her guardian now and family, so please be nice" Caroline said as she got off the stool, "We'll be leaving in 15 minutes"

"How am I supposed to be nice if she stabbed me in the back, litterly"? Rebekah asked, "She put a dagger in my heart"

"Well I woke you up after a couple of hours," Caroline said

"Elena daggered you" Elijah seemed surprised

'Didn't you know, your precious Elena daggered me and got Michael into town to kill Nik" Rebekah smirked, "But you know, he's the one that ended dead after all"

"Rebekah" Caroline warned

"Fine, let's go get dressed" Rebekah said as she exited the kitchen

* * *

Rebekah and Caroline got dressed and drove to the hospital to meet Elena. Once they were inside Caroline told them to wait in the back until she talks to Meredith.

"Can you stop breathing in my hair?" Rebekah snapped

"Sorry" Elena sighed

"That's weird" Caroline said as she approached them, "She said that he left yesterday. And don't worry she seems perfectly nice"

"Is saying Tyler toke him a possibility," Rebekah asked

"I don't know. Let me call him" Caroline took her phone and dialed Bill's number. After a couple of seconds she started hearing his ring-tone, "Do you hear that?"

"Is that his phone" Rebekah asked

"What are you guys doing" Elena sighed

"I hear it" Rebekah said, "It's coming from this way"

Caroline and Elena followed Rebekah from where the ring-tone was coming. They entered a room and saw Bill on the floor with a knife in his chest, "O my god daddy"

Caroline walked toward him and pulled the knife out of him, "Daddy please wake up please daddy"

Rebekah walked toward her and tried to calm her, "Do you think it's too late too give him vampire blood"

"O my god, Caroline" Elena gasped, "He already have vampire blood in his system"

"What?" Caroline asked

Suddenly Bill woke up gasping for air, "Caroline what happened"

Caroline threw her self in his arms and sobbed, "O my god thank god" She pulled her self together and looked at him, "We need to get you out of here, I'll explain later"

Rebekah and Caroline helped Bill stand on his feet while Elena opened the door and led them into an empty room. As soon as they were in they locked the door and explained everything to him. They helped him clean his cloth and his face and make sure no one get into the room. Caroline tried to calm him down and told him that she was going to get Meredith into giving her some blood, but Bill refused. He told her that he didn't want to complete the transition and that he's ready to die.

Rebekah offered that they take him home and then they'll discuss what's going to happen there. They all went home, but then Elena told them that she has to talk to Alaric and she'll be back soon. After a couple of hours Bill said he's goodbyes to Liz and Caroline and thanked Rebekah for everything she had done and then locked the door and drifted away peacefully.

Rebekah told Elena that she'll take care of Caroline and that she'll spend the night at her place.

* * *

Once they reached the mansion they saw Damon and Stefan leaving, "What were the two of you doing here?" Rebekah asked

"Barbie, Blondie" Damon greeted, "I think you two should go inside" he smirked, "Don't wanna miss a your family reunion"

Rebekah and Caroline eyed him as they reached the doors and opened them. Rebekah gasped as she saw Kol holding Klaus from the back and Finn standing in front of him with a dagger n his hand. Caroline's jaw dropped as she looked at the scene, "Please don't tell me these are your siblings"

Rebekah vamp sped toward Kol and untied his grip on Klaus. Then Caroline saw that he was taking the opportunity to launch himself at Klaus and Finn was still holding a dagger in his hand waiting for Rebekah to move. She vamp sped toward them right before Kol got his chance, "Stop it" She sighed, "All of you"

"Stop it Kol" Rebekah ordered, "And you too Finn"

"Caroline, Rebekah stay out of this" Klaus hissed

"No stop it" Caroline shouted, "You guys are a thousand years old yet acting like ten. What's wrong with you"

"Darling, you better shut that pretty mouth of yours and move out of my way before I remove you my self permanently" Kol smirked, "you'll wish if you were already dead"

Caroline glared at him and then shifted her eyes to gold and smirked, "I take it you're Kol"

"And I take it you're a hybrid" Kol sounded shocked, "How?"

"I would be more than happy to tell you if you ALL started acting like the rational vampires and hybrids you are" Caroline said as her eyes returned to their normal blue color, but still glaring at Kol

There was a moment of silence before Kol smirked and offered her his hand, "Fair enough, I'm Kol Mikaelson" he said as he bent down and kissed her knuckled, "pleasure"

Finn then walked toward her after Kol introduced him self and offered his hand as well, "I'm Finn Mikaelson" he bent down and kissed her knuckles.

"How about we move this family reunion to the living room" Elijah motioned for everyone to follow him, "Caroline would you like to join us?"

"Yes off course" Caroline smirked as she sat on a couch near Rebekah, "It's not every day you meet the original family"

"So darling, how about you tell us why Nik haven't torn your heart out yet," Kol asked with a mischievous smirk

"Kol" Rebekah warned, "Caroline has really been a really good friend to all of us and whether you want to believe it or not but she actually tried to help when Stefan stole you"

"Who's Stefan and when was I stolen?" Kol looked puzzled

"You just saw him" Klaus said, "He was the guy with the pointy villainy hair… much for the bad guy"

"He stole your coffin as well as Elijah's and Finn's" Rebekah explained, "We just got Elijah last night"

"And you wake him before me" Kol tried to sound offended

"I wasn't planning on waking anyone before he hands the last thing that he stole, but it looks like Damon, Stefan's brother, thought it would be smart to wake up our dear brother Elijah" Klaus pointed at Elijah with a sarcastic tone

"So Nik, you broke the curse?" Finn asked

"Off course I did" Klaus smirked, "And I've got another surprise for you…daddy's dead"

"Michael is dead…when…how…why didn't you wake me" Kol asked with a hint of playfulness in his tone, "You know how much I love a good ending"

"I killed him a week ago" Klaus said, "That guy Stefan, I told you about, and his brother Damon and their little doppelganger brought him here to kill me…Lucky for us Caroline and Bekah played a long with them but told me what was really going on."

"I thought you broke the curse, how is it then the doppelganger still lives?" Finn asked

"They had a Bennet witch on their side" Elijah explained, "She was able to save her life"

"A Bennet witch" Kol smirked, "I'm starting to like this little town of yours"

"Don't even think about it" Caroline warned with a smirk, "she hates vampires, original vampires, any person related to Klaus, and seductive guys…so I don't think you have a chance with her"

"I'll take that as a challenge" Kol smirked

"Not to be rude or anything" Finn pointed out, "but why do you smell familiar"

"Am an Amory…the last descendant actually," Caroline said

"And she actually helped with Michael's death" Klaus smirked, "She bit him and then I staked him"

"Feisty, I like you" Kol said with a devilish smile, "Nik where did you find her?"

"Kol, manners" Finn and Elijah said at the same time and everyone laughed

They all dropped silent when they heard the door open and slam shut and a woman in her forties with long blond hair stood there in the middle of the room eying everyone.

"Mother" Rebekah whispered, as she still couldn't believe her own eyes.

The woman started walking toward the man standing at the end of the room, Klaus. His eyes were starting to get red and tears were about to fall when he narrowed his gaze still ashamed from the woman in front of him. "Look at me" the woman said to Klaus with a little foreign accent, "Do you know why I'm here?"

Klaus couldn't control his tears much longer and looked at her, "To kill me"

"Nicklaus you are my son…and I am here to forgive you" she then left Klaus's gaze and looked at the rest, "I want us to be a family again"

"But mother how are you alive?" Rebekah asked as she walked toward her mother and hugged her while tears started getting down her cheeks.

The woman stroked her daughter's hair to calm her down, "I've missed you so much Rebekah" she then pulled away and whipped the tears from Rebekah's cheeks, "You haven't changed at all…still my beautiful baby girl"

"Well I'm sure you missed me the most" Kol smirked as he approached his mother, "I'm your favorite after all"

Esther took Kol in her arms and smiled widely as she hugged him tightly. She then pulled away and approached Elijah and Finn who were still in shock to greet them.

Caroline had noticed that Klaus hadn't moved a bit since Esther came in. She walked toward him trying not to interrupt the reunion, and slipped her hand into his and squeezed, "Everything will be okay" she reassured him

Klaus's body loosened when she slipped her hand into his. It was like his whole world has melted and all he want to do is to sob in her arms. All the walls that he had build around him seemed to be crashing down by the simplest touch of her hand in his. He looked at her with wide eyes and she squeezed his hand tighter and nodded that everything will be okay.

Esther pulled away from her children and then walked toward Caroline and Klaus, "Caroline my dear, I would like to thank you for all the things you've done to my family in the last couple of weeks. You've fought Michael so bravely along side Nicklaus and stood by Rebekah's side through a lot… My family never had someone they could trust, but I could see that's going to change with you." Caroline nodded as Esther continued, "I would like it if you would stay a little longer, I have a surprise and I would like you to be a part of it"

Caroline nodded thankfully, "I would love that…Thank you"

Esther walked closer to her son and smiled, "Nicklaus, I'm sorry for what I've done to you. If I could I would take everything I've done back, but I can't. But I would like to correct it all, let us be a family again."

Without thinking Klaus opened his arms and took his mother in them. He never showed any emotions toward anything in his life, but now he was pouring everything in a simple hug. Esther knew that Klaus wouldn't be able to express his feeling in words but he tried to show them to her with his passionate hug and she couldn't ask for anything more.

The night went along with all of them sitting around the living room and talking. Esther suggested that they should have a ball tomorrow to celebrate the reunion, after a lot of persuasion, Klaus had agreed. After a couple of hours, Caroline and Rebekah announced that they were going to sleep. Klaus looked at Caroline with a smirk, "problems with my mutt again?"

"Nicklaus" Elijah warned

"No actually my dad died" Caroline said which took everyone by surprise, "Someone killed him today but luckily he had vampire blood in his system, nevertheless he refused to complete the transition"

"I'm sorry my dear" Esther said with a sympathetic smile

"It's okay" Caroline reassured, "He grew up hating vampires and he believes cheating death is wrong... It was his choice." After a moment of silent she spoke again, "anyway, thank you for everything today. It was really nice meeting you all"

"You too, darling" Kol smirked, "you too"

Caroline rolled her eyes at him as she climbed the stairs with Rebekah.

* * *

The next day was a bit of mixed up. Caroline and Rebekah woke up to from the sounds downstairs due to the preparation of the ball. Rebekah had told her that they had trained people to do their hair and make up and she asked Caroline if she wouldn't mind preparing with Rebekah. Caroline accepted but Rebekah had to tell the coiffeur to come to Caroline's house as she still had to pack her stuff that was still at her house. Once they were there Rebekah started collecting her cloth from all around the room while Caroline helped her, "So what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know yet, maybe I'll wear one of the old gowns I have" Caroline said as she picked up a shirt

"I was thinking about wearing the green one I bought when we were homecoming shopping" Rebekah said

"Ya you should wear it, it'll look good on you" Caroline assured her as the door bell rang, "I'll get it"

Caroline went to the door and opened it. She saw a box lying on the ground in front of her. She looked around trying to see who sent it, but thee was no one. She picked it up and went toward her room and saw Rebekah looking at her surprised, "What's that?"

"I don't know" She said as she took of the card to read it, "It's as invitation to you're family's ball…wait what's this _'Save me a dance, Fondly, Klaus'"_

"What?"Rebekah snapped as she flashed to her side, "Nik never asks someone to 'save him a dance'…what's in the box?"

Caroline carefully opened the box to reveal a beautiful dress folded neatly. It was a grey and blue dress with a sweetheart cut and jewels on the bodice. It was the exact explanation of perfection. Caroline took the dress out of the box and held it in front of her as she looked in the mirror with a spark in her eyes. She turned to Rebekah who nodded and said cheerfully, "You should wear it, it says you all over it"

"Are you sure?" Caroline shrugged, "Don't you think it's a bit too much?"

"No off course not, you'll look amazing in it" Rebekah said and then the doorbell rang again, "The coiffeur is here"

* * *

After five hours of dressing up and doing their hair and make up, the two blonde vampires were finally ready. Caroline wore the dress Klaus had sent here with the diamond bracelet and her hair was done in a low bun with a few hanging curls, while Rebekah was wearing a green emerald gown with her blonde hair loose.

The two girls have reached the mansion 'fashionably late' as Rebekah stated. Rebekah had told her that she has to go find Stefan, as to Klaus told her to keep an eye on him. Caroline had entered through the door and looked directly at Klaus and walked toward him confidently.

Klaus was speaking to one of the guests when he noticed Caroline had just entered. She looked stunning. He had forgot about the guest he was talking to when his eyes met hers. She stared at him, at his eyes that were full of lust. She smiled and walked toward him with her head high while he started walking toward her, "Good evening love, I must say you look ravishing tonight"

"You don't look too bad yourself" She said

"Well then" He walked to stand beside her and offer her his arm, "Shall we?"

She entangled her arm with his as they both walked inside.

"So how are you feeling?" Caroline asked, "You know after all your family is one again"

"It's all I've ever wanted" He said honestly, "I've always wanted my family whole again, just like we were before…It's just…they are a having a grudge against me for daggering them"

"Of course they will" Caroline said and he looked at her with wide eyes, "You daggered them Klaus… but you also kept them safe. You may not have a normal relationship with your siblings, but who wants normal…normal is boring. If there's no ups and downs then there is nothing worth it"

Klaus looked at her for several moments analyzing what she has said. Finally, he smirked and said, "Has anyone ever told you how wise you are?"

"No, actually you're the first" She said with a chuckle

"Well then I'm honored" He said

"If everyone could gather please" They heard Elijah's voice from the other room calling

"Excuse me love" Klaus said as he walked toward the room where Elijah was

"Welcome, thank you for joining us…You know whenever my mother brings our family together like this it's tradition for us to end the evening with a dance…so if all of you can find your self a partner, please join us in the ball room" Elijah said as he and the rest of the Mikaelsons got down the stairs

"Shall we love?" Klaus asked as he stood beside Caroline and took her by surprise

"Off course…it's rude not to dance" She said as she slid her hand into his as he guided her to the ballroom

When everyone was at the ballroom, five pairs stood on one side and five on the other waiting for the music to start. Once it did the dancing start…

"You're quit the dancer" Klaus said as they swayed on the dance floor

"Well, I've had training, I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls" She said proudly

"I know" He smirked

"How? …You weren't here a year ago…or were you?" She looked puzzled

"Your gaits, the exact sway of your hips, the almost floating quality to it suggest a former beauty queen. Your level of confidence and the way you speak to other people suggest you're accustomed to leader ship position and also the fact that you're the alpha female" He said honestly

"Should I be creeped?" She asked almost shocked

"Actually it comes with the years." He said, "Bekah was the one to tell when someone's lying, while I was able to read into people, analyze them, know their next move"

"You're totally going to teach me how to do that" She chuckled and he did too.

After the dance was over, Klaus told her that he'll be get her a drink. When he returned he found her standing outside near his horse and looking at him with an awe expression. He walked toward her and offered her the glass, "What are you doing out here, all alone?"

"I wanted to have fresh air" she said, "Thank you…I like horses"

"You know, horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal…my father hunted me for a thousand years, and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favorite horse. He…he severed his neck with a sword as a warning" He said

"Sometimes I wonder if Michael has ever done something right" She sighed

"What about you…you said your father hated vampires and yet that's the one thing you can't change about yourself" He stated

She sighed for a moment before she talked, "He was raised to believe that hating vampires is the right thing… When he found about me, he tied me to a chair and took off my ring…he then would put a blood bag in front of me in the hope that I would control my hunger. Every time the veins under my eyes darken, he would open the window and then he would let the sun burn me. He thought he was fixing me"

Klaus kept staring at her without even blinking. How can someone be always happy when something like that had happened to them. "I'm sorry" was all he could say.

"Ya well we can't always have what we want…can we?" She asked while she took a sip from her glass

"You know…I fancy you…you're strong…beautiful…full of light. It amazes me how someone like you even exists. Through everything you've been through and still you hold on to your humanity" He said then motioned for her to come with him, "I wanna show you something"

Klaus had led Caroline into a room with two big drawings on the wall and a big table with a lot of sketches on it. She walked into the room further and studied the painting, she then lift an eyebrow at him and he said, "One of my passions"

"I take that the curators of the Louvre weren't on vervain?" She asked

"Ya well that's there mistake" he chuckled

She looked at the table beside her and took one of the sketches in her hand, "wait, did…did you do these"

"Yeah… actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice… Have you been?" He asked

"I've never really been anywhere" she sighed

"I'll take you… wherever you want. Rome. Paris. Tokyo?" He laughed

"Wow" she let a low laugh, "I've actually always wanted to go to Paris. You know…stand on top of the Eiffel Tower and just scream…let everything out."

"Paris is one of my favorite cities" he said, "I've spent half the Baroque Period there. You know Marie Antoinette tried to seduce me once when her husband wasn't giving her any attention" He chuckled

"Rebekah told me she stole this from her" She said as she pointed at her bracelet

"Marie also seduced the guy that was with Rebekah…Rebekah didn't handle it well. She didn't want to kill her because she had a daughter, so she stole her bracelet. A whole fiasco happened because the bracelet was stolen" He said

"Marie was a real bitch" She chuckled, "she deserved it"

"She kept on seducing every guy she sees until she settled on one, I forgot his name though. He got her pregnant but they never told anyone. Her husband thought she was pregnant with his child…little did he know" He sighed then picked one of his sketches, "I drew this one when I was in the palace gardens"

"It's beautiful" she said as she stared at the sketch

Rebekah stepped into the room looked into the room and sighed in relief, "I knew I would find you here…Kol and Damon are fighting"

"What?" Caroline asked as she and Klaus followed Rebekah.

"…to cause a problem" was the last thing they heard as Damon left and Kol was still lying on the floor surrounded by half the town's people

Elijah walked toward them and looked at Klaus, "Get him out of here, Damon snapped his neck…I need to talk to mother"

Klaus and Rebekah hurried toward Kol and held him off the ground as they carried him inside. They settled him on a couch in the study while Caroline closed the door in case anyone was walking around.

"What happened Rebekah?" Klaus asked angrily

"I don't know. Damon was mad about something Elena related and Kol teased him about it and then Damon lunged himself at him" Rebekah explained

Suddenly Kol woke up gasping for air and cursing, "That son of a bitch…I'm going to tear his heart out right…"

"You're not going to do anything until you tell me exactly what happened" Klaus gritted at him

"I tried to lighten the mood…he didn't take it well" Kol said

"Why was he even in a mood?" Caroline asked

"I don't know, something about the doppelganger going behind his back to meet mother" Kol said

"Why would mother want to speak to Elena?" Rebekah asked

"That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out" Elijah said as he entered the room, "I asked Elena after she left mother, but she told me not to stress about it…though her heart was racing"

"So she's lying" Klaus concluded

"I guess so, I'll figure it out tomorrow" Elijah sighed, "for now, Kol you need to apologize to mother" and then he walked out of the room

"Fine" Kol said as he got from the couch, "I need a drink first"

"So I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow" Caroline said as she turned around to leave

"Ya see you tomorrow" Rebekah said

* * *

"What do you mean she's going to kill all her children?" Caroline snapped at Elena

Elena had come that morning to Caroline's to tell her about Esther's plan to kill Klaus.

"I mean she's going to kill them. She told me all about it yesterday at the ball" Elena said, "Can we please go now to Bonnie's"

"No, I need to tell Klaus and Rebekah" Caroline said as she pulled her phone out

"Are you crazy Care, why would you wanna save them?" Elena asked shocked

"Because - she's not answering her phone – because they saved my life when Michael could have just walked in and killed me" Caroline shouts at her phone

"And you saved his by telling him Michael was here" Elena snapped

"I did that because I wanted Michael dead because of what he did to my family" Caroline explains as she redials Rebekah's number, "Pick up Rebekah"

"No" Elena said as she took Caroline's phone from her hand, "I feel the same way about Elijah, but we need to do this"

"Elena give me back my phone" Caroline protested

"No" Elena said, "You need to calm down"

"I don't have time for this" Caroline said as she brushed past her toward the door. She opened the door to see Damon standing in her way, "Get out of my way…" and then everything turned black.

"What are you doing here" Elena said as she walked toward Caroline's body on the floor after Damon had snapped her neck, "Why did you do that?"

"Because she's on papa hybrid side on this one and I can't let her ruin things" Damon said

"So you snap her neck?" Elena snapped

"What would you have me do, tear her heart" Damon said sarcastically

"You know she can kill you" Elena said

"More reason why I need to get her to the boarding house" Damon said as he lifted Caroline's body, "Can't have her ruining any of my plans"

* * *

Elijah had already spoken with Elena when he found out what his mother was planning on doing. He had put Elena in the tunnels that they used to escape with thousand years ago and called Rebekah to come and keep an eye on her until he gets the Salvatores to help him.

"I can't now, I'm, looking for Caroline" Rebekah said from the other end of the phone, "She left me two missed calls and now she's not answering her phone and she's not home"

"Bekah you need to listen. Mother is planning our deaths, you need to come here" Elijah said

"What?" Rebekah snapped, "Who told you that?"

"Elena just did" Elijah said, "Rebekah I need you here so I can get the Salvatores to help"

"Fine. Give me five minutes" Rebekah said, "I'll get Nik and Kol to look for Caroline"

* * *

"Kol we need to go" Klaus said as he approached Kol who was flirting with Meredith while playing Pool

"What's the hurry Nik?" Kol smirked, "We're having so much fun here, aren't we darling?"

"Get lost Kol" Meredith spat

"Rebekah called, Caroline isn't answering her phone and she's not at home" Klaus said, "She wants us to find her"

"I'm sure an Amory hybrid can take care of herself" Kol said

"And I'm sure you don't want to be sleeping in your coffin for the next decade" Klaus warned

"Nik, again, with the daggers" Kol sighed, "Fine, but she owes me a drink after we find her"

Klaus and Kol were leaving when Alaric approached Meredith with a disappointed look and whispered, "Where did they go?"

"Klaus said they needed to find Caroline" Meredith whispered

"But she's at the boarding house" Alaric looked puzzled

"Thanks mate" Kol flashed to Alaric's side and pated him on the back, "you just made things a lot easier" and then he disappeared.

* * *

Kol and Klaus flashed to the boarding house and entered, "Caroline, darling, where are you" Kol said with a smirk, "playing hide and seek?"

"Shut up Kol" Klaus glared at him, "Wait, listen"

Kol listened to his surrounding and in a few minutes he located her "Down stairs"

Kol and Klaus got down the stairs to the cellar and were surprised to see Caroline lying on the ground and smelling vervain. Klaus kicked the door open and rushed to her while Kol got a blood bag. Klaus held Caroline in his arms and tilted her head so Kol can slide the straw of the blood bag in her mouth.

The smell and taste of blood has started to awaken Caroline and the next thing she knows she was gripping the blood bag out of Kol's arm and drying it.

"Caroline, love, how are you feeling?" Klaus asked after they handed her the second blood bag

"I'm going to kill Damon after I get out of here" She said as she drained her second blood bag

"Join the club" Kol smirked

Caroline was going through her third blood bag when the realization hit her, "o my god…your mother's going to kill you"

"Don't worry darling" Kol said, "Noble Elijah is taking care of it"

"But if she kills one of you, all of you die" Caroline said

"Which why we need to go, so can you move?" Kol asked

"Ya just help me up" Caroline said as Klaus gripped her hand and helped her to her feet.

* * *

Kol, Klaus, and Caroline drove to the woods were they met Elijah. Elijah told Caroline to go and tell Rebekah to leave Elena, and that he, Kol, and Klaus are going to take care of Esther.

Damon and Stefan had found a way to stop Esther from channeling the witches, and unfortunately it was turning Abby into a vampire.

After turning Abby and stopping Esther, Caroline had went to the tunnel and got Elena out and told Rebekah that she needs to be with her siblings. Caroline drove Elena home and then went to Bonnie's to help her with her mom.

Rebekah had found out that there's an another white oak tree, and now Klaus and her will be working on locating and burning it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next day after Abby has been turned, Caroline had agreed to go to Bonnie's mom 's house so she could help her mother with the transition. Just as Caroline opened the front door Kol stood in her way, "I believe you owe me a drink"

"Why do I owe you a drink, and secondly, I thought you're leaving" Caroline said as she held her purse from the table

"I had second thoughts" Kol said, "Last night I couldn't finish my drink, because we needed to find you"

"Well, I can't today" Caroline said as she stepped out of the house and closed the door, "I need to help Abby with her transition"

"So you're going to the witch's house" Kol smirked, "Can I tag along?"

"Did you forget the part where Abby's in transition because we needed to save you guys" Caroline said

"More reason why I should come" Kol said, "I was a warlock before I turned, I know what it feels like to loose your connection to nature"

Caroline looked at him, which seemed she's considering his offer, "As long as you behave"

"Don't I always" Kol smirked as he got into the car.

While Caroline and Kol drove to Abby's house, Caroline texted Rebekah that today she won't be able to help her with whatever she wanted her help with.

"So what's the deal between you and Nik?" Kol asked with a playfulness tone

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked puzzled. She means she knows that Klaus is being nice to her that is so un-Klaus of him, but she honestly didn't know what Kol was referring to

"Don't give me that innocent act" Kol smirked, "I saw you two at the ball. You were all flirty and all over each other"

Caroline felt her cheeks burn red and she tried to look away from Kol, "We weren't flirting, we were just trying not to disturb your mother's ball which you succeeded at doing"

Kol caught a glimpse from her red cheeks and her eyes whom were dodging him, "Trying to hide your dirty little secrets are we… Don't worry yours and Nik's secret is safe with me"

"There are no secrets," She said as she parked the car near Abby's house

"Sure, and I'm a virgin" he said sarcastically

"Just remember you promised to behave" Caroline sighed as they approached the door and rang the bell.

Bonnie opened the door and looked at Kol who was standing with a smirk on his face. Without even thinking she shot him an aneurism and glared at Caroline, "What is he doing here?"

"Could you stop that for a moment, love?" Kol snarled

Bonnie shot him one last look before she stopped the aneurism and said; "You know my mother is like that because of you, right?"

"You've got a bite to you, I like it" Kol smirked

"He knows that" Caroline said to Bonnie ignoring Kol's comment, "He said he would help"

Bonnie didn't look like she believed him and looked at Caroline, "He promised he'll behave and also apologize"

"Did I say that?" Kol smirked with a puzzled face

"Yes you did" Caroline said as she motioned to him with her eyes

Kol looked at Bonnie with the most fake sincere eyes, "I apologized for what happened to your mother, and as Caroline here said, I'll behave"

"Come in" Bonnie sighed as she led them into the house

"I brought some blood bags," Caroline said as she returned with a cooler bag.

"She's still in her room" Bonnie motioned for Caroline and Kol, "She's thirsty"

Caroline took a blood bag and walked toward the bed and sat next to Abby, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I had better days," Abby said with a frown

"You wanna drink" Caroline said as she offered her the blood bag

Abby nodded and took the blood bag out of her hand and drained it, "much better"

"Has she been outside" Kol asked Bonnie as the stood at the entrance of the room

"No. When she controls her thirsts I'll chant her a daylight ring," Bonnie said

"She needs to go outside, you know"

"Why?" Bonnie asked

"She just lost her connection with nature, she needs to find a new connection to it with her vampire senses" Kol explained

"What if she kills anyone?" Bonnie asked with an arched eyebrow

"Darling, I'm faster than her, I can stop her" Kol said with a smirk

Bonnie looked at him considering his idea, "How do you know all that?"

"How about I tell you a little about me while you chant her the ring" Kol said as he motioned for her to sit.

Kol and Bonnie left Abby and Caroline and went to the living room. Kol told her how he was a warlock, and a quit powerful one, and how everything changed when he turned into a vampire. His connection with the nature and the Earth had vanished and couldn't feel anything. Over the years he taught himself how to connect with nature through his senses. He could hear the seed growing in the soil, the branches of the trees growing, and all his surrounding. Bonnie listened to him carefully as she chanted the ring. She swore she could actually feel his humanity showing.

"So…Kol thinks you should go outside," Bonnie said as she handed her mother the ring

"Ok" Abby said as she stood from her chair and walked out of the room.

Abby stood in her garden with a pale frown on her face, "I don't feel it anymore…my garden…I don't feel anything"

Bonnie looked at Kol and saw him looking at her with a smirk and the expression of '_told you so'_.

Kol waked toward Abby, "Try to hear it"

"What?" Abby asked puzzled

"Listen to your surrounding, to the seeds in the soil, to the leaves on the branches, to the wind around you" Kol explained

Kol toke a few steps back to give Abby her space. Abby stood silent and tried to do as Kol told her. Suddenly her expression changed and a light smile appeared on her face, "I can hear it!"

The day went by quickly with Kol, Caroline, and Bonnie helping Abby settling with her new state. Surprisingly Bonnie and Kol went along with each other just fine which clearly surprised Caroline since she though Bonnie is going to kill him, well at least try. Abby started calmer about her being a vampire, thanks to Kol, since he showed her how to enjoy it. At around seven p.m. Caroline and Kol left to return back.

"I just got a text from Rebekah, she wants both of us at the mansion," Caroline said while she was driving

"I'm sure it's Bekah being Bekah" Kol said

"Anyway… So what's the deal between you and Bonnie?" Caroline smirked

"What?" Kol asked puzzled

"Don't give me that innocent act" Caroline smirked, "I saw you two today. You were all flirty and all over each other"

"Aha I see what's going on…Using my own words against me" Kol said, "Now I know why Nik likes you"

She chuckled, "Well believe it or not, but you're not such a bad company"

"And you still owe me that drink" Kol said with a smirk

"Ya well don't get your hopes up high" Caroline as she parked the car and got down with Kol and walked to the mansion.

"Where've you been all day," Rebekah asked as she saw Caroline and Kol get in

"Helping Bonnie…Kol tagged along" Caroline said as she sat on the couch

"So what's up Bekah" Kol smirked "being dramatic again"

"Now Kol" Klaus said as he walked into the room, "Don't talk to your baby sister that way, or she won't be a baby anymore"

"So you're picking her side over mine, now I know where your allegiances are brother" Kol pulled an offended face

"Nik" Rebekah said with a serious tone, "Am going to tell them"

"What?" Klaus suddenly became angry

"I don't think she'll hurt us…she tried to save us just yesterday," Rebekah said

"What are you guys talking about?" Caroline asked with a puzzled face

Klaus sighed then said, "Rebekah wants to tell you something important. But you should know that non of it should go outside these walls…and especially not to your friends"

"As long as it doesn't get them killed, my lips are sealed" Caroline said

"Ok sit down" Rebekah motioned for her to sit on the couch, "We recently found out that…there might be an another…white oak tree"

"What?" Kol snapped

"Kol sit down" Klaus said, "Rebekah's been snooping around and she found a lead"

"But that tree could kill you" Caroline said as soon as she recovered from her shock

"Exactly" Rebekah said, "That's why we need you to not say anything, and if you don't have a problem…helps us find it"

"I won't say anything, I promise" Caroline said, "I would help you find it but I'm helping Bonnie with her mom"

"I'll take care of that darling," Kol said

"You're seriously going to help Bonnie" Caroline arched an eyebrow

"I happen to like that little witch" Kol smirked

"Caroline?" Rebekah asked

"Fine. Let's find that tree"

* * *

"Klaus!" Caroline shouted as she entered the Mikaelsons Mansion, "Klaus!" She continued walking until she found him standing near the fireplace with a glass in his hand, "Hello, did you not here me?"

"Off course I heard you Caroline. I think the whole of Mystic Falls heard you. I'm in no mood for company" He said without turning to face her

"Well I'm sorry your having personnel issues, but Rebekah ditched me for some party with Damon and someone named Sage, Elena's MIA, Kol and Bonnie are with Abby, Stefan is being moody Stefan, and I'm left to solve your white oak case" She said as she sat on one of the couches

Klaus turned and looked at her trying to hold his laugh, "Stefan is being moody Stefan?"

She chuckled, "Ya, he feels like he can't control himself and the need to drain every human being on Earth"

"Aha" He chuckled, "And Bekah ditched you?"

"Damon and a red headed apparently vampire named Sage invited her for a party" she sighed, "and I'm still not over Damon snapping my neck and vervaining me"

"I can only imagine what's going to happen to Damon" he said as he offered her a drink and sat beside her

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked as she took a sip

"Well the red headed vampire, Sage, is Finn's true love and Rebekah is not a fan…I can't imagine what will happen between them if they were drunk" Klaus said

"Wow" she chuckled, "I'm almost regretting not going"

He let a low laugh exit his mouth, "white oak case?"

"Rebekah is asking the mayor about it, but she doesn't seem to know anything" Caroline said as she sipped from her glass

"And Kol with Bonnie?" He asked

"Helping her with Abby's transition" She said

"Who thought Kol would be helpful in something other than women or drinks" he chuckled

"Well actually he's not that bad, you know" She said with a low laugh

And suddenly she felt how close they were sitting. Both of them were sitting on the couch with their drinks in their hands and their face inches away from each other. She swore she could actually feel his breath on her skin and his cologne was intoxicating her. Her eyes went directly to his lips. They were pinkish and welcoming. Her eyes then traveled back to his and caught him staring at her lips.

Her vanilla scent caught him off guard. He watched her getting tense and then staring at his lips. They were so close to each other, that it toke him every ounce of control he has not to crash his lips onto hers. He never felt like that about anyone in his life. She was everything he wasn't. She was full of light and forgiving and kind hearted and smart. He felt her gaze move back to his eyes. His eyes traveled back to hers. He waited for her silent approval for him to kiss her. When she didn't say anything or move he leaned but stopped when he heard Rebekah walking into the room, "I think I deserve a medal"

Klaus and Caroline looked at Rebekah at the same time still recovering from the moment.

"And why would that be sister?" Klaus asked irritated at his sister for the interruption

"I just burned down Wickery Bridge" Rebekah said as she took glass and sat on the couch across from them

"You what?" Caroline snapped

"It looks like the white oak tree had been chopped off and used to build Wickery Bridge. Sage told me about it after she and Damon read my mind. She figured out that Damon would eventually kill Finn so she stopped his plan." Rebekah said

"Well done" Klaus said as he walked to the cabinet to get another drink.

"How did Damon got into your head" Caroline asked

"I'd rather not talk about that." Rebekah huffed, "I'm still trying to erase tonight from my mind"

"Bekah, I must say you were never that discreet when it comes to your plans" Kol said as he walked in, "I take sex was included"

"Shut up Kol" Rebekah snapped

"That means I'm right" Kol smirked and sat on the couch next to Klaus

"How's Bonnie" Caroline asked

"Fine" Kol said, "I drove her to the doppelganger's house…something about Alaric being a serial killer. I'm driving her back to her mother's house in the morning"

"So…Elijah is god knows where doing god knows what, Mother is probably plotting are deaths, Finn is hiding from what he is...What now?" Rebekah asked

"First, we need the witch to unbind us" Klaus said

"I'll ask her tomorrow" Kol said

"Don't the spell need blood from all of you?" Caroline said

"I'll take care of that" Klaus said, "tomorrow we get Finn back"

* * *

The next day Elena called Caroline and told her to meet her in the woods for something important. Caroline had no idea what Elena meant by something important, but she also needed to ask her about what Kol said yesterday about Alaric. She told Elena that she'd meet her at twelve.

Caroline couldn't sleep a minute that night. All she was thinking was what would have happened if Rebekah hadn't walked in. Was she really going to kiss Klaus. Klaus from all people. She couldn't deny that there was some kind of a pull between them, and she would be lying if she said she doesn't like him. Maybe Kol was right, maybe there was some something between them. But still, she's talking about Klaus, the hybrid who doesn't believe in love or anything. Even if he did, she would be deceiving all her friends if she ever thought about Klaus that way. But then it hit her, Elena never listened to her when she told her to stay away from Damon. She practically made out with Damon.

Caroline reached the woods and saw Elena waiting for her. "Hey"

"Hey" Elena said as she hugged Caroline

"So how's everything going" Caroline asked as they began walking, "Kol told me there was something wrong Alaric"

"Kol told you?" Elena asked puzzled

"Ya, he said something about Alaric being a serial killer" Caroline replied

"Care, what's going on between you and the originals?" Elena asked after several second, "I mean we know that you owe them, but recently you're spending all your time with them"

"I don't know, it's complicated…there actually not that bad you know"

"Caroline they killed aunt Jenna, they killed Tyler, they took Stefan away" Elena snapped

"Look I know what they did. But they are different." Caroline explained, "There father hunted them for a thousand years, their mother was plotting their deaths as soon as she got back to the land of the livings. Cut them some slack"

"You're talking about the originals, right?" Elena asked still shocked about what Caroline just said

"Yes. I'm talking about the originals… What did you wanna talk about?" Caroline sighed

"The Gilbert Ring that Ric wear has been changing him…it looks like his ulterior ego is taking control over him…he was the one that killed all those people" Elena sighed

"Alaric Saltzman killed my father" Caroline concluded as she started to freak out

"I can't expect you to be okay with it, but at least these herbs that Bonnie is giving him… they're healing him and keeping the dark side buried " Elena tried to explain

"And that's supposed to make everything okay" Caroline asked as she started to walk faster

"No" Elena said as she grabbed her arm, "No, Caroline it's not okay…it's horrible, I feel horrible but… but he's a victim of something supernatural…he didn't ask for this…it just happened to him…just like Bonnie's mom and she's didn't ask to become a vampire…and neither did Stefan or Tyler…"

"Or me" Caroline sighed

"…or you. Non of you asked for this…but who would I be if I just turned my back on any of you." Elena said

"It's okay" Caroline nodded as she stood by Elena and raped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey" Matt walked out of the woods and stood in front of Caroline and Elena. "I thought I'd be meeting Stefan and Damon"

"You are" Damon said as he walked with Stefan toward them, "Blondie, crazy Bex is looking for you…she said it's something about something you two only know about…any juicy secrets for use" Damon smirked

"No" Caroline said and looked at Elena, "I'll see you later" and she flashed out of the woods

After Damon was sure Caroline is out of the forest he looked at Elena, "Good she bought it"

"Bought what?" Elena asked puzzled

"You didn't think that we are going to tell her about this" Stefan said and Elena arched her eyebrow, "Elena, she tried to sell us off last time"

"What are we doing here?" Matt asked annoyed

"Look mommy dearest plan didn't work, but we have another plan" Damon smirked, "Found some more white oak"

"White oak?" Elena asked, "You've got a weapon that could kill Klaus"

"Nope" Stefan said as he laid an opened bag with stakes in it on the floor, "We all got a weapon"

* * *

"So…how are you feeling" Kol asked with a mischievous smirk as he offered her a tea mug

He has been going to Bonnie's house for three days to help her with her mother. Today when he drove her their, they found out that Abby has left. He took her back to his mansion so she could calm down.

Bonnie has been spending much of her time with Kol. She has really got to know him, and she would be lying if she said she didn't like him perusing her. She has seen glimpse of humanity in him, and we all know how charming the Mikaelson brothers can be.

"Thank you" She said as she took the mug from his hand, "I've had worse"

"I know it's not the perfect time to ask you that…but I need you to unbind me and my siblings" He said

She kept still and looked at him, which he thought that she was actually considering it.

"Look, Nik wanted to threaten you…I told him that I'll talk to you first" Kol said and for the first time his expression was serious

"Why didn't you let him threaten me" She asked and arched her eyebrow

"What can I say… you're growing on me little witch" Kol smirked

She felt her cheeks burn red so she rolled her eyes and said, "Still, I would need blood from all of you"

"Not to worry…Nik toke care of it" Kol said, "So…about the spell?"

"Sure, there's no way to kill you…I don't see any reason for the link"

"Hey Kol have you seen Rebe…Bonnie?" Caroline asked as she walked in. She saw Bonnie and Kol sitting on the couch close to each other. She arched her eyebrow as a sign to _'what's going on'_

"Hey" Bonnie frowned, "Abby left… again"

"I'm sorry" Caroline said as she placed her hand on Bonnie's shoulder to encourage her, "Do you need anything?"

"No need, she's in perfect hands" Kol smirked

"Kol" Bonnie warned

"Oh come on darling, you'll warm up to me eventually" Kol said with a devilish smile, "All girls do"

Caroline looked at the two who were having a stare contest and said, "Do you know where Rebekah is?"

"She's with Nik" Kol said, "She just texted me a while ago that she's on her way back with Finn"

"That's weird…Damon told me she wanted to talk to me" Caroline said

"Nik stop it" They heard Finn shout as he was tossed on the floor

Bonnie, Kol, and Caroline walked to the to wear they found Finn, Rebekah, and Klaus shouting.

"You're going to give me you're blood and wait here until we break the bind" Klaus shouted

"Why would I even stay in Mystic Falls" Finn said as he stood up

"Here's your excuse" Klaus said as he motioned to the stairs where Sage was walking down

"Finn!" Sage called as she walked down the stairs

"Sage" Finn called as he walked toward the stairs and held Sage between his arms.

"Get a room you two love birds" Kol shouted at Finn and Sage, "Nik I've got great news for you…the beautiful Bennet witch had agreed to do the spell"

"What spell?" Caroline asked puzzled

"The one that binds them" Bonnie explained, "They can't be killed, there's no need for the link"

"Prefect" Klaus said, "You start now"

"You know you could at least say thank you" Bonnie snapped

"Thank you will come when the spell is done" Klaus said

"Now that that's taken care off, I need to go find Damon" Rebekah announced

"Wait, Damon told me that you wanted to talk to me" Caroline said

"I wasn't even here this morning" Rebekah explained

Caroline thought for a moment then sighed, "They're probably thinking of an another way to kill you…Damon probably doesn't trust that I won't tell you"

"Well, I'll take care of that" Rebekah said and looked at Klaus, "I'm sure you understand the importunacy of a reputation" and she flashed out of the place

"Kol, take Bonnie to the study. Give her mother's grimoires so she can find the spell" Klaus said

"Come on darling" Kol said as he motioned for Bonnie to follow him, "And don't mind me being here, I'm sure I can be very distracting"

"Oh get over your self" Bonnie said as she started walking toward the study

"I'd like to be all over you" Kol smirked

"Do you really think they're plotting something against us?" Klaus asked Caroline

"I mean, Damon snapped my neck and vervained me so I won't tell you what was Esther's plan. I don't think he trust me on something that goes back to you" Caroline said

"Damon and his mind" Klaus sighed

"Ya well…at least this time he's right" Caroline said as she sat on the stairs

Suddenly Caroline received a text and looked at Klaus, "I need to go…something's up with Alaric" she said as she walked out of the mansion leaving Klaus with his thoughts.

* * *

Caroline had left the Mikaelsons Mansion and headed toward the Salvatore Boarding house. She found Alaric lying on a couch and a ice bag on his head. She gave him the herbs that Elena had told her to make him drink. She stayed there for a couple of hours until Bonnie called her to come back and that she broke the bind.

Caroline told Alaric that she has to go and headed toward the mansion. She walked inside and saw Bonnie, Kol, and Klaus in the living room waiting for her. She walked inside and took a glass of drink and sat next to Bonnie. "Well, tonight was a success?" Rebekah said as she walked in and still cleaning her hand from the blood

"Why are you covered in blood?" Caroline asked, "Please don't tell me you killed Damon"

"No, left him with a bruised ego" Rebekah said as she took a seat next to Klaus, "So, did the spell work?"

"Ya, your not one anymore" Bonnie explained

"Thank you" Rebekah smirked as she heard voices from downstairs, "Wait… Stefan is downstairs"

They all went downstairs and saw Stefan trying to free Damon who was covered in blood.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rebekah asked as she was the first to reach the room

Stefan looked at her as if he has seen a ghost, "How are you alive…we just killed Finn…you should have been dead"

"You can't kill Finn, he's an original" Rebekah said

"Stefan how nice to see you, mate" Klaus smirked

"What's going on" Caroline asked, "Why is Damon covered in blood?"

"O my god" Bonnie whispered as she saw Damon

"Didn't she tell you" Damon coughed, "She got played by no one other than me"

"Bekah I must say I am impressed" Kol smirked

"We found white oak, and killed Finn. You should've been dead, you're linked" Stefan said as he glared at Bonnie

"No one told me anything. Kol asked me to unlink the, and I thought that since there's no way to kill them there is no need for them to be linked" Bonnie snapped

"You shouldn't have helped them anyway" Stefan said as he walked toward Bonnie

"Easy mate" Kol said as he slid his hand between Bonnie and Stefan, "I would enjoy spilling your blood but Nik won't let me ruin his sparkly floor"

"Don't be silly, I burned the last white oak" Rebekah let a low laugh as she glared at Stefan

"Did you" Stefan said, "Because I think you forgot the sign that was lying safely at school"

"What?" Klaus snapped as he glared at Rebekah then Stefan

"Wait a second" Caroline said as she approached Stefan, "you killed Finn"

"Don't blame him…he already had a death wish" Damon said as he was still hanging from his wrist

"Let's make things interesting then" Klaus said as he walked toward Caroline, "Damon for the stakes"

"Fine you'll get your eight stakes and I'll get Damon" Stefan said after a couple of minutes of considering

"Now how do I know that there's only eight" Klaus arched an eyebrow at Stefan, "Rebekah sweetheart would you find out for me"

Rebekah walked toward Damon and grabbed his face with her hands, "How many stakes are there"

"Twelve" Damon said reluctantly

"So apart from the one that you killed my brother with, there are eleven not eight" Klaus smirked at Stefan, "you won't get Damon until I get my eleven stakes"

"Nik, Damon is my play thing not yours" Rebekah said annoyed and walked toward Damon and freed him and then looked at Stefan, "You're going to give us the eleven white oak stakes or you'll be nursing your self a nice hybrid bite, which I'm sure Nik won't have a problem not curing it until we get the stakes"

"Bekah" Kol smirked, "Your becoming more like me"

"Go" Rebekah compelled Damon and watched him and Stefan exit the doors

"You just let them leave with eleven stakes that could kill us" Klaus said

"They'll come back" Rebekah said, "They would die for each other, I don't think they'll risk a hybrid bite"

"I'm going home" Bonnie announced with a sigh and turn to leave the room, "And Kol, don't even think about following me"

"But I'm so much fun" Kol smirked as he followed her

"I'll go find out where the stakes are" Rebekah said and turned to leave

After everyone left, Klaus and Caroline were left standing in the room in awkward silent.

"I'm sorry about Finn" Caroline spoke after a few minutes.

"Good riddance" Klaus said as he walked out and she followed him, "He was weak"

"He was your brother" Caroline snapped

"He spent more time in a box than on the land" Klaus said as he grabbed a drink

"And who put him their" Caroline said and Klaus turned to look directly at her, "You keep on acting like you don't care about your siblings, but don't even think that I didn't see you tense up when you heard Stefan said he killed him"

"What do you want me to say Caroline" Klaus shouted, "My brother just died. I kept him daggered to keep him safe. He's a thousand year old original, yet your gang of mischief was able to kill him."

"Say you actually feel something. Say that you'll miss him. Say that you wish he was here" Caroline shouted back, "He was your brother. Your own flesh and blood."

"I don't know if you remember but he tried to kill me" Klaus snapped

"Most the supernatural world tried to kill you, and you probably killed half of them. How do you think you deserve anyone's loyalty if you have done nothing to earn it?"

"I will not have my hand forced by you or anyone" He shouts

"What's wrong with you? I'm reaching out to you despite everything that you have done and you still can't get out of your own way" She screams angrily and turns her back as she wants to leave the room, "God, I feel sorry for you"

Klaus flashed and stood in front of her and shouted, "Don't turn your back on me"

"I should have turned my back on you ages ago" She screams

And right on cue Rebekah walked in with a bag, "I stole nine of the stakes" She said then looked at Klaus and Caroline who were facing each other and their faces were fuming red, "Did I interrupt anything?"

"No" Caroline glared at Klaus then looked at Rebekah, "I'm going home"

Rebekah watched her as she walked out then looked at Klaus, "What have you done now?" and she turned around and walked out to catch up with Caroline.

* * *

Caroline was storming out of the Mansion when Rebekah cached up with her, "Hey, what did Nik do?"

"What didn't he do" Caroline gritted through her teeth, "He practically screamed at me for wanting him to feel something for Finn"

"Haven't you learned anything about Nik" Rebekah said, "He doesn't show any emotions"

"Ya well, maybe for a change he should have since it is his own brother" Caroline said

"How about we go get drunk" Rebekah said and that got Caroline's attention, "I stole this from Nik who stole it from a Queen" she motioned for the bottle in her hand

"Fine" Caroline said as they began walking into the woods

"You know, no one ever talks to him like this and gets out alive" Rebekah said as she opened the bottle and took a sip then gave it to Caroline

"Lucky me" Caroline said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and took a gulp from the bottle, "I mean who does he thinks himself is…sure he's the original hybrid…but still…he's just as insecure as anyone else"

"Yes he is" Rebekah said and took the bottle from her hand, "He forbids himself to love because he thinks that the people he loves are his weakness… _And he is not weak_"

"Ya at least he got that right" Caroline said, "Anyway, why did you torture Damon today"

"Promise not to laugh" Rebekah looked at Caroline and she nodded, "He played me and slept with me so he and that bitch Sage can get into my head"

"Damon never change" Caroline said and took a gulp from the bottle

"What do you mean?" Rebekah arched an eyebrow

"It's your time to promise not to laugh" Caroline said and Rebekah nodded, "When I was still human…he compelled me to sleep with him and he kept on biting me and forcing me to do stuff I don't want to do"

"That's why you don't like compulsion and you don't drink from the vein?" Rebekah asked

"Ya" Caroline sighed, "When I turned I hit him a couple of times, but I couldn't do much because then I would be hurting Elena and Stefan… oh and he tried to kill me once, when I first changed…he thought I wouldn't handle being a vampire" She took a gulp from the bottle, "Today when I saw what you did to him, I kind of felt satisfied that he got what he deserved"

"Your welcome then" Rebekah smirked and took the bottle from her

The two girls stayed in the woods for a couple of hours until they had drank the whole bottle. After that Caroline had went back to her place while Rebekah went to hers.

When Caroline entered her room, she saw a box similar to the one Klaus had given her on her birthday. She walked quickly toward it and opened it hoping it's not some jewelry, because if it was, she's going to throw it right in his face. She saw a paper rolled up. She took it out of the box and spread it to see a sketch. It was a sketch of her at the Mikaelsons' Ball with the horse beside her. At the bottom of the paper was his handwriting, _'Thank you for your honesty -Klaus'_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Care wake up" Rebekah shouted as she entered Caroline's room, "Caroline you've been in your bed for the whole afternoon"

Caroline didn't want to leave her bed for the whole day. She woke up late that morning and since then she'd been flipping from side to side. She still couldn't get yesterday out of her head. She literally screamed at Klaus and shouted at him for not feeling sorry for his brother. And the icing for the cake was sketching and thanking her.

"I don't want to get out of the bed, like ever" Caroline said lazily as she flipped to look at Rebekah

"I brought you blood" Rebekah said as she took the covers off of her

"I don't want blood" Caroline cried

Rebekah arched her eyebrow at her, "Move aside" and Caroline did as she was told. Rebekah took off her shoes and slid next to Caroline, "What's wrong"

"Would you be offended if I told you that I hate your brother" Caroline looked at her with her innocent blue eyes and took the blood bag from her hand.

"What did he do again?" Rebekah chuckled and asked

"Nothing…I just genuinely hate him" Caroline nodded

Rebekah chuckled, "Well, let me tell you how I get over Nik's harassments…I party"

"You're just saying that to get me to go to the decade dance tomorrow" Caroline said

"You need to get out of this room" Rebekah said as she stood up and went to the bags she left at the door. She opened one of then and grabbed a 20's pink dress, "and you need to try this"

Caroline snapped out of the bed and walked toward Rebekah, "It's beautiful…thank you"

"You're welcome. Now go get ready" Rebekah ordered, "There's something I wanna show you at the mansion"

After Caroline took a shower and dressed up, her and Rebekah drove to the mansion. Caroline was silently praying through the whole ride that Klaus won't be there and that there won't be awkwardness after yesterday. She knew that sooner or later she'll have to confront him, but she was really wishing it's not today.

* * *

Rebekah pulled over the car and told Caroline to go inside before her. Caroline opened the door and walked inside and suddenly found the one person she wasn't expecting. "Umm…Rebekah… was the something you wanted to show me…is somehow your mother"

Rebekah walked in surprised as she saw her mother standing by the fireplace and looking worse than hell. Within seconds she pinned Esther to the wall by her neck and hissed, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you"

"Because I'm already dying" Esther said chocking on her words

"Rebekah let her breath" Caroline said as she walked over to where Rebekah was standing

Rebekah loosened her grip, "How are you dying? I thought Ayana had preserved your body with a spell."

"She did" Esther said and Rebekah took her hand off her mother's neck, "I'm drawing my power from the Bennett witch line, but when Abby died the connection severed, so my body has weakened."

"Well, if you've come to spend your last moments with your loving daughter, prepare to be disappointed. You should have spent less time plotting my death." Rebekah said with her eyes beginning to water

"Rebekah" Caroline said as she tried to console her

"Is that what you think I've been doing on the Other Side?" Esther said as she walked toward Rebekah, "I've been looking over you for a thousand years of joy and heartbreak. Your fights with Klaus, the nights you cried yourself to sleep calling out my name, not a day has gone by that I wasn't right there with you."

"And yet you still tried to kill me..." Rebekah said with a tear rolling down her cheek

"Because it shouldn't have been a thousand years" Esther said as she placed her palm on Rebekah's cheek, "Rebekah. No one should live that long."

"But I haven't lived at all!" Rebekah cried

"I'm sorry, Rebekah. I'm so, so sorry." Where Esther's last words before she fell dead on the ground

"What's going on?" Klaus walked in with a couple of tears in his eyes.

He probably has heard the whole conversation, Caroline though.

"She's dead" Both Caroline and Rebekah whispered as they looked at Esther's body

Klaus walked toward his mother's body and lifted it in his hand. He carried her back to the room he stored the coffins in. He opened the coffin that his mother used to lay in and placed her in it gently. He closed the coffin and let a drop of tear roll down his cheek. He turned around and saw Caroline leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed on her chest, "I'm sorry"

"If you're thinking about giving me another…" She cut him off

"No I'm not" She said, "I just know what it feels to want your mother, and she's clearly not motherly material"

He arched an eyebrow at her and she just waved her hand, "Long story"

"Where did Bekah go?" Klaus asked as he took a seat on the couch

"She said she's going to the Salvatore boarding house to get the stake" Caroline said as she crossed the room and sat across from him, "She just lost her mother again, I think she's trying to occupy herself so she wont break down"

The both of them kept staring on the floor, which seemed like forever. That was the awkwardness Caroline was trying to avoid, she thought. She felt her self actually feeling sorry for him. In the last two days, he has lost his brother and mother. How many people has he lost in a thousand years?

He finally broke the silent and spoke, "Do you have anything to do today?"

"Huh!" She looked at him surprised, "No. I'm free"

"Would you like to see something?" He asked with a smirk

Caroline nodded.

* * *

They both got into his car and he drove them to the outline of the woods. Once they were there he told her that they will have to walk. They walked almost have the forest when Caroline started complaining about where he was taking her. "Where are you taking us, I'm sure we just crossed Mystic Falls border"

"Careful love" Klaus chuckled as he pointed at the branch in front of her, "And I already told you, it's a surprise"

"Well I hate surprises" Caroline protested

"You love surprises" He said

"Well only the ones that are guaranteed to sweep me off my feet" Caroline said as she narrowed her arms

"Well I guarantee you that you will be swept off your feet" He chuckled mocking here

"Can you tell me at least how much till we get there" Caroline asked

"We are here" Klaus said as he offered her his arm and lifted her up.

She looked around her and couldn't even believe her eyes. She was standing in wide field, the whole ground was covered in grass, different kind of flowers grew from between the grass, and the sunrays were bright. The field was very wide, and it looks like no human foot has stepped in it. There were a couple of horses wandering in the field. One of them was a black Stalin and the other was a white Stalin. There was a small beautiful waterfall, and as the sun shined upon it, a rainbow formed. The sound of the water falling was calming. The place was truly mystical, she thought. "What is this place…it's beautiful!"

"One of my favorite places" He said as he led here since she was still taking everything in, "When I was still human, I used to come here to be by myself"

"What do you mean when you were still human" She looked at him confused but then it hit her, "This place existed a thousand years ago!"

"It was were the horses grassed." He said then led her toward a tree and sat under it and she followed him, "I used to come here and sketch whenever I wanted to escape Michael…or when I was upset with Elijah…"

"Why would you be upset with Elijah?" she asked, "From what I see, he's your favorite after Rebekah"

"Technically I wasn't upset with Elijah…I was upset with Tatia" He looked at her and saw her arching her eyebrow, "Tatia was a Petrova doppelganger… she courted me and Elijah at the same time…and had a child out of wedlock"

"Isn't it creepy that you have meet all three doppelgangers and you still see them as different people?" She asked

"Different?" He arched an eyebrow

"Well from what it looks like, Tatia's the slut, Katherine's the bitch, Elena's the…" she trailed off

"Please do tell" He chuckled as he was anxious to know what Caroline would say about Elena

"You know…sometimes I think the Petrova doppelgangers are cursed of coming between brothers… First Tatia comes between you and Elijah and so does Katherine, and at the same time Katherine came between Damon and Stefan and now so does Elena"

Klaus let a laugh low, "So it seems"

Caroline paused a second but then asked him, "Did you ever love her, you know, Tatia?"

"Love…" Klaus said then thought for a moment before answering, "I know I cared deeply for her, but I don't think I truly loved her… She played with me…I knew what she was doing, but a part of me wanted to win her game"

Caroline looked at Klaus with a genuine smile. He's opening up to her. The first time he opened up to her was when he told her about his siblings, and now he's telling her about when he was human. She couldn't deny that she felt special with him. She's the first person he ever opens up to, and he took her to his favorite place.

"It's so peaceful here" Caroline said after a few minutes, "I can see why you like it, you can just sit and relax and wait for the world to fade… Thank you for bringing me here"

"You're quit welcome love" He said and his usual trade mark smirk appeared on his face, "Did Bekah tell you anything today?"

"No…Esther showed up" She frowned but at the same time smiled anxiously, "Why?"

"Well…we were thinking that after we retrieve the last stake…we are going to London, and we will be meeting Elijah there… will you come with us…it's just for a couple of days" Klaus said uncertain of her answer

Caroline looked at him in shock. Was he really inviting her to come to London with him? Should she say yes? Should she deny? Would she be a horrible person if she actually said yes? Would she be abandoning her friend if she said yes? All those questions in her mind left her no room to think clearly. Then she noticed something, all her questions ended in yes. That meant she was actually considering his offer.

"Sure" She didn't actually allow the word to come out of her mouth when it did. She thought for a moment then found out, maybe it's for the better. She needs a little time away from her friends, especially after all the dead original drama.

"You'd really love London' He assured her then lifted his gaze at the horses, "Wanna ride the horse"

"Ummm" She suddenly felt nervous, "I actually don't know how to ride one"

"You'll ride with me then" He said as he toke her hand and started walking toward the black Stalin. Once they were standing beside him, Klaus wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up into the saddle. He then hoisted himself up and slung one leg over. He grabbed the reins and wrapped his free arm around her waist, pressing her back gently against his body. Caroline's breathing hitched at the firmness of his hold.

"I won't let you fall" he whispered into her ear.

She adjusted her self in the saddle, suddenly feeling warm and crowded. "I know" she said simply and she knew that he's probably smirking right now.

Klaus flickered the reins and the horse started walking fast, then faster, then he was running. Caroline's hand gripped Klaus's around her, thankful that it was there after all.

They rode the horse through the whole field, which felt like forever to Caroline especially since she was in his arms. She swore she never felt safer than in his arms. She thought about how ironic it must sound, feeling safe in the hands of the man who tore hearts out with them. But she couldn't lie, she was safe with him. The way his hand was around her waist holding her firmly sent shivers down her spine. The way his warm breath brushed on her skin from behind intoxicated her. The view was amazing and the air was crisp, and most importantly the view of the sun setting was heart taking. At one point, Caroline tipped her head back and closed her eyes, letting her face catch the force of the yellow rays.

"Not falling asleep, are you love" Klaus asked as her head hit his shoulder

"No" she sighed still pinning her head back at his shoulder, "Just enjoying the sun"

They kept on riding the horse for another hour, until the sun was gone. Klaus kept his hand firmly around her waist. Anytime he even moved in the slightest, her hand would fly to his arm and hold it firmly in place. The action made him grin. He found himself moving on purpose, just to have her grab onto him.

After the sun has settled, Klaus pulled on the reigns of the horse and led them toward were they were sitting earlier. He hopped down and reached up to help Caroline off, his fingers wrapping around the soft curves of her waist. She placed her hands on his shoulders and let herself fall into his grasp. Klaus steadied her on the ground, their eyes meeting.

He could feel the heat of her body under his hands. Her eyes glared at his blue grayish eyes, the color of the sea before the storm. He watched her crystal eyes flick across his face and waited for her to move away, but she didn't. He didn't know why. Perhaps for the same reason he couldn't at this moment. He'd spent two hours wrapped around her and the thought of breaking contact now pulled at his dead heart. Something in him didn't want to let her go.

He suddenly remembered two days ago when he was about to kiss her and Rebekah interrupted them. He remembered how she was just as eager as him when she leaned. He took another breath and started leaning in. Suddenly a voice calling Caroline's name stopped him. He truly felt sorry for what is going to happen to him.

They both took their hands off each other and looked at the person that was standing in front of them. His jaw was opened in shock but at the same time clenched, and it was no one other than Lockwood.

"You didn't dump me for him, huh!" Tyler spat

"Tyler?" she asked in confusion

"Did you really think that I would let you screw us all over for him" He said harshly, "I've been watching you since your father…"

Caroline took and deep breath then walked toward him interrupting him with her fist colliding with his jaw sending him flying few feet away, "That's for my father"

Then she vamp sped toward him and kicked him in his stomach, "And that's because you think you have some hold on me"

Klaus flashed toward were the action was going and put a hand on her shoulder in case she starts getting angry. No body wants an angry wolf on the loose, he thought. His eyes traveled to Tyler, "I see you broke the sire bond…Listen mate, Caroline here has made it clear to you that she's done with you. Why don't you leave her alone"

"No" Tyler shouted as he stood up from the floor with hybrid speed, "You are compelling her to do all that and to say all that"

"You know what" Caroline said as she glared at Tyler, "You are not even worth the Calories I burn talking to you" and then she snapped his neck

"I'm impressed" Klaus smirked

"Well he deserved it" She said proudly, "Let's go it's getting cold"

"Here" he toke of his jacket and placed it on her shoulders, "Let's go"

* * *

"Klaus!" Caroline shouted as she entered the mansion. It has been almost three weeks since she found out she'd an Amory, and the mansion is becoming more like her second home. Hell, Klaus and Rebekah and even Kol are more likely her second family now since her friends are still on edge with her.

She entered a room where she saw Klaus standing with a huge smile on his face while painting, "What got you in such a chipper mode?"

"I just burned the last stake" Klaus said as he continued painting

"Congratulations then, I guess' she said, "Hey have you seen Rebekah"

"She's somewhere in here" Klaus said

Caroline left the room Klaus was in and started looking for Rebekah in the other rooms. She walked into the room where Klaus usually keep his sibling's coffins, but something wasn't right. She found the coffins aren't in their usual organized order. She opened the first coffin and found it empty, she opened the second and she found it also empty. She reached the third coffin and opened it to reveal Rebekah daggered in it. "Klaus"

Klaus suddenly heard his name and appeared in front of Caroline with a surprised look on his face when he saw Rebekah daggered. He looked at Caroline and saw the very same surprised look on her face. He walked slowly toward the coffin and took the dagger out of his sister's heart.

"What happened" He asked Caroline

"I walked in and saw that the coffins were in a weird order. I opened them and saw Rebekah laying in one of them with the dagger in her heart" Caroline explained

After a few minutes Rebekah woke up gasping for air and looking around her in shock, "What happened? Where's mother?"

"Wait" Caroline said as she walked toward Rebekah and helped her out of the coffin, "What's the last thing you remember"

"Mother saying she's dying?" Rebekah said eying both Caroline and Klaus in confusion, "Why? What happened?"

"It looks like mother has used one of her tricks. She placed her self in your body…" suddenly he trailed off and his whole expression changed

"Rebekah please tell me that you were the one who took the stake from Alaric" Klaus asked her with his voice dripping with seriousness.

"What are you talking about?" Rebekah asked, "What stake"

"O my god" Caroline whispered as she knew what that meant, "Esther has hold of the one stake that could kill you"

"What?" Rebekah snapped

"Everything will go as if we don't even know" Klaus finally said

"Klaus she has a weapon that could kill you guys" Caroline said, "How can we act like we don't know"

"Mother is holding on the element of surprise, she can't have that now" Klaus explained, "we know what she posses, if we act now and try to locate her she'll use it without hesitation. We need to wait for her"

"So what now" Rebekah asked, "We go to the stupid dance while mother can be ready to kill one of us"

"Exactly" Klaus said ignoring Rebekah's sarcasm, "Now if you would excuse me, I need to go plot my mother's death"

* * *

After Klaus left, Caroline helped Rebekah out of the coffin and started filling her with everything she missed. Then both girls started getting ready for the dance. Caroline wore the pink dress Rebekah bought her while Rebekah actually wore one of the dresses she wore in the 20's.

After three hours of preparing the two girls were ready to go.

They arrived at the dance half an hour late. The dance has reached Rebekah's expectations as she said. The whole _'Roaring 20's'_ theme was done perfectly. The dance can be described as in one of the dances you read about in _The Great Gatsby_.

* * *

Bonnie was standing near the punch table drinking when her least favorite vampire appeared in front of her, "You look stunning tonight, darling"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him then asked, "I thought you were in Denver"

"I was, but I came back for you" Kol smirked, "I see you couldn't wait until my return"

"Actually I was celebrating that you were away" Bonnie smirked innocently at him as she raised her hand that was holding the drink

"You're breaking my heart, darling" Kol placed his hand over his heart and faked being offended

"So you do have a heart" Bonnie asked with a smirk

"I do" Kol devilishly smirked, "Could you help me heal it"

"In your dreams" Bonnie said as she waved her hand and turned to the other side

Kol walked and stood facing her like before but this time offering his hand, "Then at least do me the honor and dance with me"

"You're no going to take no for an answer, are you" she sighed

"Nope" he smirked

Bonnie thought for a second then placed the cup in her hand at the table and placed her hand in his, "Lead the way'

* * *

Caroline and Rebekah stood watching the scene in front of him. They couldn't believe that Bonnie-hating-vampire-witch had agreed to dance with Kol. Suddenly Caroline felt a hand behind here and as she turned she saw Klaus wearing a white suit and looking very handsome in it.

"Well you look dashing" Caroline said as she eyed him

"And you look ravishing as ever" Klaus smirked

"I thought you were back home plotting a death" Caroline arched her eyebrow

"I was' He said and smirked as he saw his sister slip through the crowed to leave them together, "But I couldn't let my favorite hybrid out alone with my mother out and my mutt"

"So I'm your favorite" Caroline smirked

"Always has been always will be" He said as he offered her his hand, "May you do me the honor and dance with me?"

"Why? Yes off course" Caroline chuckled as he led her toward the dance floor

"So as you see, our little trip to London is going to take a little while" Klaus said as they started dancing slow with the music

"You don't say" she smirked

He chuckled, "well my mother keeps on surprising me, first she came back from the dead, second she tried to kill me, third she took a hold of Bekah's body, and last but not least she's trying to kill me again"

"You must have a wonderful mother, Mr. Mikaelson" she let out a low laugh

"Indeed she is" he said as he joined her laughing, "You know Caroline, you would have loved the 1920's. Girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped"

"Is that so" she asked with playfulness in her voice

"hmmm" he said with his husky voice, "The parties never stopped"

"Sorry to interrupt you mushy what-so-ever conversation" Damon said as he approached them, "But mommy dearest is back"

"What?" Klaus asked clearly surprised that she would strike tonight

"Witchy is doing her hocus pocus" Damon said, "let's go"

Caroline, Klaus, and Damon walked into a room where they saw Bonnie chanting with Kol by her side, Stefan and Rebekah pacing the room, and Jeremy and Matt waiting impatiently.

"Bekah what's going on?" Klaus asked as he and Caroline walked over to Rebekah

"Mother has surrounded the school with a salt. She set a boundary spell" Rebekah said, "We're trapped"

Klaus turned and walked toward Bonnie and asked harshly, "Why haven't you find the loophole to the spell yet"

"Nik, she's figuring it out" Kol snapped

"Well it's taking her a lot of time, and if you noticed we don't have any" Klaus said angrily

"She's doing the best she can" Kol said as he stood in front of his brother so he won't be able to get to Bonnie

Bonnie couldn't help but smile as Kol stood protectively in front of her. She suddenly felt safe, not that she would ever admit.

Klaus glared one more time at his brother before returning his attention to his sister and Caroline.

"Can you at least do a locator spell" Matt asked

"Fine" Bonnie said, "Some one get me a map, Jeremy I need some of your blood"

"Here's your map" Damon said as he tore one of the maps from the wall and laid it on the table. He then grabbed Jeremy's hand and cut it to let some blood fall on the map, "Here's your blood. Now do your mumbo jumbo, so we can find Elena"

Bonnie started to chant but suddenly she stopped and looked confused, "She's fighting me, Esther…she's channeling something"

"What like a hot spot?" Damon asked

"Jeremy, Matt, you're up" Klaus said as he lifted his gaze from the map and looked at them, "I know where she is"

"Well what are you waiting for" Damon asked, "There are no drums to roll. Spill"

"She's wear I tore her heart the first time" Klaus said, "At the cemetery"

"Go" Stefan said as he handed Jeremy the crossbow and Matt the gun.

Both Matt and Jeremy left the school leaving everyone behind until Bonnie finds a loophole.

Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah, Stefan, and Damon went outside to wait till the spell is broken. Bonnie and Kol stayed inside so Bonnie could continue on looking for a loophole. After twenty minutes of chanting Bonnie's nose started bleeding but she remained focused.

"Bonnie love, as much as I love the effort you're putting into the fantasy you're having about us, I need you to look at me" He said

He smiled just as Bonnie's eyes opened, "I'm trying to do you all a favor…"

"Relax darling it was only a joke" He smirked then his whole expression turned to worry, "You're nose is still bleeding"

"I'm fine" She said as she grabbed a tissue and whipped her nose, "Wait…she's not fighting me anymore"

"Let's go see about that" He said as they both turned to leave the classroom and head outside.

Once they were outside Bonnie looked at Caroline, "its done…Esther is not fighting me anymore"

Klaus walked toward the salt barrier and set a foot out side of it, he then looked at Caroline and Rebekah, "Come on, there's still the stake"

Klaus, Caroline, and Rebekah flashed toward the cemetery to stop whatever Esther is doing. Suddenly they stopped when they saw Esther's body on the floor with no sign of life, "Elena" Klaus called

Elena walked out along with Alaric and Jeremy by her side. She looked at Klaus's face and knew exactly what he was going to ask, "Ric killed her"

Klaus's face stayed still as if he wasn't even surprised, "What about the stake?"

"What stake?" Alaric asked

"Don't play foolish with me" Klaus threatened, "I know she had hold of the last white oak stake"

"She didn't give me anything" Alaric said

"It's true" Elena said calmly, "When I came here I didn't see any stake around"

"Klaus, I'll look for it" Caroline said as she walked toward Klaus, "Go make sure that she doesn't come back to life…again"

Klaus smiled genuinely at her then took Esther's body in his hand and flashed away followed by Rebekah.

* * *

After Klaus and Rebekah left, Elena explained everything to Caroline but still she dodged the part about the stake. While Elena and Jeremy were saying their goodbyes to Alaric, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, Damon, Meredith, and Jeremy had arranged a goodbye in the cemetery. Once they all said their goodbyes, Alaric went back in side and locked himself in.

Stefan and Elena went back to the school, Damon and Meredith stayed, Caroline went back to the Mikaelson mansion, Matt and Jeremy went back to the grill, and Bonnie went back to the dance since Kol is still waiting for her.

"Are you okay" Kol asked Bonnie on their way back to her house when he saw that her eyes were still filled with tears

"It's just" Bonnie said as she still tried to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks, "everyone is dying"

"Well from my experience in my short life" He said which caused her to chuckle, "Someone needs to die so someone else can live"

"How poetic" She let a low laugh as Kol reached her house and parked the car, "Wanna come in…my dad's out of town and honestly I think I might go crazy by myself"

"I'd be honored" Kol smirked

"Don't get any funny idea's" Bonnie said as she walked into the house and opened the door and invited him in.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Kol said as he pulled an offended face. He the saw tears in her eyes pooling again. He walked toward her and took her hands in his, "It's not your fault, you know"

"That doesn't make it any easier" She said as a tear went down her cheek.

"No it doesn't" Kol said with actual emotions on his face, "But at least you would know you couldn't have done anything about it"

Bonnie nodded then crashed her self at Kol's body. He wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her while the other stroke her hair to calm her down while she sobbed. After a half an hour of sobbing and him calming her down, she asked him if he could at least stay the night until her dad come in the morning.

They lay on the bed and Bonnie fell asleep instantly. Kol toke that to his advantage as he put a hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him until her head was resting at his chest. Once Bonnie was close to him, she unconsciously wrapped her arm around him and slept like a baby in his arms.

An hour later, Kol woke up and didn't find Bonnie anywhere in the house. He walked out of the house and started listening to his surrounding. A couple of minutes later he heard a vampire feeding off then throwing the body on the floor. He flashed toward the noise and found himself standing in the cemetery in front of Damon's unconscious body and in side was Bonnie laying on the floor with blood all over her.

He walked toward her fast and took her in his arms. He bit his wrist and placed it on her mouth, silently praying that it's not too late. Once he felt her lips moving on his skin he felt relief in his heart. He didn't know why was he too afraid if he would loose her. Truth be told, he grew to quit like her, but he never felt that afraid in his whole life. Once he felt that she had had enough blood. He slid one arm under her head and the other under her legs and flashed her outside the cemetery.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bonnie woke up the next day with a headache. She found herself sleeping in a king size bed in a strange room. She looked down at herself and saw that her hair was loose and she was wearing a man shirt. She got out off bed and headed toward the room that has its door open, which was the bathroom. She washed her face and smoothed her hair and then turned to leave.

Once she was back in the bedroom she saw Kol sitting on a chair with a tray in his hand containing food, "Hey"

"How are you feeling, darling?" Kol walked toward her and took her between his arms.

Bonnie suddenly felt warm and safe. She hugged him back and then pulled away, "I'm fine actually…but I don't remember anything about last night"

"You don't remember anything?" Kol raised his eyebrow as she sat on the bed and drank from the water cup he brought her, "You feed Alaric your blood"

"What?" Bonnie snapped, "How did I even get to the cemetery?"

"When I woke up, I didn't find you there" Kol said as he sat beside her on the bed, "I looked for you and I saw you in the cemetery wrenched with your blood. I gave you my blood and brought you here"

"Thank you" Bonnie said as she took a bite from the pancakes

"You're quit welcome" Kol said as he stood from the bed, "So, love, if you don't mind…everyone is waiting for you down stairs"

"What, now?" Bonnie asked shocked

"They just arrived" Kol said, "I'll be down stairs, take your time"

As Kol was headed out of the door Bonnie called him, "Kol…Thank you for everything" Kol nodded and headed out of the room.

* * *

"So where is the guest of honor" Damon asked as he Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, and Matt walked into the room, "We have unfinished business" Damon said with a murderous smirk

"Lay a finger on her and you want have any fingers left to lay on anything else" Kol threatened as he got down the stairs

"Come on Kol" Rebekah said as she walked into the room followed by Caroline, "I don't think he's stupid enough to cross another original, are you Damon?"

"Sexy Beks" Damon smirked, "Didn't think I would see you here"

"Well this is my house" Rebekah said as she walked to get a drink, "Where do you expect me to be"

"Enough you two" Caroline sighed annoyed

"I suggest you all listen to Caroline" Klaus said as he walked into the room with his not so happy face, "Your teacher is out there with the white oak stake, that you all forgot to mention last night" He narrowed his eye's at Damon and Elena, "and for the tip of the icing cake…he can't die. So I don't think it's a good idea to get on my nerves today"

After a moment of silence Stefan spoke up, "Look everyone, he's right. If Ric was able to kill anyone of them, there's one out of four chance we die. So who can't work as a team…there's the door"

"Wait" Caroline said as she snapped from her place, "Are you serious that you're going to kill any of them after you find out who created you're bloodline?"

"Yes, Yes, and did I mention Yes" Damon said before Stefan could answer, "And I think you either stand with team Damon, the winning team" He smirked and waved at himself, "or prepare yourself for a lot of snapped necks and vervain shots"

"Damon…" Stefan started talking but was interrupted by Caroline

"And why would you think I would stand with you" Caroline snapped, "You brought Michael into town without even telling me. If Klaus didn't compel me to remember I would have been dead by now"

"Well, maybe he shouldn't have compelled you in the first time to forget" Damon smirked as he thought he won the conversation

"Well, at least he didn't pick a stake and planned on killing me the first day I transitioned" Caroline said as she was getting angry.

"Wait…I thought you kicked his ass and he left you alone" Rebekah said in confusion, "You didn't tell me he tried to kill you"

"You tried to kill her" Klaus said with a murderous glare

"The stake was inches away from her heart before the hero Stefan showed up and saved the day" Damon sarcastically

"Damon enough" Elena said then looked at Kol, "Where's Bonnie"

"She's upstairs" Kol said annoyed but at the same time grinned as he remembered how Bonnie slept in his bed the whole night

"Can't you get her down" Damon sighed, "We don't have all day and the clock is running tic toc tic toc"

"Damon stop it" Stefan said as he was getting annoyed by the conversation

"I would probably listen to your brother" Kol smirked, "We don't want what happened in Denver to happen here, do we?" Damon shrugged and that made Kol grin more, "That's what I thought"

"I'm here" Bonnie cleared her throat as she walked into the room

"Bonnie!" Elena said as she rushed to hug her best friend, "Are you alright"

"I'm fine" Bonnie smiled as she walked to sit by Caroline and Rebekah, "Kol gave me his blood, I'm fine"

"Well then witchy" Damon said, "How about you start telling us WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GIVE YOUR BLOOD TO RIC?"

"Easy mate" Kol threatened which earned him a shy smile from Bonnie

"I didn't know what was happening" Bonnie said with a sigh, "All I remember going to bed yesterday…" she stopped as her cheeks burned red then continued, "And waking up today in Kol's room, I have no idea what happened"

"We don't know anything other than the fact that he's at school with no daylight ring" Stefan sighed, "Anyone has any ideas"

"How do you know he's at school" Bonnie asked

"Bekah and I went there this morning" Caroline said, "We were lucky enough to escape, but he's so strong"

"In another words…can't die" Klaus spoke in frustration with a hint of sarcasm

"But that's impossible" Bonnie said, "A witch can't make someone truly immortal out of nothing, there has to be something that can kill him…there's always a balance"

"Well, would you enlighten us Bonnie" Klaus hissed

"That's the problem… I don't know" Bonnie sighed, "But if he's an original, then the white oak should kill him"

"Tried that" Rebekah said, "Didn't work"

"Wait…I got it" Damon announced proudly

"Damon. What?" Elena asked as she snapped happily that there might be away to stop Alaric after all.

"What if we do to him what Abby did to papa original" Damon said as he paced the room as if he was some kind of a genius, "But this time we throw him in the Arctic"

"I could do that, but I don't have the spell" Bonnie sighed and narrowed her eyes, "Only Abby does"

"Great call your mother, I think you two would use some motherly-daughter bonding time" Damon said, "So if Abby does show up…what's the plan"

"How about you go inside and get Alaric out and Bonnie here would do the spell. And then I would be on my way to London" Klaus asked with amusement in his tone

"What makes you sure Ric won't kill me" Damon asked

"I don't" Klaus smirked, "But at least we would have tried"

"Well can you try without putting my life in danger" Damon hissed

"No actually I can't" Klaus's smirk grew bigger

"He's right Damon" Kol said as he grinned and joined his brother, "We need to try"

"How about we try with you" Damon said as he shot Kol daggered eyes

"I have a new collection of bats that I'm dying to use" Kol smirked, "Don't tempt me"

"I think I have an idea" Bonnie stated as she was getting annoyed by their conversation

"What do you have in mind Bonnie" Elena asked

"First we need a lot of vampire muscles" Bonnie said as she looked at Klaus, "If you, Damon, and Stefan caught him while Rebekah and Caroline distract I'll be able to do the spell and Kol would stay with me in case something went wrong"

"Fine, but just a warning" Klaus narrowed his eyes at The Salvatores, "the sunsets in eight hours, if we don't kill him today I'll be on my way to London, and all you lot will have to put up with him"

"Fine"

"I'll call Abby" Bonnie said as she grabbed her phone

* * *

Two hours later Klaus, Damon, and Stefan went to the school to get ready for Alaric. Abby showed up at the mansion just like Bonnie told her, and Kol rushed to open the door, "Good, you're hear. Inside. Now"

Abby rolled her eyes at him and walked in side. She saw Rebekah and Caroline sitting on a couch, Bonnie and Kol who just walked back on another couch, and Elena, Jeremy, and Matt standing.

She looked at Bonnie, "Jamie said it's urgent"

"It is" Bonnie cleared her throat, "I want you to teach me to do the desiccation spell. Esther had created another vampire who can't die, so we need to desiccate him"

Abby's eyes widened, "Bonnie it's to dangerous…it's black magic…you can't handle it"

Bonnie stood from her seat and walked toward Abby, "You turned your back on me for sixteen years… you have no idea what I can handle"

"I'm on team Bonnie with that" Kol smirked

"In order to desiccate a vampire you have to stop his heart, which means there won't be blood running in his system. But in order to stop a vampire's heart…there should be a balance" Abby sighed and Bonnie stood I silent as she understood what her mother was saying

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Rebekah asked

"In order for me to stop a vampire's heart, I need to stop a human's heart" Bonnie said slowly as she was still taking it in

"Well, young Gilbert. Your up" Kol said as he walked toward Jeremy

"What?" Jeremy asked in confusion

"You're going to die, the bring will bring you back idiot" Kol said as he rolled his eyes

Bonnie turned around and looked at Kol, "That's brilliant"

"What if he doesn't come back" Elena asked worriedly

"He'll come back Elena" Caroline said as she got off the couch, "He's wearing the ring"

Jeremy looked at his sister and said with determination, "I have to do this" he then looked at Bonnie, "What should I do"

"I'll stay with Elena" Matt said, "You go"

"Care, Rebekah let's go" Bonnie said as she motioned for them to follow her, "Kol you're driving"

Kol looked stunned as he saw her operating on bossy mode. He shrugged in amusement and grabbed the car keys. Caroline, Rebekah, Bonnie, Kol, and Jeremy reached the parking lot of the school to meet Klaus, Damon, and Stefan. The three of them were leaning against the car to engrossed in a conversation that they didn't notice there arrival until Kol flashes in front of them and grinned, "We're going to kill young Gilbert"

Stefan and Damon snapped at the same time, "What"

"Relax" Jeremy said as he approached them, "the ring will bring me back"

"I need to stop a human's heart in order to stop a vampire's heart" Bonnie explained

"Great" Klaus smirked, "Who will do the honor"

"I will" Bonnie said instantly as she knew what Klaus had in mind

"Whatever you say" Klaus smirked innocently then motioned for them all to gather around the car's hood and explained his plan. After he was done, Bonnie gave them all a drop of her blood so they will be strong enough to stop Alaric when she kills Jeremy.

Kol, Bonnie, and Jeremy headed toward the old witch's house, while Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah, Damon, and Stefan went inside the school to get Alaric.

Caroline and Rebekah were the first to flash in side the school. They started flashing from a one room to another with super vampire speed. The giggled along the way to try and catch Alaric's attention. After a couple of minutes they heard a grunt and two feet stomping into the hallway and stopping with a loud hiss, "Do you girls have a death wish"

Caroline and Rebekah flashed in front of him and smirked knowing that they would enjoy playing with him.

"Why so grumpy" Rebekah snickered

"I think it's because he doesn't have one of these" Caroline said as she motioned for the ring around her finger

"Aha. Now I get" Rebekah said with a hint of playfulness in her voice, "Well you know what they say, bad girls don't get nice jewelry"

"Do you really think it was a good idea to come here and tempt me to kill you" Alaric said as he motioned and held the white oak stake in his hand, "especially when I have this"

"In order to kill us. The stake should go strait through our hearts" Caroline said although she was a bit afraid, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction

"And where do you think it'll be" Alaric said as he started walking toward them in human speed

"Catch us then" Both girls said as they flashed outside the school.

Alaric forgot about the fact that he didn't have a daylight ring and flashed after them. He was full of rage and angry that the two blonde vampires were able to get under his skin. Once he was outside the school, his skin started to burn and his face was fuming red, "What have you done?"

As soon as he muttered these words Damon and Stefan lounged at him from behind and locked his hands. Caroline and Rebekah saw how he was seconds away from sending each Salvatore to another continent, they flashed and each of them grabbed a hand to help the Salvatores. Klaus flashed in front of them and thrust his hand in his chest.

Once Klaus's fingers were inside Alaric's chest, Alaric seemed to not fight the other vampire's hold. Klaus kept his fingers tight in Alaric's chest as he thrust whatever power Bonnie was giving him through the drop of her blood that he drank. After a couple of seconds Alaric's skin turned grey but his eyes were still fluttered open.

Rebekah and Caroline took their hands off Alaric, while Stefan and Damon lowered him to the ground. Klaus took his hands off his chest and looked at the grey body in front of him. Alaric's heart had stopped but his eyes were so alive as he looked around and scanned the faces but no being able to pull on expression.

"Well now that's done" Damon said as he looked at Stefan and Klaus, "Where shall we dump him?"

"Some where no one will find him" Rebekah said, "I don't feel like running for the next millennia"

Suddenly Stefan's phone started to ring and he looked at the name and read, 'Matt'

"What's going on?" Stefan asked not sure that there would be anything going on sine they just took care of Alaric

"Elena's not conscious" Matt said as he struggled to find his breath, "A minute ago she was talking and then she suddenly fell with no sign of life in her, and no pulse"

"We'll be there" Stefan said as he hung up.

He didn't need to explain anything to them since they all probably have heard the whole thing. Quickly the sealed Alaric's body in a seal and threw him in the car as they drove back to the mansion. Stefan and Damon raced to the door with Caroline after them and Klaus and Rebekah. Damon kicked the doors open and flashed inside with Stefan to where Elena was laying. Stefan knelt down and checked her pulse and heartbeat but there was non, "There's no pulse"

Caroline suddenly started to sob as the realization hit her that her best friend was dead. Rebekah walked toward Caroline and dragged her to the couch so she can sit down. Once Caroline was on the couch, Rebekah had her arms around Caroline as she tried to console her. Matt just stood there is shook with tears in his eyes, as he still couldn't believe Elena was dead. Stefan was still on his knees holding Elena's hand with a tear in his eye. Damon kept on pacing the room and cursing under his breath.

A few minutes later, Bonnie, Kol, and Jeremy entered the mansion and looked between the puzzled faces and the sobbing of Caroline. Bonnie approached Caroline to ask her what was going on, but Caroline pointed a finger toward Elena's body.

Bonnie shrieked as she walked toward Elena. She knelt down and started shaking her, "Elena." Elena didn't move and Bonnie started crying and shouting at Elena's body, "Elena please wake up, come on, you can't be dead-"

"Come on, Darling" Kol walked toward Bonnie and dragged her from Elena's body as she continued to sob.

Jeremy walked further into the room and looked at his sister's dead body in front of him. He looked up at Matt and started shouting, "What happened?"

"I don't know, man" Matt said as he was controlling the tears from going down his face, "She suddenly dropped and that's it"

"No this can't be it" Jeremy started to shout and scream and kicking the furniture, "There has to be something"

"There isn't anything" Damon snapped at him and for the first time there were tears in his eyes, "Don't you see her dead body in front of you. Elena's gone"

"No there has to be something" Jeremy kept on saying while he paced the room. A few minutes later he snapped and looked at Damon, "You gave her your blood yesterday!"

Damon narrowed his eyes as he was processing what Jeremy had said.

"You gave her your blood less than 24 hours ago" Jeremy explained with hope in his eyes, "You gave it to her so her hand would heal from Esther"

"Oh my god" Both Bonnie and Caroline whispered as they knew what that would mean. It meant Elena's going to wake up as a vampire

Damon walked toward Elena and gazed at her. He didn't wanna believe that she might wake, so if she didn't he wouldn't be disappointed to a level where he would turn it off. He couldn't lie to himself that he was more than ecstatic that she might wake up.

Suddenly after a couple of minutes, Elena opened her eyes gasping for air. Everyone in the room snapped and surrounded her to see if they were actually watching Elena alive, well almost. Before anyone could say anything Damon took a blood bag and held it in front of Elena, "Drink this"

"Why would I drink blood?" Elena asked confused and looked at everyone in the room. They all had sympathetic faces that got her intrigued, "What's going on?"

"Um…Elena-" Stefan started but was rudely interrupted by Jeremy

"You're dead" Jeremy said coldly

"Jeremy" Everyone in the room shouted

"What?" Jeremy snapped, "My sister died suddenly, and a few minutes later, she's awake"

"What do you mean I died" Elena asked with her eyes wide open as she tried to stand up

"Careful" Damon let Elena lean on him as he explained, "Courter back here said that you dropped dead an hour ago with no pulse. Lucky for you, you had my blood in your system or other wise you wouldn't be awake"

"I'm a vampire" Elena whispered in shock

"Yes, now that we got over this part…you need to feed" Damon said as he gave her the blood bag for the second time.

Elena hesitantly took the bag and ripped it open. She looked at everyone in the room and saw how they were eyeing her cautiously. She brought the bag closer to her mouth and she could feel her fangs coming out of her gums and her eyes turning red with black veins under them. She brought the bag to her lips and started drinking the blood. At first she was going to throw up, but after a couple of seconds everything changed. Blood became the only thing on Earth that taste good. She sucked the bag try and threw it to the floor. She looked at everyone in the room. They were all looking at her as if it was the first time they meet her.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked as he tried to reach her

"I'm dead" she said in a whisper, "Oh my god. I'm dead. I'm dead" and she started to sob

Damon took her in her arms and smoothed her hair while he tried to calm her, "Shh, it's okay. Half the people in this room are dead too... it'll be okay…your emotions are just heightened"

"But I'm dead Damon" Elena sobbed in his arms

"No, you are just not alive" Damon said innocently

"And that's supposed to make her feel better" Stefan snapped

"Let the pro handle this" Damon said as he kept on calming her

"I want to get out of here" Elena snapped from Damon's arms and walked toward the door.

Stefan walked after her but Damon stopped him, "I'll handle her" and with that Damon left with Elena.

A few minutes past with everyone being silent until Klaus walked toward the door and opened it, "Anyone who isn't a Mikaelson or Caroline, Leave."

Everyone sighed knowing that the usual Klaus is back and they are not on the same team anymore. Jeremy, Matt, Stefan, and Bonnie said their goodbyes and left with Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and Caroline in the mansion.

"So…about our trip to London?"

* * *

Caroline, Rebekah, and Klaus stepped through the doors of Klaus' London Flat. Kol had told them that he would be staying in Mystic Falls to ensure the _'peace'_ but they all knew that he was staying for Bonnie. Damon and Stefan has been helping Elena cope with her transition, and after a little math, they figured out that once they stopped Alaric's heart, Elena's heart stopped too. But since Elena is only a human, when her heart stopped she died, which also caused Alaric to die.

Caroline stood in the entrance of the flat and eyed the décor. The walls of the entryway were dark, navy blue accented by crisp white trim and furniture. The small armchairs that sided what looked like an antique console table had exaggerated curves and patterned blue pillows. The stairwell off to their right was the same wood floor that flew beneath their feet with the same bright white, elegantly twisted railing.

Elijah showed up after a mere minutes of the three arrived. He was followed by the eldest doppelganger that not surprisingly none of the three where a fond off. "Nicklaus, Rebekah, Caroline, it's always a pleasure"

"Elijah" they all greeted as Rebekah went to hug him.

As soon as Katherine showed up from behind Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus, and Caroline stopped what were they doing and looked at her, "What is she doing here?" Caroline and Rebekah snapped

"Carebear, Beks…Klaus" Katherine smirked

"Sister please" Elijah said as he tried to calm his sister, "I compelled her"

"Is that your reason why I shouldn't rip her heart out this instant" Klaus said as he kept on glaring on Katherine

"No brother, but I'm asking you to give her a chance" Elijah said as he stood in front of Katherine, "Katerina is compelled not to leave my site until I say so, and she's also compelled not to lie to any of us"

"How do you know she's not lying" Rebekah said as she joined Klaus, "This bitch is always on vervain"

"I drained her" Elijah stated which took them all by surprise.

* * *

After a couple of hours of arguing, Klaus has let Katherine keep her life. Elijah and Klaus had a little business to take care of and since Katherine is compelled to stay with Elijah, she had no choice in the matter but to go with them. Rebekah had showed Caroline her room and offered to help her unpack since Rebekah's cloths are already settled.

"So what's the deal with you and Nik?" Rebekah asked with a smirk as she opened the closet doors

Caroline arched her eyebrow at Rebekah which made her grin more, "Why do you and Kol insist that there's something going between me and Klaus?"

"Well where should I start…I got it, the fact that you two keep making moon eyes at each other" Rebekah accused with a smirks

"We don't"

"Yes you do" Rebekah said as she walked toward Caroline, "Your faces lit up when you see each other, your eyes widen, and let's not forget that kiss that was supposed to happed if I didn't walk in"

"What?" Caroline asked playing dumb, even though she knew exactly what Rebekah was talking about

"Don't play innocent Caroline" Rebekah said as she took another dress from the bag, "The night when I burned Wickery Bridge" Rebekah smirked and started mimicking them, "You were sitting on the couch with the fire light shining on your faces, you were looking deep into each other's eyes and then you started leeeeeaning-"

"I got the point" Caroline said as she tried to hide her face so she won't show her blush

"Fine, then how abut that date he took you on" Rebekah said as she kept on taking cloth out of the bags

"What date?" Caroline asked shocked as she was 100% sure that they didn't go on a date

"The one when he took you to his favorite places" Rebekah said

"So… that doesn't mean it's a date" Caroline said

"Oh sure your right" Rebekah said sarcastically, "He took you to the one place he never showed anyone, he didn't even take that bitch Tatia there. The only ones who knew of the place were Finn, Elijah, Nik, Kol, Henrik, and I, and even that he didn't go there with any of us."

"Do you really think it was a date?" Caroline asked with a blush but still trying not to sound excited

"Caroline I could see you blush?" Rebekah said as she patted the bed next to her so Caroline would sit, "I can see that you like him, and he seems to like you too, so much"

"Real?"

"Real" Rebekah said then continued, "When I told him of mother's plan and that you were locked up, he chose to save you first" Caroline's cheeks burned red which didn't go unnoticed, "You are making excuses so your friends don't kill him, but the truth is just you don't want him gone"

"Do you really think he likes me?" Caroline asked

"Yes I do" Rebekah sighed, "And you like him too, so don't lie about it"

"It's not that easy you know" Caroline sighed as she got off from the bed and tried to busy herself again with unpacking

"Why?" Rebekah asked but when Caroline didn't answer she walked and stood in front of her, "Care you know you can talk to me right, you are like a sister to me"

"I know, but" Caroline took a long breath then continued, "You know what he's done to my friends, they would probably assume that somehow I backstabbed them"

"If they are really your friends, they should understand that you're happy with him and they should accept it" Rebekah said then continued to help her unpack, "beside if they forgot Damon for what he's done, they should be able to forgive Nik"

After a couple of minutes both girls became frustrated with unpacking and that's when Rebekah announced, "Let's go dancing tonight"

"Sure" Caroline said excitedly as she jumped from the bed, "But where?"

"I know a place" Katherine said as she came in

"Who said you where coming?" Caroline said with an accusation tone

"Let bygones be bygones"

"You smothered me with a pillow"

"But I also helped with Michael" Katherine stated as she walked further into the room, "That got to be counted as something"

When the two blondes didn't say anything, Katherine continued, "Look we're going to be stuck with each other for the whole weekend, let's make the best of it"

After a couple of minutes, Rebekah and Caroline glanced at each other then at Katherine, "Fine"

* * *

Kol's confident grin dropped from his face and with a raised eyebrow he turned to Bonnie. He noticed the little smirk that tugged the end of her lips, when she hit another solid ball. He way have underestimated the witch's pool playing capabilities a little bit.

"To be fair, I've been daggered in a box for over a century" Kol began, when Bonnie got another one, "They didn't have this game then"

Bonnie stopped and giggled, "Why did Klaus dagger you anyway?"

"I'm quit insulted you haven't heard the story, I'm quit legendary" Kol grinned as he got a ball.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and then Kol continued, "in the 1800's Nik undaggered me. In that time, he adopted a boy and named him Marcellus" he saw how Bonnie's eyes widened on the thought that Klaus might adopt someone, "Yes I know, it's weird that Nik cared about a boy, but he did. He said that he saw himself in the boy, that's why he called him Marcellus as in young worrier." He sighed but then continued, "Back to our story, so when I woke up the killing rate went a little higher, and Elijah thought it would be better if we send Marcellus away, but Nik made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere. Nevertheless, I didn't care about the killing rate so Nik and Elijah daggered me again"

"Wow" Bonnie whispered. She didn't know which part she should be surprised at the most. The part where Klaus cared, or where Kol used to kill for fun.

Kol watched Bonnie's face as she processed his words, not sure what she was thinking. Her face was straight, not showing any emotions, which only made the original more nervous.

"I never told anyone that…" he started with a whisper but then Bonnie's eyes, "Perhaps this wasn't the best story to start a date with"

"This isn't a date, Kol" Bonnie said as she looked at him then went to take her turn with a little smirk on the end of her lips.

"What a relief" Kol sighed dramatically and put his hand on Bonnie's shoulder, "On our actual date I'll start with the time I spent in New York with Nik"

* * *

It was about 9 o'clock when the three girls waked into the club. Caroline had never really been inside a dancing club, and was really excited to see the inside. Following Katherine's footsteps, the two blondes clicked their heels straight up to the well-built bouncer ignoring the line. The doppelganger looked at him with a small smile, her chin lifted in confidence. After giving them a through look over, the bouncer leaned down unlatching the red velvet rope and motioning them through.

"Did you compel him?"

"Please, I didn't have to" Katherine scoffed flipping her hair over her shoulder.

The three of them entered the club and eyed it for a second before entering.

Rebekah was wearing an emerald green dress that hugged her body tightly about mid thigh. The texture of the fabric made her look like wrapped up mummy style in green bandages. It only had one sleeve leaving her other shoulder completely exposed. Down the side of her body on the sleeveless side, the dress sported gaps between the 'bandages'. Peaking through you could see small diamonds of Rebekah's necklace.

Caroline's dress from the front was eye catching with it's semi-shiny, dark electric blue coloring, it was a simple cut. It was a touch shorter that Rebekah's, but just as form fitting with two inches straps that came down into a large rounded neckline. Sure, it accented her cleavage, but it was her back that stole the show. The fabric that made up the dress didn't exist on her back. The dress dipped into her lower back, but that wasn't what made her dress special. The span of her back wasn't bare, but covered in delicate gold lace that seemed to shimmer.

Katherine was the only one who wasn't wearing a dress. She was wearing tight shimmery shorts that showed her two tall legs. Her top was a black sparkly which showed her perfect cleavage. With her shimmery shorts and sparkly top and the lights of the club, she got everyone's attention. She wore her usual accessories, her tall gold earrings and her daylight bracelet. Her heels were the tallest and the darkest.

The décor was black with strong jewel tone accent. The tables themselves were black, but the plush chairs shone in royal purple velvet. Deep crimson stripes sparkled on the multiple pylons throughout the room, and the bottles illuminated behind the bars.

"Nice find" Rebekah smiled hugely at Katherine who only smirked and led them to the bar.

"What can I get you" The bartender asked with a flirty smile once the three girls arrived

"Gin and Tonic…Beks, Care?" Katherine looked at the two blondes

"Same" the two said at the same time.

A moment later, the bartender returned with their drinks. After they have finished their drinks, Katherine stood up and looked at Rebekah and Caroline, "Let's dance"

Six drinks and three beers later, Katherine, Rebekah, and Caroline found them selves on the dance floor with three hot drop-gorgeous guys. Caroline couldn't remember herself letting loose like that. Mystic Falls was a constant doomsday, she was glad that she agreed to go to London with Klaus and Rebekah.

"There they are" The three girls Klaus's voice from a distance then turned around to see him and Elijah gazing at them. Klaus walked toward them then looked at their partners and compelled, "Scram"

"Hey, we were dancing" Rebekah complained

* * *

Kol held the door of the Grill open for Bonnie to come out. He had tried to convince her that he had let her win the past three games of pool, being the 'gentleman' that he was.

"So Nik and I spent the rest of the night drinking bourbon naked on the top of the Statue Of Liberty" Kol finished his story and Bonnie through her head back laughing. "That was probably my funniest drunken story"

"It was a really good one" Bonnie encouraged with another laugh

"So…" Kol began then skipped beside the girl to catch up with her stride, "If you hadn't noticed, but I kept my smart-ass comments to minimum and I didn't threaten to kill anyone, all night"

"I guess"

"And I made you laugh on a pretty regular basis…I'd suffice to say you had a pretty good time tonight"

"It was okay" She teased which earned her a playfulness glare from the original.

"I don't suppose I charmed you enough to ask you on a real date" He asked with a small smile hiding his nervousness

Bonnie glared at him with a smirk for a couple of second then spoke, "One deal…no funny business"

"Define 'funny business' darling" He grinned

"No biting, feeding, compelling, threatening, and killing" She raised her chin to look more confident with her deal

"Ok, ok I promise" He grinned as he snaked his arm around her shoulder and looked at her proudly, "So did you just agree to go on a date with The Great Kol Mikaelson"

"I did"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Rebekah, Katherine, Caroline, Klaus, and Elijah made there way back to the bar to order another round of drinks. It was about mid-night and none of the girls wanted to leave the club yet. After another round of drinks, Caroline's skin almost seemed to tickle, as if she could feel Klaus's raking over her. She remembered Rebekah's words from earlier and that kind of gave her a boost of courage. She thought, who knows him better than his sister, and if she said that he likes her and she defiantly likes him, then she should go for it.

She reached him with her hand not breaking eye contact for a minute before asking coyly, "Dance with me"

Klaus's eyes searched her for a moment before a huge grin surfaced on his face while reaching for her hand as she led them to the dance floor. The first few steps that she took, she didn't waver in her stare and merely back stepped, but after a moment she turned around to take him into the crowd further. Klaus's breath caught in his throat with a silent whimper as he glanced the beauty of Caroline's back through the glided lace that fell over it.

They reached the middle of the floor, and Caroline turned back to face him, "I'm sure an old man like yourself can dance to this?" she asked teasingly as she stood a few inches away from him

"You have no idea what you signed up for, love" smirking, he stepped into her, his hand traveling over her hip in a firm caress. He wasn't exactly fond of the publicized mating ritual young people called dancing these days, but he was not inept.

Caroline was confident from the outside, but in the inside her head was running around in circles like its hair was on fire. As soon as she had felt his hand moving on her hip, her heart had jumped and raced. It was like her body was independent from her mind and all she wanted was to reach for him. Psyching her self up, she started swaying her hips on the beat of the song's intro.

_Come on Forbes, if there's anything you can do, it's dance_

Caroline's eyes lit up, feeling the approaching shift in the music to a harder, faster beat, she smiled widely and at the right moment she went for it. She swayed her hips back and forth in fast fluid waves. As she danced, she let her arms slowly rise, her hands grazing up her chest to her shoulders, neck, and then hair, messing up her curls. She let her arms rise over her head before letting them fall down onto his chest. Holding them there, she unleashed every bit of eye flirt she could summon. The base echoed through her, and she couldn't stop staring at Klaus. He surprised her, not missing a beat he began to bob, sway, and step with her. Like everything Klaus did, his dancing was confident and purposeful.

Without thinking, Caroline squeezed herself even closer to him. He eagerly responded by placing his unoccupied hand on the side of her rib cage, his fingertips putting warm pressure on the skin of her back. Caroline felt her legs wobble as her lips parted, enjoying the feel of Klaus's hand on her.

His eyes burned into Caroline's. He let out a silent breath when he saw her mouth relax and her eyes glaze with his touch, and his head became numb and fizzy. All he could see was her. All he could feel was her body pressed against his. Klaus was captured by the look in her eyes, their bright blue made darker by the dramatic coal lining them. Her breath flicked across his jaw, and he felt a distinct shiver pass from his shoulder down to his fingertips.

Caroline felt the intensity growing between them. Their bodies were nearly crushed together while they swayed back and forth, the music echoing the strong, quick beats in their chests. She felt a dull ache swell within her, and at first, she enjoyed it. His breath curled around her ear. The rush of air was one thing, but it was the sound of his heavy breaths that made her imagination swirl with visions of taking him right then and there. Her body relaxed and melted into his as they continued to dance through the song.

When Caroline heard the last few beats, her eyes shot up from his neck and stared into his blue icy eyes. For the first time she could see his eyes full of lust and passion. Sensing Katherine walking toward them, she reluctantly pulled away from him. She glanced one more time at his eyes, and he looked like he was holing in his arms the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and it was beyond intoxicating.

"Are you free tomorrow" He asked slowly before the she-devil reached them

"Yes, why?" she sounded excited which earned her a smirk from him

"I want to take you somewhere"

But before Caroline could answer Katherine showed with a more chipper mode than her usual self, "Well who thought Klaus could dance, and that good"

"Keep talking Katerina, and you wouldn't be able to dance again," Klaus threatened as they made their way back to Rebekah and Elijah.

* * *

The next morning the five of them sat on the dining table to eat breakfast. Since all of them had a little hangover from the night before, even Elijah, they all woke up late. After half an hour a Rebekah's phone rang and it was from the one and only 'Kol'

"What do you want Kol" Rebekah asked before giving him the chance to say hi

"Rebekah darling, I missed you too" Kol said from the end of the phone with a huge grin plastered on his face, "Put the phone on speaker, I have fantastic news"

Rebekah pressed the speaker button then placed the phone in the middle of the table, "You're on speaker now"

She really didn't understand why he needed to be on speaker, they're all vampires here.

"Hi Kol" everyone greeted

"So guess who has a date," Kol asked with enthusiasm in his voice. When nobody answered he answered for himself, "Me! Bonnie had finally agreed to go on a date with me"

"Did you compel her?"

"NO!"

"Was she drunk?"

"NO!"

"Was there bad lightening, perhaps she didn't realize it was you"

"It's pathetic, you all think it's funny but it's not" Kol scowled like a five-years-old

"So, where are you taking Bon-Bon" Katherine asked

"Is that Katerine" Kol asked, "I thought Nik would have ripped your hearts and fed it to the cats by now"

Klaus chuckled, "Well you see, Katerina here has our brother wrapped around her fingers… again"

"Poor 'lij, when are you going to learn" Kol let out a low laugh while Caroline and Rebekah hid there smirks with there cups of tea

"Indeed Kol, where are you going to take miss Bennett" Elijah cleared his throat ignoring his brother's comment

"First, it's Bonnie not miss Bennett and second, Caroline you're her best friend, right?" Kol asked rather optimistic

"What do you wanna know Kol?" Caroline sighed as if she knows what he wants

"What's her favorite food? She's not allergic to anything, is she? What kind of dates does she like – slow? Cause I'm more of a quick ' keep on you toes' kind of guy – but I can do slow – dinner and movie I suppose. I haven't seen any movies in this century – what's her favorite movie? Shit. I need to start catching up on modern movies and music"

Caroline looked at Rebekah and Klaus with wide eyes. She was surprised he hadn't gotten out of breath between those lines. She was speechless, "Ummm…"

"Come on Caroline" Kol pleaded, "It's not that hard"

"WOW" Caroline started, "You really like her, huh?"

Kol stiffened on the other end of the phone and he could her Klaus chuckle, "Who's wrapped around Bonnie's finger now?"

Caroline shot Klaus a look, which he took seriously and shut his mouth and then she returned to talk to call, "She likes Chinese food, but however she's allergic to shellfish so stay clear of that. You could take her to a movie, but seriously Kol I think you should surprise her. She gave you a chance, I'm sure she's expecting an original date, something Kol Mikaelson would arrange"

"We'll do" Kol said with a plastered grin on his face

"And Kol" Caroline said with a rather threatening tone, "No funny business"

"Don't worry" Kol chuckled, "Bonnie got that cover before you. And before I forget, Bekah, you're so right…they are totally mates" and hung up before his sister could scream at him.

Everyone turned toward Rebekah with wide eyes expecting her to elaborate, "What? It's something between Kol and I. Can't a brother and a sister have a harmful secret"

"When it's between you and Kol, NEVER" Klaus said as he took a sip of his tea still glancing at Rebekah

"Well get used to it" Rebekah rolled her eyes at Klaus then turned toward Caroline, "So, what are we doing today?"

Before Caroline had any chance to talk Klaus said, "Today I'm taking Caroline somewhere, so whatever plans you were scheming, cancel them"

"Like on a date" Rebekah said with a wide grin on her face and enthusiasm out of her eyes

Caroline chocked on her tea and Klaus almost split his out, as they said in union, "No"

Rebekah rolled her eyes and stood from her chair to leave, "What ever you say. Have fun you two love birds, but not too fun, I wanna sleep at night"

Caroline's cheeks became fuming red and Klaus started chocking on his tea. Katherine began to laugh and even Elijah chuckled, Klaus sent them both death glares which they took seriously and exited the room.

"So, are you ready?"

* * *

They had been walking in London streets for about an hour and half now. At first he took her to Westminster Abby where he showed her the coronation church of England.

"I was standing on that exact spot," He said as he pointed somewhere on the street, "when they were building the church"

As they walked inside she could see what he meant by breathtaking. The Cathedral dominates the city's skyline from every approach. Its architecture is a blend of many different periods, and its great tower includes Roman bricks salvaged from the ruins of Verulamium. The most extensive set of medieval paintings were surviving on its walls.

They continued to walk toward the Big Ben, which Caroline had insisted on taking a _'selfie'_ with. Klaus had opposed saying that he's a bit to old to take a _'selfie'_, but as always she get's what she wants.

"No one is ever too old for a _'selfie'_" She stated as she snapped a picture of the two of them standing in front of the Big Ben making duck faces, which was pretty hilarious.

After the Big Ben, he took her to Royal Albert Hall, Harrods, Buckingham palace and they ended their tour with one of Klaus's favorite place, his old castle.

They entered the old castle on the outskirts of London. When they first entered they stood in a long corridor with walls made of old grayish bricks. There was a royal red velvet rug on the floor that connected the corridor with the great hall. The Great Hall is the largest room in the Castle and continues to be the one visitor enjoys spending the most time exploring. In the early middle ages, straw and dirt covered the floor of the Great Hall. Burning in the centre of the room would have been a large fire, its smoke turning the air acrid. The only natural light filtered through narrow lancet windows. It was in here that the nobility ate, drank and slept.

Caroline stepped further into the room as she eyed the décor. '_It is so him' _she thought. Old, ancient, and beautiful. She slipped her hand on the bricks as she walked along side the walls. She turned back toward him, "When did you live here?"

"1400's, it's when I met Katerina." He told her as he eyed her walking toward the middle of the hall and look around her.

"It's so beautiful," She said as she opened her arms and swung her self around.

Klaus kept staring at her as if his life depended on it. Her gold curls flipped around as she kept swinging her self. Her face was so beautiful so innocent, that he almost felt guilty for wanting to crush his lips onto hers. She is full of light and goodness; she was the exact opposite of him.

He chuckled as he saw her starting to get a little dizzy for swinging her self around for almost a hundred times. He walked toward her and placed his hands on her hip to steady her, "If you think this is beautiful, wait till you see the gardens."

He led her outside the castle into the gardens. Caroline's eyes drifted to a small picnic a few yards off. It was settled in the middle of the garden over the lush grass with a tree nestled above it casting shade down on the blanket. She looked at Klaus with awe as she kept moving toward the tree and whispered, "I take it back, this is more beautiful"

Klaus smiled to himself as he saw her take in everything around her. He knew she would enjoy this more than a fancy restaurant. She smiled at him genuinely still in awe shock. He swore he had never seen someone as beautiful as her. Her pink cheeks radiated and her baby blue eyes took his breath away. Her pink lips parted as she released a breath she didn't even notice she was holding.

"You must be hungry," He said as he motioned for her to sit on the blanket.

"I guess I could eat," She teased

* * *

Even with all the drama going on, Kol wouldn't let anyone ruin his mood for tonight. He had quickly left the mansion, something in mind to buy before his date. His talk with Caroline gave him a couple ideas, ideas that were set in motion as he waited for his female company to meet him outside.

His smirk turned into an owe smile when Bonnie finally came outside. She wore a white summer dress that showed her smooth legs nicely that the vampire had no objections over whatsoever. She wore with the dress a small green jacket that matched her eyes and 5 inches heels.

Kol looked over her with his brow raised, her outfit allowed the boy to explore every part of her petite figure, his eyes following the curves of her inside. He almost bit down on his lip at the sight of her, not only did she look unbelievably sexy but she also looked stunning.

Bonnie had stopped her quick pace when she saw the boy waiting for her; he watched her look over him, boosting his ego a bit when she raised a brow. He leaned against his newly bought motorbike with his hands in his dark jeans. His light blue bottom up shirt and coat suited his look perfectly and with his hair neatly groomed he looked like a model. "Well, you look dashing"

"And you look beautiful as ever" Kol greeted with his usual playfulness smirk.

He took her hand and helped her on his bike, perhaps a summer dress wasn't the best choice of clothing but Kol had no objection, especially how he could see her legs by his side while driving. Her dress rose a little showing off her skin even more; it distracted him from the road more times than it should.

They had drove until Kol had stopped the bike in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. Bonnie had grown up in this town and where they stood; there was nothing around them for miles. She gave him a confused look but Kol only continued to smile at her.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you" Kol teased playfully, grabbing her arm and leading her through the trees.

"Did you forget I'm a witch, I can take care of myself" Bonnie rolled her eyes

Kol chuckled, "Off course, how can I forget when you remind me every second of the day" They continued walking toward his mystery destination, which she figured would take a while. With the jump in his step, Bonnie could figure out that he was excited. Kol always portrayed himself as this arrogant, obnoxious guy but there were moments when he acted like a little boy full of excitement and energy. It drew Bonnie to him even more, not that she would admit.

"Kol, these shoes aren't really meant for …nature" Bonnie had tried not to mention anything but they already walked for a while and her feet were killing her not to mention how expensive these heels were"

"Oh…" Kol turned toward her, "No worries" and with a shrug; he swiped behind Bonnie's legs and caught her in his arms. He chuckled when her arms flew around his shoulder at his sudden action, "Hold on"

"Where are we going, anyway?" Bonnie asked after a few minutes. She had felt really happy and safe in Kol's arms and didn't want to ruin it, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. She leant closely to his chest; the smell of his aftershave lingered on his cloth and his warm chest gave her comfort from the slight breeze around them

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you, darling" Kol abruptly stopped at his words and Bonnie briefly wondered if they had arrived, but nothing seemed to be around. Kol looked at her, his easy grin and confident persona had suddenly shifted. "It's not actually the fanciest of places…but…hopefully you'll see the beauty in it as I do"

* * *

"You must be really proud of yourself for arranging all of this" Caroline sat cross-legged holding up a champagne flute.

Klaus peered over at her as he leaned back on his elbows semi-reclined. He didn't respond but merely smirked over at her.

The day was gorgeous. The sun was bright a cool wind drifted around them lightly. The picnic was spread haphazardly around the blanket; the space between them sporting an aromatic loaf of bread, a cutting board loaded with an assortment of cheeses and meats, a ceramic serving plate with various fruits, and multiple bottles of champagne. Caroline had laughed that there seemed to have more champagne than food in the basket. Her gaze drifted back out to the pastures, "It's really nice her"

He nodded at her with a smirk as he saw her pop a grape into her mouth. He was just about to sit up and inch closer to her when she spoke, "Can I ask you something, and don't take this the wrong way…but…do you really enjoy being the bad guy, I mean what's so appealing about it?"

The question surprised him though he really didn't show it. "There is something to be said for being the bad guy"

"Like what?" Caroline was genuinely curious. Twisting herself to the side, she lied tummy-down beside him, her stomach cooled by the ground below.

The moment she lied next to him, it was as if every sense he had forced on her. The floral scent of her, the pecks of sun in her curls, and the small amount of skin that showed near the bottom rim of her shirt made him feel as if his body was being magnetically pulled to her.

He returned his eyes to her and snapped his brain back to her question, "Being the bad guy comes with the generally accepted idea that you don't care about those around you. The bad guy isn't trusted to act morally. It creates fear. When people fear you, well, you don't get hurt"

Caroline's face remained calm, "But don't you feel alone?"

Klaus was truly taken back by her. How does she exactly know what's going on through his mind. "Maybe…but it still gives me the power of knowing I control"

Caroline watched him for a moment before speaking again, "So you wont be the victim…you like the power because it means you aren't the victim. When you're bad, others fear you, not the other way around"

Klaus looked at her with astonishment as his body stiffened. He didn't know why he was sharing with her, but he have to admit that talking to her calms him yet keeps him on edge sometimes. "Exactly"

"Were you always like this" She says calmly, "I mean I take it it's hard to believe that someone with such love for beautiful things would have started out building walls around himself"

His face calmed, "No. As a human I was kind…selfless" he then whispered, "weak"

She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, and for what Michael has done to him. He damaged him. "Let's say there's a way to be human again, would you take it"

"Actually, love, there is" Klaus said calmly yet confidently

Caroline's eyes widened as she scooted toward him a little looking through his eyes, "There's a cure for vampirism"

Klaus took a long breath before he began, "In 1114, Rebekah had met someone named Alexander, they were engaged and to be married when Alexander tried to kill us. It looked like he knew that we were the originals but played it dumb. One night in our sleep, he and his friends daggered us all. Since the daggers don't work on me, I was able to kill them and undagger Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol" Klaus continued as he saw Caroline's face full with emotions, "Before I killed him, he had told Rebekah that whenever he kills a vampire, his tattoo grows. It seemed that his tattoo was a map to the cure and his sword was the compass"

"What happened next?" She asks with full curiosity in her tone

Klaus chuckled at how much engrossed in the story she became, "Well, I killed the five hunters that night. There were only five of them; they were called the five, obviously. They were not any usual hunters, they were supernatural hunters, and they had instincts to kill vampires. Since then I haven't met any one of the five" He paused for a second then continued, "The hunters were spelled by witches to kill vampires; if you prevent one from fulfilling his destiny…he'll take you down with him"

Caroline nodded and lay her head back on the blanket. After a couple of minutes, she snapped and looked at him, "But you killed all five of them"

"I did" he confirms, "Their ghosts hunted me for 52 years 4 months and 9 days." He watched as Caroline's face turned pale and shocked. She actually felt something for him. "It was the first time I experience the flow of time"

"What do they do to you" Caroline asked still with a shocked expression

"Well, they show you your biggest fears, they show you all the people you lost and blame you for it" He sighed, "They showed me Henrik and how he blames me for his death…they showed me my siblings and how much they hate me…Michael and his tournaments… Esther and how I killed her…"

Caroline's eyes became to water as she looked at him with pity yet admiration. Klaus wouldn't have gotten to be like this, if it wasn't for his past. Everyone judged him to fast. His father hunted him for a thousand years, his mother lied to him, cursed him, and planned on killing him, he had to go in personal trauma for 52 years all by himself, and his brother died in his arms. He wasn't born a monster…time did that to him. "You know, non of those were your faults"

He looked at her with hope that she would actually prove that it wasn't his fault, but at the same time knowing that she wouldn't be able to do that. He tore his eyes from her and stared at the sky above him.

Not thinking too much about it, Caroline scooted next to him further. Reaching over she put her fingers around his chin and pulled his face back to look at her. Reveling in the contract, he let his head be turned. "It wasn't your fault"

Klaus' eyes softened as he let them flicker back and forth between hers. As she saw him getting more relaxed with her touch she continued, "It wasn't your fault, it was Esther's. She's the one that slept with the werewolf and got pregnant with you… It's Michael's fault for taking all his rage on you. He made you feel weak, but if you look at it the way I do, you are stronger than him or any of your siblings. You stood up to him. You fought him, and in the end, you won." She sighed and was about to slip her hand from his face when he cached it with his holding it on his face, "Henrik didn't die because of you, he died because he was meant to. You held him in your arms and brought him back to bury him. What you did was more than enough and more than he would ever ask for. Your siblings love you more than anything. You spent a millennia together. Do you really think they would stay with you and forgive you for daggering them if they didn't love you. They stood by your side against Michael, because you're their brother, _always and forever_… You think that since you're a hybrid, you're going to alone. But you're not. You have Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah… and even me. Don't forget that. You're special"

"How on Earth do you know exactly what to say?" He asked her with his voice calm but his eyes staring at her full with devotion. He kept staring into her eyes. His hand slipped to her cheek and caressed it. He first thought that she might pull her face away, but was surprised when she didn't move. If he wasn't so fixated on her eyes, he could swear the she lent into his touch.

"Well I've been hanging with a guy who's like a billion, and some of his wisdom wore on me" She chuckled

He chuckled too then opened his mouth to respond, "First, I'm not a billion, I'm only a thousand and eighteen-"

"My apologies" she scoffed sarcastically

"And second, I already told you how wise you are"

Caroline rested her head again on the blanket, but this time she was closer to him. "You know, I would turn you back if you were ever cured"

He smiled at her with a confused expression but just as he was going to speak, she did, "With the understanding that you only drink from blood bags and animals"

"I'd rather die"

And both of them laughed loudly. She laughed with her whole body, and to him, he hasn't seen something as beautiful.

* * *

Kol continued to carry Bonnie in his arms as they shared a laugh at another one of Kol's silly stories. Everything between the two had grown so comfortable when Bonnie was is his arms. She felt safe. She couldn't quite explain it, but she knew that she trusted him. She loved the feel of Kol's hands on her and his carrying her through the woods.

_Why does something so wrong, feels so right?_ She thought

Kol had been enjoying carrying Bonnie is his arms. The way her head rested on his chest and how her skin was smooth under his touch. He's got his arms under her legs and neck to hold her tight. Every time he makes her laugh and she throws her had back, she tighten her hold around his neck and scoot closer to his chest. Every time he hears her laugh or hears how her heartbeat gets unsteady when she leans into him, he feels his chest clenching.

_I'm in so much trouble;_ he thought

"Um… Kol?" Bonnie craned her neck at the water supply tank that they stood before. To say it wasn't what she expected was the understatement of the century. "Is this where…?"

"Yup!" Kol said excitedly, he stepped toward the water tank. "Don't judge it quit yet, there's more to this place than meets the eye."

Through the darkness Bonnie could see something at the foot of the tank, and when Kol picked it up he smiled at Bonnie. It was a rather large picnic basket, even with Bonnie still in his arms, he picked it up easily.

"I've been told you like Chinese food" A mischievous grin surfaced his face at Bonnie's confused look. "I have my sources, darling. Now I suggest you hold on"

Before Bonnie could question him, she tightened her grip on his neck and hid her face in his chest as she felt the rush of air against her. She opened an eye and found Kol firm on the ground. When she caught his eyes, Bonnie was taken aback by his stare. He looked at her fondly, his eyes so gentle that she couldn't help but be hypnotized. The shared a long stare until Kol gave her a gentle smile and place the girl on her feet, feeling oddly sad at his absence from his arms.

"What do you think?" Kol asked and smirked when Bonnie looked over his chest then back to his eyes. He shook his head at her playfully then pointed his eyes behind her.

With a gasp Bonnie raised her hand over her mouth, the view overlooked the entire town of Mystic Falls. It was something she'd never seen before and it was breathtaking. The lights from the town shone like candles, giving a faint light around them, and the stars above were just as bright setting a perfect romantic mood for the couple.

"It's amazing" Bonnie whispered as she took in the view in front of her, "How'd you find this place?"

"I came her as a boy." Bonnie turned and watched Kol speak distantly, as though caught in his thoughts. "Though a thousand years ago this used to be an old oak tree. Nik taught me how to climb it, granted I was about 4 and almost broken an arm"

Bonnie slightly shook her head at the thought of Kol as a child, sharing a laugh with the vampire she look over him again, trying to imagine what he looked like as a boy. She imagined him with his brown eyes too big for his face with his infamous mischievous grin on his lips.

Kol and Bonnie had their legs hung over the edge of the water as their conversation jumped from one silly story to another. They have been sitting like this for what have felt like a lifetime as they watched the lights of Mystic Falls. Bonnie's laughter echoed around them at Kol's talent at packing a picnic, he'd forgotten all the plates and utensils forcing the pair to eat with their hands.

"Cold?" He took his jacket off when the she nodded. He placed it around her shoulders where he noticed how tense they seemed, his eyes moved to Bonnie's tight grip on the railing and he realized she'd been leaning back away from the edge of the tank. He creased his brows, puzzled with her odd actions, until a passing thought placed a knowing smile on his lips. "Are you scared, darling?"

"No." Bonnie answered quickly, but her grip only tightened when the wind picked up again causing their boding to sway from pressure. She could practically hear Kol raise his brows at her rigid body. "I'm a little…scared of heights…"

Kol let out a loud laugh, earning himself a hard glare from the Bonnie.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you weren't scared of anything." He did feel bad and stupid for taking her to the one place that involved great heights, but he had to admit that she looked adorable with her big eyes on the floor and her tight grip on the railing. "Nice to know I can protect you from something. I'm not completely useless"

Bonnie muttered under her breath but even she couldn't hide the little smile on her lips at the vampire's words. She brought her legs from the edge and shuffled until she was in the middle of the walkway, securing her safety from falling over the edge due to the wind.

Before Bonnie could even blink Kol jumped on the thin hand rails, her voice was stuck in her thought at the complete terror of Kol falling off, her heart stopped and she was petrified but that only made him grin.

"Relax darling, I'm an Original, nothing can hurt me" He raised his arms above his head, balancing on the supernaturally easily.

Even though Bonnie knew that he was an Original, she couldn't help but worry that he would fall. "Kol…please, can you come back down from there now…before the wind picks up."

He looked at her and found her worried expression. She had curled into her self, hugging her knees and it was a sight that he found rather intriguing. He was drawn to Bonnie for her sass and confident but in that moment she was worried and all her walls were down. The thought of her feeling that way for him brought a smile to his face. "You shouldn't let your fear stop you from experiencing the greatest things in life," Kol said grandly with raised arms. "Life in too extraordinary to live ordinary"

"And what exactly am I missing out on?"

Kol's gaze fell, and with a thought his smirk surfaced again. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" Bonnie looked at Kol's arrogant smirk, and knowing how he only smirked like that when he was thinking of something life threatening.

"Do you trust me?"

"Kol" Bonnie warned but before she could she anything else Kol had leant back against the wind and in a blink of an eye he was gone. Bonnie ran to the railing, a loud scream escaped her lips and her heart stopped as she searched over the edge, "You're DEAD to me MIKAELSON"

"Come on darling it's your turn" Kol yelled as he came to her vision. He was small from a distance but she saw him give her a big wave, a toothily grin on his face and the wind brought up his laughter, making it echo around her.

"What?"

"Come on, you can't let fear overcome your life." His voice traveled through the air until it reached her, "Jump and you'll know what real living feels like"

"Kol…I really can't" She felt her body stiffen at his words, "it's too far down"

"You're missing out on the amazing things, Bonnie." Even in the distance she could her the certainty in his voice. "Jump Bonnie. I promise I'll catch you"

Bonnie kept on staring at him from where she was. There's a part of her that wanted her to jump, to take the risk, to let Kol catch her. But there was also the part where she would feel afraid. She took one last deep breath as she stood up and took her heals off and placed them on the ground. She looked down at Kol, "You better catch me"

Kol couldn't actually believe that she was going to jump. He thought that he would have to come up eventually, but it turns out she keeps on surprising him. He nodded and stood with his arms ready to catch her.

She counted to three before she jumped. Adrenaline rushed through her as she fell. It felt good to overcome something; she thought. And just as she was about to hit the ground, she felt to strong hands wrapped around her waist as she struggled to catch her breath.

She looked down at Kol and kept staring into his eyes as he lowered her to the ground. His big brown eyes looking deep into hers sent shivers down her spine. Her gaze suddenly shifted to his dark pink lips that parted to let out a breath he was holding. She lent down, without even waiting for him and placed her lips at his.

It took him by surprise but he wrapped his hands around her waist in no time as she snaked her hands around her neck to deepen the kiss.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline had finished eating and drinking when the sun had finally set. He extended his arm toward her so he would show her something. They walked deeper into the garden until they had reached the middle of it. When Caroline looked around, there was an old fountain filled with musky green water, covered in lily pads and fallen leaves. In the center stood a white, stony woman. She wore a crown of laurels on the top of her head and an empty basin under her remaining arm. She was dressed in a sheer, white gown made of were also a dozen of butterflies flying around from one flower to the other. It felt like anything is possible in this exact spot.

"Do you like it?" He asked not sure of her answer

She walked toward him and stood inches away from him, "I love it"

"I asked for the gardens-"

Caroline didn't even think about it, she just did. One second she was smiling genuinely at him and the next she had crushed her lips onto his.

It took him a moment to respond but once he realized what was happening his lips met hers with a fervor. His tongue darted out tangling with hers as they tasted each other. Her hands clenched to his chest holding him in place by his Henley and to her surprise he let her be in control. She unclenched one of her hands and explored the muscled plains of his chest through his Henley wishing she knew how to get her hands in there easily so she could feel his bare chest.

His lips left hers and she almost whimpered and then moaned as he peppered kisses from her jaw to her neck. It took him a minute to flash them both back into the castle to one of the main rooms, which she knew it must be his. He pressed her back against the wall as he kissed up to her ear. "You have no idea how much I want to ravish you, love" he whispered in her ear before pulling back to meet her eyes.

It wasn't just lust in his eyes, it was something more. It was a look that she didn't even recognize. She met his eyes and knew exactly what she wanted and she never been more sure of anything in her life as she ran her hand into his dirty blonde curls and yanked him back toward her. Caroline wanted him like she needed her next breath.

His lips crushed onto hers again with even more intensity, his tongue ran over her lips and then her teeth before dancing against hers again. His kisses left her breathless and wanting so much more. She felt his hand back at her back unfolding her dress.

He effectively undid his dress and he removed his Henley as she slid the dress down revealing her sexy Victoria's secret lingerie. Judging by the gleam in his eyes, he so much loved seeing her like this. His lips crushed onto hers again and in a blink he had moved them to the bed laying her down gently on the blankets.

She ran her hands across the bare plains of his back enjoying the feel of his warm muscled back beneath her fingertips. She lifted her hips to grind against him, and she could tell he was more than ready for her.

"Bloody hell, Caroline" It sounded almost like a whimper as he literally tore the lingerie she was wearing off her body before he began he began to pepper her with kisses all over her naked body. "You're absolutely beautiful, love" he whispered as he continued to kiss lower on her.

Klaus smirked as he kissed the inside of her thigh as he took in her glorious body. He could tell no one had ever touched her like this before by the way she was shyly responding to his movements. He was going to ravish her and that meant pleasuring her in every possible way.

She gasped and arched her back as he licked her sex and taster her in the most intimate way. His thumb found her clit and he matched his ministers on her clit with that of his tongue. He could already feel her walls tightening and knew it wouldn't take much more.

"Klaus" she replied breathlessly. Her hands a mix of running through his hair and holding him where she needed him

"Hmmm" he said knowing the vibration would add to her pleasure. That had been the extra kick she needed, he heard her grasp and felt her arch up as her hands fisted into the blankets as an orgasm rocked through her.

He continued his ministration tasting all of her as her orgasm shuttered through her. Once her body relaxed again he kissed back up her and made quick work of relieving himself of his jeans and shoes before positioning himself between her legs. He kissed her pressing himself at her entrance as he suddenly thrust into her.

Caroline gasped as Klaus thrust into her fitting perfectly. She clamped down on his lip biting him and some of his blood entered her mouth. She sucked on his lower lip as he began to rock inside her. The feel of him, on top of his blood brought her to a high again, it was the most intimate moment she had ever felt before, as if they were connected.

He kissed her again before he left her lips to kiss down her neck to take on of her breasts into his mouth. He lifter her leg and she locked her legs at the small of his back and rose up to meet him in a steady rhythm. She gasped as he hit her sensitive spot. He stopped kissing her to smirk at her as if he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

She gripped her shoulders as the heat continued to build in her core until she didn't think she could take it anymore. He met her eyes and stared into them as they met each other thrust by thrust. As little spots began to burst behind her eyes she did the one thing that she hadn't done before, she leaned forward her fangs elongating and bit into his neck as he let out a low grunt, but it was all over for her the second his blood hit her tongue. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her until she thought she might combust.

Caroline felt the tell tale prick of him biting her just above her breast, but she was too high on her orgasm to even notice, if anything it sent more waves of pleasure crashing through her. She licked his neck where she had bit him and turned to complete jelly as he lowered his forehead to hers staring at her intently with his golden eyes that matched hers. The gesture was so intimate but it felt so right.

"WOW" Caroline breathed still feeling as if she were floating. "You bit me" She whispered still staring into his eyes as they returned to normal.

He kissed the spot that he had bit her, "In my defense, you bit me first"

"I'm not finished with you yet sweetheart." He said kissing her neck, "I fully intend to ravish you"

As his lips crashed onto hers and she felt him stirring again she realized she didn't exactly know what he meant by ravish, but shw was looking forward to finding out.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Klaus could tell the exact moment she woke up, by the way her breathing changed ever so lightly and the slight movement of her legs. Did she regret what they had done? Would she try to sneak out? He certainly hoped not. Last night had been amazing. And she had bit him during their lovemaking. That was one of the most intimate things two vampires- hybrids could do. He couldn't help but wonder if she realizes that or not.

Klaus had never done a morning after with anyone before. He either left or sent his lover away after he had finished with them. Caroline was the only woman who had ever cuddled after a night of passion and lovemaking. She was special to him and for the first time in years he had slept peacefully and contently with her snuggled against him. For the first time in centuries he felt complete and whole.

After a several minutes of silence he was beginning to wonder what was she thinking? She was so quit a lifeless, but most defiantly awake. The silence was killing him with anticipation. Was it a good or a bad thing her silence? Perhaps she was secretly trying to think of a way to sneak off. "Plotting your getaway?" He asked unable to take the unbearable silence in longer.

"I thought you were sleeping," she said moving to look up at him with a smile. "And no, I wasn't going to run away" she gave him a shy kiss. "Unless…you were…" He saw the flicker of uncertainly in her voice.

"No." He said pushing her hair back as he cupped her beautiful face. "This is kind of new to me…I've never spent the night with someone like this before."

"Oh." She said relaxing back into him, her head on his shoulder as she ran a finger lightly across his bare chest. "I've kind of never done this before either. This is…nice"

He smiled, she thought this was nice. "So you don't regret…last night?" He asked cautiously. Klaus had wanted her since the moment he met her that day, but the nagging bit of fear that she would think she made a mistake gnawed at him.

He felt her smile against his shoulder. "No" He relaxed a little and kissed the top of her head. "I mean Damon has nothing to say, so he can shove it…Elena is my sister and I love her so much, but know that that's said, she can also shove it, she's been playing with Stefan and Damon for too long…I don't think Bonnie would say anything considering she just went out with Kol… I mean the only opinion that would matter would be Stefan's, and I don't think he would stand in the way of something that makes me happy"

Klaus's smile grew wider knowing that none of her friend's opinions matter to her. Sure, she cares about Stefan's opinion, but he knew that Stefan could be persuaded. And then when he thought his smile wouldn't go wider, it did. She just admitted that he makes her happy. "Well, in that case…" He trailed as he shifted so he was hovering over her.

Heat pooled in her instantly at his words. He still wanted her, she had been half afraid that once he had her he would have satisfied his urge and move on. His lips came crashing down on hers as he slid on top of her. His member already hard and poking her thigh. She wiggled beneath him in anticipation as his tongue tasted her.

Klaus thrust into her and she gasped arching up into him as he pulled out before burying himself in again. He set a low steady rhythm that she matched rising up to meet him. His fingers teased her nipple gently pinching turning it into a tight bud. He kissed down her neck and took the other nipple into her mouth swirling his tongue around the nipple. Slowly he kissed his way up to her body before meeting her lips again. She opened her mouth to him and sucked on his bottom lip as his tongue traced along her top lip.

With a quick roll of her lips she switched their position so she was on top. Sensing his need for control she deepened the kiss and rolled her hips to settle any argument about him trying to switch them back. His hands went to her hips gripping them tightly as she moved against him. She sat up eliciting a grunt from him as she drew him even deeper as she continued to move against him.

Bracing her hands on his chest she smiled down at him as she rolled her hips feeling every inch of him inside her. He felt amazing and fit in her perfectly, and the way thy were moving together, he was hitting just the right spot. Klaus growled out her name as he passed his fingers into her hips and she purposefully went slower as he moved with her.

Caroline was killing him, literally with her slow seductive movements. Yet he liked seeing her in control, and she knew how to move. He could feel her slick wet walls starting to tighten around him and knew that she was getting close. He pushed himself up se he was sitting to increasing his pace as he rose into her enjoying the moans that came out of her mouth as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

Her walls tightened around him at the same time that he felt the tiny erotic prick at his neck as she bit into him. He thrust up a few more times before his release washed through him and he bit into her neck joining the warm euphoric taste of her blood as he came undone inside her.

Kissing her again he pulled her back down with him holding her close to him as their breathing slowly returned to normal. No way he would ever tire of her" Caroline was the woman he had been waiting for, for centuries, and he wouldn't be letting her go anytime soon.

Now that he had her, he was determined to show her the world and what it has to offer. Small town life won't be enough for her. He's determined to show her how she should be treated, and how much more she is than she thinks. Klaus is determined to show her that he's the best choice for her.

* * *

"They totally did it last night" Rebekah enters the dining room so bright and optimistic. She sets down on the chair that's on Elijah's right opposite to Katherine.

"Bekah please. Nicklaus and Caroline's private life is non of our business" Elijah said as he took a sip from his cup of tea.

"No way" Katherine popped a grape into her mouth. "Caroline wouldn't risk her friends slut-shaming her for sleeping with the enemy"

"Katrina" Elijah warned but with no use

"Didn't you see the way they keep staring at each other" Rebekah popped a grape into her mouth challenging Katherine and making a point, "All that sexual tension between them… and plus, they didn't come back home last night"

"There must be another explanation" Katherine popped another grape into her mouth and squishing real quickly, "Trust me, Caroline wouldn't betray her friends for the enemy"

"First, Nik isn't her enemy, it's there's. And second I know the both of them better than you"

"Ladies please-"

"Hundred bucks they didn't" Katherine extended her hand ignoring Elijah's calls

"Hundred bucks they did"

"Ladies-"

"Deal"

* * *

"Stefan, can I talk to you?"

Elena asked as she entered Stefan's room. She had been playing the conversation that she wants to say in her mind for the past two days. With her emotions heightened as a vampire, she exactly knows whom will she choose. She would be ignoring the fact that she didn't have feelings for Damon, and staying with Stefan while having these feelings wouldn't be fair for him. She had told Damon what she wants to do and asked him to leave the boarding house so she can talk to Stefan.

"Ya sure, come in" Stefan gestured for her to come in while he finished the letter that he was writing. He knew what Elena came here to tell him and he knew what he has to do. And since Caroline isn't here, and she probably would hang him if he left without saying goodbye, he wrote a letter explaining everything. After he closed the letter, he stood from his chair to walk toward her, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Us…me and Damon…" Elena trailed off as she looked at him to gather a moment of courage before she continues, "Look Stefan, you were right about me having feelings for Damon, but I also have feelings for you…. And it wouldn't be fair for me-"

He cut her off, "I've heard you talking to Damon"

"Oh!" Elena whispered, "Well…this is awkward"

"It can be as awkward as we wants it to be" Stefan said as he walked toward Elena, "I don't blame you for anything, I left…and he was here when you needed someone"

"Thank you for understanding" Elena said as she hugged Stefan. At first the hug was really awkward but then he hugged her back. Just as Elena was about to pull away, she noticed a couple of bags on the floor. "Wait…you're leaving?"

Stefan shrugged as he pulled away from her, "Ya…I have a couple of things that I want to do in New York"

Elena looked crushed. Was she really the blame of Stefan leaving.

_Off course she is;_ she thought

"When are you leaving?" Elena asked skeptical

"Now" Stefan said as he picked the couple of bags from the floor, "Tell Damon I left"

Elena watched him speechless as he exited the room, "Wait…don't you wanna see him before you leave?"

"Just tell him I said goodbye, he'll understand" Stefan said as he left the house. He already had talked to Damon about this, and since they both had agreed before that when Elena chooses, the other leave; it wasn't that awkward. Beside, they had cached the hunter and there's no danger.

* * *

Kol woke up in his room to see the most beautiful brunette resting naked in his bed with her head on his bare chest. He suddenly started getting images of last night. Bonnie kissing him, then him flashing them both back to the mansion, his room, having the most mind-blowing sex with the gorgeous Bennett witch, and then him waking up to find her still on his chest.

She had a faint yet relaxed smile on her lips, which eased Kol's nerves that she had fun. He wasn't still sure if she would wake up and blame everything on her being spontaneous or a little clouded from the jump he made her do. He would be lying if he said that he wouldn't be crushed if she said so, he was finding himself surprisingly happy with her company.

Bonnie started to stir and a moan escaped her mouth as she fought to open her eyes. She looked around her to see a grinning original laying under her naked body. "Hi" she said shyly

"Hi" he said as he kissed her forehead.

They enjoyed the next few minutes in the most relaxing silence anyone would experience. She kept her head rested on his shoulder, with her fingers drawing shapes on his bare chest. He kept on staring at her with his hand wrapped around her waist. She was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"This is nice" She said snapping him out of his thoughts

"It is nice" he nodded

"Quit…peaceful… I like it when it's like this" She said as she scooted more into him and hid her face in the crook of her neck.

Kol hesitated to ask the question but he found himself asking it anyway, "So is there by any chance that you don't regret what happened?"

Bonnie's head snapped at him and smiled. Under all those remarks and teasing, he was still an insecure teenager. She gave him a peck on the lips and returned her face to the crook of him neck, "No… I kind a don't"

Kol's wide grin returned to his face as he removed her head from his neck and started to lay kisses everywhere on her face. She giggled as she captured his lips and crashed her onto them. She kissed him for a couple of minutes before pulling away and placing a peck to return to his neck.

"Well, this peace won't last long" He said as his ears picked someone walking toward the mansion, "Someone is going to walk through the front doors at any minute"

"Please don't say that" Bonnie pouted

"In 10…9…" Kol started to count

"Just let me enjoy the moment" Bonnie snuggled deeper into him

"8…7…6…"

"Kol…it's a good day let's not ruin it"

"5" kiss, "4" kiss, "3"kiss, "2" kiss

"Kol, it's a good day" Bonnie snapped as she crashed her lips at his a kissed him. After a few seconds she heard the front doors open wide and two people walking inside.

"1" Kol kissed her one more time before getting out of bed, "Wait here a second, someone seems to miss my bats" Kol smirked as he flashed out of the room fully clothed.

Kol descendant the stairs to see Damon and the new vampire doppelganger standing alongside Jeremy and a black colored guy with hand cuffs.

"Well isn't it the baby brother" Damon smirked at Kol as he got down, "Where's Klaus and Elijah, this is big boys' stuff"

"Damon, mate. I missed you too" Kol approached him and patted his back with his dangerous grin, "How about you tell me what do you want, and maybe then I'll think about sparing your life"

"He's a vampire hunter" Jeremy blurted out which earned him a look from both Damon and Elena and then sighed to continue, "He has showed up since that explosion of Pastern Young's farm"

"And I care because…" Kol trailed off

"He had a special tattoo that only ghost boy here seems to see" Damon said as he pointed at the hunters arm.

Kol suddenly stiffened at the mentioning of the tattoo. He knew exactly what was special about this hunter. He is one of the five. He remembered what happened the last time he saw one. He gat daggered, and Klaus had to kill all the hunters and live with the curse for 52 years. He tried to relax his expression so he won't cause any doubt around, but he knew he wasn't doing any good job.

He tried to think quickly about what his next actions should be. He couldn't kill him, well, unless he wanted to be cursed. He also couldn't tell any of those lot about him, or else he knew that they would start asking questions and will soon figure out about the cure. It's not like the cure would do him any harm, it's just the single detail where they would have to wake up Silas who would bring hell to Earth.

He flashed quickly to the hunter and hit him on his head hard, making sure that it's not hard enough to kill him, but only to make him unconscious. "You are absolutely right" Kol said as he picked the hunter and flashed to the dungeons. Once he secured the doors he returned to Damon, "This is big boys stuff, how about you come back when Nik and Elijah return?" He walked toward the door and opened it signaling for them to leave.

"We're not going to let the hunter with you!" Jeremy explained

"Jeremy don't be stupid" Damon patted Jeremy's neck, "This is Kol, who else would keep him safe other than him?"

Elena and Jeremy gave Damon a quizzical looks and even Kol was taken back. Damon put his index finger on his mouth when he sensed Elena commenting and motioned for her to the door.

After Jeremy, Elena, and Damon went out of the mansion, Elena and Jeremy stood in front of Damon with their hands across their chests. Damon looked at him as if he doesn't even know what's going on. He finally gave up and shrugged, "I know…there's something fishy about him, but I'm not risking getting my back broke with one of his bats"

"So what know?"

"I think it's time we pay Isobel's old office a visit"

Kol returned fast to his room, where he still found the beauty in his bed. He would've actually asked Klaus to paint her like this, only covered in white sheets, but he knew it would probably end awkwardly bad. He walked slowly toward the bed and scooted next to her slowly trying not to wake her up from her peaceful sleep, or as Rebekah calls it 'beauty sleep'. Once he was right next to her, she opened up her eyelids to peek at him, then she smiled shyly, "Anything wrong?"

"Vampire problems, tell you all about it later" He said reassuring as he leaned and kissed her.

His lips were just as before, soft yet demanding, and that's what she liked about him. The kiss was really slow and passionate, it held a lot of emotions that neither of them would be brave enough to say. He slow traced down her neck and nipped on it, which caused her to arch her back. He smirked as he captured her lips again and she took his lower lip between hers.

She remembered that he still was wearing his jeans, because of whom ever wanted to visit this early, and she took rid of them. She gasped as his thumb found her sweet little nub. Her back arched as he thrust two fingers inside of her clinging to his shoulders for dear life as he moved them skillfully inside her. Touching her in just the right spot to create the heat inside her.

Kol could tell his ministrations were working on her as she started to lift her hips with each thrust of his fingers. He needed her again, needed to feel her again. The one taste he'd had of her hadn't been nearly enough. She was a beautiful feisty witch and he needed her again. Oh did he need her. He could tell by the lovely noise noises escaping her tasty little mouth she was getting close, he wanted to be in her when she came. Once free he removed his hand from her causing her to hiss.

He quickly placed himself between her legs and kissed her pink luscious lips. She tasted delicious and her naked body felt so perfect and soft against his. Without warning he thrust himself inside of her, causing her to gasp out his name. He felt her warm heat and her muscles constrict around him almost causing him to come with her, but he held back and rode out her orgasm giving her even more pleasure.

"Oh god" Bonnie said crumpling below him as her orgasm washed over her.

"I'm Kol, but thank you" He teased as he took one of her supple nipples into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Slowing his pace, he took his time to worship her body working her toward her second climax.

Bonnie clung to him as she rotated her hips against him creating the most unbelievable friction. She could feel the tension building in her core yet again as he continued to move deep within her. As if sensing this he quickened his pace moving inside her at an almost inhuman pace. She felt herself teetering on the edge and with a few more thrusts falling over with a loud scream his name on her lips as pleasure coursed through her body.

They lay in the bed together sweaty and sated, both breathless. "You're amazing darling." Kol declared as he captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

They had gotten a late start today. Truth be told, they would have liked nothing better than to stay in bed with each other all day. But he knew that Rebekah and Elijah would come looking for them, and it wouldn't take them long before they figure out where they were.

They had been walking back to the flat on foot, since that was the way they reached the old castle. Plus, Caroline had insisted they walk since she couldn't get enough of London yet.

"So where would we be going after London?" Caroline asked as they continued walking with one of his arms around her shoulder. He raised her eyebrow at her. "You promised to show me the world"

"I did" he smirked

"So…" she trailed off

"I was thinking, maybe Rome, Paris, or maybe Greece?"

"I want to save Paris for the last, since it's my favorite" She shrugged, "maybe Rome?"

"Rome it is" He kissed he forehead as they continued their venture

They were both living a fantasy and they knew it, they just didn't want to wake up.

"So what exactly is this?" She asked hesitantly moving her finger back and forth between the two of them.

He took his hand off her shoulder and took her small soft hand into his, "Truth be told, I've never really been into a relationship before. I don't know what I'm doing, but I would like the opportunity for us to try" He hesitated but continued anyway, "There's something different about you, I don't know what, but it keeps drawing me to you."

Caroline gave him a questioning smile. "You do know this is crazy, right? You and I are two completely different people with completely different morals"

"I know, but that's what I like about you" He said rubbing her hand with his thumb as he stared into her sky blue eyes.

"I like you like this Klaus. I want to find out whatever this is between us." She said as she looked into his eyes, "I would be lying if I said that I'm not drawn to you, cause I'm really I'm. And you do have humanity, and I know you do, but I still don't know why I'm one of the really few people that get to see it. I mean will you just go back to that person as soon as we get back?"

Klaus pulled her to him resting his chin on the top of her head. "I would always be like this to you Caroline" That was a promise that he knew he would never be able to break. He would never get himself to hurt her.

"I don't expect you to change, because then you would loose who you are. But I would really like it if you tried to give people a chance" She said searching his eyes

Klaus kept staring into her eyes. He thought that she would actually ask him to change all his ways and become a softy, but she didn't. She told him that she doesn't want him to change and that she accepted him the way he is. She only asked him to give a chance.

A chance. He was never given one, and he quit didn't know what it might be like or feel. He knew that it would make her happy, but he didn't know if he didn't say yes, will she leave him? Will she let him down like everyone?

His smiled at her as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "If that's all you wish, your wish is granted" he said. He had to take a chance on her, just like she's taking a chance on him. "Come on, I'm sure Elijah would sent a search team if we don't make it back home tonight."

Caroline twirled her fingers with his and reached to give him what was meant to be a quick kiss, but quickly became something so much more. She was lost in him,, his scent, and the sweet feel of his soft lips on hers as she tasted his glorious mouth.

She roamed her hands across the fine plains of his chest as he drew her even closer, the only thing separating them the thin pieces of clothing they wore.

"Come on love, let's get back" he said giving her one last kiss before pulling away.

It took them an hour to reach back to the flat. On their walk back, each of them was drawn in his own thoughts. Every once in a while they would take glances at each other and give the other a reassuring smiles.

Caroline kept thinking that he might go back, and be a worst monster than she already thought. But there was a sound at the back of her head that kept telling her to trust him, she didn't know what it was, but she knew that she won't be getting rid of it that easily. She remembered the first time she shifted and how he shifted with her. She remembered how when they stood in front of each other as wolves, it wasn't the gravity that was pulling her toward the Earth, it was him. She shook the thought from her head, knowing it sounded cheesy, but it was true.

Klaus on the other hand was thinking how didn't she asked him to change his ways. Was he still dreaming, and Caroline was only saying what his mind was dictating her. She was too good to be true and he knew it. He would probably hurt her some way he doesn't mean it and she would hate him forever, or she would let him down like everyone and leave him heart broken and he would become a worse monster that she already thought. He pushed those thoughts toward the back of his mind, and kept staring into the blue sky above his head.

It was almost seven o'clock when they reached the flat. They didn't even have a chance to breath when they heard Rebekah and Katherine bickering, like always, and the noble Elijah trying to settle everything down.

Rebekah and Katherine's faces tuned toward the when they saw the couple walking in. Klaus was wearing his perfect smirk with an arm around Caroline's shoulder, while Caroline was smiling shyly.

"Oh my good" Rebekah shouted excitedly as she walked toward them to take them into a hug with Katherine behind her, "Care, Nik where have you been last night?" although she knew exactly where they have been and what were they doing, she just wanted to wash it in Katherine's face.

Caroline smiled shyly at Klaus, who was only smirking, then turned back to Rebekah and Katherine. "Well…"

It took Katherine a minute to analyze and then she snaps. "For fuck's sake Forbes, you've just cost me a hundred bucks"

"Pay back's bitch, Katherine" Rebekah extended her arm while Katherine placed the hundred-dollar bill in her hand

"Wait… did just the two of you… bet if we were going to…" Caroline railed off as she moved her finger between Rebekah and Katherine.

"I'm afraid they did" Elijah said as he came further into the room to where Klaus and Caroline were standing. "Welcome back"

"Ya…I'm going to take a shower" Klaus stated as he felt the level of awkwardness raise in the room. He kissed Caroline's forehead and made his escape from the room.

Katherine and Rebekah lounged themselves at Caroline with questions that Caroline would be really glad to answer after a long bubble bath. –Where did he take you? Was he good in bed? Where did you eat? Did he take you sight seeing of London or his body first?-

"I think it's time for me to resume my readings" Elijah said and left the room before Caroline would answer any of the questions. He really wasn't that interested in his brother's body or what could he do in bed.

* * *

After a long bubble bath, Caroline was ready to answer Rebekah and Katherine's question. Not that she wanted to answer them but she knew that they wouldn't leave her alone if she didn't.

The three girls sat on Caroline's bed, and Caroline began telling them about everything. She first told them how he showed her London. She told them of how amazing London id and how cultured Klaus was. He told her about everything, and she was getting kind of jealous that he got to live through all that. She then told them about the picnic and the castle, and teased Katherine about a story or two Klaus had told her when she was still human. She told them about the amazing picnic he organized and then the fountain, and how it all started from there.

She was smart enough to just tell them –"So I kissed him"- and let all the imagination for them. She wasn't the kind who would kiss and tell.

"I'm so happy for you" Rebekah said as she hugged Caroline really tight. "For both of you"

"Thank you" Caroline said with her most optimistic voice and then looked at Katherine who was looking annoyed from all the teen drama.

"What?" Katherine asked rather shocked, "You know I'm not the kind of a 'hug-hug' person"

"I know. Trust me I don't expect anything" Caroline said

"Good" Katherine smirked, "Now I've got Elijah-"

"Don't remind me" Rebekah scoffed

"Carebear got Klausy, Bon-Bon got Kol, what about you?" Katherine asked as she pointed toward Rebekah

"What about me?" Rebekah asked innocently

"Stop the innocent act Bekah" Caroline joined Katherine's side, and the two of them stood in front of Rebekah

After a few minutes Rebekah huffed and sighed giving up as she fell back on the bed, "That ship has sailed"

Caroline looked at her in disbelieve. "When it comes to true love, no ship has ever sailed. If two people are meant to be together, then it doesn't matter how far away they are or for how long or who might come into their lives. They are meant for each other and deep down they both know it! Even if one or both of them deny that, if you really think that you've found your epic love then fight for it! Bite, scratch, claw, and make it happen. And in the end maybe that ship is the titanic, but then you grab a violin and go down with it playing the most tragic love song in the world! That's what you do for true love, don't just sit and wait for it, go get it!"

"WOW, you're an annoying optimistic little thing, aren't you" Katherine said which earned her a glare from Caroline. "Fine, I'm leaving…I'm going hunting" but before Caroline could say anything she said again, "I'm not going to kill anyone"

Caroline nodded at her and when she left she turned to Rebekah, "What's really going on?"

"Nothing" Rebekah waved her hands, "Why don't you get some ice cream and we'll watch a movie"

Caroline knew that Rebekah's hiding something, and she also knew that she won't tell her anything about it if she wasn't ready. Caroline nodded and left the room to get some ice cream, and maybe tequila. God knows how much they needed it.

She went back into the kitchen and saw Elijah sitting on one of the chairs drinking a blood bag while reading a book. He didn't seem to notice her of how much engrossed he is in his readings. Caroline stood near the door with her hands across her chest as she eyed the original in front of her, holding back a laugh.

After a few minutes Elijah finally noticed someone standing at the door and almost chocked on his blood when he saw Caroline throwing her head back in laughter. "Sorry, Caroline…I didn't see you there"

Caroline finally controlled her laughter and entered the kitchen. "No problem…it's just funny how much you are into your book."

Elijah chuckled, "Well, some people enjoy many things…I just enjoy reading"

"Ya well, I'm here to pick up some ice cream…don't mind me" Caroline said and opened the fridge

"Actually Caroline, I wanted to speak to you" He said and waited for her to turn around, "I believe my brother is very fond of you, but you can understand as his brother I just need to make sure he won't get hurt"

"I would never hurt him" Caroline said as she walked and sat next to Elijah, "I know what he's been through and I know how it feels. If I wasn't sure from the start, I wouldn't have gone for it."

"Thank you, I just needed to make sure, he's been through a lot" Elijah sighed

"Klaus's very lucky to have a good brother like you. I wish I had siblings" Caroline said. She went back to the counter and picked up two spoons. As she was making her exit Elijah called her again. "Huh!"

"Welcome to the family"


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I know it's been over two weeks since I last updated, but right now, I'm kind of wrapped around my studies. Exams are on the doors and already late. **

**So, I know that this chapter isn't the longest and kinda of boring, but it's all I can write right now. I'm sorry :(**

**So basically this chapter about all the insecurities that Caroline and Klaus feel about the whole cure drama. Caroline is afraid that he would want the cure for Elena, while Klaus is still debating whether he should put his trust in Caroline or just go after his family of hybrids.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 24

It's been two days since Caroline and Klaus started 'dating.' She could never get herself to say dating, since Klaus felt so old and wise for this term. She never thought anyway would be able to make her feel the way he does. For the last two days, they have been sightseeing; he took her on a date, and let's not forget the 'hot hybrid sex' as Caroline stated it.

Kol called them the other day and informed them about the new hunter and explained everything to Bonnie, so now she has him under a spell trapped. They all knew that they have to return back to Mystic Falls immediately before Damon does something stupid, or worse, find out about the cure.

Caroline was all on edge since she found out about the cure, and how it might be possible for them to reach it. Even though Kol had explained that in order to get the cure, they will have to wake up Silas, whom will assure them nothing but hell on Earth, she couldn't stop an idea for clouding her mind. She kept on thinking that Klaus might want the cure to turn Elena back into a human so he could use her for his hybrids. The past two days for Caroline were a bless, that she couldn't stop being afraid that Klaus might want to use Elena again, and then she wouldn't be able to be with him. As much as she hates Elena sometimes, she could never be with someone who's using her best friend as a blood bag.

Elijah had also agreed to go back with them, accompanied by Katherine to make sure that hunter dies but not on their hands. Rebekah has been tense since she found out. She refused to talk to anyone and spent most of her time either in her room, or outside. Caroline could tell that Rebekah was sad that the only way for her to be human: would be to unleash hell on Earth. But she also knew that Rebekah wouldn't survive a day without her vampire perks.

Caroline finally let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding. She's been racking her brain with all those thoughts about the cure and how it would be possible to get it, but she knows better than to pursue it. She honestly love being a vampire, and she wouldn't trade just to feel like an insecure human again. True, that way she would be giving up a fat chance of her being able to have children and the perfect human life she always wanted for herself, but being a vampire and all its perks subsided all those thoughts.

Klaus on the other hand was having an inner fight all day long. He knew that if he merely think about finding the cure, it is as if he is signing his death warrant. If anyone, and especially those lots back in Mystic Falls, found about the cure they would make it their life's mission to find it and use it on him, and then kill him. On the other hand he would defiantly use a human Elena to create more hybrids.

This was a fight on it's on. He defiantly likes Caroline, and he would do anything for her. She's practically the first good thing he ever had since along time. But would he give up his hybrids for her? He would defiantly do that with a blink of an eye, but what if she left him? What if she betrayed him, or left him just like everybody else does?

He kept on moving the brush across the canvass as he let his insecurities take over him. He was defiantly insecure when it comes to trusting. He had his fare share of people betraying him to last another millennia. He can't even trust his siblings fully, for him to trust this whole new person in his life.

She was the exact opposite of him, full of light. He has never met anyone like her before. Every time he thinks about all she's been through, he feels a sudden urge to rip the heart of anyone who dared bring her harm. He knew she was special, she is strong, beautiful, and dare he say his humanity.

Sensing someone in the room interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to see the blonde who's been hunting his thoughts, sitting on the couch with a seducing smile on her face. The way she's been sitting and the way she's smiling indicated that she's been here for a while without him noticing. "What's that smile for?" He smirked as he placed his brush once again on the canvas.

Caroline shrugged out of her thoughts, stood up and started walking slowly toward him. "Nothing, I just like to watch you paint." She wrapped her arms around his bare waste as he continued to move the brush against the canvass.

"Do you?" He asked in his husky voice.

"Uhmm" she pressed a kiss on his back and saw him start to relax. "Especially when you're not wearing a shirt… and you're muscles are moving every time you move the brush against the canvass" she said in rather a whisper

Klaus felt himself already done. "You know sweetheart, you shouldn't start something you're incapable of finishing" He lay his brush slowly down.

"And who said anything about not finishing…" She trailed off as she continued to lay kisses along his back and shoulder.

Klaus couldn't take it anymore. He turned around and crushed his lips onto hers. Caroline relaxed into him as she pressed her lips to his and then deepened it by slipping her tongue into his mouth and tasted him. The kiss was slow and sensual and she felt it all the way down to her toes. Klaus pulled back and went to the door shutting and locking it. Before he pulled her back to him and swung her so she was pressed between him and the door, Caroline couldn't think of any other place she would rather be.

His lips crushed onto hers again and she ran her hands up his chest touching his taut muscles. She smiled at him as he pulled back to take her shirt off before his lips found her collarbone trailing wet kisses up her neck. "You're so beautiful"

Caroline couldn't remember the last time someone told her she was beautiful. He truly did make her feel special and wanted, pushing all those insecurities away. She found the fastening of his pants and quickly undid them pushing his pants and boxers down freeing him so she could grasp him. Klaus unhooked her bra and she moaned as his lips found her sensitive nipple and sucked on it. Caroline continued her ministration on his silky member causing him to let out his own grunt of approval.

Klaus pulled back and made quick work of her jeans and panties before he hooked one hand behind her knew and then the other, lifting her so her aching center was against him and his very alert member pressed into her stomach. Taking a moment to position himself he pushed inside her causing them both to moan out in pleasure.

His thrusts were slow but deliberate as he pressed her against the door so she could only move up and down as he allowed. Caroline whimpered and moaned as he moved inside her expertly hitting her sweet spot with each purposeful thrust. She felt the familiar heat rising in her and gripped onto his shoulders tighter as she began to fall over the edge. With a silent scream of pleasure she hurtled into bliss and unable to control herself sank her fangs into his soft flesh.

A moment later she felt the soft prick of his fangs latching onto her neck amplifying her orgasm and drawing it out as he filled her. Klaus licked her neck where he'd bit her and placed a kiss to it before carefully setting her back on the ground. He kissed her again but there was no urgency to the kiss is soft and sensual.

* * *

Klaus knew it was wrong to continue this thing with Caroline. If any of his enemies found out about her, they would use her against him. True, Caroline is an Amory and quit powerful, addition to her place among the wolves that guarantee her that none of them would be dumb to go against her, but there is that nagging feeling that something terrible will happen to her because of him.

The last time he cared for someone other than himself or his siblings, ended up dead because of Michael. But Caroline was something else, she is intoxicating, the more he had of her the more he wanted her.

He's letting his feelings for her cloud his vision. His own selfish desires got the best of him. Caroline was a bright ball of fire to his dark night. Was it so wrong to want someone by your side? He thought. It had taken him a thousand years to find Caroline and the thought of giving her up was too much. She had accepted him even though she has a great vision of what his past might be, and what he is.

A small shift in her body told him she was awake. He smiled as Caroline's hand ran against his chest and he stifled a groan at the feeling. How could a simple touch set him on fire? His needs should have been more than sated last night. "Morning love" He said as she placed her chin on his chest to peak up at him.

"Hi." She smiled sliding her tantalizing body up his tell her soft lips brushed against his.

He closed his eyes as he allowed his hands to roam down her body. Her soft leg slipped over him so that she was laying on top of him, her plump breasts pressed against his chest as she slid her tongue into his mouth. Klaus was a man who needed control in every aspect of his life, yet with Caroline he didn't mind letting her have control over him, at least not in this respect. At least that is what he liked to tell himself. Klaus knew she had far more control over him than he liked to admit, more that she probably even knew.

Caroline's soft hair surrounded him like a curtain as she continued to kiss him. He trailed his hands up her body to push some of her long locks from her face as she taunted him moving her sex against his very erect member. It took all the control he could muster not to flip them over and take her right this instant.

"I can her you to snuggling from down stairs" Rebekah's voice made both of them pull away a giggle. "We're leaving in an hour, hurry up… Oh, and Caroline, Can I borrow your blue top?"

"Ya, it's is the left drawer" Caroline suppressed a giggle she pecked Klaus' lips one more time. She took the white sheets of her and as she was standing up she felt a hand wrap around her waist and yank her down to his chest.

"Stay" he murmured against her lips as he crashed his on hers.

"Bekah will kill us, you know" she tried to pull away from his grasp but found her self immobilized to his touch.

* * *

A few hours later they all found them selves standing in front of the Mickaelsons' mansion in Mystic Fall. Klaus had his arm securely around Caroline's shoulder, with Elijah and Katherine standing real close to each other, and Rebekah standing between the two couples. They all took a deep breath before entering the through the doors, and just like that, reality hit them right in the face.

They were all faced by the looks Damon, Elena, Bonnie, and Kol were giving them. Kol and Bonnie were sitting on the couch while Elena was on a chair and Damon standing. "Looks like hybrid Barbie and hybrid Ken returned from their honeymoon, and they brought with them the she-devil"

"Well look at what the cat dragged in" Katherine smirked as she moved further into the room to get herself a drink.

"Damon, Elena" Elijah greeted and walked toward his brother, "Kol, Bonnie I hope everything is fine"

"As if you never left brother" Kol smirked as he saw Elijah walk after Katherine

"Not that I'm complaining, which I am, what are you doing here?" Rebekah asked as she glanced at Elena and Damon. She didn't bother looking at Bonnie, she already knew that she's with Kol and probably going to be for a long time, they might as well be friendly.

Caroline's face fell. She didn't want the first time to tell them about her and Klaus to be like this. Elena moved from her chair and stood in front of her, "Care?"

"Elena" Caroline mocked her trying t lighten up the mood. This is defiantly not the best way to introduce Klaus as her boyfriend or whatever he is to Elena and especially with Damon in the room.

"This is Klaus" Elena stated as she pointed at him. "He's a monster, how could you?"

"I know who he is Elena" Caroline sighed. She was defiantly not in the mood. "Can we not do this now?" she looked around the room but knew something was off. "Wait…where's Stefan?"

Elena shrugged and backed away; "He's gone" she pulled out a letter from her bag and gave it to Caroline. "He left this for you"

"What do you mean he's gone?" Caroline snapped as she grabbed the letter from Elena's hands and opened it.

_Care,_

_I know that you're probably going to hang me once you find out that I left without saying good-bye. I honestly don't blame you. But, when you read this letter you'd probably figured out whom Elena chose. It's too hard for me to stay and watch the girl I love with my brother. _

_Damon deserves to be happy and that's why I'm leaving. I have a couple of things I need to do in New York, and then I'm probably going to start traveling the world. _

_I'm sorry that I haven't said good-bye to you in person, but I know if I did you'd probably never let me leave. I'll miss you like hell, but it's the best thing I can do right now._

_Don't forget that I'll always love you, and that you're my best friend, and that I'll miss your positive bubble and your neurotic control freak mode, and I hope you'll understand why I left. _

_I hope to see you in the future. Don't loose yourself._

_Stefan_

"What the hell" Caroline snapped after she read the piece of paper for the 100th time. She narrowed her eyes at Elena with rage glowing from her. "You chose Damon and ran Stefan out of town, and the first thing you decide to do after I'm back is to lecture me about Klaus"

"Cat-fight" Kol grinned with mischief, which earned him a smack on his arm from Bonnie.

"Caroline-" Elena began but Caroline cut her off

"You chose Damon, you built a whole ranch between two brothers. You just picked someone who put my life on the line numerous times, hurt me both physically and emotionally, turned Vicki just to have her killed, made Bonnie's gram open a tomb which clearly didn't do any good and resulted in her dying, killed Alaric the first time he didn't know he has the ring, killed your brother and not caring f he was wearing the ring, and the list goes on and one. And you really think it's the best idea to judge me over Klaus when you had Stefan run out of town"

Klaus flinched as he heard Caroline say that Damon hurt her both physically and emotionally, what might she mean by that? But he couldn't ignore how gorgeous she looked with all that fire building within her; _that's my girl_

"Caroline, he was leaving without even telling me. I found out the day he was leaving" Elena said trying to calm her friend. She knew that if she said any more word about Klaus to her, she'd going to snap.

"And you didn't even think about going after him" Caroline narrowed her eyes at Damon.

"We had to solve this hunter problem, which bring us right back to the point" Damon said as he walked further toward Klaus. "How about you start telling us why Kol has the hunter under your command in your basement"

"Well let's just say that's none of your business" Klaus smirked

"It's my business when he comes to my town, act like he's the boss, talk about some greet evil coming toward us, stashed some of Tyler's werewolf venom and I can't seem to find it, and most of all have a disappearing tattoo that no one can see except Jeremy"

"Damon, let me tell you something mate" Klaus walked toward Damon and put an arm around him. "You see, I just got back from London, and I'm really not in the mood for all of this. How about in a century or two when I feel more relaxed, I'll start sharing with you?" Damon narrowed his eyes at a smirking Klaus. "Glad we're on the same page, how about now you and Elena leave us to rest"

Damon shrugged and looked at Elena. "Whatever" Elena glanced one more time at Caroline and saw here still throwing daggers at her. She smiled apologetically at her and left with Damon.

Klaus waited until Damon and Elena were out and then snapped in front of Kol. "You didn't tell me Jeremy could see the tattoo"

"Well, I don't think he's going to kill any vampires soon" Kol wrapped an arm around Bonnie's, "Beside, today I'm taking my girlfriend to college, try not to ruin it for me"

"College?" Caroline and Rebekah narrowed their eyes at Kol not missing the proud grin on his face for calling Bonnie his girlfriend.

"Ya, there's this professor Shane or something like that, he used to know my grams" Bonnie said

"Well, have fun then" Caroline said as she got sat next to Bonnie and sighed. "We need to get Stefan back"

"I'll go tomorrow." Rebekah announced which earned her weird glances from everyone. "What!? New York is one of my favorite cities. I'll find Stefan and blow up some steam at the same time"

"Okay. One problem semi-solved" She stood up and went toward the drinks to pour herself one. "But make sure he comes back" she pointed a finger at Rebekah whom gave her a salute. "Then all be going back to my house, I need to unpack" she pecked Klaus' lips. "See you later"

"Off course" he kissed her one last time before she held her bag and left the mansion.

* * *

Klaus couldn't relax under any condition. He tried a warm shower, a cold shower, and even tried to sleep but for no use. He still fears what should he do with the hunter. He could easily turn a group of people and have the hunter kill him, and with that the map would be completed and he would find the cure and create more hybrids. But by doing that, he knew that he would loose Caroline.

Unable to stand it anymore, he got out of bed and headed toward the study. Elijah just had the study stacked with scotch, and to his luck, he prefers the same kind of scotch as his brother.

As it turned out he wasn't the only one restless. Elijah sat in the study with the bottle already opened and poured in his glass. "Nicklaus." He greeted.

"Elijah."

Klaus poured himself a drink and sat on the couch sighing. "So where is everyone else?"

"Out" Elijah answered simply. After a couple of comforting silence Elijah spoke out, "What's on your mind Nicklaus?"

It had been centuries since they had sat down and spoke just the two of them. Elijah and him used to be confident, well as much as he would confide in anyone. Usually Elijah confided in him and he gave his two cents, some of his advices were better than other.

Klaus looked at the amber liquid for a long moment debating on whether to talk to Elijah or not. Finally he spoke in much of a whisper, "What do you think of Caroline?"

Elijah looked at him eyebrow raised. "Caroline is a nice young women. The exact opposite of you if I must say. You need her light to your darkness, and she does need yours to balance her light. I can see that she genuinely cares about you and you genuinely cares about her. So perhaps the better question is what do you think of Caroline?"

Damn Elijah always answering his question with questions. He chose not to answer Elijah's question. It would serve him right if his brother mocked him. Klaus still remembered his words all those centuries ago. _Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. We do not care, we do not feel._ He was going against everything he believed in. It was true that sooner or later she will be a weakness, but he couldn't help himself from feeling and caring about her.

"You never were the one to talk about your feelings." Elijah sighed. "Brother, in her I believe you have found your match. Don't let her go"

"What should I do?" Klaus pleaded and looked straight into his brother's eyes.

From Klaus' voice, Elijah knew what Klaus was talking about. He was still battling on whether he should find the cure. "The best advice I can give you is to think about your actions. Would you rather have the love and loyalty of one women or forced loyalty of those who despise you? From what it looks like, I doubt you can have both."

"What if she doesn't want me, and end up leaving?" Klaus asked showing his vulnerability. He hated feeling so open. But if he was going to be open, he's glad it's in front of Elijah and only.

"Everyone deserves happiness Nicklaus, you just have to let yourself have it" Elijah replied finishing his scotch. "I'm afraid that you're just going to have to trust her."

Elijah knew that Caroline would never come across the idea of hurting his brother. She was his mate and he was hers. Everyone was smart enough to figure that out by now, even Kol. Mates can never get themselves to kill the other. He couldn't get himself to kill her the first time he saw her, and she keeps coming up with excuses to save his life. They were all not so sure about them being mates, until he decided to find her before stopping Esther. Not that the mooneyes they make at each other weren't a huge hint.

* * *

Caroline had went back home to unpack and take a shower. She couldn't deny that she felt slightly disappointed that she didn't know what was his intentions about the hunter. And on top of all that, Stefan had decided to ditch town without telling her. Although, she was glad that Rebekah had offered to go get him. By now, she probably learned how to read her face, and she knew that she was upset about something.

Rebekah had only been supportive toward her and Klaus, so she knew that her dating her brother wasn't the problem. But if she could bet on it, she'd probably bet that the whole cure thing was the thing that was getting her down. Maybe after all, Rebekah needs this trip. It takes a downer to figure a downer after all.

As she entered the house she sensed someone in the kitchen. She really wasn't in the mood for some confrontation time with Elena, or worse; Damon. She walked slowly into the kitchen, with her head high for any accusation that were going to be thrown at her, until she noticed that none of the people on her mind were here.

"Mom?" Caroline dropped the bags and rushed to her mother to hug her. "I thought you have work?"

Liz pulled back and caressed her cheek. "Well my daughter just came back from London. I think I can make an exception… So how was it"

"It's beautiful mom" Caroline said excitedly as she retrieved to the cabinet to get a cup of water. "It's very old and cultured and beautiful. I even took a selfie with the Big Ben." Caroline laughed on the inside as she remembered how hard was it to convince Klaus to take the damn selfie. "It was beautiful… charming… funny… wise… handsome..."

Liz narrowed her eyes at her daughter as she listened to her describing someone, and obviously not London. "Sweetie, I don't think you're describing London anymore" Liz chuckled as she saw Caroline's cheeks get warmer.

* * *

Kol and Bonnie arrived at the university in Kol's SUV, early enough to catch the last of Professor Shane's class. Professor Shane was the professor that took over Bonnie's gram's classes, and had invited Bonnie to come visit. And off course as Kol was taking the role of the protective 'boyfriend' he offered to come along with his favorite baseball bat.

"You know, you really don't need to carry that things with you" Bonnie remarked as Kol put one arm around her shoulder while the other carried the bat over his shoulder.

"Nonsense" He kissed her head as they started walking. "Al though I have to say, your gram's, let's just say…"

"What?" Bonnie looked him in the eye changeling him yet with playfulness

"I was going to say you're gram's have very high standers" Kol reassures her, "I mean look around darling, she chose one of the best college's to teach at"

"High standers?"

"Just like her gorgeous grand daughter" he added, "I mean you're dating me"

"There's the modesty that I love" She rolled her eyes as they continued walking toward the class.

Once they arrived at the door, they opened it to see a guy who looks in his mid-thirties standing in front of a projector. They made their way in to the two free seats as the professor continued, "When I say witch, what pops into your head? Halloween costume? Villain of a fairytale? Maybe next girlfriend? But whatever it is, it's probably not…"

"Is this witchepedia, or something?" Kol whispered into Bonnie's ear, which earned him a smack on the chest and chuckle. "What! Trust me, love, I know more about witches than he will ever do"

"Facing the fact that you're a thousand years old" Bonnie shushed him as she returned her attention back to the professor who was staring at them.

"Am I interrupting you guys" he asked, "or is it the other way around?"

"Apology accepted" Kol smirked. "I was just telling my girlfriend here, how much of a true believer I am in the supernatural world"

"Is that so?" Shane asked skeptical

"Off course I mean, c'mon, who wouldn't believe in vampires or witches" Kol said as he tried to make reason with the bunch of clueless students and professor. "I happen to think witches are very drawing creatures"

"You and me brother" Shane muttered as he returned his attention back to the students.

"Was that necessary" Bonnie slapped her hand against Kol's arm.

"There's something fishy about him" Kol whispered and saw Bonnie arch her eyebrow. "He knows more than he tell"

"How do you know?" She asked

"His heart raced when I was talking" He remarked as he put his hand over her heart. "Yours was fluttering normally and then it started racing when I told you about his. The heart never lies."

"Oh" Bonnie said as she looked at Shane as she took everything in. "Is he a witch?" Bonnie knew that it would be pointless to ask if he's a vampire since he has a heart beat.

"I guess we'll have to find out"

* * *

Just as Caroline finished unpacking and taking a long bubble bath, she figured that she was too energetic to spend her day at home. Kol and Bonnie were at collage meeting with professor whatsoever his name is. She's still mad at Elena and she's certainly not going to be the first to apologize this time. And with Stefan out of town, she practically has nowhere to go instead of the Mickaelsons' mansion.

Things have been growing great with Klaus that she didn't want to look like a clingy girlfriend and expect him to turn into a softy. True, she doesn't agree with his methods, but now that she's embraced her werewolf side she knows how important power it is, especially to the alpha.

She made her way to the mansion in hope that neither Klaus nor Elijah would be there and she would have all the time to talk to Rebekah. Since all the cure stuff started happening Rebekah was off in all sorts of things. And to aid her theory, there's no way Rebekah would actually want to go to New York in hope to find a guy who they used to be in love but now is in love with her least favorite person, and to top it all, she has to convince him to come back to Mystic Falls.

To her luck, when she went into the mansion she was met by silence filling all the rooms except Rebekah's which was filled with noise of turning the magazine pages. She grabbed an ice cream bowl from the kitchen with two spoons and made her way into the original's room.

"Hey!" Rebekah closed the magazine as soon as she sensed the blonde walking with a bowl of ice cream in her hand. "What are you doing here, I though you'd be with Nik…you know, scaring that mutt off"

"Tyler?" Caroline raised her eyebrow as she slid the spoon out of her mouth and sat on the bed

"Connor toke some of his werewolf venom and dear brother wanted to check on him" Rebekah scoffed.

"Ya well, I came to talk to you" Caroline said in a rather accusing tone

"Me?" Rebekah arched her eyebrow. "What about me?"

"Come on, Bekah, you've been off for the last couple of days and now suddenly out of the bloom, you're ready to ditch everything and go to New York" Caroline pointed her finger at her

"Fine" Rebekah sighed. "The five bring bad memories to me and I'd rather ignore the whole situation and I thought New York would be a great distraction."

"What kind of memories?"

"Nothing. Just how your fiancé stabbed you in the heart with a dagger. And how your brother stashed those daggers to keep on stabbing you with them. And let's not forget how stupid you felt when you buried that said fiancé because you thought this way he would rest in peace, but instead he taunts your brother for the next 52 years." Rebekah snapped

"I think I should have gone for something a little more stronger than ice cream" Caroline let out a low laugh. She knew exactly what Rebekah was talking about, since Klaus had explained everything to her. "First of all, Alexander had an uncontrollable urge to kill you because of some supernatural destiny, so you can't really blame the guy. And second, when you buried him, it wasn't for him, it was for you and you know it. You buried him to make yourself feel guilty as if this was your fault. While it wasn't. And for the daggers, you know your brother more than anyone, and you know how he likes to feel in control."

"Guess your right" Rebekah lowered her head down. "I think if I haven't been so naïve, I would have actually sensed what was Alexander up to. But I really thought that if his plan worked and if he killed enough vampires to complete the map, that we would actually find the cure and I could become human again."

"Being human doesn't mean the grass will be greener or that you'd ever be normal. You'd have three brothers for vampires, all your super natural enemies will be at your door, and let's not ignore the fact that it would take you a life time to get used to human life" Caroline tried to reason with her.

Rebekah sighed for a moment before speaking again. "I just want to get out of this whole mess"

"You will" Caroline assured her. "Now how about we start packing your New York bag"

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Don't be shy, write your thoughts down. ****Every word counts.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 21

Bonnie woke up the next day with a headache. She found herself sleeping in a king size bed in a strange room. She looked down at herself and saw that her hair was loose and she was wearing a man shirt. She got out off bed and headed toward the room that has its door open, which was the bathroom. She washed her face and smoothed her hair and then turned to leave.

Once she was back in the bedroom she saw Kol sitting on a chair with a tray in his hand containing food, "Hey"

"How are you feeling, darling?" Kol walked toward her and took her between his arms.

Bonnie suddenly felt warm and safe. She hugged him back and then pulled away, "I'm fine actually…but I don't remember anything about last night"

"You don't remember anything?" Kol raised his eyebrow as she sat on the bed and drank from the water cup he brought her, "You feed Alaric your blood"

"What?" Bonnie snapped, "How did I even get to the cemetery?"

"When I woke up, I didn't find you there" Kol said as he sat beside her on the bed, "I looked for you and I saw you in the cemetery wrenched with your blood. I gave you my blood and brought you here"

"Thank you" Bonnie said as she took a bite from the pancakes

"You're quit welcome" Kol said as he stood from the bed, "So, love, if you don't mind…everyone is waiting for you down stairs"

"What, now?" Bonnie asked shocked

"They just arrived" Kol said, "I'll be down stairs, take your time"

As Kol was headed out of the door Bonnie called him, "Kol…Thank you for everything" Kol nodded and headed out of the room.

* * *

"So where is the guest of honor" Damon asked as he Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, and Matt walked into the room, "We have unfinished business" Damon said with a murderous smirk

"Lay a finger on her and you wont have any fingers left to lay on anything else" Kol threatened as he got down the stairs

"Come on Kol" Rebekah said as she walked into the room followed by Caroline, "I don't think he's stupid enough to cross another original, are you Damon?"

"Sexy Beks" Damon smirked, "Didn't think I would see you here"

"Well this is my house" Rebekah said as she walked to get a drink, "Where do you expect me to be"

"Enough you two" Caroline sighed annoyed

"I suggest you all listen to Caroline" Klaus said as he walked into the room with his not so happy face, "Your teacher is out there with the white oak stake, that you all forgot to mention last night" He narrowed his eye's at Damon and Elena, "and for the tip of the icing cake…he can't die. So I don't think it's a good idea to get on my nerves today"

After a moment of silence Stefan spoke up, "Look everyone, he's right. If Ric was able to kill anyone of them, there's one out of four chance we die. So who can't work as a team…there's the door"

"Wait" Caroline said as she snapped from her place, "Are you serious that you're going to kill any of them after you find out who created you're bloodline?"

"Yes, Yes, and did I mention Yes" Damon said before Stefan could answer, "And I think you either stand with team Damon, the winning team" He smirked and waved at himself, "or prepare yourself for a lot of snapped necks and vervain shots"

"Damon…" Stefan started talking but was interrupted by Caroline

"And why would you think I would stand with you" Caroline snapped, "You brought Michael into town without even telling me. If Klaus didn't compel me to remember I would have been dead by now"

"Well, maybe he shouldn't have compelled you in the first time to forget" Damon smirked as he thought he won the conversation

"Well, at least he didn't pick a stake and planned on killing me the first day I transitioned" Caroline said as she was getting angry.

"Wait…I thought you kicked his ass and he left you alone" Rebekah said in confusion, "You didn't tell me he tried to kill you"

"You tried to kill her" Klaus said with a murderous glare

"The stake was inches away from her heart before the hero Stefan showed up and saved the day" Damon sarcastically

"Damon enough" Elena said then looked at Kol, "Where's Bonnie"

"She's upstairs" Kol said annoyed but at the same time grinned as he remembered how Bonnie slept in his bed the whole night

"Can't you get her down" Damon sighed, "We don't have all day and the clock is running tic toc tic toc"

"Damon stop it" Stefan said as he was getting annoyed by the conversation

"I would probably listen to your brother" Kol smirked, "We don't want what happened in Denver to happen here, do we?" Damon shrugged and that made Kol grin more, "That's what I thought"

"I'm here" Bonnie cleared her throat as she walked into the room

"Bonnie!" Elena said as she rushed to hug her best friend, "Are you alright"

"I'm fine" Bonnie smiled as she walked to sit by Caroline and Rebekah, "Kol gave me his blood, I'm fine"

"Well then witchy" Damon said, "How about you start telling us WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GIVE YOUR BLOOD TO RIC?"

"Easy mate" Kol threatened which earned him a shy smile from Bonnie

"I didn't know what was happening" Bonnie said with a sigh, "All I remember going to bed yesterday…" she stopped as her cheeks burned red then continued, "And waking up today in Kol's room, I have no idea what happened"

"We don't know anything other than the fact that he's at school with no daylight ring" Stefan sighed, "Anyone has any ideas"

"How do you know he's at school" Bonnie asked

"Bekah and I went there this morning" Caroline said, "We were lucky enough to escape, but he's so strong"

"In another words…can't die" Klaus spoke in frustration with a hint of sarcasm

"But that's impossible" Bonnie said, "A witch can't make someone truly immortal out of nothing, there has to be something that can kill him…there's always a balance"

"Well, would you enlighten us Bonnie" Klaus hissed

"That's the problem… I don't know" Bonnie sighed, "But if he's an original, then the white oak should kill him"

"Tried that" Rebekah said, "Didn't work"

"Wait…I got it" Damon announced proudly

"Damon. What?" Elena asked as she snapped happily that there might be away to stop Alaric after all.

"What if we do to him what Abby did to papa original" Damon said as he paced the room as if he was some kind of a genius, "But this time we throw him in the Arctic"

"I could do that, but I don't have the spell" Bonnie sighed and narrowed her eyes, "Only Abby does"

"Great call your mother, I think you two would use some motherly-daughter bonding time" Damon said, "So if Abby does show up…what's the plan"

"How about you go inside and get Alaric out and Bonnie here would do the spell. And then I would be on my way to London" Klaus asked with amusement in his tone

"What makes you sure Ric won't kill me" Damon asked

"I don't" Klaus smirked, "But at least we would have tried"

"Well can you try without putting my life in danger" Damon hissed

"No actually I can't" Klaus's smirk grew bigger

"He's right Damon" Kol said as he grinned and joined his brother, "We need to try"

"How about we try with you" Damon said as he shot Kol daggered eyes

"I have a new collection of bats that I'm dying to use" Kol smirked, "Don't tempt me"

"I think I have an idea" Bonnie stated as she was getting annoyed by their conversation

"What do you have in mind Bonnie" Elena asked

"First we need a lot of vampire muscles" Bonnie said as she looked at Klaus, "If you, Damon, and Stefan caught him while Rebekah and Caroline distract I'll be able to do the spell and Kol would stay with me in case something went wrong"

"Fine, but just a warning" Klaus narrowed his eyes at The Salvatores, "the sunsets in eight hours, if we don't kill him today I'll be on my way to London, and all you lot will have to put up with him"

"Fine"

"I'll call Abby" Bonnie said as she grabbed her phone

* * *

Two hours later Klaus, Damon, and Stefan went to the school to get ready for Alaric. Abby showed up at the mansion just like Bonnie told her, and Kol rushed to open the door, "Good, you're hear. Inside. Now"

Abby rolled her eyes at him and walked in side. She saw Rebekah and Caroline sitting on a couch, Bonnie and Kol who just walked back on another couch, and Elena, Jeremy, and Matt standing.

She looked at Bonnie, "Jamie said it's urgent"

"It is" Bonnie cleared her throat, "I want you to teach me to do the desiccation spell. Esther had created another vampire who can't die, so we need to desiccate him"

Abby's eyes widened, "Bonnie it's to dangerous…it's black magic…you can't handle it"

Bonnie stood from her seat and walked toward Abby, "You turned your back on me for sixteen years… you have no idea what I can handle"

"I'm on team Bonnie with that" Kol smirked

"In order to desiccate a vampire you have to stop his heart, which means there won't be blood running in his system. But in order to stop a vampire's heart…there should be a balance" Abby sighed and Bonnie stood I silent as she understood what her mother was saying

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Rebekah asked

"In order for me to stop a vampire's heart, I need to stop a human's heart" Bonnie said slowly as she was still taking it in

"Well, young Gilbert. Your up" Kol said as he walked toward Jeremy

"What?" Jeremy asked in confusion

"You're going to die, the bring will bring you back idiot" Kol said as he rolled his eyes

Bonnie turned around and looked at Kol, "That's brilliant"

"What if he doesn't come back" Elena asked worriedly

"He'll come back Elena" Caroline said as she got off the couch, "He's wearing the ring"

Jeremy looked at his sister and said with determination, "I have to do this" he then looked at Bonnie, "What should I do"

"I'll stay with Elena" Matt said, "You go"

"Care, Rebekah let's go" Bonnie said as she motioned for them to follow her, "Kol you're driving"

Kol looked stunned as he saw her operating on bossy mode. He shrugged in amusement and grabbed the car keys. Caroline, Rebekah, Bonnie, Kol, and Jeremy reached the parking lot of the school to meet Klaus, Damon, and Stefan. The three of them were leaning against the car to engrossed in a conversation that they didn't notice there arrival until Kol flashes in front of them and grinned, "We're going to kill young Gilbert"

Stefan and Damon snapped at the same time, "What"

"Relax" Jeremy said as he approached them, "the ring will bring me back"

"I need to stop a human's heart in order to stop a vampire's heart" Bonnie explained

"Great" Klaus smirked, "Who will do the honor"

"I will" Bonnie said instantly as she knew what Klaus had in mind

"Whatever you say" Klaus smirked innocently then motioned for them all to gather around the car's hood and explained his plan. After he was done, Bonnie gave them all a drop of her blood so they will be strong enough to stop Alaric when she kills Jeremy.

Kol, Bonnie, and Jeremy headed toward the old witch's house, while Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah, Damon, and Stefan went inside the school to get Alaric.

Caroline and Rebekah were the first to flash in side the school. They started flashing from a one room to another with super vampire speed. The giggled along the way to try and catch Alaric's attention. After a couple of minutes they heard a grunt and two feet stomping into the hallway and stopping with a loud hiss, "Do you girls have a death wish"

Caroline and Rebekah flashed in front of him and smirked knowing that they would enjoy playing with him.

"Why so grumpy" Rebekah snickered

"I think it's because he doesn't have one of these" Caroline said as she motioned for the ring around her finger

"Aha. Now I get" Rebekah said with a hint of playfulness in her voice, "Well you know what they say, bad girls don't get nice jewelry"

"Do you really think it was a good idea to come here and tempt me to kill you" Alaric said as he motioned and held the white oak stake in his hand, "especially when I have this"

"In order to kill us. The stake should go strait through our hearts" Caroline said although she was a bit afraid, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction

"And where do you think it'll be" Alaric said as he started walking toward them in human speed

"Catch us then" Both girls said as they flashed outside the school.

Alaric forgot about the fact that he didn't have a daylight ring and flashed after them. He was full of rage and angry that the two blonde vampires were able to get under his skin. Once he was outside the school, his skin started to burn and his face was fuming red, "What have you done?"

As soon as he muttered these words Damon and Stefan lounged at him from behind and locked his hands. Caroline and Rebekah saw how he was seconds away from sending each Salvatore to another continent, they flashed and each of them grabbed a hand to help the Salvatores. Klaus flashed in front of them and thrust his hand in his chest.

Once Klaus's fingers were inside Alaric's chest, Alaric seemed to not fight the other vampire's hold. Klaus kept his fingers tight in Alaric's chest as he thrust whatever power Bonnie was giving him through the drop of her blood that he drank. After a couple of seconds Alaric's skin turned grey but his eyes were still fluttered open.

Rebekah and Caroline took their hands off Alaric, while Stefan and Damon lowered him to the ground. Klaus took his hands off his chest and looked at the grey body in front of him. Alaric's heart had stopped but his eyes were so alive as he looked around and scanned the faces but no being able to pull on expression.

"Well now that's done" Damon said as he looked at Stefan and Klaus, "Where shall we dump him?"

"Some where no one will find him" Rebekah said, "I don't feel like running for the next millennia"

Suddenly Stefan's phone started to ring and he looked at the name and read, 'Matt'

"What's going on?" Stefan asked not sure that there would be anything going on sine they just took care of Alaric

"Elena's not conscious" Matt said as he struggled to find his breath, "A minute ago she was talking and then she suddenly fell with no sign of life in her, and no pulse"

"We'll be there" Stefan said as he hung up.

He didn't need to explain anything to them since they all probably have heard the whole thing. Quickly the sealed Alaric's body in a seal and threw him in the car as they drove back to the mansion. Stefan and Damon raced to the door with Caroline after them and Klaus and Rebekah. Damon kicked the doors open and flashed inside with Stefan to where Elena was laying. Stefan knelt down and checked her pulse and heartbeat but there was non, "There's no pulse"

Caroline suddenly started to sob as the realization hit her that her best friend was dead. Rebekah walked toward Caroline and dragged her to the couch so she can sit down. Once Caroline was on the couch, Rebekah had her arms around Caroline as she tried to console her. Matt just stood there is shook with tears in his eyes, as he still couldn't believe Elena was dead. Stefan was still on his knees holding Elena's hand with a tear in his eye. Damon kept on pacing the room and cursing under his breath.

A few minutes later, Bonnie, Kol, and Jeremy entered the mansion and looked between the puzzled faces and the sobbing of Caroline. Bonnie approached Caroline to ask her what was going on, but Caroline pointed a finger toward Elena's body.

Bonnie shrieked as she walked toward Elena. She knelt down and started shaking her, "Elena." Elena didn't move and Bonnie started crying and shouting at Elena's body, "Elena please wake up, come on, you can't be dead-"

"Come on, Darling" Kol walked toward Bonnie and dragged her from Elena's body as she continued to sob.

Jeremy walked further into the room and looked at his sister's dead body in front of him. He looked up at Matt and started shouting, "What happened?"

"I don't know, man" Matt said as he was controlling the tears from going down his face, "She suddenly dropped and that's it"

"No this can't be it" Jeremy started to shout and scream and kicking the furniture, "There has to be something"

"There isn't anything" Damon snapped at him and for the first time there were tears in his eyes, "Don't you see her dead body in front of you. Elena's gone"

"No there has to be something" Jeremy kept on saying while he paced the room. A few minutes later he snapped and looked at Damon, "You gave her your blood yesterday!"

Damon narrowed his eyes as he was processing what Jeremy had said.

"You gave her your blood less than 24 hours ago" Jeremy explained with hope in his eyes, "You gave it to her so her hand would heal from Esther"

"Oh my god" Both Bonnie and Caroline whispered as they knew what that would mean. It meant Elena's going to wake up as a vampire

Damon walked toward Elena and gazed at her. He didn't wanna believe that she might wake, so if she didn't he wouldn't be disappointed to a level where he would turn it off. He couldn't lie to himself that he was more than ecstatic that she might wake up.

Suddenly after a couple of minutes, Elena opened her eyes gasping for air. Everyone in the room snapped and surrounded her to see if they were actually watching Elena alive, well almost. Before anyone could say anything Damon took a blood bag and held it in front of Elena, "Drink this"

"Why would I drink blood?" Elena asked confused and looked at everyone in the room. They all had sympathetic faces that got her intrigued, "What's going on?"

"Um…Elena-" Stefan started but was rudely interrupted by Jeremy

"You're dead" Jeremy said coldly

"Jeremy" Everyone in the room shouted

"What?" Jeremy snapped, "My sister died suddenly, and a few minutes later, she's awake"

"What do you mean I died" Elena asked with her eyes wide open as she tried to stand up

"Careful" Damon let Elena lean on him as he explained, "Courter back here said that you dropped dead an hour ago with no pulse. Lucky for you, you had my blood in your system or other wise you wouldn't be awake"

"I'm a vampire" Elena whispered in shock

"Yes, now that we got over this part…you need to feed" Damon said as he gave her the blood bag for the second time.

Elena hesitantly took the bag and ripped it open. She looked at everyone in the room and saw how they were eyeing her cautiously. She brought the bag closer to her mouth and she could feel her fangs coming out of her gums and her eyes turning red with black veins under them. She brought the bag to her lips and started drinking the blood. At first she was going to throw up, but after a couple of seconds everything changed. Blood became the only thing on Earth that taste good. She sucked the bag try and threw it to the floor. She looked at everyone in the room. They were all looking at her as if it was the first time they meet her.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked as he tried to reach her

"I'm dead" she said in a whisper, "Oh my god. I'm dead. I'm dead" and she started to sob

Damon took her in her arms and smoothed her hair while he tried to calm her, "Shh, it's okay. Half the people in this room are dead too... it'll be okay…your emotions are just heightened"

"But I'm dead Damon" Elena sobbed in his arms

"No, you are just not alive" Damon said innocently

"And that's supposed to make her feel better" Stefan snapped

"Let the pro handle this" Damon said as he kept on calming her

"I want to get out of here" Elena snapped from Damon's arms and walked toward the door.

Stefan walked after her but Damon stopped him, "I'll handle her" and with that Damon left with Elena.

A few minutes past with everyone being silent until Klaus walked toward the door and opened it, "Anyone who isn't a Mikaelson or Caroline, Leave."

Everyone sighed knowing that the usual Klaus is back and they are not on the same team anymore. Jeremy, Matt, Stefan, and Bonnie said their goodbyes and left with Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and Caroline in the mansion.

"So…about our trip to London?"

* * *

Caroline, Rebekah, and Klaus stepped through the doors of Klaus' London Flat. Kol had told them that he would be staying in Mystic Falls to ensure the _'peace'_ but they all knew that he was staying for Bonnie. Damon and Stefan has been helping Elena cope with her transition, and after a little math, they figured out that once they stopped Alaric's heart, Elena's heart stopped too. But since Elena is only a human, when her heart stopped she died, which also caused Alaric to die.

Caroline stood in the entrance of the flat and eyed the décor. The walls of the entryway were dark, navy blue accented by crisp white trim and furniture. The small armchairs that sided what looked like an antique console table had exaggerated curves and patterned blue pillows. The stairwell off to their right was the same wood floor that flew beneath their feet with the same bright white, elegantly twisted railing.

Elijah showed up after a mere minutes of the three arrived. He was followed by the eldest doppelganger that not surprisingly none of the three where a fond off. "Nicklaus, Rebekah, Caroline, it's always a pleasure"

"Elijah" they all greeted as Rebekah went to hug him.

As soon as Katherine showed up from behind Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus, and Caroline stopped what were they doing and looked at her, "What is she doing here?" Caroline and Rebekah snapped

"Carebear, Beks…Klaus" Katherine smirked

"Sister please" Elijah said as he tried to calm his sister, "I compelled her"

"Is that your reason why I shouldn't rip her heart out this instant" Klaus said as he kept on glaring on Katherine

"No brother, but I'm asking you to give her a chance" Elijah said as he stood in front of Katherine, "Katerina is compelled not to leave my site until I say so, and she's also compelled not to lie to any of us"

"How do you know she's not lying" Rebekah said as she joined Klaus, "This bitch is always on vervain"

"I drained her" Elijah stated which took them all by surprise.

* * *

After a couple of hours of arguing, Klaus has let Katherine keep her life. Elijah and Klaus had a little business to take care of and since Katherine is compelled to stay with Elijah, she had no choice in the matter but to go with them. Rebekah had showed Caroline her room and offered to help her unpack since Rebekah's cloths are already settled.

"So what's the deal with you and Nik?" Rebekah asked with a smirk as she opened the closet doors

Caroline arched her eyebrow at Rebekah which made her grin more, "Why do you and Kol insist that there's something going between me and Klaus?"

"Well where should I start…I got it, the fact that you two keep making moon eyes at each other" Rebekah accused with a smirks

"We don't"

"Yes you do" Rebekah said as she walked toward Caroline, "Your faces lit up when you see each other, your eyes widen, and let's not forget that kiss that was supposed to happed if I didn't walk in"

"What?" Caroline asked playing dumb, even though she knew exactly what Rebekah was talking about

"Don't play innocent Caroline" Rebekah said as she took another dress from the bag, "The night when I burned Wickery Bridge" Rebekah smirked and started mimicking them, "You were sitting on the couch with the fire light shining on your faces, you were looking deep into each other's eyes and then you started leeeeeaning-"

"I got the point" Caroline said as she tried to hide her face so she won't show her blush

"Fine, then how abut that date he took you on" Rebekah said as she kept on taking cloth out of the bags

"What date?" Caroline asked shocked as she was 100% sure that they didn't go on a date

"The one when he took you to his favorite places" Rebekah said

"So… that doesn't mean it's a date" Caroline said

"Oh sure your right" Rebekah said sarcastically, "He took you to the one place he never showed anyone, he didn't even take that bitch Tatia there. The only ones who knew of the place were Finn, Elijah, Nik, Kol, Henrik, and I, and even that he didn't go there with any of us."

"Do you really think it was a date?" Caroline asked with a blush but still trying not to sound excited

"Caroline I could see you blush?" Rebekah said as she patted the bed next to her so Caroline would sit, "I can see that you like him, and he seems to like you too, so much"

"Real?"

"Real" Rebekah said then continued, "When I told him of mother's plan and that you were locked up, he chose to save you first" Caroline's cheeks burned red which didn't go unnoticed, "You are making excuses so your friends don't kill him, but the truth is just you don't want him gone"

"Do you really think he likes me?" Caroline asked

"Yes I do" Rebekah sighed, "And you like him too, so don't lie about it"

"It's not that easy you know" Caroline sighed as she got off from the bed and tried to busy herself again with unpacking

"Why?" Rebekah asked but when Caroline didn't answer she walked and stood in front of her, "Care you know you can talk to me right, you are like a sister to me"

"I know, but" Caroline took a long breath then continued, "You know what he's done to my friends, they would probably assume that somehow I backstabbed them"

"If they are really your friends, they should understand that you're happy with him and they should accept it" Rebekah said then continued to help her unpack, "beside if they forgot Damon for what he's done, they should be able to forgive Nik"

After a couple of minutes both girls became frustrated with unpacking and that's when Rebekah announced, "Let's go dancing tonight"

"Sure" Caroline said excitedly as she jumped from the bed, "But where?"

"I know a place" Katherine said as she came in

"Who said you where coming?" Caroline said with an accusation tone

"Let bygones be bygones"

"You smothered me with a pillow"

"But I also helped with Michael" Katherine stated as she walked further into the room, "That got to be counted as something"

When the two blondes didn't say anything, Katherine continued, "Look we're going to be stuck with each other for the whole weekend, let's make the best of it"

After a couple of minutes, Rebekah and Caroline glanced at each other then at Katherine, "Fine"

* * *

Kol's confident grin dropped from his face and with a raised eyebrow he turned to Bonnie. He noticed the little smirk that tugged the end of her lips, when she hit another solid ball. He way have underestimated the witch's pool playing capabilities a little bit.

"To be fair, I've been daggered in a box for over a century" Kol began, when Bonnie got another one, "They didn't have this game then"

Bonnie stopped and giggled, "Why did Klaus dagger you anyway?"

"I'm quit insulted you haven't heard the story, I'm quit legendary" Kol grinned as he got a ball.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and then Kol continued, "in the 1800's Nik undaggered me. In that time, he adopted a boy and named him Marcellus" he saw how Bonnie's eyes widened on the thought that Klaus might adopt someone, "Yes I know, it's weird that Nik cared about a boy, but he did. He said that he saw himself in the boy, that's why he called him Marcellus as in young worrier." He sighed but then continued, "Back to our story, so when I woke up the killing rate went a little higher, and Elijah thought it would be better if we send Marcellus away, but Nik made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere. Nevertheless, I didn't care about the killing rate so Nik and Elijah daggered me again"

"Wow" Bonnie whispered. She didn't know which part she should be surprised at the most. The part where Klaus cared, or where Kol used to kill for fun.

Kol watched Bonnie's face as she processed his words, not sure what she was thinking. Her face was straight, not showing any emotions, which only made the original more nervous.

"I never told anyone that…" he started with a whisper but then Bonnie's eyes, "Perhaps this wasn't the best story to start a date with"

"This isn't a date, Kol" Bonnie said as she looked at him then went to take her turn with a little smirk on the end of her lips.

"What a relief" Kol sighed dramatically and put his hand on Bonnie's shoulder, "On our actual date I'll start with the time I spent in New York with Nik"

* * *

It was about 9 o'clock when the three girls waked into the club. Caroline had never really been inside a dancing club, and was really excited to see the inside. Following Katherine's footsteps, the two blondes clicked their heels straight up to the well-built bouncer ignoring the line. The doppelganger looked at him with a small smile, her chin lifted in confidence. After giving them a through look over, the bouncer leaned down unlatching the red velvet rope and motioning them through.

"Did you compel him?"

"Please, I didn't have to" Katherine scoffed flipping her hair over her shoulder.

The three of them entered the club and eyed it for a second before entering.

Rebekah was wearing an emerald green dress that hugged her body tightly about mid thigh. The texture of the fabric made her look like wrapped up mummy style in green bandages. It only had one sleeve leaving her other shoulder completely exposed. Down the side of her body on the sleeveless side, the dress sported gaps between the 'bandages'. Peaking through you could see small diamonds of Rebekah's necklace.

Caroline's dress from the front was eye catching with it's semi-shiny, dark electric blue coloring, it was a simple cut. It was a touch shorter that Rebekah's, but just as form fitting with two inches straps that came down into a large rounded neckline. Sure, it accented her cleavage, but it was her back that stole the show. The fabric that made up the dress didn't exist on her back. The dress dipped into her lower back, but that wasn't what made her dress special. The span of her back wasn't bare, but covered in delicate gold lace that seemed to shimmer.

Katherine was the only one who wasn't wearing a dress. She was wearing tight shimmery shorts that showed her two tall legs. Her top was a black sparkly which showed her perfect cleavage. With her shimmery shorts and sparkly top and the lights of the club, she got everyone's attention. She wore her usual accessories, her tall gold earrings and her daylight bracelet. Her heels were the tallest and the darkest.

The décor was black with strong jewel tone accent. The tables themselves were black, but the plush chairs shone in royal purple velvet. Deep crimson stripes sparkled on the multiple pylons throughout the room, and the bottles illuminated behind the bars.

"Nice find" Rebekah smiled hugely at Katherine who only smirked and led them to the bar.

"What can I get you" The bartender asked with a flirty smile once the three girls arrived

"Gin and Tonic…Beks, Care?" Katherine looked at the two blondes

"Same" the two said at the same time.

A moment later, the bartender returned with their drinks. After they have finished their drinks, Katherine stood up and looked at Rebekah and Caroline, "Let's dance"

Six drinks and three beers later, Katherine, Rebekah, and Caroline found them selves on the dance floor with three hot drop-gorgeous guys. Caroline couldn't remember herself letting loose like that. Mystic Falls was a constant doomsday, she was glad that she agreed to go to London with Klaus and Rebekah.

"There they are" The three girls Klaus's voice from a distance then turned around to see him and Elijah gazing at them. Klaus walked toward them then looked at their partners and compelled, "Scram"

"Hey, we were dancing" Rebekah complained

* * *

Kol held the door of the Grill open for Bonnie to come out. He had tried to convince her that he had let her win the past three games of pool, being the 'gentleman' that he was.

"So Nik and I spent the rest of the night drinking bourbon naked on the top of the Statue Of Liberty" Kol finished his story and Bonnie through her head back laughing. "That was probably my funniest drunken story"

"It was a really good one" Bonnie encouraged with another laugh

"So…" Kol began then skipped beside the girl to catch up with her stride, "If you hadn't noticed, but I kept my smart-ass comments to minimum and I didn't threaten to kill anyone, all night"

"I guess"

"And I made you laugh on a pretty regular basis…I'd suffice to say you had a pretty good time tonight"

"It was okay" She teased which earned her a playfulness glare from the original.

"I don't suppose I charmed you enough to ask you on a real date" He asked with a small smile hiding his nervousness

Bonnie glared at him with a smirk for a couple of second then spoke, "One deal…no funny business"

"Define 'funny business' darling" He grinned

"No biting, feeding, compelling, threatening, and killing" She raised her chin to look more confident with her deal

"Ok, ok I promise" He grinned as he snaked his arm around her shoulder and looked at her proudly, "So did you just agree to go on a date with The Great Kol Mikaelson"

"I did"


	26. AN

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

**I'm really sorry guys for disappointing, but with my study schedule and all i don't think i will be able to update more often :(**

**And i'm sure if you don't hate me already, you're going to hate me now...**

**I've decided to delete the story (two days from now), and during the summer break i'll rewrite the whole fic and complete it.**

**I've noticed that the first couple of chapters were a little cheesy and i didn't portrait Klaus how he should, so when i'll rewrite the story again, i'm going to be working a little more on portraiting the characters the way they are and I'll be working also on describing the feelings of the characters.**

**I'm really sorrrrrrrry**

**Hope you can forgive me :(**

**Til' the summer...**


End file.
